Esclavo de Tu Amor
by Arizt Knight
Summary: Es salvado de las garras de un mercader, pero su salvador resultó ser un poderoso escorpion. Y ahora será su esclavo, por siempre y para siempre. Sexo duro, alcohol, violacion, sadomasoquismo. ¿Será que de una relación como esa, puede nacer el amor? Yaoi, M-preg! Mal summary, denle una oportunidad! xD
1. Chapter 1

**Comentarios de la Autora:** Muy buenas a todos ustedes mi bellos rayitos de sol~ Bien, sé que esto es malo, es decir, que empiece otra historia pero la verdad es que no lo he podido resistir xD Tenía que escribir esto, era si o SI! Esta historia es entre Kardia&Degel, Milo&Camus y una pareja Occ, que resultan ser dos de otro fic **"Una nueva Oportunidad para Cuidar de Ti"** Para los que han leído la antigua y nueva versión de esa historia, ya estarán familiarizados con los personajes que integrare a esta historia. Mi querido cloncito me ha dado su permiso para usar al besho y sexoso de Khiansito :Q_ disfruten de esta historia ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, (aunque es lo que más deseo uwu ) ellos son creación de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de tu amor**

 **.**

 **I don't know why I did it, but now you are mine.**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Abbad Sindria era considerada una Hermosa ciudad del Medio Oriente. Ese lugar era el que más destacaba entre las pocas ciudades de ese estilo, a pesar de ser un lugar donde los climas por demás calurosos predominaban. Pero lo que más maravillaba a los turistas eran aquellos enormes rascacielos que surcaban los cielos, de arquitecturas tan magnificas y esplendorosas además de costosas. Dos eran los que más destacaban, pues eran los más altos, eran las torres gemelas de Syanze, un magnifico hotel cinco estrellas, ambas torres median aproximadamente 830 metros de altura. Y solo personas con dinero rebosante de sus bolsillos, podían pagar la suma de ochocientos noventa dólares para pasar una noche en aquella edificación.

Pero no solo eran los hoteles los que destacaban aquella ciudad, también lo eran aquellos edificios de grandes empresas. O sino, los restaurantes que contaban con los mejores chefs reconocidos a nivel mundial, también los centros comerciales donde se podían encontrar los mejores zapatos y ropa de marca. O donde podías pagar quinientos dólares ya fuera por un manicure o pedicura francesa. Ropas de seda, incienso, mirra, excelentes estilistas, objetos extraños, pinturas originales y con marcos de la mejor madera que pudiera existir

Y ni hablemos de las joyerías, aquellos lugares donde las mujeres de grandes magnates aprovechaban para gastar miles de dólares por comprar la más fina y cara joyería. Hechos con oro puro o la más bella y carísima plata, decorados con incrustaciones de diamante o cualquier otra gema cara que les llamara la atención y pudieran presumir ante las demás damas.

Pero nada de eso alegraba la existencia de él. ¡JA! Quién lo diría. El, el que era el hijo mayor del gran Aeneas Skórpio. Y no, aquel hombre no era uno cualquiera. Aeneas Skórpio, era un hombre cuya inteligencia, tenacidad y deseos de prosperar lo llevaron a Abbad Sindria, donde empezó desde lo más bajo, trabajando como mozo o un simple ayudante, sus enormes esfuerzos lo llevaron a triunfar en grande. Siendo el de nacionalidad griega y en un país extranjero como lo es Abbad Sindria, logró sacar adelante a sus tres hijos. Ahora él era considerado un gran magnate, dueño de varias hileras de hoteles y una gran producción de petróleo, produciendo millones de dólares y siendo el considerado como uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo y apuestos del mundo.

A pesar de estar rondando los cincuenta años no aparentaba tal edad, Aeneas seguía manteniéndose en forma. Sus largos cabellos rubios y ondulados parecían interminables hileras de oro, su piel era de un tono ligeramente bronceado pero atractivo así como aquellas hermosas gemas zafirinas que tenía por ojos. Y ni olvidar de aquel cuerpo de ensueño que tenía, un cuerpo bien tonificado y trabajado por los tantos años de labor que tuvo. Hombres y mujeres caían a los pies de aquel griego que sacaba suspiros hasta de las damas ya casadas. Aunque por eso mismo, por tener siempre tal atractivo había atraído la mirada de más de uno y en una de esas cuando aún eran un joven trabajador, tuvo un pequeño incidente. Por lo que sabía, su padre era joven, apenas rondaba por los veintitrés años y trabajaba de mozo en una casa de un hombre adinerado. Inclusive a esa edad era asediado por las demás jóvenes que trabajaban ahí,

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Y de ahí había nacido el. Suspiro cansado. Él lo tenía todo, tenía dinero, buena comida, todos sus caprichos eran cumplidos con solo el chasquear de sus dedos; además de que era todo un Adonis para los hombres y mujeres. Él era un muchacho de veintisiete años, era el hijo mayor de Aeneas, al igual que su padre el había heredado el ligero tono acanelado en su piel, aquellos zafiros por ojos, la misma actitud, la misma mirada que podía intimidar a cualquiera. Él era la viva imagen de aquel magnate, la única diferencia era que su cabello era azul y no rubio como el de su padre, aunque en cierto modo podía agradecer aquello que había heredado de su "madre" y agradecía que fuera lo único. Kardia, era su nombre. Él siempre se había caracterizado por su carácter tosco, alguien que no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensara y actuaba según sus impulsos.

 **¿En qué tanto piensas?** –No sabía porque pero desde hacía un tiempo había notado mal al peli azul. Kardia tan solo soltó una risa sardónica y volteo a ver a aquel joven que había entrado a su habitación – **¿Qué te trae por aquí, Milo?** – El mencionado tan solo frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos. El mayor de los dos sonrió mas al notar la molestia en el joven rubio quien seguía sin apartar la mirada de el–

 **Tan solo pensaba –** Respondió. Milo tan solo suavizo las facciones de su rostro y camino directo hacia el ventanal de la habitación. Nunca había logrado entender porque su hermano siempre mantenía aquella habitación en las penumbras– **Siempre en la oscuridad, ya hasta pareces vampiro** –Murmuro a medida que abría las pesadas cortinas ocre y daba paso a los rayos del atardecer, Kardia tan solo bufo molesto y se arropo con las sabanas de seda negra– **Prefiero la oscuridad**

Milo tan solo le vio de reojo a su hermano después de mover aquellas pesadas cortinas. Era verdad que el peli azul seguía siendo el mismo sinvergüenza de siempre, que andaba metido en tanto lio con los locos de su pandilla; porque sí. Kardia Skórpio a sus veintisiete años era el líder de una pandilla a la cual todos temían. Irónico, ¿no creen? El que era el hijo de alguien tan millonario y poderoso, andaba metido en cosas como esas pero, tal vez por eso es que andaba en una pandilla. Tal vez porque desde que nació del producto de aquel acostón, y al no recibir amor de ninguno de sus padres y pasar gran parte de su infancia al cuidado de otras personas que no fueran sus padres, le llevo a buscar cariño en lugares equivocados.

Al menos sabía que podía contar con el cariño y apoyo de sus dos hermanos, que si bien no eran hijos de distintas madres, aun así eran muy unidos. Rio ante su pensamiento. Los tres eran totalmente diferente y productos erróneos (como lo era el) o de amoríos fallidos (como lo eran sus dos hermanos) Milo era tan distinto a él. Milo era un chico de veinticuatro años, cabello largo y ondulado, rubio, justo como el de su padre. Ojos zafiros, piel ligeramente morena y eran demasiado astuto, algo que caracterizaba muy bien a los Skórpio. Pero aquel enano escurridizo era quien le había dado su primera muestra de cariño. Siendo Milo solo un pequeño de tres años, era quien lograba alegrar al peli azul al hacer muecas y sonidos raros mientras se tambaleaba al correr. Y años después llego el último de los Skórpio, un pequeño sol para esa casa. Cabellos y ojos rojos como la sangre, piel blanquecina por su madre.

Kardia y Milo odiaban a aquella mujer usurpadora, quien les robaba el poco tiempo que su padre solía dedicarles, pero su odio siempre había sido dirigido hacia aquella mujer y nunca a aquel pequeño de cabellos carmesí. Mientras que a Aeneas, el sí adoraba a sus hijos; aun así no podía descuidar su trabajo. No cuando habían otras empresas que ansiaban verle en las ruinas, el jamás se permitiría que por un pequeño error, todo lo que el había logrado con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación fueran a parar al carajo a manos de otros. Y peor ahora que tenía tres hijos por los cuales velar, y darles todo lo que a él se le privo desde joven.

Y aunque los tres jóvenes sabían por todo lo que su padre había pasado desde joven y que todos sus esfuerzos eran por ellos, aun así no podían evitar sentirse… solos. Tal vez por eso es que los tres hermanos eran unidos. Tal vez por eso era que su unión era demasiado fuerte y velaban por cuidar la espalda del otro. Y aunque Kardia cambio con el paso de los anos y se hizo más huraño y problemático, el seguía queriendo a sus hermanos y a aquel hombre de sonrisa radiante con el cual compartía uno que otro momento con una plática corta y bromas con algo de humor negro; pero esa era su manera de entenderse y por no cortar aquel hilo que les unía como padre e hijo.

Pero aun así el empezó a tener sus andanzas como lobo solitario había conocido a Aspros y Defteros, ambos gemelos y de origen griego; y también hijos de grandes empresarios. Con ellos había conocido aquel lazo llamado amistad, puesto que los gemelos también habían pasado por lo mismo y se entendían a la perfección. Ahora entendía porque algunos decían que a veces las amistades surgían donde menos las podías esperar y eso Kardia lo agradecía. – **¿Qué haces?** –Se atrevió a preguntar después de varios minutos de silencio, cosa que desesperaba por muchísimo al mayor. El rubio tan solo hizo una mueca se desagrado y se fue a sentar al filo de la cama – **Estaba pensando…**

 **Wow, ¿tú piensas? –** Chisto el peli azul a lo que Milo hizo una mueca de desagrado y le pego con una almohada que encontró tirada en el suelo – **¿Qué demonios te pasa imbécil?** –Milo tan solo rodo los ojos y volvió a hablar – **Quiero que me acompañes a cierto lugar –** Kardia tan solo vio extrañado a su hermano pero igual acepto ir, de todas formas ya llevaba varios días sin salir de casa, y una salida no le haría daño ¿o sí? – **Está bien** –A final de cuentas era viernes por la tarde por no decir noche, puesto que ya eran las seis de la tarde. Milo solo sonrió triunfante al ver que su hermano si le acompañaría a aquel lugar – **Bien, me iré a cambiar más te vale estar listo en quince minutos** –Y sin más se fue de ahí, dejando solo al mayor quien volvió a acostarse en su cómoda cama y fijando la mirada sobre el techo blanco de su habitación. Lo único blanco en ese lugar cabría decir – **¿Qué tendrá en mente?** –Se preguntó a sí mismo y se levantó de un solo, según con lo último que su bastardo de su hermano le había dicho antes de irse, era que tenía que ir bien vestido pero sin llamar demasiado la atención. Por eso mismo opto por dejarse los jeans gastados que andaba y solo se cambió la camisa azul eléctrico con un estampado en negro, por una sin mangas y de color negro, sus usuales botas y su cazadora de cuero.

 **A ver porque se anda con tanto misterio** –Susurro para sí mismo al mirarse de reojo en el espejo y acomodar un poco su melena alborotada y echarse un poco de colonia. Ya más seguro de sí mismo y con buena imagen, salió de su habitación no sin antes cerrarla muy bien con llave; confiaba en el personal de la casa, pero no en aquella maldita vieja arpía que tenían por madrastra, y que en más de una vez le había encontrado hurgando en su habitación– **¿A dónde vas y tan arreglado? Trocito**

Kardia sonrió malicioso al ver al menor de los tres que venía subiendo las escaleras y con una manzana en mano – **A ningún lado que te interese, mocoso –** El menor tan solo sonrió lobuno por aquella manera que se tenían ellos para hablar, era algo normal y entretenido – **Saldré un rato, Milo quiere que vayamos a algún lugar** –El menor tan solo fijo sus bellos y flameantes ojos carmesí en los zafiro de su hermano. Cada día que pasaba el mayor de los hermanos se sorprendía al ver como aquel pequeño solecito, había cambiado hasta convertirse en todo un hombre maduro y hábil a la hora de seducir; justo como el –

 **Oh, así que tú también iras** – El mayor solo se sorprendió un poco pero le dejo continuar. La mirada rubí del escorpión se paseó por toda la estancia, como cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera escuchándoles; al ver que no había nadie cerca decidió acortar la distancia y pasar uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro del otro – **Por lo poco que Milo me dijo, ha venido una caravana de Syune** –Kardia tan solo vio a su hermanito, quien sonreía de manera lobuna como siempre mientras se degustaba de vez en cuanto con aquella manzana rojiza que tenía en sus manos – **¿Quiere llevarnos a ver lo que esos comerciantes han traído?** –Pregunto ya sin muchos ánimos de ir, pero el pelirrojo solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a hablar – **Kardia, hermano, no solo es cualquier caravana… Se dice que ahí puedes encontrar cosas con gran valor, cosas nunca antes vistas**

 **¿Qué clase de cosas? –** Pregunto. Si bien podía notar la gran emoción en los ojos del menor sabía que aquello debía de ser algo interesante como para llamar la atención del pelirrojo, quien tenía gustos tan retorcidos como los que él y Milo tenían – **No te diré mas, tan solo espera a verlo con tus propios ojos –** Con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios ambos hermanos bajaron al recibidor, donde un impaciente Milo les esperaba – **¿Se puede saber porque tardaban tanto?**

 **Digamos que fui por un pequeño bocadillo –** Respondió el menor con tono burlesco. Milo solo rodo los ojos y tomo su cazadora negra que descansaba en el perchero del recibidor para luego salir a dicho lugar. Cuando salieron eran las seis y media de la tarde, debían de hacer al menos un viaje de cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar a su destino, aunque se tardaron más por el tráfico que había pero aun así, lograron llegar a buena hora, justo cuando la mejor mercancía está a la venta.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Se dice que a las afueras de Abbad Sindria, las caravanas de otras ciudades vecinas llegan para vender artículos de gran valor. Unos originales, otras tan solo imitaciones pero con un enorme parecido a los originales que lograban engañar a varios para estafarles. Parte de la mañana y tarde solo se encargaban de vender objetos únicos, valiosos, costosos pero; por la noche las cosas cambiaban. Las personas usaban antifaces para mantener sus identidades al anonimato. Por las noches aquellas tiendas que armaban los comerciantes se regodeaban con el más exquisito vino que compartían con los invitados, aquellos que estaban dispuestos a pagar grandes cantidades de dinero por aquellas bellas criaturas que tenían a la venta.

Y eso Kardia lo supo al ver como en cada tienda había cosas extrañas que nunca antes había visto. Por suerte Khian les había advertido a los mayores de aquello mientras les tendía un antifaz a cada uno, alegando que así pasarían inadvertidos y que era algo común de hacer. Y vaya cuánta razón tenía el pelirrojo, Kardia en parte agradeció mentalmente pero otra parte de él se sintió abrumado al tener que usar aquella baratija – **Maldita mierda** –Gruño por quinta vez en el lapso de diez minutos que habían pasado después de separarse de los otros – **Y ahora que mierda se supone que debo de hacer –** Su mirada azul siguió paseándose por cada tienda, esperando ver algo que le gustase pero hasta el momento seguía sin tener suerte. Tan solo veía cuadros, algunas plantas extrañas y que suponía no eran ilegales en esa parte de Abbad Sindria. Pero hubo algo que capto la completa atención del escorpión celeste, ahí en una de esas tiendas llena de excentricidades encontró algo de su total "gusto" – **Bienvenido señor~** -La mirada zafiro del griego se fijó en aquella bella mujer de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar, su piel era blanca y su cuerpo se encontraba ataviado con prendas de cuero negro, con un gran escote y dejando ver gran parte de sus senos. Debía admitir que aquello si le había gustado, aquella tienda se basaba en vender los mejores juguetes y accesorios para sodomizar. Había desde condones, videos porno, consoladores, cuerdas, cadenas, látigos, afrodisiacos, y aceites comestibles en distintos sabores y colores. – **¿Hay algo que esté buscando en específico? –** Pregunto con cierto tono coqueto mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por el bien formado abdomen del peli azul, quien solo alcanzo a sonreírle con picardía.

 **¿Qué es lo que me recomiendas, linda? –** La joven solo correspondió aquella sonrisa con otra igual, pues a pesar de que no pudiera ver el rostro de aquel hombre; aun así no podía evitar caer rendida por el aspecto de este y aquella voz grave que era acompañada por esos zafiros tan intimidantes. Kardia despedía una enorme aura de peligro y seducción, a cada paso que daba podían darse cuenta que aquel hombre era todo un semental – **Acompáñeme por favor** –Sin replica le siguió, relamiéndose los labios al ver como la joven contoneaba sus caderas de manera provocativa y dejaba ver aquel grande y redondo trasero. El moreno no pudo evitar usar su brazo izquierdo para rodear la cintura de la joven quien se sonrojo al instante, pero aquel tono carmín aumento al sentir la mano de este sobre su trasero. No tenía miedo, no era alguien de prejuicios. El prefería disfrutar de todo y cuanto pudiera, porque la vida era efímera.

Vio cada cosa que aquella muchacha le mostro y disfruto cada explicación de cómo usarlo. Tanto así, que en medio de una de esas tuvo una gran erección que la oji ámbar se encargó muy gustosa de quitarle. Y ahora que iba con varios de aquellos objetos que había comprado, debía admitir que se encontraba agradecido con Milo por haberles traído ahí. Ya solo necesitaba encontrar a alguna presa que lograse aguantar al menos una décima de todo aquello que se cargaba.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Oh Kardia, un hombre ideal. Tu aroma despide peligro al igual que tu mirada de cazador. Tu cuerpo y andar seducen a las féminas, así como a más de un hombre. Hijo mayor del gran magnate, que vive su vida sin dudar, quien disfruta de cada uno de sus gustos excéntricos por el placer mezclado con el dolor.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Fue ahí cuando algo capto su atención, era una gran tienda repleta de grandes comensales con ostentosas y caras ropas y bellos antifaces. El dueño de aquella tienda se encontraba parado encima de una plataforma de madera mientras anunciaba algo, aun lado de él se encontraba una jovencita de cabellos rubios y un poco alborotados mientras usaba unas medias blancas y un baby doll del mismo color que dejaba entre ver gran parte de su cuerpo – **Vamos, quien ofrece cinco mil? ¿Quién ofrece cinco mil?** – Volvía a repetir. Varios hombres levantaron sus manos y con ello las sumas de dinero fueron aumentando, hasta que un hombre ofreció veinticinco mil por la pequeña que lloraba por ser liberada pero nadie parecía importarle – Bien, esperamos que sea de su total agrado –Hablo. No supo porque pero por mucho que quisiera irse de aquella tienda algo le impedía, era como si algo nunca antes visto estuviera a punto de pasar.

 ** _Y fue ahí cuando te vi_**

 **Ahora damas y caballeros, este es un bello joven traído de Francia. Tiene Diecinueve años, su piel es blanca y tersa como la seda, sus largos cabellos verdosos son suaves y con un delicioso olor a vainilla** –Por un momento Kardia sintió algo de asco al ver como aquel hombre describía al más joven, su mirada parecía perdida en algún punto inexistente. Por un momento sintió pena al ver aquella mirada violeta tan vacía – **_"Debe estar drogado"_** – Y mientras más seguía describiendo al joven de procedencia europea, las ofertas de dinero no se hicieron esperar. Varios hombres ofrecieron enormes cantidades por aquella belleza tan única – **Vamos, vamos, quien ofrece más por este bello joven y virgen además?** –Sintió como algo en su interior empezó a agitarse al ver aquella túnica de seda blanca que el menor usaba, su mirada vacía y sus cabellos verdosos caían como una cascada sobre su rostro. Kardia sintió su sangre bullir en cuando vio como tres hombres se debatían y aumentaban los momentos de dinero. Tal parecía que el comerciante estaba a punto de volverse loco por aquella mina de dinero que el peli verde presentaba. Las miradas libidinosas no se hicieron esperar, más de uno paseo la mirada por aquella piel blanca y virgen la cual no dudarían en marcar.

Un sonido gutural se escapó de sus labios, no supo porque. Así como no supo cuando sus pies empezaron a moverse, ni los quejidos de los comensales mientras se abría paso hacia donde estaban dos de los tres hombres. El otro se había marchado al ver que las sumas iban elevándose más – **Vamos, quien da más… ¿Quién da más?**

 **Cincuenta mil millones de dólares** – Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella poderosa voz. La sala se sumió en un sepulcral silencio, nadie salía de su estupor, ni tan siquiera los otros hombres que se habían estado debatiendo – **Di… dijo…. Cincu..**

 **Cincuenta mil millones** – Repitió Kardia con gran seguridad en lo que decía. El comerciante sonrió triunfante ante la suma de dinero de aquel joven y sin más, dio por terminada la subasta – ¡ **CINCUENTA MIL MILLONES PARA EL JOVEN DEL ANTIFAZ NEGRO!** – Grito eufórico por tener aquella gran cantidad. Por otro lado, Kardia se sentía feliz al ver que un hombre se encargaba de llevar en sus brazos al peli verde y otro le dirigía hacia el lugar donde debían de hacer el papeleo. No supo porque lo hizo, no supo que fue aquello que le motivo a moverse y a ofrecer tal cantidad pero lo que si sabía era que, no podía dejarle ahí. Aunque, si había comprado aquella belleza se encargaría de marcarlo como suyo y de nadie más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Khian-sama:** Si, lo se corazón, lo sé. Tu llegaste primero! Y bien sabes que te amo con todo my heart! 3 Tus palabras como siempre me hacen feliz corazoncito~ Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado, puesto que esta historia es para tu! :3 es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que te dije anoche, me refiero a la otra historia xD Mon amour bello y de chocolatito suizo ~(UvU~) te adoro vida mía. Y espero que asi sea, mas te vale seguir esta historia y la otra! Espero ver más reviews tuyos! Uh!

 **Jjong bling:** Hola, hola! Un gusto de tener a alguien mas por estos lares y... Khian creando publicidad desde tiempos inmemorables xD (Gracias clon!) Me alegra muchísimo de que te guste mi forma de escribir y esta historia. Y así es, aquí estará presente el ese genialoso Occ de **Khian-sama**! xD Si quieres otra historia donde salga el, busca una entre mis otras historias; se llama **"Una Nueva Oportunidad Para Cuidar de Ti"** Lo digo porque, esa es una historia que hemos creado entre Khiansito y sho! uvu

 **Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley:** Hola, hola! Qué bueno que pudiste leer el capítulo de esta nueva historia! Y que de paso me dejaste un review! qué lindo de tu parte TwT Y seeh, Kardia gasto demasiado dinero en Degel Dx esto... a ver qué pasa con el Escorpión mayor. Jajaja apoyo eso! estos bichitos son lendos, quien no los amaría? Y bueno, ya no los entretengo más xD

 **Dégel Camil Aquarius & Charlotte Pasos: **Me alegro muchísimo que a ustedes también les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia, ahora, les vengo a dejar un capitulo muchísimo más largo. Les soy sincera, me esforcé muchísimo a la hora del trululu :v pues no soy muy buena en ello, al menos recibí ayuda de mi querido clon en una parte de este capítulo xD El si que es el amo! Bueno chicas y chicos! Y… unicornios~

Disfruten del capítulo~

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de tu amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Your Beauty is Your Curse**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 ** _Escena del capítulo anterior_**

.

Fue ahí cuando algo capto su atención, era una gran tienda repleta de grandes comensales con ostentosas y caras ropas y bellos antifaces. El dueño de aquella tienda se encontraba parado encima de una plataforma de madera mientras anunciaba algo, aun lado de él se encontraba una jovencita de cabellos rubios y un poco alborotados mientras usaba unas medias blancas y un baby doll del mismo color que dejaba entre ver gran parte de su cuerpo.

– **Vamos, quien ofrece cinco mil? ¿Quién ofrece cinco mil?** – Volvía a repetir. Varios hombres levantaron sus manos y con ello las sumas de dinero fueron aumentando, hasta que un hombre ofreció veinticinco mil por la pequeña que lloraba por ser liberada pero nadie parecía importarle.

– **Bien, esperamos que sea de su total agrado** –Hablo. No supo porque pero por mucho que quisiera irse de aquella tienda algo le impedía, era como si algo nunca antes visto estuviera a punto de pasar.

 **.**

 _ **Y fue ahí cuando te vi**_

 _ **.**_

 **Ahora damas y caballeros, este es un bello joven traído de Francia. Tiene Diecinueve años, su piel es blanca y tersa como la seda, sus largos cabellos verdosos son suaves y con un delicioso olor a vainilla** –Por un momento Kardia sintió algo de asco al ver como aquel hombre describía al más joven, su mirada parecía perdida en algún punto inexistente. Por un momento sintió pena al ver aquella mirada violeta tan vacía.

– _**"Debe estar drogado"**_ – Y mientras más seguía describiendo al joven de procedencia europea, las ofertas de dinero no se hicieron esperar. Varios hombres ofrecieron enormes cantidades por aquella belleza tan única.

– **Vamos, vamos, ¿quién ofrece más por este bello joven y virgen además?** –Sintió como algo en su interior empezó a agitarse al ver aquella túnica de seda blanca que el menor usaba, su mirada vacía y sus cabellos verdosos caían como una cascada sobre su rostro. Kardia sintió su sangre bullir en cuando vio como tres hombres se debatían y aumentaban los momentos de dinero. Tal parecía que el comerciante estaba a punto de volverse loco por aquella mina de dinero que el peli verde presentaba. Las miradas libidinosas no se hicieron esperar, más de uno paseo la mirada por aquella piel blanca y virgen la cual no dudarían en marcar.

Un sonido gutural se escapó de sus labios, no supo porque. Así como no supo cuando sus pies empezaron a moverse, ni los quejidos de los comensales mientras se abría pasó hacia donde estaban dos de los tres hombres. El otro se había marchado al ver que las sumas iban elevándose más – **Vamos, quien da más… ¿Quién da más?**

 **Cincuenta mil millones de dólares** – Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella poderosa voz. La sala se sumió en un sepulcral silencio, nadie salía de su estupor, ni tan siquiera los otros hombres que se habían estado debatiendo

– **Di… dijo…. Cincu..** –Trataba de repetir, pero el hombre se habia quedado sin voz. despues de escuchar aquella suma de dinero.

 **Cincuenta mil millones** – Repitió Kardia con gran seguridad en lo que decía. El comerciante sonrió triunfante ante la suma de dinero de aquel joven y sin más, dio por terminada la subasta.

– ¡ **CINCUENTA MIL MILLONES PARA EL JOVEN DEL ANTIFAZ NEGRO!** – Grito eufórico por tener aquella gran cantidad. Por otro lado, Kardia se sentía feliz al ver que un hombre se encargaba de llevar en sus brazos al peli verde y otro le dirigía hacia el lugar donde debían de hacer el papeleo. No supo porque lo hizo, no supo que fue aquello que le motivo a moverse y a ofrecer tal cantidad pero lo que si sabía era que, no podía dejarle ahí. Aunque, si había comprado aquella belleza se encargaría de marcarlo como suyo y de nadie más.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

No supo porque lo hizo, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Tan solo camino hasta ahí alzando su voz mientras soltaba una exagerada cantidad de dinero por aquel hermoso joven – **¿Señor?** –Parpadeo varias veces al darse cuenta que se había quedado sumergido en sus pensamientos. ¿En qué momento él había llegado hasta aquella sala anexa a la tienda? Peor aún, en qué momento se había sentado en esa mesa junto con aquellos hombres que hacían tranquilamente los tramites.

 **¿Se encuentra bien? –** Kardia se vio contrariado. ¿Porque se encontraba ahí? Y quienes eran aquellos hombres? Oh, era verdad. Aquel hombre rechoncho quien se miraba ansioso por recibir su dinero era el mismo comerciante que había estado subastando a los muchachos. Mientras que el otro tipejo ni idea de quien era, pero al parecer era quien se estaba haciendo cargo del papeleo y de que todo quedara claro para ambas partes, además de buscar los papeles del joven de hebras verdosas, pues se encontraba en un país totalmente ajeno a el.

– **Bien Degel, será mejor que te portes bien** **con tu nuevo amo** –Dijo el comerciante mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba hacia donde el joven, quien aún se encontraba drogado y era cargado por un hombre corpulento y de piel morena – **Cassius, bájale**

El nombrado hizo tal y como su dueño le había dicho, pero el joven no logro mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo, cayendo de lleno contra el suelo– **Ah! ¡Muchacho estúpido! ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien?** –Bramo furioso y a punto de pisotearle, pero un fuerte agarre en su hombro derecho le detuvo. Mientras tanto Degel se encontraba en el suelo y respirando de manera agitada, sus mejillas se encontraban rojizas y cualquiera que le viera a simple vista diría que tiene fiebre.

– **No creo que sea conveniente estropear la mercancía de este buen hombre** –Dijo el otro hombre, a lo que el comerciante se detuvo y murmuro algunas palabras por lo bajo. Por otro lado, Kardia parecía seguir en modo automático pues solo miraba sin ver, escuchaba sin escuchar realmente– **¿Y entonces, como piensa pagar?** –Pregunto aquel hombre. Solo entonces Kardia se permitió ver bien a aquel que le hablaba, si bien ya llevaba un buen rato en esa habitación el peli azul no había prestado nada de atención a los rostros de las personas que le rodeaban. El hombre parecía rondar los cuarenta años, tenía cabello negro con ligeros tintes en gris. Ojos almendrados y tez blanca, además de que se encontraba usando un traje completo y de color azul oscuro.

– **E... en cheque** –Respondió. Pero tanto el mercader, como aquel tipo que tenía pinta de abogado le vieron con escepticismo.

– **Con cheque, ¿dijo usted?** –Kardia solo asintió con la cabeza ya cabreado, ¿es que acaso tenía que repetirles todo?

 **Lo siento, en ese caso no se podrá...** –Pero el hombre se vio interrumpido por la tosca voz de Kardia. Quien se quitó el antifaz de un solo y lo arrojo a algún lado de la habitación – **¿Es que no saben quién soy?** –Los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que enfrente tenían al hijo mayor de aquel gran magnate – **Skórpio... usted es...** –Kardia solo gruño molesto y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, luciendo más intimidante de lo que ya era – **Así es, soy Kardia Skórpio, hijo de Aeneas Skórpio. Así que más les valen que acepten el puto cheque y me de lo que acabo de comprar** –Ambos hombres tragaron seco, pues nunca se imaginación siquiera el encontrar a alguien como el en tal lugar – **Como usted diga** –Acepto el abogado, quien inmediatamente termino de ordenar los papeles y pedirle de la manera más amable al peli azul, de que firmara unos papeles – **Una cosa más, yo no poder llevarle hasta mi auto así que…**

 **Jejeje no se preocupe, Cassius se encargara de ello** –Hablo el comerciante. Kardia solo asintió ya menos molesto y se dio la vuelta con el otro moreno al frente quien ya llevaba entre sus brazos al pobre francés- **Una cosa más** -Tanto el comerciante como el abogado vieron como el peli azul volteaba a verles de reojo. Sus orbes azules habían cambiado por un tono entre morado y rojizo- **Esto, más les vale que nadie se entere de que han visto a un Skórpio en un lugar como este o si no, yo mismo me encargare de desaparecerlos de este maldito planeta** -El peli azul no espero a recibir ninguna respuesta, pues con solo ver los rostros pálidos de aquellos hombres le basto para saber que su amenaza había surtido efecto. Cualquiera que supiera de ellos debía saber que había varias reglas que debían ser cumplidas. Número uno, nunca traiciones a un Skórpio, pues si lo haces deberás atenerte a las consecuencias.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Dio gracias a dios que el había ido en su propio carro así que ninguno de sus otros hermanos debía saber la gran cagada que se había llevado esa noche. Agradeció a aquel moreno que a como pudo dejo acostado al peli verde en el amplio asiento trasero donde parecía descansar tranquilamente; para luego despedirse con una leve reverencia. Solo hasta que se aseguró que se encontraba completamente solo, Kardia se permitió soltar un bufido molesto y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a sus cincuenta mil millones que parecía descasar ajeno a lo que pasaba- **¿Que mierdas he hecho?** -Murmuro para sí mismo y apoyando su espalda en el carro mientras alzaba la vista hacia el cielo estrellado. La había cagado, la había cagado en grande. Sabía que era un puto impulsivo, pero jamás pensó que aquella impulsividad lo llevara a cometer semejante sandez. Pero lo echo, hecho estaba. Ya no había más que hacer, así que rodeo el carro y abrió la puerta del copiloto para lanzar su bolsa hacia el otro asiento y meterse. Sus largos cabellos azules cayeron cuando apoyo la frente contra el volante. Se encontraba cansado tanto física como mentalmente- **Tch... Maldición...** –Gruño de nuevo y dando arranque al carro. Lo mejor era ir directo a su apartamento; porque ni loco se atrevería a llevar a aquel joven a su casa. Peor aún que se encontraba aquella vieja arpía.

Se tardó al menos veinte minutos en llegar al dichoso lugar, que había comprado tiempo atrás. Pues si bien pasaba tiempo en casa de su padre, él se sentía más seguro en ese apartamento de soltero. Sin más apago el motor y salió del carro el cual rodeo y abrió la puerta de atrás. Él no era delicado a la hora de tratar a alguien que no fuera su padre o hermanos, cosa que era muy raro en él. Pero debía admitir que hizo un gran esfuerzo a la hora de cargar a aquel jovencito entre sus brazos mientras a cómo podía llevaba la bolsa de "objetos" qué había comprado. Maldijo al entrar a la estancia de su departamento y encontrarlo en penumbras, a como pudo camino hasta donde creía estar el sofá y dejo aquella bolsa con objetos misteriosos- **Mghm...** -Se sorprendió un poco al escucharle pero nuevamente le ignoro, aunque debía admitir que olía extraño. Era dulce, demasiado dulce para su gusto- **Amhgn...** -Trago duro, no supo porque pero aquello le sonó a un jadeo- **Aghm~** -Nuevamente aquel sutil sonido llamo la atención del peli azul. Degel se removía entre sueños, su rostro se encontraba ruborizado y sus labios entreabiertos- **_"En verdad es hermoso"_** -Pensó mientras le cargaba hasta su habitación, pues era la única que tenía- **Mghm... Aghm...** -El joven galo entre abrió sus bellos ojos, dejando ver aquel hermoso tono violeta que tenía- **N...no puedo más...** -Exclamo en un hilillo de voz mientras apoyaba sus manos en el fuerte pecho del griego, desde hacía momentos atrás había empezado sentir extraño su cuerpo; era como si este se estuviera consumiendo en una potente llamarada que le hacía delirar. No supo que fue, quizás aquel delicioso olor a vainilla que el cuerpo del menor despedía, o la imagen tan erótica que el otro le mostraba. Lo que si supo fue que los labios de aquel joven eran suaves y deliciosos. Degel gimió quedito al sentir como su boca era invadida por la lengua experta del griego. Sus manos apresaron la camisa del otro en un vano intento de separarse, pero Kardia le ganaba en fuerza.

El griego tomo al menor de las muñecas mientras lo iba acostando en la cama y con el encima. Gruño en medio del beso al sentir como el pantalón empezaba a estorbarle. Pero aun así no quería separarse- **No lo permitiré** -Gruño como una bestia hambrienta. Degel se sintió tan pequeño en ese momento que el otro le termino tirando de un solo en la cama. No sabía dónde se encontraba y ni siquiera sabía quién era aquel moreno de ojos azules- **Ahora eres mío...** -La habitación del griego apenas era iluminada por los rayos de luna que se metían traviesas por el ventanal. Degel sintió como sus manos fueron apresadas por una sola y eran colocadas arriba de su cabeza, mientras que otra se encargaba de recorrer su abdomen y pecho por debajo de sus ropas y de manera descarada, hasta llegar a sus rosadas tetillas las cuales empezaron a ser atendidas con gran maestría. Kardia busco acomodarse mejor y coloco una pierna al lado de cada cadera del francés, aprisionándolo bien y juntando su miembro que poco a poco comenzaba a despertar por causa de aquellos gemidos- **Mghnm... N-no... Suéltame... aghmm...** -Pedía en medio de sollozos al sentir que el efecto de la droga seguía torturándole. Kardia solo reafirmo más el agarre en sus muñecas, hasta hacerlo arquearse del dolor- **Escúchame bien** -Gruño- **Pague una gran cantidad de dinero por tu culo, así que más te vale que me sirvas de algo** -Pero a Degel poco le valía lo que el otro estaba diciendo y se removía presa del miedo, deseando escaparse de su opresor.

Pero aquello solo incentivaba más a Kardia, adoraba ver el miedo en sus presas. Sus labios fueron apoderándose de aquel cuello blanquecino y libre de marcas **\- Me encargare de llenarte por completo...** -Gruño como un animal en celo. Degel sintió como su rostro ardía por aquellas palabras tan morosas. Emitió un grito de placer y dolor al sentir como el peli azul encajaba los dientes en su hombro hasta hacerle sangrar, para luego lamer la herida- **Delicioso** -Murmuro para luego volver a morderle importándole poco los sollozos del francés, quien a pesar del dolor que sentía buscaba la manera de liberarse y huir- **No... aaghhm... S-suéltame... por... por favor...** -Cansado de aquella posición, Kardia busco en la gaveta de la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de él; de ahí saco unas esposas con las cuales uso para esposar al menor en la cama- **No... N-o... por f-favor no...** -El moreno relamió sus labios al ver aquella imagen del galo removiéndose tan desesperado- **Pobre...** -Con gran furia tomo la camisa del joven entre sus manos, rasgándola y dejando libre aquel pecho níveo, así como también de aquellos delgados pantaloncillos blancos y dejándole únicamente en ropa interior. El galo sintió morirse de la vergüenza en ese momento, nunca antes se había sentido tan humillad, y todo por su comprador. Sintió que su boca se secaba, nunca en su vida había visto una piel tan blanca, tan tersa, tan virgen, sin ninguna imperfección y a punto de ser marcada- **He de suponer que eres virgen** -Más que una pregunta, sonaba como una afirmación. Degel puso los ojos en blanco al sentir como los dedos de Kardia se pasaban por su pecho hasta ir descendiendo a su abdomen y vientre.

Sonrió complacido, nunca nadie había resistido el encanto de un Skórpio. Con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de su camisa y la lanzo a algún lugar de la habitación. Degel no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada aquel cuerpo, cosa que hizo reír al escorpión **\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te gusta lo que ves?** -El menor frunció el ceño y trato de lanzarle una patada, cosa que fue detenido por la mano derecha de Kardia- **No, eso no se hace...** – Su mirada brillo con lujuria, y la mano que había detenido la pierna del galo fue recorriéndole con caricias y besos hasta llegar al muslo.

Debía sentirse asqueado, humillado. Pero no. Su cuerpo le traicionaba de una manera tan vil y despreciable. Se removía presa del placer, su respiración estaba algo agitada y de su boca no dejaban de salir aquellos sonidos tan extraños; y todo por unos simples toques. ¡Pero ese no era el! ¡El jamás reaccionaria ante alguien como ese hombre! – **Mhnm…** -No podía negarse. Era más que obvio que el peli verde estaba disfrutando de sus intenciones, por mucho que este se lo negase. Sus labios y lengua continuaron recorriendo las caras internas de los muslos, dejando varias marcas rojizas que contrastaban perfectamente con aquel piel nívea – **¡Agh!**

Nuevamente sus manos volvieron a esculpir aquel cuerpo agraciado. Su lengua fue recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Él era dulce, demasiado dulce. Degel arqueaba la espalda al sentir aquella lengua recorrerle, era como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera cada célula de su cuerpo – **Veo que… te gusta…** -Sonrió ladino. Degel solo frunció el entrecejo y nuevamente intento darle otra patada para alejarlo de él, pero Kardia fue más rápido y le tomo de la pierna – **No me provoques –** Advirtió. La mirada del griego ya no era azul como los zafiros, ahora era entre una mezcla de morado con rojo, o eso pensó. Ya no sabía que más creer o pensar. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al sentir como una mano empezaba a deslizarse por su vientre hasta llegar a aquella zona, donde su miembro se encontraba despierto – **¡No! Agh.,.. N-no me toq-ques…** -Pero nuevamente fue ignorado. Kardia quería ver más de aquel joven de mirada fría; quería llegar a ver más expresiones en aquel rostro pero también ya se estaba cansando de aquella situación.

Su pantalón le molestaba demasiado y su miembro dolía a horrores. Por más que lo detestara se tuvo que separar del menor para atender la prominente erección que tenía. Los sentidos del menor se pusieron alerta y su preocupación aumento al ver como Kardia empezaba a desabotonar y bajar el cierre de su pantalón; y se lo quitaba de un solo junto con sus boxers sin pudor alguno. El joven peli verde no pudo evitar tragar grueso al ver que el griego se encontraba más que dotado de aquella zona pero aun, ¿acaso era posible tenerlo así de grande? – **¿Te gusta lo que ves?** –Rio sardónico cuando el menor aparto la vista de su miembro. Se encontraba avergonzado y con miedo, sabía que lo siguiente no sería de su total agrado pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía moverse, sus manos eran presas de aquellas esposas y su cuerpo no respondía para nada.

La respiración de Kardia empezó a agitarse más, al momento que hizo uso de una de sus manos para masturbarse. Degel solo le vio asqueado y nuevamente intento patearle para alejarlo de él – **¡Maldito cerdo! Bestia… aagh… suelt… ¡suéltame!** –Los gritos del menor y el sonido de las esposas golpeando contra la cabecera de la cama era lo único que se escuchaba. Y por más patadas que el menor lanzara para defenderse, el otro siempre lograba bloquearlas y tenerlo bajo su control, nada le hacía daño. Al notar que sus piernas eran levantadas ligeramente, así como la última prenda que cubría su intimidad le era arrebatada. Las lágrimas se fueron aglomerando en su mirada violeta, así como la sensación de incompetencia le golpeaba en el rostro – **Suéltame… por favor… d-déjame ir…** -Sin importar en qué situación se encontrarse el siempre juro que jamás rogaría ante alguien, y ahora helos aquí, rogando por su libertad, rogando por no ser ultrajado por un perfecto desconocido que solo le tenía por mera diversión. **¡Cállate!** –Le ordeno. Si bien el gustaba de verles rogar, de ver aquel miedo en su mirada también tenía un límite. Él no estaba para escuchar lloriqueos – **¡Entonces suéltame!** –Grito, sorprendiendo a Kardia y así mismo– **¡No sé quién eres! ¡Suéltame! ¡Yo jamás quise esto!**

 **Maldita puta, deberías de estar agradecido que fui yo quien se compadeció de ti** –Sus palabras sonaban llenas de veneno que helaron al menor- **Oh acaso hubieras preferido a uno de esos viejos para que te diera por el culo? ¿Ah? ¡Respóndeme!** –Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un quejido por el menor al sentir como Kardia le había tomado con fuerza del cabello- **¿Es eso lo que hubieras preferido? Hubieras preferido mil veces que fuera un… -** Pero la frase quedo incompleta. El mayor tenso fuertemente su mandíbula al sentir la saliva de aquel insolente en su rostro- **Eres un cerdo** –Mascullo con profundo asco y odio. Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso para el mayor, quien ya no tenía la paciencia para soportarle y sin más le tomo con fuerza de las caderas.

Degel emitió un quejido de dolor al sentir como algo duro y húmedo se frotaba contra su entrada, los ojos del galo se abrieron por completo al sentir como aquel trozo de carne de adentraba en él sin ninguna preparación, tan solo era la punta pero claramente sintió como su entrada se desgarraba. El mayor gruño molesto al ver que le era difícil entrar. Él había nacido bien dotado al igual que su padre y hermanos. Los Skórpio se vanagloriaban por tener un miembro grande y grueso, perfecto en pocas palabras **–Mghhmm….** –Degel mordió con fuerza su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, cuando sintió que sus caderas volvían a ser tomadas con fuerza y sentía como era penetrado con fuerza. Un fuerte gemido se escapó de aquellos labios rojizos e hinchados por los besos ardientes del galeno. Se odio así mismo, se odio por sentir aquella extraña sensación mitad placer, mitad dolor. Kardia se encargó de ir trazando un camino de besos y mordidas desde el cuello y hombros níveos hasta llegar a aquellos capullos rosados. Los labios carnosos del moreno bailaban sobre su piel. Los gemidos del peli verde subieron de volumen al sentir como el mayor le masturbar su miembro a medida que movía sus caderas primero a un suave compas, para luego cambiar por uno más rápido, más fuerte, más certero. Un hilillo de saliva empezó a recorrer la comisura de su labio hasta bajar a su mentón, no podía, era imposible. Mas gemidos volvieron a brotar de su boca, las pupilas del joven se encontraban dilatadas al sentir aquel trozo de carne adentrándose en su estrecho interior – **Agh… aamhhm… perfecto… aagh…** -Pero él lo estaba disfrutando, nunca antes en su vida había sentido un deleite a la hora de follar, el cuerpo del menor era flexible. Fue ahí cuando Kardia le libero de las esposas, los brazos del menor rodearon el cuello del otro y enterró sus unas en la piel del griego.

Kardia solo emitió fuertes gemidos mientras que sus caderas se movían más rápidos, su miembro emitió un sonido morboso a medida que entraba y salía de aquella estrecha y rosada entrada. Era como una bestia en celo poseyendo aquel cuerpo, tomando la virginidad de aquel joven quien no hacía más que sollozar mientras era poseído y sonidos eróticos salían de su boca – **Mmhghm aahh.., aa-aaghmm…** -Arqueo su espalda, no podía más, no cuando el otro le tocaba de aquella forma tan descarada, no cuando esas penetraciones llegaban hasta el fondo de su interior – **Ah!** –

Un fuerte gemido se escapó de su boca al sentir como el miembro del peli azul tocaba un punto en su interior, aquello fue como sentir la misma gloria – **Así que ahí esta…** -La sonrisa del griego se ensancho al haber encontrado el punto erógeno del menor, moviendo así mas sus caderas para que su miembro siguiera golpeando de lleno contra la próstata de este. Las delgadas y largas piernas del galo rodearon la cintura del moreno, quien sonrió satisfecho al ver la cooperación de "su amante". Su mano continuo moviéndose más rápido sobre el miembro del menor, sintiendo como el semen de este empezaba a salir. La respiración de ambos era agitada, sus cuerpos se encontraban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor. Los zafiros de Kardia observaban con gran deleite aquel bello cuerpo etero que era bañado por el sudor e iluminado por los rayos de la luna, nunca en toda su vida había visto a alguien tan hermoso.

Así como nunca había sentido lo mismo a la hora de tener sexo, por lo general las personas con las que tenía sus acostones no duraban mucho y el siempre terminaba insatisfecho pero, el peli verde había durado mucho y le había seguido el ritmo a pesar de ser su primera vez. Su mano soltó aquel miembro y con ambos brazos le rodeo de la cintura, Degel arqueo su espalda al sentir como aquella posición había provocado que el miembro del mayor se metiera aún más en su interior. Los constantes roces de su miembro contra el cuerpo del otro basto para que terminara corriéndose y manchándose con su semen, Kardia sintió como el orgasmo del peli verde causo una contracción en sus paredes internas que aprisionaron su duro falo que a duras penas podía moverse – **Agh… maldición… aahhh –** El de hebras azules no pudo más y tras dar sus últimas tres estocadas cayo rendido y con la respiración agitada, sobre el cuerpo del más joven y llenándose con su abundante esencia. Degel sentía como poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando ante esa muestra de brutalidad tan inhumana. Le penetro metiendo todo de el en sus adentros, desgarrando las paredes internas, dejando marcas rojizas y moradas sobre su piel blanquecina. Lo único que sintió fue al otro acostarse a su lado y atraerlo a su pecho mientras se cubrían con las sabanas, ya de ahí todo se puso oscuro. Una amarga lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho hasta llegar a su boca. Había sido vendido como un esclavo, como un simple juguete que solo había servido para el desfogue de una noche con un desconocido. Se sentía asqueado de sí mismo porque a pesar de todo el había disfrutado aquello. Se odiaba, se odiaba, se odiaba por haber disfrutado esos últimos minutos de pasión, de sexo desenfrenado.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto los hermanos menores de Kardia aún se encontraban en aquel lugar, tanto Milo como Khian habían tomado rumbos diferentes. Este último caminaba tranquilamente y con una seductora sonrisa en los labios al sentir las miradas de mujeres y hombres sobre él. Por mucho que el pelirrojo que aparentara inocencia, no se debían dejar engañar. Pues el menor usaba de aquellas armas para engañar, y a pesar de ser el más pequeño de los tres aun así era un joven alto, demasiado apuesto, con un aire de seriedad, orgullo, altivez, peligro, era demasiado inteligente y astuto. Por eso mucho y más se debía tener cuidado con él.

 **¡Maldito! ¡Atrápenlo!** –Se escuchó decir a alguien. Lo último que el pelirrojo creyó ver fue a una persona corriendo en dirección hacia el pero sin ver exactamente hacia donde iba. Segundos después se encontraba en el suelo y con esa persona encima de el – **¿Acaso no piensas quitarte?** –Pregunto sin emoción alguna al ver que aquella persona no se levantaba, pero minutos después se vio sorprendido al ver ver como dos hombres se acercaban y uno de ellos se lo sacaba de encima, mientras que el otro le ayudaba a levantarse – **Mil disculpas joven…** -El menor alzo una de sus cejas pero no dijo nada – **Espero que esto no le haya hecho daño**

 **Descuide estoy bien** –Respondió tranquilo. Fue entonces cuando sus rubíes se posaron en el otro tipo que jalaba con fuerza una cadena y soltaba una sarta de insultos hacia aquel joven que le había tumbado **– Estúpido animal, ¿Qué acaso no piensas obedecerme?** –La mirada verde musgo de aquel hombre se encontraba en el más pequeño. Era un joven de piel blanca, demasiado blanca; cabellos cortos y castaños, casi tirados a color miel, lo único que no se alcanzó a ver fueron sus ojos, pues estos se encontraban ocultos por su largo fleco. Por lo que alcanzo a ver el menor de los Skórpio, supo que aquel chico tenía unas facciones muy finas además de un cuerpo esbelto, por un momento pudo jurar que se trataba de una chica– **¡Camina, maldición!** –Volvió a gritarle y a jalar aquella cadena que iba enganchada al collar que llevaba en su cuello, el menor tan solo soltó una sarta de insultos en otro idioma que, Khian pudo deducir que se trataba de francés – **¿Qué es lo que hacen con él?** –Pregunto, aunque era más que obvio lo que pasaba –

 **Es uno de nuestros** **_objetos más valiosos –_** Hablo con cierto orgullo– **Es un joven de dieciséis años, nacionalidad francesa. Sin duda es uno de los jóvenes más bellos que hemos encontrados, es toda una joya** –La hermosa mirada rubí del muchacho se encontraba posada en el cuerpo del otro, que si bien se encontraba en una deplorable situación con las manos atadas y aquella cadena enganchada en el collar que usaba, aun así no cedía por nada del mundo. Una sonrisa maliciosa surco sus labios, mientras cientos de ideas llegaban a su cabeza. Aquel muchacho era más joven que él, era hermoso sin duda y de solo pensar que alguien más le tuviese le hizo hervir la sangre. Si bien era el más joven, aun así tenía la misma mentalidad y gustos que sus hermanos mayores – **¿Piensan subastarlo hoy?** –Pregunto curioso y algo divertido al ver que el otro tipo había llamado a otro para que le ayudase a llevarse al menor. Que aunque tuviera las manos atadas soltaba patadas a diestra y siniestra mientras era cargado como un vil saco de papas – **Así es, ¿acaso se ha interesado en él?** –El griego tan solo asintió con la cabeza a lo que el mayor le sonrió ampliamente – **De ser así, sígame por favor**

El mayor le fue indicando el camino que debía de seguir, además de que hacía varios comentarios acerca de otros posibles objetos valiosos. Pero Khian solo le ignoraba, él ya tenía en la mira a su presa y por nada del mundo pensaba dejarle ir. Cuando llegaron, se sorprendió un poco al ver aquella estancia llena de sillas de madera y varias personas sentadas en ellas, la mayoría eran hombres de todas las edades y ataviados en trajes que parecían costosos, mientras ocultaban sus rostros con máscaras o antifaces. Supuso que debían de tratarse de aquellos empresarios que no tenían más que hacer, que conseguir algún juguete nuevo con el cual divertirse.

 **Bien caballeros, sean bienvenidos** –Varios hombres soltaron silbidos y comentarios lascivos al ver a aquella mujer subida en la tarima y con un vestido demasiado corto y ajustado a su cuerpo – **He de decirles que hoy tenemos una gran variedad de muñecas y muñecos para toda clase de gustos** –Nuevamente los silbidos y palabrerías no se hicieron esperar. El pelirrojo tan solo bostezo hastiado con todo ello mientras esperaba a que la subasta diera inicio.

De no ser porque aquel chico le había llamado la atención el ya no seguiría ahí. Media hora llevaba en aquella misma posición, esperando que aquella comerciante siguiera con el parloteo y solo mostrando jóvenes que no eran para nada de su gusto. Inclusive perdió mucho de su tiempo por culpa de dos hombres que se pusieron a discutir y finalmente a agarrarse a golpes por una chiquilla que no aparentaba más de los quince – **Tch… malditos pederastas** –Pero después de largos minutos esperando, sintió que todo eso valió la pena cuando le vio venir.

El menor del cual el pelirrojo había quedado prendado venía siendo cargado en los brazos de un hombre alto y moreno, cabellos blancos (Cassius) quien lo deposito con cuidado en el suelo. Las miradas lascivas no se hicieron esperar así como los comentarios subidos de tono hacia aquel joven que miraba un punto inexistente – **Así que lo drogaron** –Murmuro para sí mismo mientras se acercaba para verle mejor. Al ver la conmoción en los compradores la comerciante no perdió tiempo en describir al menor, además de soltar uno que otro dato como su edad, procedencia y aquello que más les importaba, si era virgen o no. Pues aunque la mercancía fuera joven y bella era costosa, el que fuera virgen era un bonus extra por lo tanto era más caro y valioso.

 **¡Diez mil!** –Soltó un hombre mientras se levantaba de su asiento – **¡Quince mil!** –Soltó otro– **¡Treinta mil!** –Soltó el joven pelirrojo, todos voltearon a verle sorprendidos por haber soltado aquella cantidad – **¡Cuarenta mil!** –Soltó un hombre mayor, tal vez de unos cincuenta años, cabello grisáceo, ojos negros y piel morena. A leguas se notaba que era de esos coleccionistas de **_"muñecas"_** Khian solo hizo una mueca de desagrado y nuevamente volvió a soltar otra cantidad – **¡Cincuenta mil! –** El hombre solo alzo una ceja con desagrado por aquel mocoso. Los demás ni tan siquiera si inmutaron en seguir soltando cantidades de dinero, pues aquellos dos solo iban subiéndole más y más al precio, cosa que la mayoría no podía costearse o tan solo para evitarse un problema como el que había sucedido momentos antes – **¡Cien mil!** –Soltó el pelirrojo, callando por fin a aquel viejo que parecía tener la mirada desorbitada por aquel enorme monto de dinero – **Cien mil a la una…** -Nadie se atrevía a hablar- **cien mil a las dos…** -Pero todos se preguntaban mentalmente- **¡Cien mil a las tres para el joven!** –¿Quién era aquel joven? Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios al verse victorioso, típico, el siempre ganaba.

Fue en un tris tras que se llevó para hacer el papeleo y pagar con un cheque, y aunque al principio los comerciantes se negaron pues alegaron que no confiaban en ese pedazo de papel, al menor no le quedo de otra más que quitarse el antifaz. Cabe decir que los comerciantes quedaron impresionados y aceptaron el pago, el joven pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho por su "compra" y salió de ahí, no sin antes amenazarles de que nadie debía enterarse que le habían visto o sino el mismo se encargaría de que sus miserables existencias desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra. Eso basto para los comerciantes quienes solo asintieron y juraron por sus vidas que ninguno se atrevería a decir una palabra. Sin más, el menor se fue en el carro de su otro hermano (si, importándole poco que el rubio se quedara sin medio para regresar, ya después se las ingeniaría para pedirle perdón pero ahora lo que importaba era que nadie viera la pequeña travesura que había echo)

A diferencia de Kardia el si decidió llevarle a la casona, de por si a esas horas de la noche nadie le vería y su madre no tenía por qué decirle algo. No supo ni como rayos había hecho para abrir la puerta y llegar hasta su alcoba, que por suerte era la más alejada de las demás, mientras cargaba al menor entre sus brazos; quien parecía seguir bajo los efectos de la droga. Con mucho cuidado le fue depositando en la cama. Sonrió levemente al verle dormir tan plácidamente –

 **Eres mío…** -Murmuro en la soledad de su habitación mientras se subía encima del de hebras color miel; sus manos se fueron directo al pecho del chico y sus labios atacaron los ajenos provocando que el menor se removiera un poco- **Vamos… despierta…** -Murmuro en su oído. Su mano diestra fue acariciando el costado del otro mientras que sus labios empezaron a marcar un camino de besos por el cuello y hombros – **Aghmm~ -** El pelirrojo tuvo que detener sus caricias y besos para levantarse y verle mejor; quería verle despertar y admirar aquella expresión en su rostro cuando le viese. Desde el filo de la cama pudo observar con fascinación aquel cuerpo que se removía en su cama, y como sus parpados se fueron abriendo de a poco para acostumbrarse a la poca luz que había.

Se sentía cansado, su cuerpo dolía a horrores además de sentirse caliente, como si tuviera fiebre – **Me alegro que te encuentres bien** –Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al escuchar a alguien hablarle. Khian tan solo soltó una risilla al ver la expresión del menor, quien se corrió al otro extremo de la cama – **¿Quién demonios eres**? – Chillo molesto. El pelirrojo tan solo negó con la cabeza y fue hacia donde el, pero el de ojos aguamarina se levantó de un brinco de la cama y dispuesto a escapar de aquel loco pero no tonto conque el otro le atrapara por la cintura. La mirada del menor lucia más fría de lo normal, eran como dos enormes témpanos. Se dio la vuelta y le pego un manotazo- **¡No me toques! ¡Idiota!** -Su rostro estaba rojo de la furia y vergüenza, ¿cómo se atrevía aquel tipo a tocarle con tal desfachatez?- **... Eso no dolió, pero definitivamente dejara marca** -Se dio el lujo de tomar por la cintura al de cabello color miel, sujetándolo con fuerza mientras recargaba el mentón en uno de sus hombros- **¿Que no entiendes? ¡No me toques!** -Chillo aún más molesto, pero su molestia aumento al recordar su situación – **¡No pienso ser tu maldito esclavo!**

-El de hebras rojizas tan solo le vio fijamente, el pequeño de mirada aguamarina sintió como aquella mirada le calaba hasta el alma – **Bien, bien...** -Su rostro cambio, ya no lucia para nada "feliz" se le veía más tosco, su mirada carmesí se asemejaba a las llamas intensas del infierno, era penetrante y escalofriante a gran medida- **Lamento informarle que usted no es mi esclavo sino mucho más que eso...** -Jalo la cadena que tenía el otro enganchada al collar que llevaba **–¿Pero qué carajo?** -No estaba para nada contento. Muy amenazante podía lucir el otro pero no pensaba dejarse intimidar, no sin antes darle pelea- **¡Suéltame maldito estúpido! El que hayas pagado una asquerosa cantidad de dinero por mí, no te haré mi dueño. ¡No soy tuyo! Agh...** -Soltó un pequeño quejido, aquello le había dolió un poco- **Maldito...** –El mayor le tomo con fuerza el mentón del otro obligándole a ver sus orbes carmesí cual flama viviente- **No quiero tratarte de esta forma... ¡No me obligues a hacerlo!** -Se acercó al otro solo para darle un leve beso en la mejilla- **No confundas mi piedad y mi lastima con confianza, porque si das un paso en falso haré de tu vida un infierno** -Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no decir nada, por un momento si logro sentir miedo. Es más, todo su cuerpo templo ante aquella aura intimidante que el pelirrojo irradiaba- **Tch... Aun así... Es un maldito... ¿Porque me hace esto? ¡Usted bien podría tener a alguien mejor! ¿Porque justamente me tuvo que escoger a mí? Además, ¡no quiero cumplir ninguno de sus caprichos extraños!**

 **Pff... Créeme aun no sabes nada sobre mí y tampoco lo harás!** -Comenzó a avanzar, con cada paso hacia adelante obligaba al otro a retroceder, haciendo así que este se golpeara contra la pared tras su espalda- **Y si, pude elegir a alguien mejor y menos costoso, pero... Considero que esta es y será mi primera y última obra buena para enmendar tanta crueldad... Aunque con esa actitud tuya, dudo mucho que pueda seguir siendo tan piadoso**. -Los labios del pelirrojo rozaban con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja ajena. El menor dio un pequeño respingo al sentir como su espalda chocaba contra la pared. Aquel hombre estaba dándole miedo, tanto así que no podía evitar temblar y dejar a un lado su careta. No quería mostrarse débil, no ante alguien como el- **N..no... Agh** ~ -Un pequeño jadeo se escapó de sus labios, avergonzándose por haber caído tan bajo y sentir tales cosas por los besos y caricias del pelirrojo **\- N...no...** **Por favor...**

 **Puedes rogar, pero no olvides... Te estoy haciendo un favor y muy pronto comenzare a cobrartelo, es tu actitud la que va a moderar que tan caro te saldrá**. -Los labios del pelirrojo se entre abrieron para así morder con levedad el cuello terso y delicado del menor- **Agh...** -Sus palabras murieron con aquellos jadeos que intentaba retener. El pequeño de ojos aguamarina apoyo ambas manos sobre el pecho del otro en un baño intento de apartarle, pero no podía. Por más que le empujase el otro solo terminaba aprisionándolo más y mordiendo una y otra vez su cuello, de seguir así quedaría con varias marcas- **Agh... N-no... Y...ya... Aghmmm~**

 **Serás una buena compañía, tengo altas expectativas, espero claro, que no las derrumbes porque sería una lástima...** -El pelirrojo tomo ambas muñecas del menor y las llevo hacia arriba de su cabeza, apoyándolas contra el muro- **Entiende y comprende... Eres MIO y si no lo comprendes voy a hacértelo entender.** -los mordiscos en el cuello del otro ascendían hasta su nuca y luego descendían hasta la clavícula, volviéndolo loco, provocando que soltara un quejido, vaya para lo que le faltaba. Pero aquella molestia fue desapareciendo a medida que los mordiscos aumentaban, llenando su cuerpo con una extraña sensación. Era como un terrible escalofrío que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, tan así, que de su boca solo salían extraños sonidos- **No... ¡No! Yo no... Aaghmm jamás... Mhg lo... Aaghmm... Seré...** -Tal vez era un loco suicida, pero ya a ese punto poco le importaba. El solo quería ser libre antes de caer preso en la trampa de aquel hombre- **Mhgg jamás... Aahh j-jamás lo... S-seré** -La mano libre trazo un recorrido maestro sobre la piel del torso desnudo del otro hasta su entrepierna semi-erecta, la cual agarró de lleno apretando y masajeando de forma experta arrebatando sonoros gemidos de los finos labios de su adquisición - **Valora a quien tienes por amo ahora, ¿o es que hubieras preferido a un viejo pedrastra? Vamos… ¡responde!** -¿Cómo demonios quería que le respondiera? Si le estaba tocando de una manera tan atrevida que le había delirar de... De placer. Por mucho que lo odiara aquel tipo sabía exactamente donde tocarle- **Ambgg... Y-yo...** -Los largos flecos color miel cubrieron gran parte de su mejilla, el joven mantenía entre abiertos sus labios de los cuales sonidos lujuriosos se escapaban mientras la temperatura en su cuerpo aumentaba- **Mhgg n-no... N-ninguno... Yo... Aaghh N-no... No más...**

 **¿No?... ¿Acaso no viste que tipo de persona estaba a punto de ganar? Es tu forma de pagar el centenar de billetes que tire por ti?** -con la mano apretó los testículos del menor, haciéndolo llegar a un orgasmo sin eyaculación, pero igual de sublime-

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Datos Ramdon (?):** Por si no lo había dejado claro, estas son las edades de los personajes

 **Aeneas Skorpio 48 años**

 **Kardia Skorpio 27 años**

 **Milo Skorpio 24 años**

 **Khian Skorpio 20 años**

 **Degel 19 años**

 **Camus 17 años**

 **Arizt 16 años (** Y si, en esta historia Arizt es un chico :v )


	3. Chapter 3

**Khian-sama:** -Sonríe levemente ante la presencia de su amigo y compañero- Jaja sos un vanidoso xD y si, sos el amo del trululu~ 3 y sip, tengo mis muy buenas razones para decirlo jujuju~ Sois el mejor~ y me alegro como siempre de que estas historias sean de tu agrado, en especial está que te la dedico con todo my heart! \uvu/

 **PrincessVirgo:** Así es, Aeneas~ Es un nombre que ya he visto en varios fics de SS, siempre usándolo en el que sería amm… El maestro, padre, hermano, tío ya sea de Kardia o Milo. Además le queda como anillo al dedo pues significa "Merecedor de Alabanzas" xD y como buen escorpio pues… jujuju Me alegro que te gustara y sip… Degel ha caído en la trampa del escorpión uwu Pero sabes? Aunque Kardia sea una bestia y todo eso xD creo que es mejor que Degel este con él a que este con otro… uvu

 **Dani, Charlotte! Inclusive usted oh** **Señorita Jessica 7w7 :** Lamento la demora! xdd en serio, perdon! xD pero como dije.. tuve muchos problemillas que por suerte logre resolver anoche... aunque despues cai rendida en los brazos de morfeo y ya no pude publicarlo uwu

Bueno, ya no les sigo robando tiempo y mejor dejo que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de tu amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: A Lonely Angel**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

A diferencia de Kardia el sí decidió llevarle a la casona, de por si a esas horas de la noche nadie le vería y su madre no tenía por qué decirle algo. No supo ni como rayos había hecho para abrir la puerta y llegar hasta su alcoba, que por suerte era la más alejada de las demás, mientras cargaba al menor entre sus brazos; quien parecía seguir bajo los efectos de la droga. Con mucho cuidado le fue depositando en la cama. Sonrió levemente al verle dormir tan plácidamente.

ー **Eres mío…** ーMurmuro en la soledad de su habitación mientras se subía encima del de hebras color miel; sus manos se fueron directo al pecho del chico y sus labios atacaron los ajenos provocando que el menor se removiera un poco- **Vamos… despierta…** -Murmuro en su oído. Su mano diestra fue acariciando el costado del otro mientras que sus labios empezaron a marcar un camino de besos por el cuello y hombros.

– **Aghmm~ -** El pelirrojo tuvo que detener sus caricias y besos para levantarse y verle mejor; quería verle despertar y admirar aquella expresión en su rostro cuando le viese.

Desde el filo de la cama pudo observar con fascinación aquel cuerpo que se removía en su cama, y como sus párpados se fueron abriendo de a poco para acostumbrarse a la poca luz que había. Se sentía cansado, su cuerpo dolía a horrores además de sentirse caliente, como si tuviera fiebre.

– Me alegro que te encuentres bien –Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al escuchar a alguien hablarle. Khian tan solo soltó una risilla al ver la expresión de susto que tenía el menor, quien se corrió al otro extremo de la cama.

– **¿Quién demonios eres?** – Chillo molesto. El pelirrojo tan solo negó con la cabeza y fue hacia donde el, pero el de ojos aguamarina se levantó de un brinco de la cama dispuesto a escapar de aquel loco desconocido, pero no contó con que el otro le atrapara rápidamente por la cintura. La mirada del menor lucia más fría de lo normal, eran como dos enormes témpanos. Se dio la vuelta y le pego un manotazo.

 **¡No me toques, idiota**! -Su rostro estaba rojo de la furia y vergüenza, ¿cómo se atrevía aquel tipo a tocarle con tal desfachatez?

ー **... Eso no dolió, pero definitivamente dejara marca** -Se dio el lujo de tomar por la cintura al de cabello color miel, sujetándolo con fuerza mientras recargaba el mentón en uno de sus hombros.

 **¿Que no entiendes? ¡No me toques!** -Chillo aún más molesto, pero su molestia aumento al recordar su situación – **¡No pienso ser tu maldito esclavo!** ーEl de hebras rojizas tan solo le vio fijamente, el pequeño de mirada aguamarina sintió aquella mirada le calaba hasta el alma.

– **Bien, bien...** -Su rostro cambio, ya no lucia para nada "feliz" se le veía más tosco, su mirada carmesí se asemejaba a las llamas intensas del infierno, era penetrante y escalofriante a gran medida- **Lamento informarle que usted no es mi esclavo sino mucho más que eso...**

El mayor jalo la cadena que tenía el otro enganchada al collar que llevaba – **¿Pero qué carajo?** -No estaba para nada contento. Muy amenazante podía lucir el otro pero no pensaba dejarse intimidar, no sin antes darle pelea- ¡Suéltame maldito estúpido! El que hayas pagado una asquerosa cantidad de dinero por mí, no te haré mi dueño. **¡No soy tuyo! Agh...** -Soltó un pequeño quejido, aquello le había dolió un poco- **Maldito...** –El mayor le tomo con fuerza el mentón del otro obligándole a ver sus orbes carmesí cual flama viviente.

 **No quiero tratarte de esta forma ¡No me obligues a hacerlo!** -Se acercó al otro solo para darle un leve beso en la mejilla- **No confundas mi piedad y mi lastima con confianza, porque si das un paso en falso haré de tu vida un infierno**

Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no decir nada, pues por un momento si logro sentir miedo. Es más, todo su cuerpo tembló ante aquella aura intimidante que el pelirrojo irradiaba ー **... Aun así... Es un maldito... ¿Porque me hace esto? ¡Usted bien podría tener a alguien mejor! ¿Porque justamente me tuvo que escoger a mí? Además, ¡no quiero cumplir ninguno de sus caprichos extraños!**

 **Pff... Créeme aun no sabes nada sobre mí y tampoco lo harás!** -Comenzó a avanzar, con cada paso hacia adelante obligaba al otro a retroceder, haciendo así que este se golpeara contra la pared tras su espalda y volver a hablar- **Y si, pude elegir a alguien mejor y menos costoso, pero... Considero que esta es y será mi primera y última obra buena para enmendar tanta crueldad... Aunque con esa actitud tuya, dudo mucho que pueda seguir siendo tan piadoso**. -Los labios del pelirrojo rozaban con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja ajena. El menor dio un pequeño respingo al sentir como su espalda chocaba contra la pared. Aquel hombre estaba dándole miedo, tanto así que no podía evitar temblar y dejar a un lado su careta. No quería mostrarse débil, no ante alguien como él.

 **N..no... Agh~** -Un pequeño jadeo se escapó de sus labios, avergonzándose por haber caído tan bajo y sentir tales cosas por los besos y caricias del pelirrojo- **N...no... Por favor...**

 **Puedes rogar, pero no olvides... Te estoy haciendo un favor y muy pronto comenzare a cobrártelo, es tu actitud la que va a moderar que tan caro te saldrá.** -Los labios del pelirrojo se entre abrieron para así morder con levedad el cuello terso y delicado del menor.

 **Agh...** -Sus palabras murieron con aquellos jadeos que intentaba retener. El pequeño de ojos aguamarina apoyo ambas manos sobre el pecho del otro en un baño intento de apartarle, pero no podía. Por más que le empujase el otro solo terminaba aprisionándolo más y mordiendo una y otra vez su cuello, de seguir así quedaría con varias marcas- **Agh... N-no... Y...ya... Aghmmm~**

 **Serás una buena compañía, tengo altas expectativas, espero claro, que no las derrumbes porque sería una lástima...** -El pelirrojo tomo ambas muñecas del menor y las llevo hacia arriba de su cabeza, apoyándolas contra el muro- **Entiende y comprende... Eres MIO y si no lo comprendes voy a hacértelo entender.** -los mordiscos en el cuello del otro ascendían hasta su nuca y luego descendían hasta la clavícula, volviéndolo loco, provocando que soltara un quejido, vaya para lo que le faltaba.

Pero aquella molestia fue desapareciendo a medida que los mordiscos aumentaban, llenando su cuerpo con una extraña sensación. Era como un terrible escalofrío que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, tan así, que de su boca solo salían extraños sonidos.

 **No... ¡No! Yo no... Aaghmm jamás... Mhg lo... Aaghmm... Seré**... -El solo quería ser libre antes de caer preso en la trampa de aquel hombre **\- Mhgg jamás... Aahh j-jamás lo... S-seré** -La mano libre trazo un recorrido maestro sobre la piel del torso desnudo del otro hasta su entrepierna semi-erecta, la cual agarró de lleno apretando y masajeando de forma experta arrebatando sonoros gemidos de los finos labios de su adquisición.

ー **Valora a quien tienes por amo ahora, ¿o es que hubieras preferido a un viejo pederasta? Vamos… ¡responde!** ー¿Cómo demonios quería que le respondiera? Si le estaba tocando de una manera tan atrevida que le hacía delirar de... De placer. Por mucho que lo odiara aquel tipo sabía exactamente donde tocarle.

ー **Ambgg... Y-yo...** -Los largos flecos color miel cubrieron gran parte de su mirada, el joven mantenía entre abiertos sus labios de los cuales sonidos lujuriosos se escapaban mientras la temperatura en su cuerpo aumentaba- **Mhgg n-no... N-ninguno... Yo... Aaghh N-no... No...**

 **¿No?... ¿Acaso no viste que tipo de persona estaba a punto de ganar? ¿Esta es tu forma de pagar el centenar de billetes que tire por ti?** -con la mano apretó los testículos del menor, haciéndolo llegar a un orgasmo sin eyaculación, pero igual de sublime. El menor tan solo bajo la mirada avergonzado y mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior, nunca en sus dieciséis años de vida había experimentado algo como aquello. Khian tan solo sonrió perverso ante aquella escena, nuevamente su mano ascendió hasta la cintura del otro para apresarle, sus labios volvieron a atacar el cuello ajeno mientras juntaba su cuerpo y movía muy lentamente su pelvis contra la del menor. Quería llegar más allá, quería distorsionar más de aquel frío rostro por uno lleno de placer, pero se contenía, sabía que primero debía prepararle. Y por ende, lo disfrutaría. Torturaría aquel cuerpo virgen, hasta hacerlo delirar, hasta hacerlo enloquecer.

Por otro lado Arizt sentía que moría por las caricias de aquel desconocido. Su rostro se encontraba ladeado en dirección contraria del mayor, sus dientes ejercían gran fuera sobre su labio inferior para no soltar más sonidos extraños. Pero su cuerpo temblaba, sentía como los vellos de su nuca se erizaban y el calor se intensificaba. Nuevamente Khian sonrío y lo fue conduciendo hasta la cama donde le acostó con el encima. El de hebras miel aún era preso de sus muñecas, aun se preguntaba cómo era que aquel podía ejercer tanta fuerza con una sola mano. Ambas miradas, fuego contra hielo, rubíes contra turquesas, se debatieron. Eso le gustaba, pues si bien adoraba la sumisión en sus presas también adoraba ver aquella mirada orgullosa, de alguien que no se rendiría, no sin antes dar pelea.

ー **Me gusta eso de ti** ー Murmuro. Arizt solo le miraba con los ojos rojos de la furia y por mas fuerzas que hacia al contener aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban con escapársele.

Pero el pelirrojo solo sonrió orgulloso mientras acomodaba las rodillas a los costados de la cama y aprisionaba la cintura del más joven, arrastrando la pelvis con nula inocencia sobre las caderas del menor, sonriendo claramente como este seguía con aquella erección. Su mirada era llorosa, sus pálidas mejillas ahora estaban teñidas en carmín. Se sentía humillado, se sentía traicionado por sí mismo al disfrutar de la atención.

El de hebras color miel soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir como el pelirrojo había introducido su mano bajo el pantalón blanco de seda para acariciarle, su cuerpo tembló, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. ー **N-no... Aghhh... P-por... F-favor...** ーPero Khian no le escuchaba, el tan solo seguía estimulando aquel miembro; con sus dedos índice y pulgar apretaba la punta de aquel miembro sintiendo algo de líquido pre-seminal. Cada vez los gemidos fueron llenando la habitación del escorpión menor.

ー **Suéltame... Por favor... Aghm... S-Suéltame**... ー A este punto ya no le importaba rogar, tan solo deseaba ser libre de aquel hombre. Quería ser libre de sus toques, de sus besos, de su voz, de esa mirada que equivalía a poderosas llamas. Él era eso, ese pelirrojo era fuego. Era fuego, era pasión, quemaba. Sus toques quemaban y te hacían perder la cordura, te hacían pedir por más, y era por eso que él se negaba, no quería perder.

Mientras tanto Khian relamió sus labios, con la mirada recorrió aquel pecho blanquecino que subía y bajaba agitado. Sonrío. ー **¿Porque me pides que me detenga? Si es más que obvio que lo estas disfrutando** ー Y antes de darle tiempo para replicar, los labios del mayor atraparon los del menor, sus manos empezaron a recorrer aquel cuerpo y lo fueron acomodando hasta el centro de la cama, donde tuvo más libertad de acostarse sobre él. Ambas manos volvieron a aprisionar las muñecas del de orbes aguamarina, poniéndolas a cada lado de su cabeza. Mordía. Labia. Besaba. A pesar de que el joven se resistía.

Los ojos de joven de cabellos miel se abrieron por completo al sentir algo duro tocarle. Unos segundos después, un sonoro jadeo se escapó de sus labios en medio de aquel beso. Los rubíes de Khian brillaron con malicia. Sus dientes volvieron a encajarse en el blanco cuello, que para ahora a las marcas de mordidas eran más notorias, mientras movía lento sus caderas, debía admitir que estaba algo excitado, pero más lo estaba el otro joven con el que arremetía aun por encima de la ropa.

ー **Mhg~ ... Aghnnn... Mhgnm... Aaghh…** ー Los rayos de luna se colaban por la habitación, la noche aún era joven y tenía muchísimo tiempo para jugar con aquella muñeca que se compró. Pero por el momento sólo jugaría con él, poco a poco le iría torturando, o mejor dicho, "preparando" para cuando el momento llegase tomarle por completo.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto Milo aún se encontraba en aquel lugar, en todo ese tiempo lo único que había pasado haciendo era caminar y nada más. No hubo nada que le llamase la atención, aunque por el contrario era el que llamaba la atención con sus rizos dorados y aquellos zafiros por ojos. Muchos se preguntaban ¿quién era aquel hombre? Las miradas de ellos sólo le hacían sentir incomodo, era verdad que adoraba llamar la atención ¡pero ni para tanto! A veces sentía que esas personas lo desnudaban con la mirada, y eso le producía terribles escalofríos.

ー **Agh, menos mal que traigo esta cosa puesta** ー Dijo refiriéndose al antifaz negro que llevaba. Los largos y ondulados cabellos del muchacho se movieron un poco por la brisa, esa noche hacia más frío que en otras. Se felicitó mentalmente por haber llevado su chaqueta de pana.

ー **¿Acaso eres estúpido?** ー Se escuchó a alguien gritar, seguido de el sonido de algo quebrándose. Los zafiros del escorpión se abrieron por completo al notar como alguien lanzaba con gran furia a un joven contra el suelo. Y largos cadejos de cabello carmesí se esparcieron por el suelo y sus vestiduras blancas se llenaron de tierra y cuanta suciedad.

No supo porque pero trago seco, todo cuando aquella persona fue levantando su rostro de apoco. Su piel era blanca, la cual contrastaba perfectamente con su cabellera carmesí y aquellos ojos como los rubíes. Tenía rasgos finos más que los de una mujer. Los ojos de aquel joven se encontraron con los de Milo, el pelirrojo sintió aquella mirada tal cual zafiro, le quemo. Por un momento sintió que el otro podía ver más allá de él.

ー **Eres un estúpido, un maldito inservible, un inútil, ¿cuándo aprenderás a hacer algo bien?** ーNuevamente era aquella voz, y la presencia de un hombre robusto y de piel morena se hizo presente y arruino el momento. Aquel tipo era un mercenario, sus cabellos eran cortos y oscuros al igual que sus ojos, mientras que su rostro lo tenía rojo por ingerir tanto alcohol. Los ojos de él se encontraron con el joven que seguía tirado en el suelo.

El muchacho de cabellera rojiza cerró sus bellos ojos y apretó con fuerza sus puños hasta ponerlos más pálidos y lastimarse las palmas con sus uñas. Se sentía más que humillado, se sentía vacío. ¿Qué mal había hecho el para estar en tal lugar? ¿Qué mal había hecho para ser tratado peor que un animal y más como un objeto? ー **Maldita ... Es-escoria... L-levántate** ー

Milo noto como aquel hombre a penas y se podía mantener de pie. No supo porque pero al ver como aquel tipo tomaba por la fuerza al pelirrojo algo en su ser le impulso a intervenir. No sabía que era, y lo último que supo fue que su puño derecho había impactado contra el rostro de aquel hombre, el cual ahora se encontraba tumbado en el suelo. Las orbes azules de Milo se encontraron nuevamente con los rubíes del pelirrojo quien le miraba con sorpresa.

ー **Tu...** ー La voz del pelirrojo apenas y había soñado como un murmullo. El más joven seguía sin saber que hacer o decir, por otro lado Milo tan solo le tomo del brazo y se lo llevo de ahí. Nadie se dio cuenta de la huida de los jóvenes y ninguno de los dos supo porque lo habían hecho. Milo se preguntaba porque había intervenido y le traía consigo, mientas que Camus se preguntaba por qué le seguía.

Al encontrarse ya en una distancia prudente ambos Milo se dio el lujo de detenerse a soltar al otro y dar un respiro. Sus piernas y pecho dolían por el esfuerzo que había hecho, al menos ya se encontraba muy lejos de aquel lugar. Por otro lado, el pelirrojo se encontraba en la misma situación que Milo. Se sentía cansado, además de que su rodilla izquierda dolía pues se había lastimado cuando aquel bruto de Zarg, le había tirado.

ー **¿Estás bien?** ーLa voz grave del heleno provocó que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del joven. Milo ya se encontraba más recuperado, y mantenía la mirada fija en el joven, quien lucía aun cansado y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

ー **Si... Lo estoy...** ーLa fría brisa de la noche volvió a hacerse presente, moviendo con gracia los cabellos de ambos, mientras que la luna daba de lleno en el más joven quien lucía como un ángel ante los ojos del griego. Pero monóxido evitar notar que en aquellos rubíes que tenía por ojos, una sones de soledad se escondía. A pesar de su belleza, de aquella grácil perfección en cada parte del pelirrojo había algo más. Había tristeza, había desolación

ー **"¿Que tanto habrá sufrido?"** ーPensó para sí mismo. ー **Quiero que vengas conmigo** ーExclamo sin titubear y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pechoー

ー **¿Disculpa?** ー No entendía a qué se refería el otro con eso, ¿acaso estaba pensando que él era...? De solo pensarlo el enojo volvió a él.

ー **No me mal interpretes** ー Volvió a hablar en cuanto noto la molestia en el rostro ajeno. Él no tenía ninguna mala intención para con el pelirrojo, tan solo se le hacía injusto que tratasen así a una persona. Tal vez él había tenido la idea de venir aquí por mera curiosidad, pues solo había escuchado algunos comentarios y nada más. Pero jamás pensó que una acción como esa pasara como si nada ante las autoridades, ¿acaso eran ciegos o estúpidos por no darse cuenta de la venta de personas?

ー **¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?** ー A Milo solo se le hizo algo de gracia al ver el porte serio en aquel joven, debía admitir que a pesar de lo que había estado pasando, aun poseía una chispa de coraje en su mirar. Mientras que el pelirrojo alzo una de sus cejas sin entender "el chiste"ー

ー **Tan solo quiero ayudarte** ー Respondió el griego.

ー **¿Ayudar? ¿Porque?** ー Ok, aquello ya se le estaba saliendo de las manos, pensó el heleno al ver el rostro serio y escéptico del menor.

ー **¡Demonios! ¡Porque no es correcto!** ー Grito ya exasperado por la actitud del otro, quien se sorprendió un poco y relajo sus facciones. Tal vez fuera tonto, pero la forma en la que el rubio le había respondido fue más que suficiente para creer en sus palabras.

ー **No, no lo es. No es correcto el que una persona sea tratada como un animal, como un simple objeto al que le pones precio para venderle al mejor postor** ーA medida que hablaba, su mirada se había más opaca y con sus manos se empezó frotar los brazos, pues el frío había empezado a hacer mella en él y Milo lo noto. El griego solo negó con la cabeza y se fue sacando su chaqueta para colocarla sobre el otro quien le vio sorprendido por esa acción.

ー **Sé que te ha de ser difícil de creerme, y aún más con esta mascara puesta** ー El de largas hebras rojizas tan solo negó con la cabeza

ー **Antifaz** ー Le corrigió.

ー **¿Que?** ー Pregunto al no entenderle.

ー **No es una máscara. Es un antifaz pues solo cubre la mitad de tu rostro; mientras que las máscaras lo cubren todo** ーMilo solo rodó los ojos ante aquella breve explicación entre la diferencia de un antifaz y mascara.

ー **Bien, antifaz... No mascara, entendido** ー Bufo molesto como un niño pequeño, provocando que el otro soltara una pequeña risa ー **T-te... Te reíste**

ー **Así es, ¿Es que acaso nunca habías visto a una persona reír?** ー El rubio tan solo hizo una mueca de desagrado por la respuesta que el otro le dio, mientras le miraba fijo y con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios

ー **Si, lo he hecho** ー Respondió. ー **Lo que no sabía, era si tú también lo hacías** ー La voz del griego había soñado tan suave y seria a la vez, se dejó sin palabras al joven, quien sólo busco cubrirse más con la chaqueta y sorprenderse por aquel olor que esta despedida, suponiendo que aquel olor era la colonia favorita del otro.

ー **...** ー El galo tan solo bajo la mirada cohibido, Milo se dio cuenta de que el otro observaba con gran detenimiento el suelo, como si este fuera la cosa más genial del planeta.

ー **Ven, lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que alguien se dé cuenta lo que le paso o el viejo ese recobre el sentido** ーSuspiro cansado y buscando el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Todo lo que había vivido hoy era toda una odisea y solo quería llegar ya fuera a su casa o a su departamento y dormir por los siguientes cincuenta años.

ー **Amm...** ー El de largas hebras rojizas pestañeo confundido y sin saber que decir o hacer mientras miraba al otro hablar por teléfono con un tal "Shura" pidiéndole o más bien, "rogándole" para que viniera atraerle. Por las facciones y tono de voz que el otro usaba, imagino que la otra persona detrás de la línea debía de estarle dando alguna clase de sermón. Pues Milo no hacía más que asentir con la cabeza y hacer algunas muecas que le provocaron gracia.

ー **Bien, ya alguien vendrá por ... ¿Qué sucede?** ー Le pregunto después de cortar la llamada y guardar su celular. El menor lucia desanimado, ¿acaso quería regresar a ese lugar? Y de ser así, ¿porque?

ー **Camus...** ー Murmuro, y al ver que el otro no entendía volvió a hablar ー **Me llamo Camus... Y, agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mi** ー

Los zafiros de Milo brillaron con gran entusiasmo al ver como Camus le sonreía. Era una sonrisa pequeña pero perfecta, al menos para él. Aún seguía preguntándose mentalmente como era posible querido aquello ocurriera en una sola noche, pero al menos daba gracias de haber conocido y salvado a aquel pelirrojo. Para el griego, Camus resultaba ser un ángel, uno cuya mirada era triste. Pero el mismo se encargaría de cambiar la vida de aquel joven.

ー **Milo Skórpio** ー Se presentó mientras extendía su mano derecha, la cual fue tomada por la del otro.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto un automóvil negro se iba deteniendo a las afueras de la mansión Skórpio. Inmediatamente de este salió un hombre de hebras cortas y negruzcas, su porte era serio, su piel pálida la cual contrastaba con el traje negro que siempre llevaba. Shura, era su nombre. Apenas un joven de veinticinco años que había emigrado a aquella tierra, donde había logrado tener la suerte de conseguir un trabajo como chofer del gran Aeneas.

El joven rápidamente abrió la puerta de atrás, dando paso a que un hombre de un metro ochenta, piel ligeramente morena, cabellos largos y rizados como el oro, además de unos afilados ojos zafiros y que lucía un traje muy color negro y marca Armani, saliera. Aquel hombre tenía un porte que exigía respeto y admiración, dejando que a sus rizos de movían de acuerdo a su andar atractivo que le caracterizaba.

ー **Muchísimas gracias, Shura** ー El mencionado tan solo asintió e hizo una leve reverencia a su jefe, quien sonreía ameno mientras se arreglaba bien el saco de su traje.

ー **Que tenga una feliz noche, señor Skórpio** ー El rubio sonrío galante y se despidió del otro con otra sonrisa del español, quien volvió de nuevo al carro para ir a traer a cierto rubio. Tan solo esperaba y rezaba a los dioses habidos y por haber, que Milo no se haya metido en algún lío.

Mientras tanto el señor Aeneas Skórpio, era recibido por una de las tantas sirvientas que trabajaban ahí. La joven era una morena de cabellos castaños largos hasta la cintura, ojos almendrados y tierna sonrisa, mientras usaba el típico uniforme de sirviendo. La peli castaña saludo al rubio mientras tomaba su saco y portafolio para poner el primero sobre el perchero y lo para irlo a dejar a la oficina del rubio. – **Gracias Sheila, como siempre tan eficiente –**

La joven tan solo volvió a sonreírle y a negar con la cabeza **– No tiene por qué agradecerme Skórpio-sama, y si me disculpa me retirare que tenga una feliz noche –** Acto seguido la joven desapareció por los pasillos de la enorme casona. Aeneas soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata y se iba a sentar al sofá de curo negro que había en la estancia apenas iluminaba por una lámpara. Otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios, era alrededor de la una de la madrugada y la casa estaba sumergida en un enorme silencio. Una pequeña mueca se formó en sus labios mientras tapaba sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

Era alguien rico, alguien muy reconocido. Era respetado y todos obedecían sus órdenes. Y a pesar de ser un gran magnate, un poderoso hombre reconoció en todo el mundo; le gustaba ser amable con sus empleados. Él había sido alguien que empezó así, trabajando para otros y en más de una ocasión había recibido un horrible trato por sus jefes al ser "un simple extranjero" y por eso mismo sus empleados le eran leales y atentos. Tenía tres maravillosos hijos, que aunque no pasara tanto tiempo con ellos aun así les quería por igual. Los cuidaba, los consentía; aun al mayor quien era el que más canas le sacaba.

Pero era su hijo mayor, aquel muchacho bromista y de la sonrisa eterna o no tan eterna pues ya casi ni le veía sonreír. Siempre solo o con su pandilla, porque sí. Aunque no hablaran mucho él estaba atento a las cosas que sus hijos hacían, aun el menor que parecía todo un corderito manso sabía que era todo lo contrario.

 **– Si tan solo tú estuvieras aquí…** **–** Murmuro a la nada. Su mirada zafiro lucia melancólica y en su cuello aun descansaba aquel collar. Era de plata fina y con un pequeño dije en forma de copo de nieve con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamante y zafiro. Un hermoso regalo sin duda, uno bello, uno lleno de tantos recuerdos. Tan valioso, tan importante. Recordándole día a día, amándole siempre. Porque a pesar de estar casado con aquella mujer, su corazón seguía perteneciéndole a aquel muchacho que había conocido hacia algunos años.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Bien esto ha sido todo por el capítulo de hoy y me disculpo por haberme tardado bastante, pero tuve varios problemitas. El más grande fue escribir todo esto en mi celular, además de que se me cansa un poco la vista u.u Pero me he esforzado bastante y espero que les haya gustado.

Dentro de dos días publicare el cuarto capítulo, que gracias a Dios ya lo empecé xD y sé que lo terminare a tiempo! \ uvú9

 **Aclaraciones:** Muchas personitas ya han de saber quiénes son Arizt y Khian. Pero para quienes no lo sepan, Arizt es mi Oc (solo que en este fic Arizt está en su versión masculina) mientras que Khian es el Oc de… xD de Khian (?) mi compañero de rol, amigo, cherada, compadre, mi pequeño escorpioncito, mi niño de las manzanas, el Gran y Poderoso Khian-sama! Quien también hace acto de presencia en otro fic el cual se titula **"Una Nueva Oportunidad Para Cuidar de Ti"** y que también es un fic yaoi de Saint Seiya.

En fin, espero que esto haya resolvió sus dudas.

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Khian-sama:** ¡Silence! ¡Tu! –Le señala– No me digas más así, no cuando me tienes abandonada. Uh, claro, me adoras –Se pone a hacer un berrinche– ¡Eres un mentiroso! –Huye gaymente de ahí-

 **Jesse L Black:** Tranquila mi querida Jess, en un futuro muy lejano cercano habrá acción por parte de esos dos. Creo… Jajaja y amm… creo que voy a crear un álbum donde iré poniendo imas de ellos, en especial una de Arizt pues aun no le conoces xD

 **Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley** **:** ¡Hola! Jaja nah, descuida, yo entiendo corazón. Jajaja sip y tienes razón en ello, no quería que lo mismo le pasara al pobre de Camie u.u además, no veo a Milo capaz de hacer eso, ¿o si? Hahaha gracias por siempre estar al tanto de mis fics y dejar un review! Besos y abrazos para ti!

 **Marian9314:** ¡Oh! ¡Otra lectora! Qué lindo~ Jajaja muchísimas gracias por dejar un review y si, no se, siento que la relación entre Milo y Camus será un poquito diferente a las otras dos. Ah. Pobre Degel… ya lo dejaron sin levantarse por dos semanas ewe Mientras que la rela de los menores, eh… quien sabe…

 **Rmaldy (Guest):** Me alegro mucho que te guste y gracias por dejar un review. Jajaja sin duda, creo que será una de las más fogosas (¿) En cuanto a Milo y Camuchis, neh, quien sabe… lol ¡Oh! ¿A qué te refieres con lo de Aeneas?

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de Tu Amor**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **"You Can't Escape"**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente los molestos rayos del sol se infiltraron entre las delgadas cortinas celestes, y fueron a dar de lleno en el rostro de un bello joven de largas y sedosas hebras verdosas. El joven empezó a removerse inquieto en la enorme cama, sintiendo por ratos como un terrible dolor recorría sus caderas y espina dorsal, aquel era un dolor que nunca antes había sentido. Era como si un enorme tractor hubiera pasado sobre él, no, quizás algo mucho peor que eso.

– **Agh…** \- Con mucho pesar fue abriendo sus ojos.

Fue de a poco para acostumbrarse a la iluminación del lugar, cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en aquel pequeño cuartucho. Al contrario, esa habitación era enorme y de un tono perlado mientras que los bordes inferiores eran de cedro. También estaba aquel gran ventanal con cortinas celestes, y por el cual se infiltraban los molestos rayos de sol. Pero lo más impresionante o más bien traumático, fue encontrarse así mismo solo en una cama, sin ninguna de sus prendas y con algo entre sus piernas.

– **No… esto… esto no puede ser verdad… -** A duras penas se fue levantando de la cama y sintiendo de lleno unas terribles punzadas en sus caderas y en cierto lugar. Apretó sus puños y ojos con fuerza, evitando llorar por la impotencia mientras los recuerdos de la noche lo golpeaban de manera brutal – **No puede ser… -**

– **Ah, ¿así que ya has despertado? –** Los ojos del menor se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquella voz grave y conocida. Inmediatamente volteo a verle, deseando que todo eso fuera una simple pesadilla; pero no lo era.

Kardia se encontraba bajo el dintel de la puerta recién bañado y con una toalla blanca atada a la cintura mientras usaba otra para secar sus largos cabellos azules con una toalla. El menor vio con los ojos aterrados a aquel hombre quien solo le sonreía con sorna.

– **¿Quién eres?** – Pregunto temeroso. El griego solo sonrió ladino y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho expuesto.

– **Soy tu dueño –** Aquella simple respuesta dejo helado al menor y Kardia lo noto, pudo ver como aquella hermosa mirada violácea se llenaba de terror.

Ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron en la misma posición. Degel buscaba algo en su cabeza, algo que le dijera que todo eso era una pesadilla, una maldita y retorcida pesadilla. Pero por más que lo intentase, por más que rogase a los dioses sabía que era verdad lo que estaba viviendo. El dolor en su cuerpo, las marcas en sus brazos sumándole los recuerdos de la noche pasada, esos que le hacían enrojecer y avergonzarse por haber disfrutado por breves momentos que aquel maldito hombre le quitara la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Y mientras Degel se recriminaba mentalmente por lo que había pasado, Kardia se encontraba con la mirada puesta sobre su nueva adquisición. Debía admitir que aquel muchacho había sido más que esplendido a la hora de follar, su cuerpo era flexible y mejor que el de una mujer. Relamió sus labios. Degel tenía una hermosa y tersa piel, sus largos cabellos verdosos eran sedosos, y ni que hablar de aquella dulce voz la cual profería los mejores gemidos que le encendían aún más. Un calor abominable se apodero del griego quien solo gruño y tiro la toalla al suelo. Degel seguía en su mundo que ni cuenta se había dado de la forma en la que el otro le miraba y se acercaba a él.

El peso extra en la cama fue lo que alerto al menor, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde y se encontraba nuevamente preso en las manos del moreno.

– **¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?** – Sus orbes violetas observaban con horror al mayor. Kardia solo sonrío malicioso y se acomodó de nuevo entre las piernas del menor, haciendo que su miembro erecto rozara contra él.

– **¿Lo sientes?** –Pregunto. ¡Claro que lo sentía! Pensó el galo mientras se removía desesperado en el lecho y buscaba la manera de escapar de su opresión – **Me encantas, me encanta ver esa expresión llena de terror en ti**

– **¡Maldito! N-no… ¡N-no me toques!** –Grito desesperado y dándole un fuerte cabezazo al mayor que lo dejo aturdido y aprovecho para levantarse y salir corriendo de ahí.

Kardia cerró con fuerza sus ojos al recibir aquel fuerte impacto contra su cabeza, debía admitir que eso era algo que no se esperaba. Gruño y se levantó de un brinco para alcanzar al menor en menos de dos zancadas y tomarlo con fuerza del cabello. Degel dejo salir un lastimero sollozo al sentir como aquel hombre jalaba con fuerza sus cabellos desde el pasillo, hasta llevarlo de nuevo a la cama y tirarlo en esta. Sentía miedo y el otro lo sabía, pero no solo por eso iba a dejarse dominar justo como la noche anterior.

– **¡No puedes hacerme esto!** –Su mirada violeta estaba roja por las lágrimas contenidas. Sentía odio, sentía rencor y asco hacia aquel hombre y hacia sí mismo.

 **–¿Pero qué dices? ¡Claro que puedo! Eres mío, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?** –Nuevamente el peliverde dejo salir otro sollozo al sentir como Kardia le tomaba de los cabellos y juntaba sus rostros. – **Puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana, te he comprado, eres mío, eres de mi propiedad**

Sonrió complacido que ni esas palabras habían quebrado el espíritu del menor, ¡Era eso lo que al peli azul le gustaba! El aborrecía con todo su ser a aquellos que se doblegaban tan fácilmente pero, oh, el enloquecía cuando encontraba a alguien con un espíritu y orgullo así de grande como el de él. Pero esto no era nada, las cosas irían subiendo de nivel hasta ver hundido en la desesperación al pobre peli verde.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron por eternos segundos, ninguno de ellos pensaba ceder. En especial Degel, quien ya había demostrado un lado muy vergonzoso ante aquel ser despreciable.

 **–Se una buena putita y quizás sea bueno con….** –La sonrisa mordaz del griego se borró al instante de sentir un fuerte impacto contra su rostro.

Degel había usado nuevamente toda su fuerza para darle un puñetazo a aquel desperfecto humano e intentar huir de nuevo mientras usaba las sabanas para cubrir su desnudez. Esta vez le tomo más tiempo a Kardia para reponerse, dándole más ventaba al menor que se encontraba a pocos metros de la puerta hacia su libertad. El terror volvió al rostro del de tez nívea al escuchar el fuerte retumbar de aquel griego corriendo hacia él. Y como si los dioses le odiaran, Degel termino parándose sobre la sabana que usaba para cubrirse y termino dando de bruces contra el suelo. Kardia entonces aprovecho para tomarlo de los tobillos y llevarlo arrastras hasta la habitación, en el proceso, Degel trataba de golpearlo de alguna forma.

 **–¡Suéltame maldito hijo de puta! –**

– **Ah… Nunca me imaginé que esa boquita tuya supiera tan horrible vocabulario –** Degel tan solo profirió una sarta de insultos contra el hombre de cabellera azul, que seguía arrastrándolo hasta la cama sin importarle que Degel se lastimara en el proceso –

El mayor lo tomo con la poca delicadeza posible y lo lanzo de nuevo a la cama. Y como siempre, Degel intento escapársele pero esta vez Kardia se encargó de tomarle con fuerza del cabello.

– **¿A dónde crees que vas?** –Gruño en su oído, Degel pudo sentir como algo duro se rosaba contra su trasero.

Nuevamente volvió a usar las mismas esposas de anoche para encadenar al más joven al respaldo de la cama y dejarlo de frente. Trago seco. Ahora al estar a plena luz de día podía apreciar mejor aquel cuerpo que había poseído anoche. El peli verde sin duda era hermoso, mejor que cualquier otra mujer u hombre con el que había estado. Su anatomía era perfecta, sus curvas estaban bien delineadas, su olor, su tacto, su voz.

– **Degel…** –El menor dio un respingo al escuchar la voz ronca del otro pronunciar su nombre, ¿Cómo es que aquel cerdo lo sabía?

– **¿Te sorprenda que sepa tu nombre?** – ¡Claro que le sorprendía! Pensó Degel al ver como el peli azul acomodaba una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas.

Los zafiros del mayor volvieron a posarse sobre los violetas, su mano derecha bajo recorriendo el pecho del más joven hasta llegar a su vientre bajo y dar inicio a la estimulación. El mayor debía admitir que desde la posición en la que se encontraba, podía apreciar más de las facciones del peli verde. Degel al sentir aquellas manos morenas recorrerle y la desnudez del peli azul contra la suya, provocaba que leves escalofríos recorriesen su cuerpo entero.

En pocos segundos la habitación empezó a llenarse con los jadeos y suspiros involuntarios del más joven, quien se retorcía de placer sobre la cama ante cara caricia que el otro le prodigaba. Quería más, Kardia quería más. Sus labios entonces atacaron directo los del galo quien se resistió. Pero Kardia al ser quien era no se rindió, su mano derecha dio un leve apretón sobre el miembro semi-erecto del otro, provocando que dejen abriera la boca para soltar una exclamación. La lengua griega entonces aprovecho para profanar la boca del galo. Los ojos del peli azul se encontraban entre abiertos, no quería perderse ninguna expresión de su "amante" Se sorprendió al sentir el sabor dulzón en la boca ajena, la suave textura de los labios que después empezó a mordisquear y a delinear con la boca de su lengua mientras movía lentamente su miembro contra el ajeno.

– **Nnn~ Aaahh...** –El menor gimió fuerte ante aquellas atenciones dadas por parte del griego. Nuevamente volvió a sentirse humillado y traicionado por su cuerpo.

Se estaba sumiendo entre el placer y el deseo, en vez del odio y rencor contra aquel sujeto. Los labios del griego siguieron atacando los del galo, sus manos recorrieron aquella estrecha cadera, sus roncos jadeos se escapaban en medio de los besos y su miembro erecto chocaba contra el vientre plano del menor. La mirada de Kardia se llenó de sorpresa al sentir como el menor empezaba a corresponder con torpeza a sus besos. Poco a poco el cuerpo del peli verde dejo de estar tenso, no podía, no cuando aquel hombre sabia donde tocarle. Jadeaba, gemía todas aquellos sonidos inundaron la habitación de placer y lujuria.

– **Mgh... Aahh…** -Sus piernas automáticamente se abrieron para dar paso al griego y es que no podía mantenerlas firmes ante tanto placer.

– **Jeh… así que lo estas disfrutando…** \- Tal vez fuera muy pronto para admitir lo que sentía, pero estaba seguro de que por fin había encontrado a un verdadero amante con el cual probar sus juegos más morbosos.

Porque él podía verlo, aun en aquella mirada altiva y orgullosa del menor había algo que le recordaba a el mismo. El mayor se fue colocando mejor entre las piernas del más joven para luego volver a retomar los besos.

— **Degel…** -Gruño con fuerza. Sus manos morenas recorrieron el pecho ajeno una y otra vez, sus labios fueron bajando hasta el cuello. Sonrió. Sus dientes se encajaron con algo de fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimar el cuello albino, su mano derecha atrapo aquel miembro el cual masturbo con maestría. Estaba duro, y aunque dolía prefería mil veces torturar al otro antes de darse placer así mismo— **Gime más para mi…** —Su lengua trazo un camino húmedo por todo el cuello y hombros hasta llegar al plano pecho y recorrer aquellos pequeños botones rosados que ya se encontraban erectos. Primero atrapo el derecho entre sus labios. Lo besaba, su lengua recorría todo el contorno, sus dientes atrapaban aquel pequeño capullo rosado y sus oídos se degustaban con la dulce voz del peli verde.

Lo que paso a continuación solo fue otra sesión de sexo duro, por mucho que Degel se recriminara mentalmente, aun así no podía negar que su cuerpo lo disfrutaba. Kardia solo se felicitó así mismo mientras preparaba al menor, después de todo valía la pena el haber tirado semejante cantidad de dinero por aquel peli verde.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en la mansión Skorpio, los ojos aguamarina de aquel joven recorrieron nuevamente la estancia en la que se encontraba. Las paredes eran blancas como el marfil y en varias de ellas se encontraba el estampado en negro de lo que parecían ser aves volando. Ni lo cómodo de la cama o lo suave de la alfombra negra de aquel cuarto le importaba. Peor aún los tantos lujos que el de mirada color sangre, le había prometido. Soltó un suspiro a lo que parecía ser el decimotercero o algo así por el estilo.

– **Hijo de puta…** \- Un sabor amargo se instaló en su boca al recordar a aquel joven de hebras carmesí; el mismo que le había comprado, el mismo que se hacía llamar "su dueño"

Gran parte de la noche y de la mañana se la había pasado maquinando algún plan que pudiese sacarle de ahí, pero todos terminaban en la mismísima mierda. Primero, se encontraba encerrado en aquella maldita habitación y lo peor de todo es que se encontraba en la tercera planta; así que un escape por la ventana terminaría cobrándole al menos unos huesos rotos y la imposibilidad de escapar corriendo de ahí.

 **–¡Puto de la recontra mil puta! ¡Agh! –** Se levantó furioso de la cama y lanzo un cojín contra el suelo.

 **–Ese no es el lenguaje para un chico como tú –** El menor solo hizo un ademan de enseñarle el dedo medio de ambas manos a lo que Khian solo sonrío y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Después de aquella noche en la que el pelirrojo se había divertido jugando con el cuerpo de aquel joven hasta dejarlo exhausto, pero sin llegar a poseerlo. El de hebras color miel sentía como la mirada carmín del otro recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, aquella mirada quemaba.

– **Veo que pudiste dormir bien** –El menor solo respondió con una seña de ambos dedos de en medio – **Así como sigues siendo un maldito mocoso desagradecido**

 **–¿Quién demonios estaría agradecido de ser subastado como un simple objeto? –** El mayor quien aún seguía apoyado contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados, pudo sentir la voz cargada de impotencia en el más joven.

Sus manos se cerraron sobre sus brazos y su quijada se tensó un poco, en cierto modo logro sentirse un poco mal por el menor; pero también el otro debería de entender y sentirse agradecido que se encontraba en un mejor lugar y no con aquel viejo cerdo que quería comprarle. De solo imaginar que su adquisición hubiera ido a parar en las manos de un viejo tan despreciable como aquel, le hacía rabiar.

– **Al menos deberías estar agradecido que no fuiste comprado por un viejo pederasta**

–¿ **Agradecido? Si, tal vez** –Acepto– **Pero de todas formas, fui vendido y comprado por un hijo de papi**

Nuevamente aquel par de ojos singular se fijaron. El mayor debía admitir que la situación en si le divertía, era la primera vez que una persona no se doblegaba ante él, aquel joven era el primero en hablarle de esa forma tan arisca y debía admitir que le gustaba.

– **No me dejaras salir de aquí, ¿verdad?** –El mayor solo sonrió como el mismísimo gato Cheshire y se encamino a la cama a lo que el menor solo se alejó un poco más de él y cubrió parte de su desnudez con las sabanas.

 **–¿Cómo te llamas?** –Pregunto. El menor solo le vio como si al otro le hubiese salido otra cabeza – ¿Qué?

– **Primero actúas como el "niño de papi" y haces lo que te venga en gana conmigo** –Al decir eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues, los recuerdos de la noche anterior donde aquel hombre lo tocaba volvieron a él.

 **–Me dirás tu nombre, ¿sí o no?**

 **–¿Eres bipolar o algo así?**

 **–Quizás –** El menor bufo molesto, ¿Es que aquel tipo no podía ser más raro?

– **Arizt…** -Murmuro –

 **–¿Disculpa?** –Pregunto sin entender mucho, el de hebras color miel solo se removió un poco más en su lugar.

– **Me… me llamo Arizt…** -Pueda que no entendiera lo que pasaba en la cabeza del otro. El pelirrojo en si había resultado ser una enorme caja llena de sorpresas, era muy cambiante y misterioso. Pero por muy amable que se presentase ante él, no pensaba bajar la guardia y no permitiría que el otro volviese a tocarle como lo hizo anoche. Pero asi como el menor pensaba no caer en las redes del oji carmin, Khian no estaria dispuesto a perder a su bella adquisicion. Haria que el menor cayera en el más profundo placer, le ensenaría todo lo que el sabia para que así ambos lo disfrutasen. Porque como él había dicho, él era el dueño de aquel pequeño y no permitiría que nada ni nadie, ni el mismísimo Arizt se fuera de su lado.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar y para ser más exactos en uno de los mejores completos de apartamentos. Milo se había levantado desde muy temprano a tomar una relajante ducha con agua tibia. El apartamento en el que vivía se encontraba sumido en silencio, supuso que su acompañante debía seguir dormido. Se sintió un poco ofuscado, nunca en su vida había hecho semejante locura, si es que se le podía llamar así. Negó con la cabeza; de no haber interferido aquel pelirrojo seguiría en aquel horrible lugar y con ese viejo borracho.

El recuerdo de aquel sucio hombre tocando al pelirrojo le provoco arcadas. Camus era un bello joven y aun le faltaba mucho por vivir y de solo pensar que el menor pasara el resto de su vida en aquel lugar le enfermaba.

Siguió secando sus largos y ondulados cabellos rubios con una toalla blanca mientras caminaba por el pasillo a las habitaciones, deteniéndose enfrente de la habitación del pelirrojo y abriéndola apenas un poco y apreciar al bello durmiente de larga cabellera escarlata. El bello joven tenía un rostro sereno al descansar, tan así, que Milo se sintió mal con interrumpir el sueño del otro.

Lentamente fue cerrando la puerta y alejándose de la habitación, aún tenía que ponerse algo de ropa y hacer el desayuno para él y su invitado. Lo que Milo no supo, fue que Camus se encontraba despierto hacia unos minutos atrás y cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta decidió hacerse el dormido

Un bostezo se escapó de sus labios al momento de colocar otra hilera de tocino sobre el sartén, a este punto ya se encontraba más rejalado y preparando un delicioso desayuno para él y su compañero. Debía admitir que se sentía extraño por aquella acción sin pensar que había hecho, pero también se sentía feliz de haber ayudado a Camus.

 **.**

 **...Camus...**

 **.**

El nombre del pelirrojo resonó en su cabeza. Por lo que sabía, el pelirrojo tenia diecisiete años, venia de una villa pequeña al sur de Francia; tenía dos hermanos, él había sido el segundo al nacer y solo vivían con su "madre" y tía, pero en si no había dicho nada más que eso. Aunque bueno también debía entender que el menor había pasado por cosas horribles y eso le había llevado a desconfiar de los demás, él también lo haría si estuviera en la misma situación que el pelirrojo.

– **Ahm… ¿Milo?** –El mencionado apago la cocina y volteo a verle. Camus hacía pocos minutos se había terminado de bañar y cambiar.

El sorprendió al ver que el menor se encontraba usando las ropas que le había dado, aunque estas le quedaban muy grandes pero algo era algo. Por otro lado, Camus llevaba varios minutos de estarse acomodando el cuello de la camisa que siempre se deslizaba y dejaba entrever sus níveos hombros. El mayor no dejaba de ver como aquella camisa negra le quedaba tan grande al galo, llegándole hasta la mitad de los muslos y aquel pequeño short. No supo porque eligió tal conjunto para el joven, quizás porque era la única ropa limpia que tenía o quizás lo hizo de forma inconsciente para ver más de aquella piel blanquecina.

Fuera lo que fuera se sentía agradecido, pues podía admirar la perfecta figura del galo. Camus tenía largas y finas piernas blancas, un rostro fino, y una hermosa cascada escarlata como cabello hasta su pequeña cintura.

– **Uhmm, gracias… gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí –** La dulce voz del menor le saco de su ensoñación. A la vista del rubio, Camus se miraba completamente adorable con ese pequeño rubor en sus mejillas mientras volvía a batallar con la molesta ropa.

–No tienes nada de que agradecer, tan solo hice lo que cualquier persona con cerebro y corazón haría –Se dio la vuelta para tomar los platos con comida y ponerlos sobre la pequeña mesa, haciendo un ademan al más joven para que le acompaña al desayuno.

En todo ese momento ninguno dijo nada, tan solo se dedicaron a comer en silencio y a mirarse entre ellos. Más que todo Milo, el rubio no podía despegar la mirada del pelirrojo. Cada movimiento que el menor hacía para comer quedaba grabado a fuego vivo en él. Tenía una boca pequeña y con labios algo carnosos pero finos, no tenía ninguna imperfección en su bello rostro además, aquellos ojos eran como los rubíes. Eran muy distintos a los de su hermano menor, Khian. Los de Camus tenían un hermoso brillo y pureza en ellos, haciéndole sentir una enorme necesidad de tenerle junto a él y no dejarle ir.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Skorpió, el señor Aeneas se encontraba en su oficina revisando algunos documentos que su más leal hombre, El Cid, le había llevado para que revisase. Últimamente algunas empresas enemigas se habían estado uniendo para darle un contraataque, inclusive habían estado queriendo infiltrar personal y así atacarlo desde adentro, pero al ser quien era, el rubio siempre se encontraba al tanto de todos sus negocios y el mismo se encargaba de revisar cada contrato, aunque eso le costara varias noches en vela.

– **Señor Aeneas, buen día** –El mayor levanto la vista para encontrarse con aquel hombre al que consideraba su mano derecha. El Cid. Aquel hombre de procedencia española era el hermano mayor de Shura. El español se encontraba usando un traje completo de color gris, con una camisa blanca de centro y una corbata negra al igual que sus zapatos bien lustrados.

– **Buen día para ti también, El Cid** –El otro solo asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba unas cartas sobre el escritorio. El rubio dejo de revisar aquellos documentos para revisar su correo. Bufo molesto al encontrar varias cosas de propaganda entre otras cosas. Pero sus orbes azules se abrieron por completo y se adquirieron un gran brillo que el otro noto – **Puedes retirarte**

El español hizo una leve reverencia para luego salir de la estancia y cerrar la puerta tras de sí; dejando a un emocionado Aeneas. El rubio parecía de esos niños en época de navidad y a punto de abrir un centenar de regalos. Sus dedos recorrieron aquella bella caligrafía impresa sobre el sobre, sonriendo ameno. Solo había una persona capaz de tener tan bella letra, solo alguien en este mundo era capaz de hacer tan bellos trazos a la hora de escribir su nombre.

Lentamente y con gran cuidado fue abriendo el sobre como si temiera hacer algún daño que le estropeara por completo. Su corazón dio un brinco de alegría al reconocer de nuevo la letra de su amado, siempre empezando con un **_"Mi amado Aeneas…"_** Hacia tanto tiempo que no sabía de aquel hombre que le había robado el corazón, apenas y habían tenido algunos encuentros a espaldas de los demás, en especial de la familia de su amado, quienes no aceptaban esa unión entre ellos.

Mientras el rubio se deleitaba con cada una de las palabras de su amante, otro sobre con grandes números descansaba sobre su escritorio. Pero el otro seguía absorto y releía la carta una y otra vez, la sonrisa en sus labios se había borrado por completo, siendo reemplazada por una de miedo y gran preocupación.

– **No puede ser…** -Según la carta, los pequeños retoños que el había dejado sin ser reconocidos pero que amaba y cuidaba entre las sombras, habían sido secuestrado unos meses atrás y él no se había podido contactar antes por el mismo problema, aquel maldito hombre que los había separado muchísimo tiempo atrás, Ryan Wyvern, esposo de su amado Krest Verseau.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jesse L Black:** Jajajaja xD ¡Yey! Al parecer esa parte si quedo bien, pues te ha gustado lol… Ammm amm… lo sé, lo sé. Camus la tiene difícil pero la cosa cambiara… creo, lol. Y sí, mi querida Jess, como siempre das en el blanco. Pero bueno… Ya después las cosas se irán aclarando muahahaha. Gracias por dejar un review~ Como siempre estoy en deuda contigo xD

 **Dani Verseau (Guest):** Hola, hola! Oye, en serio gracias por decir eso… Es más, por un momento crei que la habia regado en cuanto a esos buenos ejemplares de semes lol… Gracias por dejar un review

 **PrincessVirgo:** Nah, bueno… seeh… Kardia es un idiota, pero es el idiota de Degel xdd

 **Khian-sama** : Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara y sip, así seguiré. Gracias por decir eso, en verdad tus palabras me hacen feliz. Gracias por tu review.

Bueno… sin más que decir XD aquí les dejo con el siguiente capítulo uvu esta corto pero bueno xD espero que les guste! –huye gaymente de ahí-

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de tu amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5: Don't Even Think About It**

 **Parte I**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Aeneas había decidió encerrarse en su habitación además de pedir que no le fueran a molestar, a menos que se tratara del correo de X procedencia, algo que tuviera que ver con las empresas o alguno de sus hijos. Pero demás cosas sin importancia o tan siquiera su "esposa" podía asomarse a su despacho. El mayor había quedado sumergido en una enorme preocupación. Según Krest habían sido secuestrados unos siete meses atrás y a pesar de todas las investigaciones que se habían realizado, la policía no había sido capaz de encontrar alguna pista que los llevase con el paradero de los jóvenes. Aquello había sido un verdadero trabajo limpio. Maldijo en voz alta y tiro cada cosa que se encontraba sobre su escritorio.

Maldijo su cobardía por jamás haber ido por Krest y sus hijos, por siempre permanecer en el anonimato. Por dejarlos en aquella casa y con ese hombre, Ryan Wyvern. El mismo que se había atrevido a posar sus inmundos ojos sobre su bello ángel.

Los empleados de la casa solo se miraban sin entender el porqué del comportamiento de su jefe, pues el estruendo de los objetos cayendo al suelo y chocando contra las paredes se podía escuchar en toda la casa. Nunca en todos sus años de vida le habían visto comportarse de aquella forma.

– **¿Qué es lo que sucede?** –Pregunto una bella mujer de piel como la porcelana y largos cabellos ondulados y de color escarlata.

Los demás empleados solo vieron cohibidos a la esposa de su jefe, la mujer nunca había sido del agrado de nadie. Ninguno de los que ahí trabajaban podía soportar a aquella mujer, que se creía la dueña de todo solo por estar casada con Aeneas y que podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, bueno, si era la esposa del rubio y tenía cierto poder sobre ellos; pero eso no significaba que podía tratar a las personas como simples peones, como basura.

– **El señor Aeneas no se encuentra bien y pidió no ser molestado** –La mujer solo dio un pisotón ante las palabras dichas por Sheila, aquella morena de ojos avellanas.

– **Tonterías** –Murmuro la dama y se dignó a caminar con paso elegante hacia el despacho de su marido, pero una mano sobre su hombro le impidió el paso. Los rubíes de aquella mujer se toparon con los ónixs de El Cid.

– **Mi señora, lo mejor será dejar a solas al señor Aeneas** –Hizo una leve pausa, solo para escuchar como otro objeto chocaba contra la pared y se hacía añicos –Como se habrá dado cuenta, el señor Skorpió no se encuentra bien y…

- **Escúchalo madre, al menos por una maldita vez en tu vida escucha lo que El Cid dice –** Los rubíes de la mujer vieron con desaprobación los de su hijo. El menor se encontraba bajo el dintel de la puerta y con una expresión por demás seria. – **Sabes que mi padre no se encuentra bien, el trabajo lo ha de estar estresando mucho y tú solo le buscas para que cumpla tus malditos caprichos**

El menor de los tres hermanos pudo ver el rostro de su progenitora enrojecer por la furia, aquello siempre le lograba sonsacar una sonrisa. Cualquiera diría que era un total malagradecido con su madre, y lo era, pero prefería ser mil veces sincero que seguir con aquel veneno en sus entrañas. Odiaba que su madre solo fuera de esas mujeres vanidosas, que se gastaba grandes cantidades de dinero en cosas sin sentido y solo para presumirlo enfrente de otras mujeres con mismos ideales. Y si, tal vez él podía ser caprichoso y había gastado dinero en "aquello" pero esa había sido la primera vez que había algo como eso, y casi siempre prefería conseguirse sus cosas por sus propios méritos, al menos le gustaba sentir que si padre le daba lo que quería era porque se lo había ganado con esfuerzo.

– **Eres un maldito mocoso insolente, cada día que pasa te pareces más al vagabundo de Kardia** –La mujer cuyo vestido negro entallado al cuerpo, gruño con desagrado al mencionar el nombre de mayor de los hermanos, provocando que el menor hiciera una mueca de desagrado.

– **Pues prefiero mil veces parecerme a mi hermano que a ti, por lo menos Kardia se dignó a cuidar de mí cuando tú nunca lo hiciste** –La cocina se hundió en un terrible silencio donde hijo y madre se debatieron en un duelo de miradas, y en el cual el menor salió vencedor.

Tanto El Cid como los demás empleados guardaron silencio al ver a la señora de la casa dedicarle una gélida mirada a su hijo, para luego salir de la cocina a paso "elegante," como si nada de lo que paso le hubiese afectado en absoluto. El menor de cabellos rojizos soltó un sonoro suspiro y algunos improperios entre dientes, siempre era lo mismo con "su madre" Odiaba cuando su progenitora trataba de aquella forma ya fuera a Kardia o Milo o a los del personal encargados de mantener la casa. O peor aún, cuando solo molestaba al viejo para sacarle dinero y gastárselo en cosas sin sentido.

Se sentía avergonzado por tener a aquella mujer como madre, y aunque él era un crio desvergonzado en algunas ocasiones justo como lo estaba haciendo con cierto joven de hebras color miel. Aunque así habían personas que podían tener su total respeto, pues además de sus dos hermanos mayores, las personas de aquella mansión también le habían cuidado y ayudado en incontables veces. ¡Quién lo diría! El simple personal de la casa era quien más se había encargado de la crianza de los tres hijos del señor Skorpió.

– **¿Joven Khian?** –La joven mucama de ojos avellanas se acercó al pelirrojo quien solo negó con la cabeza e hizo un ademan de que se encontraba bien.

– **No pasa nada…** -A este punto los demás empleados volvieron a sus tareas sin decir nada de lo que había pasado, siendo solo El Cid y Shelia los únicos que habían decidido quedarse con el más joven, quien solo hizo como si nada hubiese pasado.

 **–Khian…**

 **–Estoy bien, El Cid** – El hombre de procedencia española negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, siempre era lo mismo con aquel chico.

– **Sheila** –La joven morena volteo a ver un tanto nerviosa al de mirada carmín, lo cual provoco que este riera un poco e iniciara su camino de regreso a su habitación – **No bajare para la hora del almuerzo, a cambio de eso quiero que lleves mi comida a mi habitación –** La joven hizo una leve afirmación con la cabeza ante la orden que el chico le daba – ¡Ah! Y, que sea doble ración

– **¿Doble ración?** –Pregunto confundida. Inclusive El Cid vio algo sorprendido al joven que no era de mucho comer, sobre todo las generosas raciones de comida que la joven morena siempre le dad.

– **Así es…** –Sonrió de medio lado – **Es solo que hoy tengo muchísima hambre** –Dejando con la palabra en la boca a los mayores.

El menor caminaba tranquilo de la vida por los largos pasillos de la casa, mientras pensaba en sus siguientes pasos para con el joven de hebras miel que aún seguía encerrado con llave en su habitación. Rio. Aquello era tan gracioso, era como un maravilloso juego. Doblo a la derecha y siguió caminando recto hasta llegar a las escaleras. Estaba ansioso por llegar hacia donde "Arizt" quien seguramente debía estarse muriendo de la desesperación por seguir encerrado.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió subiendo las escaleras mientras jugaba con la llave que iba atada al cordel en su cuello. Sonrió de nuevo y sin soltar la llavecita plateada, no le molestaba andarla así, es más, creía que de aquella forma nadie podía entrar a su cuarto y ver a quien mantenía oculto. Si, sin duda era un genio. A medida que se acercaba a su habitación fue procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, quería agarrar al otro desprevenido. Con una mano se sacó la llave y lentamente la fue introduciendo en la rajadura mientras que con la otra giraba de a poco el pomo de la puerta, lo que paso a continuación fue algo que lo dejo sin habla.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Kardia, el peli azul se encontraba aun encerrado en su habitación con aquel jovencito de hebras verdosas. Su cuerpo seguía moviéndose cada vez más rápido y furioso sobre el del más joven. Sus estocadas eran fuertes y muy certeras, llegando hasta lo más profundo de las entrañas del menor y tocando aquel punto sensible que enloquecía a Degel. Aquello era algo que nunca en su vida había sentido, el interior del peli verde succionaba, devoraba su miembro entero. Kardia no podía hacer más que gruñir en el oído del menor y tomarlo con fuerza de las caderas para seguir penetrándole. Ninguna mujer u hombre había soportado aquello, y Degel, aquel chico de gran belleza solo gemía como lo que según él era.

– **Si… gime más para mí putita** –El menor solo le vio con unos terribles deseos de patearle el rostro e insultarle, pero en lugar de eso, un fuerte gemido se escapó de sus labios y su espalda arqueo.

Kardia entonces aprovecho para salir del interior y obligar al otro a ponerse boca abajo y en cuatro, aunque claro, Degel no se la dejo fácil e intento nuevamente atacarlo y escapar; pero aquella técnica ya no funciono en Kardia. El mayor lo tomo con fuerza por los cabellos y técnicamente lo obligo a ponerse como él quería para luego penetrarlo de una fuerte estocada, el menor emitió un fuerte alarido y se echó a la cama a morder la almohada con fuerza para que así el otro no se pudiera mofar de sus sollozos.

Relamió sus labios y le dio una fuerte nalgada al menor provocando que este diera un respingo y soltara otro grito. Rio. Aquello era divertido, la blanca piel del galo fue tornándose rojiza al instante y quedando la marca entera de su mano. Nuevamente lo embistió con fuerza, esta vez logrando que su miembro entrara por completo.

Gemidos, deliciosos gemidos y jadeos. Ambos cuerpos se encontraban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, pero a Kardia no le importaba, el tan solo quería seguir sintiendo aquello. Rio perverso, su mano derecha viajo hasta el miembro erecto del menor para masturbarle. Error. Error. Error. Los ojos del menor se abrieron por completo y su cuerpo tembló ante el toque, era como si una leve corriente eléctrica le recorriese por completo. Sus antebrazos, sus piernas, todo su cuerpo tembló.

– **Mgh~ n-no…** -Un delgado hilillo de saliva se escapó de la comisura de sus labios, Kardia no hizo más que tragar duro al ver aquella imagen tan erótica. Degel tenía sus largos cabellos esparcidos por toda su espalda, su mirada estaba ida por el deseo, sus mejillas rojas como los tomates en temporada y sus labios, aquellos finos labios estaban entreabiertos y con ese hilillo de salvia escapándosele-

La mano en aquel miembro continuo moviéndose, por veces rápido, otras, muy lento. Tortura. Tortura. Tortura. A veces la tortura podía resultar ser muy estimulante. Junto su cuerpo. Aquel contraste entre la piel morena contra la tez nívea del galo era muy notoria, muy deliciosa, ambos cuerpos estaban muy unidos, demasiado. Otro gemido, otro jadeo, otra estoca, muy fuerte, muy lento. Los sonidos eran muy húmedos, muy morbosos.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Milo, el griego de hebras doradas como las de su querido padre, se encontraba cómodamente desparramado sobre el sofá de cuero negro que se encontraba en la sala mientras que su acompañante de hebras escarlata se encontraba sentando en el continuo. Después de haber acabado el desayuno, Camus había ayudado a Milo a limpiar la cocina en forma de agradecimiento por todas sus atenciones, mientras que el otro solo se encargaba de lavar los trastes. Habían hablado un poco más, el griego tan solo le había contado lo poco necesario que debía de saber de él. No es que desconfiara del pelirrojo, tan solo, tan solo no creía correcto que aquel ángel supiera de todas y cada una de sus malas andanzas.

El ruido de la televisión más los constantes suspiros del heleno, era el único ruido en todo el departamento. Camus, aunque parecía tener la mirada fija sobre la televisión aun así parecía estar en otro mundo. Su espalda estaba apoyada en el respaldo del sofá y sus piernas apoyadas del todo contra su pecho. Se sentía agradecido con aquel hombre, estaba feliz de que los dioses por fin se habían logrado apiadar de él y le mandaron a aquel salvador, ahora lo único que quedaba era encontrar a sus hermanos, estaba muy preocupado por ellos.

Sabía que el menor de ellos era alguien muy fuerte, no pudo evitar reír un poco, inclusive Milo dejo de ver la televisión y enfoco sus orbes zafiros en la figura del menor. Camus lucia tan hermoso, tan delicado, tan frágil.

 ** _–"Justo como un ángel"_** –Pensó sin dejar de observarle.

Camus seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos no podía evitarlo, ¡aquello era verdad! Su joven hermano, aquel chiquillo de cabellos como la miel era alguien muy fuerte, sí, pero también era frágil. Aunque el menor solía esconder su debilidad con una careta de indiferencia, mientras que el otro, su hermano mayor era distinto. Aquel joven con aire elegante y amor por la música y el arte, era distinto.

– **Hermano…** -Susurro al viento. Milo abrió la boca con deseos de decir algo pero en eso sonó el timbre. Maldijo por lo bajo al ver que ese sonido del demonio había sacado de su ensoñación al bello de mirada color rubí.

– **Maldición** –Camus vio como el otro lanzaba el control de la televisión al otro extremo del sillón y se levantaba a ver quién era aquella persona tan molesta que no dejaba de tocar el timbre. Parpadeo repetidas veces al escuchar a dos personas discutir con Milo.

Mientras tanto Milo se encontraba en el vestíbulo junto con dos hombres idénticos. Ambos igual de procedencia griega. Uno de ellos Saga Gemini, hermano mayor de Kanon Gemini. Ambos de piel ligeramente acanelada, largos cabellos índigo y mirada esmeralda. El menor de los gemelos amenazaba con interrumpir la morada del rubio, pero este, al tener a su invitado pelirrojo se negaba a que sus dos amigos entrasen.

– **Oh vamos, ¡no seas aguafiestas!** –Milo solo rodo los ojos ante el comentario del menor de los gemelos. Por otro lado, Saga prefería mantenerse al margen de la discusión

– **Entiende, no es ¡No! –** Pero el menor de los gemelos no entendía y volvía a intentar pasar sobre el rubio – **Oye, ¿Quién es el pelirrojo?**

 **–¿Qué cosa?** –Ambos gemelos vieron a cierto jovencito de larga cabellera escarlata a espaldas del rubio, el pequeño lucia jodidamente adorable ante los ojos de los griegos mayores, o al menos eso dijo Kanon en un tono morboso. Por otro lado, Saga parecía más entretenido en aquella mirada tan pura que el menor tenia. Sus esmeraldas parecían no despegarse de aquel par de rubíes, eran hermosos, eran puros pero también lucían melancólicos.

Kanon rio bajito al ver la expresión boba en su hermano, era la primera vez que miraba al gran Saga lucir como un completo bobo enfrente de alguien. **– ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es tu amigo? –** Se dignó a preguntar. Milo quien también había notado la forma en la que Saga miraba a Camus, bufo molesto **.**

 **–Se llama Camus –** Respondió. Kanon sonrío satisfecho y nuevamente volvió a arremeter contra el rubio para que les dejase pasar, de no ser por la intervención del menor de todos el rubio ya hubiera echado a patadas a los gemelos.

No quería tenerlos ahí, no cuando ya había puesto sus ojos en el francés. Maldijo mil veces en su mente. Kanon entro al departamento como Pedro por su casa, seguido del mayor quien hizo una leve reverencia ante el pelirrojo quien solo se sonrojo y Milo gruño. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que ahí pasaba, aunque bueno, todos los notaban, todos menos Camus quien no entendía el porqué de las miradas hacia a él y del mal humor del rubio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jesse L Black:** Jajaja Bueno, eso no te lo discuto, tan lindo que es el Kanuchis~ XDD Uh, seeeh, pobre Degel… Pero es que Kardia está feliz porque, es la primera vez que encuentra a alguien que aguante su…am… "ya tu sabe chica" :v Esto, y en cuanto a lo de Aeneas y sus hijitos, pues sip! El conoce a sus hijos, cada que él ha podido (o mejor dicho, siempre que ha tenido sus viajes de negocios) aprovecha para irlos a visitar, esos siempre ha sido así~ Además de siempre poder ayudarles en todo lo posible (recuerda que la familia Wyvern, odia a esos tres mocosos)

 **Marian9341:** **J** ajaja! Awww que lindo que digas eso! X3 Jojojo, pues, ya se sabrá eso que vio Khian~ hue hue hue~ Am… a ver si el bastardo de Kardia deja en paz a Degel, aunque sea por unos minutos. Jajaja lo sé, Camus es toda una ternurita~ :3 jeje a ver qué hace Milito para deshacerse del dúo dinamita xD

Bueno, ya no les robo el tiempo y mejor dejo que disfruten del capítulo. Ah, una cosa, perdonen por tardarme tanto en actualizar xD

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de tu amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: Don't Even Think About It**

 **Parte II**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Kanon rio bajito al ver la expresión boba en su hermano, era la primera vez que miraba al gran Saga lucir como un completo bobo enfrente de alguien. **– ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es tu amigo? –** Se dignó a preguntar. Milo quien también había notado la forma en la que Saga miraba a Camus, bufo molesto **.**

 **–Ahhh… Camus –** Respondió. Kanon sonrío satisfecho y nuevamente volvió a arremeter contra el rubio para que les dejase pasar, de no ser por la intervención del menor de todos el rubio ya hubiera echado a patadas a los gemelos.

No quería tenerlos ahí, no cuando ya había puesto sus ojos en el francés. Maldijo mil veces en su mente. Kanon entro al departamento como Pedro por su casa, seguido del mayor quien hizo una leve reverencia ante el pelirrojo quien solo se sonrojo y Milo gruño. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que ahí pasaba, aunque bueno, todos los notaban, todos menos Camus quien no entendía el porqué de las miradas hacia a él y del mal humor del rubio.

Kanon como siempre, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo que comer o beber mientras que Saga solo se fue a la sala a sentarse en el mismo sillón que Milo se encontraba momentos antes, mientras que Camus regreso a su lugar también y Milo había corrido a la cocina a prevenir que la copia de Saga no se acabara toda la comida de un solo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por varios minutos, uno porque no sabía que decir o hacer el otro porque no dejaba de ver la silueta del menor.

Camus parecía tan irreal era un ser que él nunca imagino fuera real, con esa piel tan blanca y que podía asegurar era más suave que la seda o los pétalos de rosas. Así como aquellos largos cabellos escarlata que le llegaban hasta su pequeña cintura y que había tenido la oportunidad de mecerse de un lado a otro, además de aquella mirada, esos bellos ojos rubíes. Ya más antes había tenido el placer de conocer a alguien con el mismo color de ojos, para ser más exacto el hermano menor de Milo, Khian. Aquel chico tenía unos ojos de un rojo intenso, igual a los de Camus con la única diferencia que el chico que tenía a unos cuantos pasos tenía una mirada serena y llena de inocencia. Tener un ser así a pocos pasos solo le hacía sentir mal, le hacía pensar que con solo su presencia podía manchar aquella criatura.

– **Estúpido Milo, ¡ni porque somos tus amigos! –** Exclamo un molesto Kanon mientras entraba a pasos agigantados a la sala y se sentaba junto a su gemelo.

– **¿Y a ti que te pasa? –** Pregunto el mayor de los griegos al notar el mal humor de su gemelo. Kanon solo bufo molesto al ver que Milo también hacia acto de su presencia. El rubio se cargaba un humor de perros por haber sido interrumpido un fin de semana con SU ángel de cabellos escarlata.

– **El estúpido este no me dejo agarrar comida –** Bufo el peli azul menor y señalando de mala gana a Milo, quien al ver que Kanon estaba sentado junto a su gemelo, decidió compartir asiento con el francés.

 **–Pero que buenos modales tienes, Kanon –** El mencionado solo siguió refunfuñando desde su asiento y con los brazos cruzados, ¡el solo quería algo de comida!

 **–¿Y? ¿Quién es el niño de cabellos rojos?** –Por breves instantes una mueca de desagrado apareció en el rostro del menor, él no era ningún niño. Bueno, tal vez era menor que los otros de ahí, ¡pero no era ningún niño!

– **Ya te dije que se llama Camus** –Corrigió. Las orbes azules de Milo se encontraron con las del menor, quien solo se sonrojo levemente y le dedico una leve sonrisa que logro paralizar por segundos al rubio – **Es un amigo y…** –Se maldijo mentalmente, aún no había pensado en una buena excusa.

 **–¿Y?** –Kanon no era tan tonto como todos le creían, desde que vio al jovencito ese se le había echo extraño. Era bien sabido entre ellos que Milo tenía sus a costones casuales, pero solo eran de un rato y por lo general, estos no duraban hasta esas horas del día, con timas eran dignos de usar la ropa del escorpión.

– **Me he escapado de casa y… Milo me ha acogido en la** **suya** –El rubio se vio sorprendido por la rápida respuesta que el menor había dado. Camus al ver que el otro se había quedado en blanco, decidió ir en defensa además eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para que los otros no sospechasen.

 **–Oh, ¿es así? Pero que buen samaritano nos saliste Milo** –El mencionado rodo los ojos con disgusto al ver la mueca burlona del otro – **Jamás pensé que fueras de esa clase de persona**

 **–¡Kanon!** –Nuevamente ambos gemelos empezaron una de sus tan acostumbradas riñas, donde Kanon debía de aprender a pensar antes de hablar, o al menos mantener la boca cerrada. Milo se acercó un poco más al pelirrojo para susurrarle algunas cosas, más que todo era para aclararle que aquellas peleas verbales eran algo normal entre los gemelos, pero lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de ellos, sobre todo de… nah, al final termino diciéndoles que ambos eran de temer. Saga sufría de trastornos y Kanon era un chantajista de primera.

 **–¿No estarás exagerando?** –Preguntó en voz baja, solo para que el rubio fuera capaz de escucharle mientras miraba como Kanon remedaba todo lo que su gemelo hacía.

 **–¡No exagero!** –Respondió de igual manera y cursándose de brazos **– Kanon es un chantajista de primera. Hacer un trato con el significa hacer un trato con el mismísimo demonio mientras que Saga…** –Guardo silencio, primero porque no sabía cómo explicarle al pelirrojo sobre la clase de persona que era Saga además por breves segundos pudo sentir la mirada esmeralda del mayor sobre él.

Hablar sobre Saga Gemini siempre había resultado algo difícil. El mayor de los gemelos era muy bien conocido por ser un hombre apuesto, serio, muy inteligente además de tener una mirada intimidante y atrayente. Extraño pero cierto, además de que habían otras cosas sobre el geminiano que solo pocos sabían. Saga era alguien posesivo, demasiado posesivo para ser exactos, odiaba que alguien más pusiera sus manos o siquiera la mirada sobre lo que él consideraba SUYO. Según sobre lo que Kanon les había contado, el griego mayor sufría de TOC, (cosa que no se negaba, pues en más de una ocasión habían visto al de hebras añiles batallar con Milo quien nunca mantenía sus cosas limpias y ordenadas alfabéticamente)

Otras cosas de las que supuestamente Saga sufría eran de trastorno de bipolaridad y una extraña atracción por la mezcla entre el placer y el dolor; dejando a Christian Grey en el último lugar. Cuando Kanon les conto eso ninguno de los escorpiones les había creído, no de Saga, no de aquel hombre que tenía una imagen de hombre serio y correcto. Pero como bien se ha dicho, Kanon nunca habla por hablar y el mismo se encargó de mostrarles la habitación negra (el bautizo así a esa habitación, pues todos los muebles eran oscuros además de las cortinas y las otras cosas que las complementaban.)

Pero se han de preguntar, ¿Por qué Kanon salió de bocaza a contar el secreto de su hermanito? Según el griego, lo había hecho porque ese mismo día habían tenido una discusión por X razón. Algunos creyeron que era porque el menor de los gemelos había vuelto a perder una gran cantidad de dinero en los casinos, otros opinaron que se trataba por los malos modales o el poco tacto que el heleno tenia al tratar las cosas. Pero la verdad era que la discusión de los hermanos iba más allá, involucrando dicha habitación y los celos enfermizos del gemelo mayor.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en el departamento del peli azul, Degel se encontraba acostado de lado y con un terrible dolor de caderas, además de estar creando cientos de maldiciones en su cabeza contra aquel bruto desubicado que aún lo tenía presa en sus brazos. Se sentía asqueroso con su cuerpo todo sudoroso y lleno de aquellos fluidos mezclados con los del peli azul. ¿Acaso su situación no podía empeorar?

 **–Suéltame…**

 **–No**

 **–Ya obtuviste lo que querías, ahora suéltame** –Volvió a pedir con el mismo tono parco.

– **Je, creo que no has entendido muy bien la situación _mi querido_ Degel** –Mientras hablaba, Degel pudo sentir como el miembro del peli azul volvía a refregarse contra sus nalgas – **Tú me perteneces…**

 **–No, no te pertenezco a ti ni a nadie –** Kardia tan solo rio ante la tenacidad del más joven y con un movimiento brusco lo volvió a acostar en la cama para posicionarse encima de él.

– **Escúchame bien, porque ya me canse de repetírtelo** –Sus piernas apretaron con fuerza las caderas del menor y una de sus manos capturo ambas muñecas y las llevo por encima de la cabeza del peli verde – **Pague mucho dinero por ti…**

 **–¡Me importa una reverenda mierda! –** A pesar de estar débil y atrapado por el fuerte agarre del mayor, aun así no pensaba dejarse intimidar por aquel mastodonte y Kardia lo sabía, por eso mismo disfrutaba hacerlo rabiar y poseerlo.

En cierto modo Degel era todo lo opuesto a él pero también existía esa pizca de oscuridad en su ser, porque era imposible que en ese mundo tan corrompido en el que todos vivían, existiera alguna persona con alma pura, eso sí era para cagarse de la risa.

– **Uhm… ¿Sabes?** –Con su mano libre fue acariciando la mejilla del galo, sus dedos se pasearon una y otra vez por aquella suave y tersa piel mientras que sus ojos se fundían con los violetas de Degel – **No importa cuánto luches, ni cuanto me insultes o golpees todo eso que haces, me encanta así que… lo único que estas provocando es que te desee aún más y no me arrepienta por haberte comprado.**

Su mano libre continuo acariciando cada rincón de aquel rostro nacarando. Empezando desde las mejillas, hasta delinear los perfectos labios y aquella barbilla; sus dedos se fueron deslizando por el cuello, pecho y abdomen, sacando leves suspiros del menor que yacía debajo de él. Para Degel aquellos simples toques quemaban su piel, ¿acaso no podía sentirse más traicionado? Se podía perdonar el día que fue traído a ese lugar y el bruto que tenía encima lo había tomado, ¡estaba drogado! Pero ahora, ahora que se encontraba en sus cabales disfrutaba de cara caricia. Inclusive había gemido como una vil puta momentos atrás cuando el peli azul lo había estado tomando incontables veces.

 **–Así que, acéptalo por las buenas o por las malas –** Sonrió dándole una fuerte palmada sobre el muslo izquierdo del menor, quien solo soltó un gruñido y agradeció mentalmente de que el otro le dejara en paz y se fuera a encerrar al baño, a tomar otra ducha seguro.

Degel solo se mantuvo callado, sabía que no tenía caso insistirle a aquel hombre que le dejara ir y quizás la única forma que tenía para escapar y por muy patética que fuera era lucir "mancillado" por aquel hombre de melena azul y "ganarse" su confianza.

 **–** **Maldición** **…** –Gruño.

Se sentía más que humillado por todas las cosas que había tenido que pasar en apenas ese pequeño lapso de horas, pero si quería salirse librado de esa tortura, tenía que seguir las ordenes de Kardia y cuando este bajara la guardia, aprovecharía para escapar y buscar a sus hermanos. Ahora que lo recordaba, sus hermanos debían de encontrarse en la misma situación.

 **–** **Camus… Arizt…** –Tomo las sabanas para cubrir su desnudez y parte de su rostro, y aquellas lagrimas que se fundieron con las sabanas. Temía porque sus hermanos también hayan sido comprados, no, no debía de pensar en eso.

Tenía que ser optimista y pensar de que aún seguían en aquella caravana o que quizás habían logrado escapar. Arizt era muy valiente, además de que siempre había sido muy escurridizo y a lo mejor ambos habían logrado escapar. Si. De seguro ambos habían logrado escapar, ya solo quedaba por volverse a reunir y volver a casa junto con su madre.

 **–** **Ah, se me olvidaba** –El menor dio un respingo al sentir la voz del peli azul resonar en su oído, ¿en qué momento el otro había salido del baño y había llegado hasta donde él? **–** **Es hora de que tomes un baño**

 **–¡Agh! ¡Suéltame, maldito!** –Chillo molesto al sentir como el otro lo tomaba con todo y sabanas y se lo echaba al hombro como si se tratase de un simple saco de papas **–¡Suéltame, hijo de puta!**

 **–Vaya, jamás pensé que un niño tan bonito como tu pudiera tener ese vocabulario** –El menor solo siguió pataleando y dando fuertes golpes contra la espalda del otro, que ni tan siquiera se inmutada. Degel era débil, así que sus "golpes" solo parecían darle cosquillas, y encerrarse nuevamente en el baño.

Donde ambos iniciaron con otra guerra y varios objetos terminaron impactados contra el rostro del peli azul. Kardia debía admitirlo, Degel sin duda tenía muy buena puntería, porque de los diez objetos que el peli verde le lanzo, diez terminaron dándole de lleno; ya fuera en la cara, espalda, cabeza, abdomen e inclusive en la entrepierna, donde recibió tres golpes consecutivos. Pero bueno, al ser todo un masoquista, debía admitir que le gustaba ese lado del menor. Era algo que ninguna de sus presas demostraba. Y el galo, aun después de haber sido forzado tantas veces, aún conservaba ese espíritu de lucha.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se ensancho de sobremanera al ver el cuerpo del menor cubierto apenas por una pequeña toalla celeste amarrada a la pequeña cintura, mientras que utilizaba otra toalla para secarse los cabellos color miel, y como pasar de lado aquel redondo trasero que la toalla marcaba y las largas níveas, las cuales parecían de mujer o mejor que las de una. Sin duda el joven era hermoso, y ahora que su cuerpo apenas era cubierto por aquella pequeña toalla, podía apreciar cada parte de él. La piel era muy lechosa con los hombros un poco rosáceos y ni hablar de las gotas de agua que aun escurrían de su cabello e ir a parar sobre la espalda del menor, por la cual se deslizaba de forma descarada ante la mirada carmesí del mayor.

– **Veo que obedeciste mi orden** –El de hebras color miel dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del otro y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose

 **–¿Desde cuando estás ahí? –** Pregunto cohibido y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, mientras buscaba la manera de cubrir su cuerpo con la otra toalla.

 **–¿Acaso importa? –** ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¡Claro que importaba! ¿Acaso ese pelirrojo idiota, no sabía sobre vergüenza?

–. . . –

Arizt se mantuvo callado no sabiendo si responderle con algún insulto, sarcasmo o quizás solo ignorarle. Al final opto por lo último y tomo las ropas que el pelirrojo le había dejado sobre la cama, que había encontrado al despertar y nuevamente volvió a encerrarse en el baño. El griego tan solo le observo irse. Debía admitir que se encontraba un tanto satisfecho con la actitud del menor, quien al parecer "había desistido con la idea de escapar" o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba. No era tonto y bien sabía lo que el galo tramaba.

Mientras tanto Arizt se encontraba aun en el baño y con el corazón latiéndole a mil, pueda que no lo aparentase pero aún se sentía nervioso por la forma en la que el otro le había visto minutos antes. Sus níveas mejillas aun conservaban aquel tenue rubor, y su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía como si este amenazara con escapársele. Negó con la cabeza, no debía dejarse influenciar por los rubíes, que el mayor tenia por ojos.

– **Maldición, ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¡Por culpa de, el estoy aquí**! –Bufo molesto y dejo las ropas sobre un pequeño estante con toallas.

Pero también debía admitir que si el griego no hubiese intervenido por él, lo más probable era que en estos momentos se encontrase bajo el dominio de alguien peor. Apoyo la espalda contra la puerta y se fue deslizando hasta tocar fondo contra el suelo y rodear sus piernas con los brazos. No sabía qué hacer, en el rato que se había encontrado solo había buscado la manera de como escapar de aquella habitación, pero todo había sido en vano.

La puerta se encontraba cerrada con llave, además de que se encontraban en el segundo o tercer piso y el que saltase solo iba a ocasionar que se fracturase algún hueso y le imposibilitara aún más el escapar. Lo más probable es que ni pudiera llegar a la salida de aquella mansión. No debía dejarse engañar, sin importar que tan amable el otro fuera con el aun así debía de mantener en mente que el pelirrojo solo le había comprado para su bien personal.

– **Maldito…**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Y volviendo al departamento del rubio, Milo seguía con un humor de perros al ver que Kanon no dejaba de decir sarta de idioteces. Pero lo que más le había colmado la paciencia, fue ese "pequeño" escrutinio que había hecho para con el de hebras escarlatas. El menor de los gemelos se había tomado todo el tiempo del mundo para interrogar a Camus, haciéndole diferente clase de preguntas; desde su edad, su estatura, de donde provenía, su comida favorita. Hasta las preguntas más estúpidas como, ¿Cuál era la distancia que había entre el sol y la tierra?

A lo que el menor se tomó su tiempo pero al final logro contestar y Kanon, al no estar tan seguro busco la respuesta en Google para solo sorprenderse de que el de mirada rubí había respondido correctamente.

 **–** **No lo entiendo** –Murmuro el menor de los gemelos mientras buscaba algo de comida en la nevera.

 **–¿El que no entiendes, copia pirata** **?** –Esta vez fue su gemelo quien se dignó a preguntar, Kanon solo le vio por el rabillo del ojo y siguió buscando algo de comida.

 **–¡A ese chico!** –Exclamo– **Sabes muy bien que Milo no es de los que anda ayudando, él no se las da de samaritano y más con un mocoso como ese**

Saga solo se mantuvo callado y volvió hacia la sala, mientras caminaba pudo escuchar las voces de Milo y Camus. Debía admitir que su hermano tenía razón, Milo no era de la clase de personas que ayudaba solo porque si, y más a alguien como lo era Camus. Aquel jovencito de apariencia fina, sin duda debía de pertenecer a alguien de buena familia. Podía notarlo por la forma en la que el otro hablaba, caminaba e inclusive por la forma tan delicada que tenía al reírse. Había algo en aquel joven de cabellera escarlata que le había querer saber más, pero con el rubio que parecía no querer despegársele, sabía que la tendría imposible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Akemi:** Hola, hola! Me alegro muchísimo de ver un review QnQ y también que te gustase xD , perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar uwu pero he tenido algunos problemillas. Bueno, sin mas que decir, aquí dejo el cap de hoy~ **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de tu amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7: Don't Even Think About It**

 **Parte III**

 **Final**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Y volviendo al departamento del rubio, Milo seguía con un humor de perros al ver que Kanon no dejaba de decir sarta de idioteces. Pero lo que más le había colmado la paciencia, fue ese "pequeño" escrutinio que había hecho para con el de hebras escarlatas. El menor de los gemelos se había tomado todo el tiempo del mundo para interrogar a Camus, haciéndole diferente clase de preguntas; desde su edad, su estatura, de dónde provenía, su comida favorita. Hasta las preguntas más estúpidas como, ¿Cuál era la distancia que había entre el sol y la tierra?

A lo que el menor se tomó su tiempo pero al final logro contestar y Kanon, al no estar tan seguro busco la respuesta en Google para solo sorprenderse de que el de mirada rubí había respondido correctamente.

 **–No lo entiendo** –Murmuro el menor de los gemelos mientras buscaba algo de comida en la nevera.

 **–¿El que no entiendes, copia pirata?** –Esta vez fue su gemelo quien se dignó a preguntar, Kanon solo le vio por el rabillo del ojo y siguió buscando algo de comida.

 **–¡A ese chico!** –Exclamo– **Sabes muy bien que Milo no es de los que anda ayudando, él no se las da de samaritano y más con un mocoso como ese**

Saga solo se mantuvo callado y volvió hacia la sala, mientras caminaba pudo escuchar las voces de Milo y Camus. Debía admitir que su hermano tenía razón, Milo no era de la clase de personas que ayudaba solo porque si, y más a alguien como lo era Camus. Aquel jovencito de apariencia fina, sin duda debía de pertenecer a alguien de buena familia. Podía notarlo por la forma en la que el otro hablaba, caminaba e inclusive por la forma tan delicada que tenía al reírse. Había algo en aquel joven de cabellera escarlata que le había querer saber más, pero con el rubio que parecía no querer despegársele, sabía que la tendría imposible.

– **Si quieres puedo decirles que se vayan** –Saga detuvo su andar y se escondió tras la pared. Milo se había quedado junto con Camus en la sala mientras esperaban a que los gemelos regresaran del baño, aunque estaba más que obvio que aquello había sido una pantalla y Kanon se había desviado a la cocina. Gruño molesto pero igual prefirió quedarse con el pelirrojo.

 **–No es necesario además, ellos son tus amigos** –El heleno solo hizo un ademan con sus manos como restándole importancia.

 **–Aun así, sabes muy bien que… –**

– **Ah, perdona los grandes inconvenientes que te hemos estado causando, Milo –** El rubio solo bufo molesto al ver al gemelo mayor entrar de nuevo a la sala e interrumpiéndole. Por otro lado, Saga solo hizo de cuentas como si no hubiera interrumpido nada importante y dedico toda su atención al joven de cabellos escarlata – **Y bien, ¿de qué familia dijiste que eras? –** Pregunto curioso, si bien el menor no había dicho mucho acerca de él, aun así el ansiaba conocer más sobre el menor.

 **–¡Saga! –** Pero ante los ojos de Milo, aquello parecía ir más allá que simple curiosidad. Podía notarlo claramente en la mirada del griego, era la misma que ponía cuando había fijado sus ojos en alguien.

 **–Tranquilo, tan solo trato de ayudar –** Pero aquel cuento no se lo creía el heleno, estaba por demás seguro que Saga traía algo entre manos.

Lamentablemente eso fue algo que Camus no noto, según él, el griego mayor parecía notar un gran interés y preocupación para con él, pobre. A los pocos minutos de estar sumergidos en una plática, donde Milo solo contestaba con gruñidos y uno que otro monosílabo, el menor de los gemelos se dignó a aparecer en la estancia con un plato de comida y una bebida, provocando aún más al rubio.

 **–¿Es que acaso no tienes vergüenza?** –Gruño molesto y se levantó de su asiento para ir a arrebatarle la pierna de pavo que el peli añil se estaba devorando.

 **–¡Oye! ¡Eso era mío!** –Un severo tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo del escorpión, quien por la expresión que tenía parecía estar a punto de cometer homicidio– **Uh, bueno, si quieres puedes quedártela**

 **–…** -Ante el silencio del griego menor, aquello parecía ser una señal de advertencia para Saga, de que su hermano lo único que estaba haciendo era meter más y más la pata; y de seguir asi, ya no tendría oportunidad con el francés.

 **–Creo que ya es hora de irnos, Kanon** **–** El mencionado volteo a ver de reojo a su hermano, quien se encontraba de pie y arreglando sus ropas que apenas lucían arrugadas.

 **–Pero…**

 **–Recuerda que hoy tienes tu cita con Sorrento, yo que tú me iría alistando sabes que con Sorr…** – No hubo necesidad de que Saga terminara la frase, cuando Kanon se levantó como resorte de su asiento, casi botando la gaseosa sobre el sillón y alfombra del rubio, provocando que le diera un mini infarto.

 **–¡Demonios, tienes razón!** –Saga alzo una de sus cejas, temiendo por el estado mental de su hermano quien lucía más pálido de lo normal. Bueno, en cierto modo creía entenderle.

Kanon Gemini tenía una pareja, el chico era lindo y era de procedencia Austriaca. El joven austriaco tenía cabellos cortos y de un tono lila, además de unos grandes y brillantes ojos rosados. Y como olvidar aquel rostro sin imperfecciones, o ese cuerpo esbelto que tenía, haciendo creer a cualquiera que se trataba de una chica pero no era así, Sorrento Siren era un chico, uno muy bello y de apenas 19 años. Oh si, Kanon era todo un asalta cunas pero aun así, Sorrento parecía estar completamente enamorado de aquel griego de cabellos añiles. Pero muy hermoso, inteligente o delicado podía ser pero eso no quería decir que fuera alguien serio y con tremenda puntería.

Más de una ocasión Kanon había tenido que sufrir los constantes objetos que el austriaco le lanzaba, cada que el griego metía la pata en algo. Y si hoy no sería la excepción.

 **–Bueno, fue un placer venir a felicitarte Milo** –El mencionado alzo una de sus cejas sorprendidos para luego sacar a rastras a los mayores, sobre todo a Saga quien intentaba despedirse de Camus.

 **–Camus, espero que…**

 **–No lo creo** -Chillo indignado el rubio para sacar primero a Kanon quien corría como alma que se lleva el diablo y después a un molesto Saga **– Y espero que Sorrento te meta un flautazo por el culo –** Espeto el rubio antes de azotar la puerta y volver a la sala con el otro, quien solo se había mantenido en silencio por miedo a hacer enojar al rubio.

 **–Tus amigos… son _agradables_ –** Se atrevió a murmurar. Milo solo le vio como la niña del exorcista, pero al ver la cara de espanto que el menor había puesto, decidió calmarse.

 **–Seeeh, son _"buenas personas"_ pero… no te confíes tanto, en especial de Saga ** –Aun se sentía molesto por la forma en la que el peli azul había estado mirando al pelirrojo.

 **–¿A qué te refieres?**

 **–Es una larga historia** –Y no mentía, el gemelo mayor de los Gemini tenía un largo historial, por eso mismo lo quería lejos de Camus además, él ya había puesto sus ojos sobre el francés y por nada del mundo dejaría que otro hombre llegase a tocar a su belleza escarlata.

 **–** **Tengo tiempo, además, me si voy a permanecer aquí al menos me gustaría saber un poco más de ti** –Aquello pareció sorprender al rubio, quien inmediatamente volteo a ver a su interlocutor **–** **Pero también quisiera saber de las personas que te rodean, no quisiera ser un simple extraño.**

La mirada rubí del menor parecía brillar ansiosa porque el otro le relatase un poco sobre él y sus amigos. En cambio Milo no sabía por dónde esperar, debía admitir que una parte de él se sintió feliz de que el galo se mostrase interesado en saber de él. Tal vez se estaba precipitando en su sentir, pero él quería a aquella belleza escarlata solo para él y si con eso debía de contarle a Camus acerca de cómo era Saga en verdad, entonces lo haría además, Saga no era un santo como todos le creía.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Kardia, el peli azul se encontraba más que fresco después de aquella tremenda sesión de sexo que había tenido con Degel, esta era la primera vez que alguien era capaz de aguantar tanto hasta complacerle. El griego nuevamente se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta, esta vez ya bañado, _otra vez,_ y a penas vestido con unos pantalones deportivos; mientras observaba al peli verde maldecir en lo que parecía ser francés.

Así habían estado por cinco largos minutos, y cabe decir que la actitud del menor por lejos de molestarle tan solo le parecía divertido.

 **–¿Cuándo vas a dejar de quejarte?** –El menor solo le ignoro olímpicamente y cubrió su cuerpo entero con las sabanas.

Kardia bufo molesto, si bien el otro podía parecerle divertido también podía llegar a desesperarle– **Vamos, déjate de tonterías y levántate**

 **–¿Acaso crees que así como estoy, puedo levantarme? –** Estaba molesto y eso Kardia lo noto por el tono de voz que el otro había usado para hablarle **– Después de todas las atrocidades que una bestia como tú me ha hecho, es imposible para mí el hacerlo**

El griego rio a carcajada suelta, aquello había sonado como la cosa más graciosa que había escuchado en toda su vida. Por otro lado, Degel seguía profiriendo una sarta de insultos y maleficios contra aquel hombre, esperando que un pedazo del techo le cayese encima; por desgracia, nada de eso sucedió.

 **–Vamos, deja de quejarte y ve a tomar un baño** **–** Degel ni tan siquiera le contesto o digno a verle, por lo que a Kardia no le quedo de otra más que dejar a un lado la toalla con la que se estaba secando el cabello –Bien, si no es por las buenas será por las malas

Los constantes pasos del peli azul alertaron al peli verde, quien se destapo de un solo al sentir como le tomaban con todo y las sabanas. **–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?**

 **–¿Acaso no es obvio?** **–** Degel solo le dedico una terrible mirada de muerte a lo que el ignoro **–** **Tomaras un baño, no puedo permitir que mi muñeca se encuentre sucia**

 **–¿Qué? –**

Lo siguiente que paso fue una terrible pelea de miradas, golpes, rasguños, mordidas, jalones de cabello y cientos de insultos en distintos idiomas. Kardia debía admitir que las uñas de Degel, a pesar de estar algo cortas tenían mucho filo pues su pobre piel morena había quedado llena de varios rasguños, y ni hablar de los moretones y el dolor que sentía en su cuero cabelludo. A pesar de estar incapacitado, Degel era una verdadera fiera. Al menos había conseguido dejar al menor en la bañera para que este tomara un baño, con lo que no conto fue que este le lanzara un jabón; suerte que había salido huyendo antes de que este le impactara en la cara.

 **–Sheez** –El peli verde había resultado ser más de lo que creía, pero eso solo le hacía encandilarse más de él.

Sintió como su estómago gruño pidiéndole algo de comida, vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las doce, cogió el teléfono y se dispuso a ordenar algo de comida china, total, no tenía ganas de cocinar, no después de esa mal matada que el galo le había dado. Mientras volvía a su habitación por una camisa, no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar que aquel enorme apartamento ya no se encontraba tan callado como antes.

 **–Jeh, creo que me estoy volviendo loco** **–** Oh quizás era más que eso, esta era la primera vez que una de sus presas duraba tanto en su _humilde_ morada.

Ya con una camisa negra y de mangas cortas que cubriera su torso, tomo algo de dinero y se fue a esperar la comida en la pequeña salita del departamento. Mientras tanto, Degel aún se encontraba metido en la bañera. El joven de hebras verdosas se estaba tomando todo el tiempo del mundo para borrar cada marca y esencia de aquel hombre, pero por más que tallara su cuerpo con la esponja aun así podía sentirle, aun así las marcas de aquellas mordidas seguían presentes, inclusive el aroma de Kardia seguía impregnado en él.

 **–¿Por qué?** –Cerró sus ojos y con apenas el roce de sus yemas fue delineando sus brazos y piernas, recordando cada uno de los toques bruscos y apasionados del otro.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía de aquella forma por su agresor? Tenía tantas preguntas, tantas inquietudes, tantos deseos de salir de ahí, de escapar pero por más que pensara y le diera vuelta al asunto, no encontraba una forma de huir, no mientras el otro estuviera encima de él.

Sumergió su cuerpo entero en la bañera, dejando que sus cabellos verdosos flotaran en la cristalina agua mientras contenía la respiración. Mientras se encontraba en aquel momento de paz y tranquilidad, su mente volvió a ser bombardeada por los últimos momentos que paso al lado de su madre y hermanos, les extrañaba, más que eso, estaba preocupado por ellos en especial por su madre.

 **–Maldición** –El miedo le invadió, tanto así que cuando salió del agua esta salpico sus alrededores pero no le importo, no cuando sabía que la vida de su madre peligraba al encontrarse solo con aquel hombre.

No solo era él también lo eran los familiares de este y de cualquier otro que desease la fortuna de la familia Verseau, si tan solo, si tan solo pudiera comunicarse con Aeneas, si tan solo lograra tener algún contacto con su padre estaba muy seguro que el griego movería cielo y tierra por ellos. Junto sus piernas contra su pecho y se abrazó a estas, las gotas de agua aún seguían resbalando por su nieva piel y largos cadejos de cabello.

Cerro los ojos y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, necesitaba pensar en un buen plan algo que le ayudara a escapar de ahí y encontrarse con su padre, pero mientras pensaba los recuerdos de aquellas noches fogosas volvían a atacarle y su rostro níveo se tenía de un fuerte carmín. Negó bruscamente, ese no era momento para pensar en esas cosas _**"Me gusta que te hagas el difícil"**_ aquella frase resonó en su cabeza. Era una de las tantas que Kardia había usado mientras lo poseía una y otra vez, el griego no había perdido el tiempo en decirle cuanto le deseaba, cuan hermoso era y lo mucho que adoraba el que se resistiera, haciéndole más interesante.

 **–Eso es… ¡Eso es!** –Se sintió tan feliz por el gran descubrimiento que había echo, la única forma de librarse del peli azul era que este se aburriera de él. Aunque le molestaba que para eso no debía de poner resistencia cada que el otro se le acercase, pero si con eso se ganaba su libertad entonces no tenia de otra.

 **…**

 **..**

 ** _-Oye, Degel_** –Kardia se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta con una nueva muda de ropa, no sabía porque pero, después que llegara el de la comida, dejo los empaques sobre la mesa y se había ido a buscar algo de ropa, podía ser un hijo de puta, pero no tanto como para dejar que su belleza anduviera desnudo por su departamento, (aunque eso no le molestaba) o que no le alimentase.

 **–¿Qué dem… que quieres?** –Se maldijo mentalmente cuando estuvo a punto de contestarle mal al otro, aunque bueno, si quería que su plan saliera bien debía de empezar de a poco.

 **–Tan solo vine a dejarte algo de ropa, quizás te quede grande pero, ¡Ey! Algo es algo** –El galo se sobresaltó un poco al notar como la puerta se abría, al menos lo suficiente para que una pequeña cesta con ropa limpia entrara **–** **Mas te vale que no te tardes tanto, ya hasta pareces mujer**

 **–Bueno pues disculpe usted señor, pero si me estoy tardando tanto es por culpa suya**

 **–Vale, vale, entiendo que te cueste sacar los restos de mi semen –** Degel soltó un terrible chillido de vergüenza así como varios botes de shampoo chocaron contra la puerta, uno de ellos fue a dar contra la mano de Kardia que aún seguía sobre la pequeña canastita – **¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso?**

 **–¡Por degenerado! –** Kardia solo hizo una mueca de desagrado y le dijo que se apresurara, que la comida se estaba enfriando. Al estar nuevamente sin la presencia del griego acosador se detuvo a pensar en el extraño comportamiento del otro. Primero actuaba como un bruto empedernido y ahora lo trataba como si fuera algún amigo o conocido.

Era extraño ahora se sentía más perturbado por el estado mental del otro, quizás solo le estuviese engañando o quizás no, fuese lo que fuese se encargaría de descubrirlo

 **.**

 **Mansión Skorpió**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en la mansión de uno de los más grandes magnates de Abbad Sindria, mejor conocida como la mansión de Skorpió, cierto jovencito de hebras rojizas se encontraba acostado en la cama, esperando a que su bella adquisición se dignara a salir del baño. Mientras le esperaba, se había puesto a revisar cada una de los apps que tenía en su teléfono, esperando encontrar algo que fuera de su agrado o al menos le entretuviera a que el menor saliera.

 **–¿Cuánto más piensas tardarte?** –Más no hubo respuesta.

…

..

Desde el rato que llevaba metido en el baño, Arizt se había tomado a pecho de usar todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglarse, no es que lo hiciera para aquel tipo, tan solo que nunca le había gustado andar desarreglado además, tampoco pensaba lucir como un maldito esclavo.

 **–Uhm… –** Se puso enfrente del espejo, contemplando su blanca piel. Una de sus manos viajo hasta su cuello y hombros, aquellas zonas se encontraban llenas de varias marcas rojizas. **–Maldito bastardo…**

Era más que eso, era un total hijo de puta. Le odiaba, le despreciaba por haberle humillado y obligado a que gimiera como una vil puta. Aquello era algo que jamás lograría borrar de su memoria o perdonarse.

 ** _–¿Cuánto más piensas tardarte?_** _–_ Bufo molesto al escuchar al otro. Se tardaría todo el tiempo del mundo, como ya lo había dicho, él no pensaba salir sin arreglarse, aquello le hacía sentir, _extraño._

Pero aun así decidió no tardarse mucho o de seguro aquel niño de papi sería capaz de tumbar la puerta. Ya más arreglado y cómodo con aquella vestimenta, decidió salir del baño aunque no le gusto para nada lo que se encontró.

 **–¿Quién es ese?** –Desde hacía unos minutos atrás que la madre de Khian había insistido en entrar a la habitación de su hijo para hablar con él. Mas el menor se había insistido muchísimas veces y hasta había mandado a su propia madre a que se fuera donde el vecino, pero al ver que la pelirroja no insistía y sus insistencia le iba hirviendo la sangre, decidió acabar de un solo con eso. **–¿Acaso es otro de tus juguetes?**

 **–Eso no es de tu…**

 **–¿Disculpe? –** La mirada aguamarina del menor se nublo al escuchar la forma en la que aquella mujer se refería hacia él, no pudo evitar notar el parecido de ambos, supuso que era la madre. No le agradaba.

La mirada rubí de aquella mujer se posó sobre él, viéndole de pies a cabeza. No había necesidad de ser un genio para darse cuenta de que aquella mujer le estaba inspeccionando, lo peor de todo es que los gestos que hacía solo le molestaba aún más; sabía que aquella mujer trataba de intimidarlo, de hacerle sentir mal con sus miradas y palabras llenas de ponzoña, pero él no se dejaba afectar tan fácilmente, no por nada había tenido que soportar los tantos reproches y desplantes de sus abuelos, de "su padre" y de la familia de este. Al menos daba gracias que aquel hombre, Ryan Wyvern, no era su verdadero padre.

 **–Hijo, creo que vas perdiendo tu buen gusto –** Por otro lado, Arizt parecía no afectado por la forma en que aquella mujer le miraba. Al contrario su semblante lucia despreocupado, agradecía que su madre le hubo inculcado de aquella forma

 ** _–Madre_** **creo que es mejor que te marches –** La mujer solo vio con desaprobación a su hijo, quien lucía extremadamente serio. La mujer solo dio un fuerte pisotón para luego abandonar la habitación, no sin antes azotar la puerta mientras salía

– **Es… Adorable** –El joven griego soltó un bufido por lo que el otro había dicho y se pasó la mano por el fleco. Odiaba que su madre actuase de aquella forma, solo le gustaba tomar "el rol de madre" cuando le convenía.

 **–Ni te imaginas cuan _adorable_ , puede llegar a ser –**Arizt vio como el semblante de Khian había cambiado, haciéndole sentir _extraño._ Su madre, Krest, nunca había sido así con ellos; al contrario el pelirrojo siempre los trataba con gran amor, aun cuando les reganaba. Pero aquella situación le hizo recordar a "su padre" aquel hombre les odiaba, les odiaba con todo su ser y él lo sabía.

 **–Uh… Oye, calma, ¿sí? Es extraño ver como alguien como tú, cambia radicalmente de humor –** Khian solo le vio desde el borde de la cama donde se encontraba sentado e hizo un gesto para que el otro imitase. El menor rodo los ojos pero aun así se fue a sentar junto al otro.

 **–¿Acaso estas preocupado por mí? –** Aritz solo hizo una mueca al ver la amplia sonrisa que el pelirrojo tenia, más que eso, era la mirada carmín lo que le calaba. No era aquella misma mirada orgullosa, esta lucia más… _triste._

 ** _–_** **Si tu estado hace que mi situación aquí empeore o mejore, entonces sí, digamos que me preocupas –** El extraño silencio de la habitación se llenó con una singular risa, era el pelirrojo. Su largo flequillo cubrió su mirada, pero aun así Arizt pudo notar que algo no andaba bien con aquel orgulloso joven.

En cierto modo no se equivocaba, desde hacía unos días el pelirrojo había estado preocupado, las acciones de su madre no eran las correctas y sospechaba que esta estuviera atentando algo en contra de Aeneas o contra sus hermanos. Tenía mucho que pensar, mucho con que lidiar y eso le estaba agotando física y mentalmente.

 **–Maldición… yo… quédate así por un rato –** Arizt solo sintió como el otro apoyaba la cabeza contra su hombro, le hubiera gustado quitárselo pero hubo algo que le dejo hacer

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Mientras tanto en el despacho de Aeneas**

El rubio se encontraba como león enjaulado en su oficina y caminaba en círculos. El pobre no había parado de pensar en qué hacer para encontrar a sus hijos, además, aquello solo había sido otra traba para su situación, ya estaba cansado de toda esa farsa que él y Krest habían mantenido por todos esos años. Ambos eran adultos, ya habían pasado por muchísimas cosas. Inclusive él se encontraba en una mejor situación que antes y ya no temía a la familia Verseau, ni tan siquiera a esa bola de ingleses frígidos de la familia Wyvern.

Su cabeza dolía y amenazaba con explotarle en cualquier momento, ¿acaso no podía ser feliz y tener al menos algo de paz? Al parecer no, porque los dioses se empeñaban con joderle la vida de una u otra forma.

Con suma delicadeza tomo el pequeño cuadro que descansaba sobre su escritorio. El marco era de plata, era fino y con bellos detalles pero lo más hermoso era la persona que aparecía en la foto. Aquella era una de las tantas fotos que tenia de Krest y sus amados hijos. No pudo evitar sonreír, fue en una de sus escapadas a Francia cuando se tomó esa foto.

Era Krest, su hermoso amante de piel nívea, ojos aguamarina, y de cabellos castaños rojizos aparecía junto con sus pequeños en el jardín de la casa, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol y con algunos arbustos de rosas en los alrededores. En ese entonces Degel apenas tenía siete años, Camus tenía cinco y Arizt apenas tenía cuatro añitos. Para ese viaje se había encargado de llevarles muchísimas cosas a sus pequeños y se había pasado toda una semana llevándolos a distintos lugares y demostrándole todo su amor a su bello Krest, quien siempre adoraba esas escapadas con su amante.

A veces se iban por horas, en otras, aprovechaban los días en que Ryan se iba del país para escaparse ellos con los pequeños e irse a la casa de campo que el rubio tenia. Aquel era el lugar preferido de ambos, los pequeños podían jugar sin ningún problema y ambos amantes eran libres de demostrar su amor en todo momento. A veces lo hacían por medio de abrazos, miradas, pequeños besos que transmitían grandes sentimientos o sino, esperaban a que el astro rey se ocultase y que los pequeños durmieran para que ellos dos se dieran a la entrega mutua, donde sus cuerpos, corazones y almas se fundían en uno solo.

– **Suficiente…** -Nuevamente dejo el cuadro junto a los demás, el tacón de su zapato hizo un ruido sordo al girarse y caminar hacia su escrito y hacer unas cuantas llamadas. Si iba a arreglar todo eso, tenía que hacerlo desde la raíz y con tiempo.

Ahora él era un hombre de mucho poder y si se había abstenido todo ese tiempo, era porque Krest se lo había pedido, todo para no iniciar un enorme conflicto con su familia y la de su "esposo." Lo que Krest más temía era que la familia Verseau y Wyvern, fueran en contra de sus hijos y Aeneas, pero también temía por los otros hijos de este. Sabia de la existencia de ellos, los conocía por fotos y raras veces había tenido el privilegio de verles en persona.

Pero es obvio que muchos se preguntaran, ¿Cómo es que todo esto se inició? Pues la historia se remonta unos treinta años atrás.


	8. Chapter 8

**Comentarios de la Autora** : Bueno, hola a todos… e.e Aquí os vengo a dejarles otro capítulo de este fic, espero que les esté gustando~ Jejeje, quizás en el siguiente capítulo haya cosa buena, ya saben, lo sabrosongo lol Bueno, ya no los entretengo y les dejo que lean.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de Tu Amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8: Memories**

 **Part I**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Mientras tanto en el despacho de Aeneas**

 **.**

El rubio se encontraba como león enjaulado en su oficina y caminaba en círculos. El pobre no había parado de pensar en qué hacer para encontrar a sus hijos, además, aquello solo había sido otra traba para su situación, ya estaba cansado de toda esa farsa que él y Krest habían mantenido por todos esos años. Ambos eran adultos, ya habían pasado por muchísimas cosas. Inclusive él se encontraba en una mejor situación que antes y ya no temía a la familia Verseau, ni tan siquiera a esa bola de ingleses frígidos de la familia Wyvern.

Su cabeza dolía y amenazaba con explotarle en cualquier momento, ¿acaso no podía ser feliz y tener al menos algo de paz? Al parecer no, porque los dioses se empeñaban con joderle la vida de una u otra forma.

Con suma delicadeza tomo el pequeño cuadro que descansaba sobre su escritorio. El marco era de plata, era fino y con bellos detalles pero lo más hermoso era la persona que aparecía en la foto. Aquella era una de las tantas fotos que tenia de Krest y sus amados hijos. No pudo evitar sonreír, fue en una de sus escapadas a Francia cuando se tomó esa foto.

Era Krest, su hermoso amante de piel nívea, ojos aguamarina, y de cabellos castaños rojizos aparecía junto con sus pequeños en el jardín de la casa, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol y con algunos arbustos de rosas en los alrededores. En ese entonces Degel apenas tenía siete años, Camus tenía cinco y Arizt apenas tenía cuatro añitos. Para ese viaje se había encargado de llevarles muchísimas cosas a sus pequeños y se había pasado toda una semana llevándolos a distintos lugares y demostrándole todo su amor a su bello Krest, quien siempre adoraba esas escapadas con su amante.

A veces se iban por horas, en otras, aprovechaban los días en que Ryan se iba del país para escaparse ellos con los pequeños e irse a la casa de campo que el rubio tenia. Aquel era el lugar preferido de ambos, los pequeños podían jugar sin ningún problema y ambos amantes eran libres de demostrar su amor en todo momento. A veces lo hacían por medio de abrazos, miradas, pequeños besos que transmitían grandes sentimientos o sino, esperaban a que el astro rey se ocultase y que los pequeños durmieran para que ellos dos se dieran a la entrega mutua, donde sus cuerpos, corazones y almas se fundían en uno solo.

– **Suficiente…** -Nuevamente dejo el cuadro junto a los demás, el tacón de su zapato hizo un ruido sordo al girarse y caminar hacia su escrito y hacer unas cuantas llamadas. Si iba a arreglar todo eso, tenía que hacerlo desde la raíz y con tiempo.

Ahora él era un hombre de mucho poder y si se había abstenido todo ese tiempo, era porque Krest se lo había pedido, todo para no iniciar un enorme conflicto con su familia y la de su "esposo." Lo que Krest más temía era que la familia Verseau y Wyvern, fueran en contra de sus hijos y Aeneas, pero también temía por los otros hijos de este. Sabia de la existencia de ellos, los conocía por fotos y raras veces había tenido el privilegio de verles en persona.

Pero es obvio que muchos se preguntaran, ¿Cómo es que todo esto se inició? Pues la historia se remonta unos treinta años atrás.

 **Hace 30 años**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Lo que muy pocas personas sabían, y cuando digo pocas me refiero solo a El Cid, Sheila y Calvera, una bella mujer que le había ayudado incontables veces y que de no ser por ella, ahora estaría en otro lugar o muerto quizás. El suceso más importante que marco la vida de Aeneas, fue cuando él se encontraba trabajando en una pequeña empresa petrolera y para ser pequeña, tenía muy buenas ganancias. El tan solo era un jovencito de dieciocho años que con suerte había llegado a ese país del cual todos hablaban por tener muy buena prosperidad.

El solo era un joven inmigrante y con deseos de salir adelante y olvidarse de su oscuro pasado. Sabía que al estar solo en ese país las cosas serían de por sí muy difíciles, pero algo que caracterizaba al rubio era que jamás se daba por vencido y siempre salía avante. El joven rubio tan solo se había llevado consigo una mochila con sus pocas pertenencias y el poco dinero que había reunido con los trabajitos que hacía en su tierra madre.

Al llegar a Abbad Sindria le había tocado hacer de todo. Desde limpiar los carros de aquellos magnates orgullosos, hasta ser el simple criado de estos. Muchas veces tuvo que morderse la lengua en no decir nada, cada que su jefe lo trataba como la mismísima mierda. Él era muy impulsivo, demasiado, casi siempre se iba a los golpes en vez de quedarse callado o pensar. Pero al ver su situación día a día, lo mejor que podía hacer era tragarse todo ese veneno y sonreírles de forma hipócrita a esos cerdos que se regodeaban en dinero.

– _ **Cerdos…**_ –Mascullo entre dientes al ver a su jefe bebiendo de lo lindo con otros empresarios. Su nuevo trabajo consistía ser un mozo, un puto mozo que debía usar un puto traje incómodo con una puta corbata que le cortaba la respiración. Camisa manga larga blanca y de cuello, corbatín negro, pantalones bien planchados y zapatos bien lustrados del mismo color; además de que tenía que usar guantes blancos. ¿Es que acaso no se daban cuenta de que con eso solo le hacía sentir más calor?

Nuevamente volvió a bufar molesto. Ya se había cansado de estar parado y con bandeja en mano, llena de a saber cuántas copas vacías, llenas y a medio llenar por los borrachos que solo se las dejaban ahí.

 **–¿Te encuentras bien?** –El rubio dio un respingo al escuchar a alguien a sus espaldas, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio y tirar la bandeja con las bebidas - **Disculpa… yo, no quise asustarte**

 **–No… yo, fue mi culpa –Siguió disculpándose, sin siquiera reparar en la joven que solo le sonreía amenamente.**

 **–Vamos, no tienes por qué disculparte en si fue culpa mía por no haberme fijado** –La mirada amatista de la joven llevo a que el rubio se calmase.

La joven que tenía frente de si, sin duda era una muy hermosa. Era de piel blanca, cabello negro y muy largo. La joven, quizás de su edad o al menos unos dos o tres años mayor que él, llevaba un vestido algo sencillo pero hermoso. Era de un tono lila, con varias piedrecillas y revuelos en la falda poco pomposa, además de tener los hombros un tanto descubiertos. Aquella joven, a pesar de vestir de forma sencilla aun así lograba destacar entre las demás esposas o parejas del momento de los demás empresarios, pues la de cabellos ébanos tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado, lo cual se podía notar a leguas.

 **–Calvera…** –La joven de cabellera negra volteo a ver al nuevo invitado que se les había unido. La respiración del rubio se cortó cuando vio a aquel jovencito de apariencia angelical.

Aunque para ser exactos ambos jóvenes habían quedado prendados a primera vista del otro, Calvera solo sonrió al ver a su amigo y a aquel joven mozo con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. El recién llegado era uno de los jóvenes más distinguidos de Francia, al ser el único hijo de Angelie y Alexis Verseau; una de las familias más poderosas de toda Francia, por así decirlo.

Krest Verseau, un joven de apenas dieciséis años. Algunos lo apodaban como descendiente del mismo Ganimedes, por ser poseedor de una gran belleza a tan temprana edad. Cabellos cortos y de un castaño rojizo, ojos a tonalidad como el mismísimo aguamarina, piel blanca y tersa, más que la mismísima seda, además de tener mejores curvas que la de una mujer. Su rostro aún tenía algunos rasgos infantiles, pero eso no le hacía menos atractivo al contrario, aquello solo sumaba muchísimos puntos en el menor.

 **–Uhmm… ¿una bebida? –** Ofreció el rubio de hebras doradas, sintiéndose algo estúpido al alzar la bandeja con bebidas hacia el menor quien retrocedió un poco. –Uh, lo siento…

 **–Krest, no deberías ser maleducado con el joven aquí –** Musito Calvera, quien no se abstuvo en tomar una copa de champagne. Krest solo volteo a ver de reojo al rubio, no es que quisiera ser un maleducado, pero la mirada de aquel rubio le ponía muy nervioso.

 **–Yo… lo siento, no ha sido mi intensión** –A continuación se atrevió a ver fijo al otro y a tomar una de las bebidas que el rubio tenía sobre la charola.

De ser posible Aeneas se hubiera quedado todo el tiempo del mundo para observar a aquel chico de mirada aguamarina, pero bien sabía que si su patrón llegaba a darse cuenta terminaría perdiendo su empleo y en esos momentos le urgía en demasía el dinero, por lo que se despidió con una leve reverencia, no sin antes ver por última vez a un sonrojado Krest.

La velada continua normal, Aeneas siguió sirviendo bebidas y algunos aperitivos a los invitados de su jefe, quien parecía feliz pues estaba haciendo un buen negocio con quien parecía ser el esposo de la señorita Calvera. La joven de mirada amatista no había logrado despegar la mirada de su amigo. En todo ese rato Krest no había dejado de observar a aquel joven mozo y cada vez que el rubio volteaba a verle, este evadía la mirada y se dedicaba a ver otra cosa o persona, haciendo de cuenta que era lo más interesante por ver.

Pero ninguno de ellos lograba engañar a Calvera, quien no le había dejado de observar en todo ese rato. La peli negra se sentía feliz y a la vez sorprendida, esta era la primera vez que su amigo mostraba gran interés por otra persona y mejor aún, por alguien que no era de la misma _"categoría"_

Odiaba eso, pero si las cosas eran como ella creía sabía que el destino de aquellos dos no sería un jardín de rosas; conocía a los padres de Krest, eran personas serias, frías y muy recatadas. Eran personas que por nada del mundo se acercarían a siquiera hablar con una persona de clase media mucho menos con alguien _pobre._ Y esas mismas cosas eras las que le habían estado inculcando a su hijo.

 **–¿Qué tanto ves, mi querido Krest?** –El menor sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba, ¿acaso Calvera se había dado cuenta?

 **–N-nada… –** Rogaba a los dioses porque así fuera, porque la otra no le hubiese atrapado en su travesura.

 **–Acaso… ¿acaso has estado observando a cierto mozo rubio?** –¿Tan obvio era? Se preguntó a sí mismo. Calvera sonrió discreta y se juntó más al joven para susurrarle – **Tranquilo, eso no tiene nada de malo…**

 **–Sabes cómo son mis padres –** Ella hizo un mohín y el, el volvió a buscar con la mirada a aquel rubio. Aeneas se encontraba entre unos empresarios, sirviéndoles varias bebidas y al parecer también le hacía de bufón por los comentarios hirientes que hacia su "jefe", cosa que hizo enojar aún más al de orbes aguamarina. – **No es justo**

 **–¿A qué te refieres?** –Claro que sabía a lo que se refería, pero aun así quería escucharlo de la propia boca del menor.

 **–Me refiero a que no es justo que le traten así… eso, eso no es justo –** Calvera no hizo más que sonreír, se alegraba de que su amigo se mantuviera así y que sus padres jamás le cambiaran la mentalidad que tiene. La mayoría de los ricos de ese país, mantenía muchísimos empleados y casi siempre les trataban mal de una u otra forma.

 **–Descuida, eso cambiara –** Krest le vio con ligera confusión a lo que la peli negra le sonrió nuevamente y se encamino a hablar con su esposo; dejando a un pequeño francesito que no despegaba la mirada del griego.

Mientras tanto Aeneas se encontraba yendo de un lado a otro con la bandeja llena de bebidas o sino aperitivos, ya se estaba cansando. Sus pies dolían, los estúpidos zapatos le lastimaban además de que ya le dolía la cara por tanto sonreír. Pero al menos había algo que le daba más fuerza, y era aquella hermosa mirada aguamarina de ese pelirrojito. Desde hacía rato que había notado como, _Krest,_ le miraba. No sabía porque pero, la mirada de aquel chico le hacía sentir, _extraño._

Quizás por eso había procurado no cometer alguna torpeza enfrente de aquel bello ángel.

 ** _–"Que idiota soy"_** – Pensó mientras se detenía bajo el umbral de la puerta que guiaba a un sinfín de corredores. Tenía que ir por más licor para esos viejos buenos para nada, pero no pudo evitar ver de reojo al bello ángel de cabello cobrizo.

La velada transcurrió con normalidad y de a poco los comensales fueron despidiéndose de su anfitrión, los únicos que seguían ahí era la familia Verseau y la familia Iagouáros. Krest por su lado se encontraba aburrido mientras observaba a su padre hablar con el esposo de Calvera y aquel otro señor, mientras que su madre se encontraba a un lado suyo conversando con la peli negra, quien no había dejado de sonreír desde la charla que había tenido con su esposo.

Ya se sabía de memoria cuantas baldosas abarcaban el suelo, de qué color eran, cuando parecía medir. Inclusive ya había contado los tantos cuadros o adornos de toda la estancia. Debía admitir que ese tipo tenía un mal gusto para la decoración. La estancia era ni tan grande y ni tan pequeña pero aun así se había empeñado en llenarla con cuadros, adornos y tanta cosa que le mareaban.

 **–¿Desea algo de tomar?** –Por un momento Krest creyó estar alucinando cuando escucho aquella **voz, pero al voltear a verle supo que era real.**

 **–Yo… –** Ambos jóvenes se habían quedado sin habla. Krest porque sentía una gran vergüenza y Aeneas porque ya ni estaba seguro de las intenciones de la peli negra.

 **–Joven mozo, ¿Por qué no le muestra los jardines al joven Krest? Estoy segura de que algo de aire fresco le hará bien –**

 **–Tranquila Angelie, que el chico solo llevara a Krest a los jardines –** Aeneas pudo sentir como la mujer de hebras cobrizas le miraba con cierta altanería, era de esperarse. ¿Qué padre de alta categoría, dejaría a su pequeño cerca de un simple mozo?

La madre de Krest solo vio con desaprobación al chico y luego a su hijo, pero al ver que su pequeño retoño se encontraba un tanto pálido dio el visto bueno, quizás algo de aire fresco le haría bien para su retoño. Calvera no hacía más que sonreír al ver el sonrojo aumentar en el pobre Krest. El joven rubio hizo una leve reverencia a las damas y luego le indico al más joven para que le siguiera. Ambos se encontraban nerviosos, curioso.

 **–Esto… Disculpa las molestias** – Aquellas palabras habían sonado más como un susurro, pero aun así Aeneas le alcanzo a escuchar.

 **–Descuida** –Solo en la soledad de aquellos enormes pasillos, el rubio se dignó a sonreír de forma sincera, dejando embobado al jovencito de apenas dieciséis años, quien por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió como su corazón.

El resto del camino lo siguieron en silencio, Krest se dedicaba a ver cada una de las decoraciones de los oscuros pasillos de aquella mansión, nuevamente aceptando que el dueño de aquella casa tenía un pésimo gusto para decorar. Por otro lado, Aeneas iba unos cuantos pasos más adelante que el de orbes aguamarina, aquel chico era un peligro para el, podía sentirlo. Podía sentirlo con solo mirarle y con solo sentir ese suave y dulce aroma que desprendía Krest.

 ** _–"Demonios…"–_** Pero, ¿Qué podía esperarse? Ese era el encanto de los Verseau.

No había persona en ese mundo que se resistiera al encanto y sensualidad que estos desprendían con una sola mirada, con un gesto. Inclusive al caminar podías ver cuán elegante era su andar, sus voces eran dulce como las de los ángeles. Y la ropa, la ropa solo parecía como una segunda piel que se acentuaba muy bien a sus cuerpos.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos pudieron respirar más tranquilos, sobre todo Aeneas, quien ya no aguantaba aquella sensación en su cuerpo. La fresca brisa de la noche meció los cabellos de ambos, Krest pudo sentir como la brisa acariciaba con cariño sus mejillas sonrojadas. Era un alivio. Pero el alivio les duro poco, ninguno de los dos sabía que más hacer o decir sobre todo el rubio, quien casi siempre estaba siendo humillado por los señoritos o cuanta gente con mucha plata; pero en todo ese rato Krest no le había visto o tratado mal, al contrario, el chico parecía uno de esos hámsters asustadizos, siempre evadiéndole la mirada.

 **–Es una hermosa noche –** La mirada de Krest se encontraba perdida en el basto cielo nocturno. La luna brillaba esplendorosa junto a las estrellas, dándoles el mejor espectáculo de todas sus vidas en aquel bello jardín bien cuidado.

 **–Sí que lo es… –** Concordó, o así pareció. Pero el no había prestado atención a la noche o al jardín lleno de rosas y gardenias con algunos tulipanes y girasoles. Él tenía la mirada fija en él. Su mirada zafiro era tan intensa, quemaba demasiado que hasta Krest pudo sentirle.

 **–Esto… ¿Qué sucede? –** No sabía porque pero la mirada de aquel chico le estaba poniendo por demás nervioso, sentía como una descarga eléctrica recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo y todo por aquella mirada intensa. El griego era apuesto y eso debía aceptarlo. A sus cortos dieciocho anos, Aeneas era un chico muy apuesto. Su cabello era de un color miel que relucía mas al exponerse al sol, su piel era de un delicioso tono tostado y sus ojos eran de un intenso zafiro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de todos era ese cuerpo bien trabajado que tenía.

 **–No, disculpa es solo que** – Pero lejos de responderle solo acordó la distancia. Tal era la cercanía entre ambos jóvenes, que le ayudo a notar los pequeños tintes en dorado en la mirada del más bajo. Sus cuerpos se rozaban un tanto, la fragancia de Krest golpeaba fuertemente contra él, avivando a grandes zancadas las hormonas alborotadas del joven griego que a pesar de ser codiciado por muchos aun así el no había tenido ninguna experiencia sexual y aquello le aterraba. Le aterraba que un chico como Krest alterara en demasía. Por otro lado, Krest era un manojo de nervios. El pobre chico tenía la cara completamente colorada.

– ** _"Lindo" –_** Fue el pensamiento que cruzo al ver aquella expresión. No sabía porque pero, tenía el presentimiento de que ese chico seria su total perdición. – **Tenías esto en tu cabeza –** Dijo, para luego quitarle y mostrar la pequeña hoja de abeto que había ido a parar a la cabeza del francés. En ese instante y en esa extrema cercanía no hubo más que decir.

 **.**

 ** _¿Alguna vez has escuchado de amor a primera vista?_**

 ** _._**

Tal vez muchos no creían en eso pero para el pequeño francés, aquello parecía real tan así como los cuentos de hadas que su nana solía contarle cuando era más pequeño. Los siguientes minutos ambos los pasaron platicando sobre muchas cosas, inesperadamente tenían muchas cosas en común. Krest se vio sorprendido por la madurez y buen gusto del otro. Y no era para menos, en el tiempo que Aeneas llevaba en ese país lo había estado aprovechando al máximo. Había aprendido muy bien el idioma que se manejaba ahí, además de que en cada oportunidad o tiempo libre que tenia se dedicaba a leer los tantos libros que su "jefe" parecía ir almacenando en la pequeña biblioteca.

 **–Me sorprendes**

 **–¿A qué te refieres?** –La mirada de Aeneas volvía a ser enigmática, quemaba, intimidaba.

– **Es solo que, tus gustos… Son muy buenos –** Murmuro.

 **–¿Acaso te sorprende que alguien de mi categoría, tenga tan buenos gustos?**

 **–No, yo, no me refería a eso –** Ante el latente nerviosismo y las muecas que el mejor hacía en sus intentos de enmendar su error, Aeneas soltó una carcajada. Krest se sorprendido al escuchar aquella risa sincera, muy distinta a la que había escuchado cuando el rubio se encontraba con aquellos empresarios.

 **–Descuida, que no me has ofendido –**

 **–Pero aun así, yo…** -Nuevamente el rubio hizo un ademan con las manos como restándole importancia.

 **–Sé que no era tu intensión y de todas formas no es algo que me afecte**

 **–Pero… aun así no es correcto** –El mayor hizo un ademan para que le siguiera y tomaran asiento sobre una banca de madera que se encontraba junto a un pequeño estanque.

 **–Aun así no me afecta, veras, desde que vine a este país he tenido que pasar por muchas cosas** – Mientras empezaba a relatar algunas cosas por las que había pasado, mantuvo la mirada en aquel manto nocturno. En todo ese rato Krest se mantuvo en silencio y atento a las cosas que el otro le relataba, la voz de Aeneas era grave, varonil así como el aroma que el griego desprendía.

 **–Tu… tú has pasado por mucho –** La mirada de Aeneas se vio sorprendida por el toque de aquellas finas y pequeñas manos. Krest había acunado las manos del moreno con las suyas, ambos, sintiendo el choque térmico de las pieles.

 **–Uh, descuida, eso ya pasó además, lo que no te mata solo te hace más fuerte –** Pero lejos de tranquilizarle, la mirada de Krest lucia triste, llena de preocupación.

 **–Aun así, espero que las cosas mejoren para ti –** Aquellos luceros brillaban con inocencia y esperanza, haciendo que el corazón del rubio se acongojara por primera vez.

 **–Espero que así sea…** –Ambos, aguamarina contra zafiro se encontraron. Ambos jóvenes estaban demasiado juntos, la atmosfera era demasiado perfecta para ellos en aquel paraje lleno de bellas flores y bajo el estrellado firmamento.

La mano derecha de Aeneas se había deslizado hasta tomar la mejilla del otro y acercar su rostro. Por otro lado Krest no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo único que si sabía era que no podía dejar de ver aquellos zafiros. Los cadejos de mechones rubios se mesclaron con aquellos de castaño rojizo, así como ambos pares de labios vírgenes. Esa fue la primera vez que ambos supieron lo bien que se sentía besar, para Aeneas, los labios de Krest eran más que perfectos. Eran suaves, demasiado suaves y finos. Ahora sí y más confiado de que el chico no le había rechazado, su otra mano acuno la otra mejilla y el contacto se hizo más íntimo.

Curiosamente Krest fue correspondiendo de a poco al beso y apoyo las manos sobre el pecho del rubio, quien se vio más incentivado a seguir. Su lengua fue delineando los labios ajenos, y uno de sus brazos se coló hasta rodear la pequeña cintura del más joven, quien dio un pequeño respingo, solo así, reaccionando de lo que estaban haciendo.

 **–E-etto… –** Los rostros de ambos se encontraban colorados, ninguno de ellos sabía que excusa dar para lo que había pasado.

 **–Creo que es hora de que te lleve de regreso al salón** –Murmuro el rubio mientras se levantaba y sin ver al más joven, quien solo asintió avergonzado y siguió al otro.

En todo el regreso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni tan siquiera se vieron por qué cada que sus miradas se encontraban sus corazones volvían a latir locos y rememoraban aquel beso corto. Afortunadamente ambos llegaron llegar a tiempo, los padres de Krest se estaban despidiendo de Calvera y su esposo, así como de aquel viejo gordinflón que era su jefe.

 **–Ten… ten una feliz noche** –Krest solo le vio sorprendido y le dedico una amplia sonrisa, la más hermosa de todas a parecer de Aeneas quien le vio partir; dejándole con una extraña pero cálida sensación en su corazón. – **Jeh, que extraño…**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Acabada la reunión con esos empresarios, Aeneas fue llamado al despacho por su jefe que según tenían que hablar de algo de suma "importancia" por un momento temió haber hecho algo malo. Quizás se habían dado cuenta del laxante que le había echado en la bebida de aquel viejo idiota que le había tocado el culo en más de una ocasión. Suspiro nervioso, tan solo esperaba que su jefe no se haya dado cuenta de eso. No es que el fuera malo, ¡pero en serio que ese viejo ya le había fastidiado demasiado!

 **–Ni modo, a mal tiempo buena cara –** Susurro frente al despacho de su jefe con el corazón latiéndole a mil, si le iban a regañar pues que lo hicieran rápido.

Pero bueno ese era el tratando de engañarse a sí mismo mientras se daba los ánimos necesarios para abrir la puerta. Su mirada azulina se encontraba fija en el pomo, no quería perder su empleo, era el único que le había durado tanto además de que la paga era muy buena.

 **–Ni modo –** Después de cinco largos segundos de haber estado en una batalla mental, decidió abrir la puerta que cambiaría su destino.

La mirada del griego denotaba sorpresa al encontrarse a la peli negra de hace rato. Calvera solo le sonrió amablemente desde su asiento junto a su esposo, que igual le sonrió. Le pareció demasiado extraño pero aun así decidió hacer caso omiso y dejar que su jefe hablara.

 **–Bien Aeneas, me alegra que hayas llegado a tiempo** –Por alguna extraña y perturbadora razón, el tipo lucia emocionado. Por un mísero Aeneas sintió algo de miedo, aquel tipo le aterraba – **Bueno, los señores Iagouáros aquí presentes me han dicho en lo interesados que están en ti**

 ** _–"Así que de eso se trataba"_** –Pensó. Ahora ya sabía a qué se debía la presencia de esas otras personas y de que su jefe se mostrase así de amable con él.

Los siguientes minutos parecieron ser eternos, el señor Iakolos no dejaba de hablar acerca de la buena acción que la familia Iagouáros había tenido para con él al haberle comprado. Claro, lo había olvidado. Los don nadie de ese país así eran tratados, cualquiera con suficiente dinero podía comprarles a cualquier precio. Al principio le había molestado demasiado por ser tratado como un simple objeto, pero con el tiempo y con los distintos trabajos y jefes que había estado teniendo, entiendo que así era como se realizaban las cosas ahí.

 **–Entiendo y me siento honrado** –Su voz sonaba monótona y si hizo una leve reverencia ante los presentes era por simple costumbre.

 **–Jajaja, me alegra que lo entiendas. Ven, él es un chico muy inteligente** –Claro que lo era, había aprendido mucho en ese tiempo y lo que más le importaba era tener un trabajo, comida y un lugar donde dormir, ah, y que la paga fuera buena aunque eso significara caer rendido cada noche por los trabajos forzados.

 **–Bien es hora de irnos –** El ahora ex-jefe de Aeneas se levantó de su asiento para darle la mano y despedirse de sus "compradores" jamás había imaginado que podía sacar provecho de aquel chiquillo, pero se alegraba de que por fin había podido deshacerse de él y como bono extra había recibido dinero a cambio.

 **–Oh, fue un placer haber hecho negocios con usted –** Aeneas hizo una mueca de desagrado y espero a sus _compradores_ a que salieran de la estancia.

 **–Ve por tus pertenencias** –Dijo ella una vez fuera del despacho – **Te estaremos esperando enfrente de la casa, no tardes mucho.**

El rubio solo se quedó tiempo aun tratando de digerir lo que estaba pasando, si situación actual, su cambio de trabajo, de dueños, de todo. No había nada que hacer, lo único que esperaba era que sus nuevos jefes no fueran de la cagada y que la paga fuera buena. A paso tranquilo se fue a su habitación, recogiendo apenas lo poco que tenía y metiéndolas a una mochila medio gastada que tenía. En cierto modo se sentía feliz de irse de ahí, al menos así ya no tendría que aguantar las borracheras de aquel viejo infeliz. Con una nueva mentalidad reviso por última vez de que nada le hiciera falta y se encamino a la salida, viendo por última vez aquella pequeña habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos que dirigían hacia la puerta principal, tuvo la extraña sensación de que las cosas mejorarían en aquel lugar, con esas personas. Tal vez era por la poca esperanza que albergaba o quizás por las palabras del bello ángel que había conocido hoy.

 ** _–"Krest" –_** No lo sabía, pero fuera lo que fuera esperaba que saliese bien.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

No sabía porque pero se sentía extraño por la gran amabilidad de sus nuevos jefes, era extraño, por sobre todo la señorita Calvera quien en todo el camino a la casa se dedicó a preguntarle algunas cosas pero sin llegar a incomodarle mientras que el esposo de esta apenas y le había preguntado alguna cosa, pero mejor para él, ese había sido un día muy largo y tedioso. Pero entonces un par de gemas aguamarina llegaron a su mente, no pudo evitar sonreír embelesado al recordar a Krest. Calvera quien observaba de reojo al rubio tuvo una vaga idea del porqué de aquella sonrisa.

 **–¿Qué estas tramando?** –Pregunto su esposo en un susurro, quien ya conocía esas sonrisas y miradas de su esposa.

 **–Nada malo, querido mío** –Respondió ella de igual forma.

 **–No sé por qué pero, cada que dices eso es cuando tramas alguna travesura –** Calvera no dijo más y se dedicó a observar del paisaje y cada tanto volteaba a ver de reojo al rubio, quien ya venía cabeceando por el sueño.

Ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero por lo que había echo en todo el día, la brisa nocturna dando contra su rostro y moviendo sus cadejos de rubios lo llevaron al mundo de los sueños. Ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta en el momento que el auto se había detenido a la enorme casona de la familia Iagouáros, de no ser por Calvera, quien le despertó de manera amable él hubiera seguido en el mundo de Morfeo.

 **–Ven –** Era extraño para la tanta amabilidad, nunca antes la había recibido desde que había llegado a ese país, al menos no de personas de alta categoría.

Se sorprendido al encontrar a varios empleados de distintas nacionalidades, todos esperando en la entrada a los dueños de la casona para recibirles. Más de uno se le quedo viendo sorprendido, era de esperarse, más al verse más joven que todos los de ahí. Después de una corta presentación la mismísima peli negra se encargó de hacerle un corto recorrido al rubio, al menos para ir a ensenarle en donde quedaban las habitaciones de los empleados y la suya en concreto. El menor miraba atento y memorizaba cada pasillo mientras cargaba consigo su mochila con las pocas pertenencias y ahorros que tenía.

 **–Esta será tu habitación** –Declaro la peli negra mientras abría la puerta, sorprendiendo así al rubio quien no cabía del asombro.

 **–¿Es en serio?** –Su nueva habitación era mucho más grande que la anterior. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un color crema, el piso era de madera y una parte de él se encontraba cubierto por una alfombra negra. Tenía una amplia cama y con una mesita de noche a cada lado, también había un ropero, un escritorio, dos estantes con algunos libros y un pequeño baño. – **Wow, esto es mejor que el lugar que me había dado aquel viejo**

 **–Me alegro que estés satisfecho –** La mirada de Calvera seguía siendo la misma, era cálida, era tierna. – **Bien, te dejo para que descanses. Mañana tendrás el día libre, pues aún hay algunas cosas que deben estar en claro, descansa**

 **–Señorita Calvera –** La joven se detuvo apenas unos pasos de salir de la habitación. No lo quería aceptar, no quería precipitarse pero tampoco podía ser descortés por la amabilidad de la otra – **Gracias, yo… gracias por todo**

 **–No tienes de que agradecer, Aeneas –** El menor no dijo nada más, tan solo hizo una leve reverencia, haciendo sonreír a Calvera por la formalidad del otro y minutos después dejarle en la soledad de su habitación.

Una vez solo dejo sus pertenencias aun lado de la cama y se echó a esta, sonrió al sentir la suavidad del colchón. El día había sido demasiado pesado, quizás más que los anteriores y sin olvidar toda la gama de sensaciones por la que había pasado. Nuevamente la escena del beso llego a su mente, haciéndole sonrojar y preguntarse mil veces, ¿Por qué lo había echo?

 **–Geeez… -** Con su brazo izquierdo cubrió sus ojos y el otro lo dejo reposar sobre su abdomen, no quería pensar en eso, pero era difícil, más cuando aquel suave tacto seguía latente. Se pasó un buen tiempo pensando en porque lo había hecho y justamente porque con ese chico, al final, termino cayendo presa del cansancio y termino soñando con el que sería el dueño de su vida y destino.


	9. Chapter 9

**Marian9341:** Hola! Y me alegro mucho por eso hahaha me siento feliz de que lo digas sobre el comienzo de esos dos! *-* Hermoso~ XD Kardia es y siempre será así… loco con sus comentarios fuera de lugar lol. Lo she! Camus es todo un amorsh lendo!

 **Jesse L Black:** Bueno.. xD perdón, pero… aquí lo tienes! Espero que lo disfrutes y perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar 7.7

Bueno… sin más que decir, les dejo con este capítulo.

Disfrútenlo!

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de Tu Amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9: Memories**

 **Part II**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente el rubio se despertó muy temprano, apenas eran las seis y media y algunos rayos empezaban a colarse por la ventana del dormitorio. El joven rubio se removió algo inquieto en la cama, por alguna extraña razón se sentía mejor, quizá era por la cómoda cama en la que había dormido o quizá porque se encontraba en un mejor lugar, supuso. Pero la verdad fue otra, se levantó y sentó algo confuso sobre la cama. Había sonado con él, con aquel chico de ojos aguamarina y nuevamente había rememorado aquel beso inesperado que se dio con ese chico.

 **–¿Qué demonios es todo esto?** –Se preguntó a si mismo mientras se revolvía los cabellos y salía por completo de la cama. Ahora que había logrado descansar lo suficiente, se dio cuenta de lo espaciosa que era su habitación además de que estaba en mejores condiciones que su anterior cuarto. – **Al menos no son como ese viejo tacaño**

Tomo su mochila que se encontraba al pie de la cama y saco sus pocas pertenencias, entre ellas andaba algo de ropa y las pocas pertenencias que le recordaban a su familia, a quienes recordaba cada minuto de su vida. Tomo sus pocas ropas y se dispuso a guardarlas en el ropero, sorprendiéndose al encontrar ropa limpia ahí. Tomo algunas prendas y se dio cuenta de que eran precisamente de su medida, además de aquel uniforme bien doblado y planchado que descansaba sobre la silla del escritorio.

 **–Oh bueno… Mientras me paguen bien** –Se encogió de hombros y tomo una toalla limpia que se encontraba sobre el escritorio y se fue a tomar una ducha.

Se sorprendió al ver lo amplio que era el baño, vaya que era DEMASIADO diferente al lugar a donde él trabajaba antes. Dejo la toalla sobre un pequeño estante que se encontraba a la par del lavamanos, abrió el grifo de la ducha y regulo el agua a que saliera tibia. Mientras lo hacía no para de pensar en el dueño de aquella mirada.

– **Maldición** –

Se quitó la ropa y la dejo sobre un pequeño cesto que se encontraba por ahí. Cuando entro en contacto con el agua, sintió como si todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran de a poco. Los cabellos rubios se fueron pegando a su cuerpo, aquel baño empezaba a ser muy satisfactorio, los problemas desaparecieron, su jefe también, todos esos momentos bochornosos que tuvo que pasar en su antiguo trabajo excepto aquel par de ojos aguamarina. Esos ojos, esa piel, esos labios, ese cuerpo. La esencia del joven Verseau parecía haber quedado marcada en él.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar y para ser más exactos en la mansión de la familia Verseau, cierto jovencito de hebras cabellos castaños rojizos se encontraba descansando en su cómoda cama, no quería despertarse, no cuando estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de toda su vida. Se removía inquieto sobre su cama y con un leve carmín sobre sus mejillas que eran acariciadas por los traviesos mechones de cabello.

El jovencito de apenas dieciséis años se fue encogiendo más entre las sabanas, no quería levantarse por nada del mundo e interrumpir aquel sueño que estaba teniendo. Era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello.

–Señorito Krest, ya es hora que se levante –Como algo típico de cada mañana siempre tenía que llegar una de las mucamas a despertarle antes de que el señor o la señora Verseau, se dieran cuenta de que su hijo seguía dormido.

–Ngh~ Louise… Son las seis y media de la mañana –Murmuro con desgano y se cubrió aún más con las sabanas, pues la mucama había tenido la desfachatez de abrir las cortinas.

–Lo se señorito Krest y usted sabe que, si por mi fuera le dejaría descansar mas pero… –Bajo la mirada, sabia lo estrictos que eran los padres del joven pelirrojo y a veces se sentía mal por este. Conociéndolo desde pequeño sabía que Krest no había podido tener una vida normal como la de cualquier niño, desde pequeño había tenido que ser instruido por varios tutores.

–Está bien –Respondió en un susurro y se fue levantando con pesar, Louis, quien parecía rondar los cuarenta sonrió tenuemente y le tendió una toalla, diciéndole que el baño se encontraba listo justo como a él le gustaba.

La mirada avellana de la mujer vio a aquel pequeño que ella siempre había cuidado con tanto amor, casi como un hijo. Rezo mentalmente porque algún día su pequeño lograra encontrar su felicidad, ella sabía que el oji aguamarina no era feliz en esa vida de lujos y etiqueta, el parecía más de esos con ansias por explorar más allá, conocer nuevos lugares y personas. Y quizá, encontrar el amor de su vida sin tener que ser obligado a ello.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Mientras tanto Krest ahora parecía descansar sobre la blanca tina, sus cabellos castaños rojizos flotaban amenamente sobre el agua cristalina con algunos pétalos de rosa. En momentos como esos parecía disfrutar de la soledad, aunque hubiera preferido seguir durmiendo pero también necesitaba un baño relajante, después de aquel sueño en el que rememoro el beso con ese joven mozo. Fuera por lo tibia que se encontraba el agua o algo más, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmín y se tocó los labios apenas con las yemas de sus dedos.

–Mi primer… beso… –Parpadeo repetidas veces, ¡aquello había sido su primer beso!

Se hundió un poco más en la tina sin podérselo creer, siempre había deseado que su primer beso fuera algo especial pero debía admitir que aquel mozo le había hecho sentir cosas extrañas en el estómago. Además de que debía admitir que el chico era guapo, tenía un gran atractivo en sí, podría ser considerado como el hombre de sus sueños. Pero como toda cosa buena este tenía un pequeño problema y ese era que, Aeneas era un simple mozo y nada más, su familia jamás aprobaría algo como eso.

–Tengo que hablarlo con Calvera –Exclamo decidido y después de pensárselo por varios segundos bajo el agua.

Ese día se lo tenía prácticamente libre de algún deber y su padre adoraba que fuera a la casa de los Iagouáros, porque según él, la amistad que el mantenía con Calvera Iagouáros podía llegar a ser más que buena en un futuro. Rápidamente salió de la bañera y se encamino a su habitación, donde sus ropas aguardaban sobre la cama. Una vez listo bajo a desayunar con sus padres, a quienes saludo cordialmente con una sonrisa. Los tres presentes tuvieron un desayuno muy ameno mientras los adultos compartían algunos comentarios y de vez en cuando preguntaban cosas a su hijo.

Siempre era lo mismo, un desayuno monótono con platicas siempre referentes a la política, negocios y cuando dinero se había hecho en la semana lo peor del caso es que siempre debía de estar atento en caso de que su padre o madre le preguntara sobre algo. Una vez que encontró el momento adecuado, se atrevió a preguntarle a sus padres si podía ir a visitar a Calvera, como siempre Evans Verseau se mostró complaciente por ello, cosa que amargo a su esposa, Angelie.

Aun así el menor sonrió feliz al verse con permiso de ir a visitar a la peli negra, quien siempre le recibía con los brazos abiertos y le consentía. Y mientras uno de los sirvientes llamaba a la casa de los Iagouáros para hacerles saber sobre la visita del joven Krest, una sonriente Calvera se encontraba pidiendo a los demás empleados que hicieran sus quehaceres además de pedirle a los cocineros que preparaban un delicioso almuerzo, pues tendrían un invitado especial.

–Vamos, vamos, ¡deben preparar algo delicioso! –Exclamaba con una radiante sonrisa, Aeneas, quien para ese momento se encontraba acompañando a la peli negra, quien le había ido a buscar a su habitación para ensenarlos la casa y en una de esas tuvieron que detener el recorrido pues había recibido una llamada de cierta familia.

–¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Pregunto curioso al ver a todos los cocineros corriendo de un lado hacia otro en busca de los ingredientes para el almuerzo. Calvera solo le vio sonriente y negó con la cabeza.

–Cuando le veas, entenderás –Respondió con simpleza y continuo con el recorrido, además de irle indicando a qué hora empezaría con los labores, las cosas que debía hacer y entre otras cosas.

Al final del recorrido la peli negra se llevó al joven a la salsa, donde podrían platicar amenamente mientras disfrutaban de un té y algunas golosinas. Aquella situación era algo bizarra para él, pues nunca en sus anteriores trabajos sus jefes se habían mostrado tan amables con el.

–Y dime Aeneas, ¿Qué te gusta hacer? –El menor le vio por varios segundos sin contestar.

–Bueno… –Empezó– A decir verdad, cada que termino mis labores me gusta dedicarme a leer algo

–Oh, eso es bueno –Sonrió y nuevamente volvió a preguntarle cuanta cosa, ella siempre era así, le gustaba saber más acerca de las personas que trabajaban en su casa. Lo que si le sorprendió fue notar los grandes objetivos que el más joven se había planteado, por un momento fue como ver a su esposo reflejado en el rubio, quien había empezado de la misma manera pero con todos sus esfuerzos había llegado hasta donde se encontraba ahora.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Entre preguntas aleatorias y serias, mas algunos pastelillos y tacitas de té se pasaron dos horas. Y la peli negra se encontraba más que satisfecha al saber que había echo bien en sacar a aquel joven de ese otro lugar, ella tenía un plan, uno que incluía a ese rubio apuesto además de su hermoso visitante que por fin se había presente.

–¡Calvera! –Se escuchó una dulce voz que erizo la piel del moreno, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para la peli negra.

–Por aquí mi lindo Krest~ -A cada segundo que pasaba los pasos del menor se hacían cercanos y el corazón del rubio latía más aprisa, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

–Lamento venir así yo… –Entonces ambas miradas se encontraron, fue como un choque contra aquellas gemas zafiro contra las aguamarina– Y-yo… yo no sabía que estabas ocupada –Musito con un terrible carmín en sus mejillas.

–Oh, no cariño, a decir verdad tenemos un buen de estarte esperando, ¿no es así Aeneas? –Nuevamente la mirada de los jóvenes se encontró, Krest lucia expectante por saber la respuesta del rubio quien sentía como si acababa de caer en alguna trampa de aquella mujer.

–Es verdad –Respondió con algo de vergüenza.

Después de eso ninguno de los jóvenes se atrevió a decir nada, ¿Cómo podían hacerlo, cuando los nervios les carcomían? Para Calvera no había necesidad de ser adivina para darse cuenta de que algo había pasado la noche anterior, la cosa era más que obvia así que fue ella quien se encargó de sacar temas de conversación y preguntarles a cada uno algo en específico. El griego solo miraba con cierta confusión a la peli negra, pues la mujer volvía a hacerle las mismas preguntas de momentos antes, sobre sus gustos y cosas así.

Cosa que también se había aplicado en el menor de los tres, pero aun así respondía con sinceridad. Sorprendiéndose ambos cuantas cosas en común tenían, a pesar de ser simples "extraños" congeniaban muy bien, eso y si quitáramos el tema del beso que aún seguía marcado en ambos.

–Y bien pequeño Krest, ¿de qué querías hablar? –Pregunto curiosa la mujer mientras llevaba a los jóvenes a la mesa, pues estaban a punto de servir el almuerzo.

–Uh… Pues… -No sabía que responderle, no cuando la causa de su nerviosismo se encontraba frente a él. –Lo olvide…

–Uh, ¿es así? –El menor afirmo con la cabeza y se removió inquieto en su asiento. –Bueno corazón, descuida ya cuando lo recuerdes hablamos, ¿sí?

El resto de la comida se pasó tranquilo, Krest podía sentir la enorme diferencia entre su casa y la de Calvera, en la cual se podía respirar tranquilidad y no había necesidad de aparentar ser alguien que no era solo para agradar a los demás. Inclusive Aeneas noto cuan diferente era el chico, si bien era hermoso y educado, además de que en ningún momento le había visto de menos aun así parecía ser otro.

–Por cierto, ¿sabías que Aeneas estará trabajando aquí? –Aquel comentario había salido inesperado, el chico de cabellera castaña rojiza pareció atragantarse un poco con la comida; pues desde hacía ratos había querido preguntar el porqué de la presencia del otro pero tal parecía que la peli negra había leído sus pensamientos– ¿Acaso no es genial?

–Sí que lo es, uh… Felicidades –Musito con una leve sonrisa, provocando que el otro se sonrojara levemente.

–Uh… Gracias, supongo… –El resto del día había pasado tranquilo, inesperadamente no hubo más necesidad para Calvera el darles otro empujoncito a los más jóvenes pues estos inmediatamente parecieron congeniar.

Aeneas le contaba sobre todas y cada una de sus experiencias, el cómo había tenido que viajar desde Grecia hasta ahí además de los tantos trabajos y personas que había conocido; dejando atónito al menor por todas esas maravillas y preguntándole una que otra cosa, en especial por el país natal del griego, quien se sintió sorprendido pues nunca nadie, además de Calvera, había mostrado interés por saber de él.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo sintió como su corazón volvía a latir de forma extraña a medida que hablaba de su amada tierra y le contaba una que otra cosa, omitiendo algunas cosas de su familia. Pero en sí, podía decirse que se sentía feliz por compartir algo así con otra persona, pero aun resultaba difícil creer lo fácil que era hablar con el otro. Quizá y era por ese magnetismo que sentía, por esa dulce e inocente mirada que no estaba corrompida por las demás personas de alta categoría.

Al final del día Krest se fue sin siquiera poder hablar del tema sobre el beso, pues el único con el que paso todo ese día había sido con el rubio, mientras que la peli negra los observaba a escondidas, ya solo el tiempo diría si las cosas que se cruzaban por su cabeza terminarían siendo ciertas o no.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Seis meses habían pasado desde entonces, seis meses en los que Krest pasaba sus días o tardes libres en la casa de Calvera. El padre de Krest se sentía feliz, pues a causa de eso había logrado cerrar más de un trato con el esposo de Calvera, trayendo así más orgullo a la familia Verseau; pero en esos meses habían pasado tantas cosas, demasiadas para ser exactos. Tanto Aeneas como Krest habían congeniado, y cada que el pelirrojito iba el rubio se las ingeniaba para pasar un rato con el joven Verseau y de un momento a otro terminaban comiéndose a besos.

Si alguien les preguntaba, ¿Cómo es que habían acabado de aquella manera? Ninguno de los dos sabría de qué manera responder, solo sabían que el momento se habían dado y tal parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba arrepentido, es más, Aeneas trabajaba más duro y Krest se notaba más feliz cada que realizaba sus deberes en la escuela y casa, ¿Cuál era la razón de tanta felicidad que embargaba a ambos jóvenes?

Su reciente relación. Tenían al menos los cinco meses de estar juntos, ni idea de cómo sucedió y ni importaba, lo que si importaba eran las mariposas en los estómagos y los constantes sonrojos o besos fugases que se daban pero, por cada beso que se daban las ansias de más aumentaban, los deseos de sentir la piel del otro sobre la suya aumentaba el lívido y deseo en los jóvenes hasta que un día y sin improvisto no lo resistieron más y se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían.

 **..**

 **..**

Las manos del rubio fueron recorriendo aquella pequeña cintura, mientras que sus labios fueron tomando los de nacionalidad francesa, en un beso demandante. Krest sentía como su corazón latió a prisa, al sentir como una mano del griego se deslizaba por su pecho hasta ir a parar a su entrepierna. Los movimientos eran suaves, demasiado lentos pero tortuoso.

–Krest… –Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmín al escuchar aquella voz ronca pronunciar su nombre, muy cerca de su oído.

–N-no… agh…Es… espera… -Apoyo ambas manos sobre aquel pecho para separarle, pero el rubio solo le tomo con más fuerza de la cintura y juntar su cuerpo al del menor quien dio un respingo al sentir aquella dureza rozar su vientre.

-Solo disfruta –Gruño bajo y volvió a atacar aquel cuello con sus besos y mordidas, poco a poco las fuerzas fueron abandonando el cuerpo del menor quien cedió y cayó sobre la cama con el rubio encima. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar por ambos, por primera vez en su vida Krest se permitió tocar aquel cuerpo bien esculpido. Se sonrojo al tocar con apenas las yemas de sus dedos esos músculos bien marcados en la piel morena.

Las ropas de ambos fueron quedando en el olvido de la habitación que poco a poco se fue llenando con los constantes jadeos y suspiros de los jóvenes amantes, que yacían desnudos sobre la cama. El roce de ambas pieles parecía ser el mejor contacto para ellos, aquella piel morena contrastaba perfectamente con la piel tersa y lechosa del francés.

Sus bocas se encontraban una y otra vez, el mayor se encargaba de morder y lamer aquellos labios con deguste mientras sus manos se deslizaban por los costados del menor hasta llegar a los suaves mulos.

–Agh~ -El mayor sonrió al haber escuchado aquel dulce sonido provenir de esos labios, los cuales empezó a mordisquear suavemente.

–¿Acaso te gusta lo que sientes? –Pregunto pícaro y haciendo sonrojar a su pareja –Eres hermoso

–N-no… yo no –Las palabras murieron en su garganta al sentir aquella mano acariciar su sexo, tales caricias hacían temblar al más joven que jamás había experimentado algo como aquello.

–Y eres mío… -Su mano derecha subía y bajaba por aquel miembro semi-erecto, ansiando que sus caricias surtieran efecto y sus oídos se pudieran degustar con la voz aterciopelada de aquel ángel.

El de mirada aguamarina cerró los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como las caricias sobre su miembro empezaron a ser más rápidas, fuertes gemidos entonces fueron abandonando su boca y un delgado hilo de saliva se deslizo por la comisura izquierda de sus labios. La mirada zafiro de Aeneas parecía como la de un lobo que estaba a punto de devorar a su querida oveja, porque Krest lo era. Aquel joven que yacía bajo suyo era como un pequeño ser y puro, al cual estaba a punto de devorar.

Los labios del griego entonces volvieron a atrapar los del francés, mientras que su mano libre fue deslizándose por los muslos hasta llegar a aquella pequeña y rosada entrada, la cual empezó a estimular un poco con su dedo índice.

–Tranquilízate –Murmuro y beso la frente del menor al notar los gestos de incomodidad que hacía –Solo relájate –

– E-es difi-cil… agh… cuan… do… –Las palabras quedaron en el olvido al sentir aquel dedo introducirse en su interior. Era demasiado, se removió, se quejó pero aun así ese dedo no cedía y permanecía en su cavidad anal; siendo una extraña sensación de incomodidad, dolor y placer sumándole al hecho de que su miembro aún seguía siendo masturbado por el otro.

Aeneas sonrió malicioso y volvió a llenarlo de besos para calmarle en cuanto otro de sus dedos volvió a ingresar a aquella calidad cavidad. El menor no hacía más que removerse inquieto en la cama y corresponder aquellos besos, intentando así enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los besos se iban haciendo más fogosos y Krest se iba acostumbrado a aquella invasión en su cavidad, el miembro erecto del mayor ansiaba poder entrar. Ya no podía aguantar más aquella situación así que poco a poco fue sacando sus dígitos y con su mano condujo aquel pedazo de carne a la estreches del menor, quien dio un respingo al sentir la punta de aquel miembro rozar su entrada.

–Relájate –Volvió a pedir mientras iba introduciendo de a poco la punta, la cual se fue introduciendo sin muchas dificultades gracias a que había preparado bien al otro, además de usar un poco del líquido pre-seminal que su miembro había empezado a expulsar, y por mucho que deseara tomarlo de aquella forma aun así antes de iniciar ese ritual tuvo que usar un incómodo condón, a petición del otro. Y por muy incómodo y detestable que fuera usar aquello sobre su miembro, aun así respetaba la decisión del menor a quien beso en la frente antes de tomarlo por la cintura e irlo penetrando, Krest sentía que moría al sentir aquel pedazo de carne abrirse paso entre sus entradas. Lagrimas traviesas se escaparon de sus ojos y sus manos fueron a parar a la espalda morena en busca de apoyo.

–Agh… Eres… dem-asiado… estrecho –Podía sentir como aquellos anillos atrapaban de forma deliciosa su miembro, como el calor y pequeñas perlas de sudor cubrían ambos cuerpos.

El mayor fue apoyando los antebrazos sobre la cama y sus labios acallaron los sollozos del menor. –Kre-krest –Gruño con voz ronca.

El más joven solo se dejó llevar por aquel hombre de cabellera rubia. Aeneas siguió besando aquellos dulces labios e introduciendo su miembro lo más que podía en aquella cavidad. La lengua maestra del mayor fue abriéndose paso hasta lograr entrar y comenzar una batalla o danza erótica con la de nacionalidad francesa. A este punto el miembro del otro se encontraba completamente dentro, sonrió de medio lado y sin previo aviso dio una suave estocada que hizo gemir al más joven.

Los brazos de Krest buscaron rodear de forma desesperada el cuello del moreno, así como sus piernas se prensaron de la cintura de este y hacer que el contacto fuera aún más íntimo. Ambos pechos se rozaban, las respiraciones eran erráticas y las embestidas poco a poco iban aumentando de velocidad, tal parecía que el rubio se había estado conteniendo por muchísimo tiempo pues, sus besos eran más que apasionados.

Besaba, mordía, lamia y succionaba aquellos labios ahora hinchados mientras que sus manos recorrían aquella piel lechosa, Krest parecía igual, sus caderas se fueron moviendo en el mismo compas que el otro y su agarre se hizo más firme, haciéndolo vibrar al sentir como aquel trozo de carne se introducía aún más en su interior hasta tocar un punto que le hacía enloquecer.

–Agh~ Ahí… -gimió de forma seductora y sorprendiendo al otro, más al sentir como el otro empezaba a contribuir con besos y mordidas sobre su cuerpo.

Para Krest la piel de Aeneas era por demás adictiva, aquel sabor y color acanelado era algo que le cautivaba. Su lengua entonces empezó a recorrer toda la extensión del cuello heleno, sus labios fueron paseándose traviesos hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja izquierda y atraparlo entre sus dientes y hacerlo jadear.

–Agh… asi que… ¿quieres… mhg jugar? –Su pregunta queda al aire y como respuesta recibió un coro de gemidos y jadeos. El miembro viril del otro entraba y salía despavorido por aquella estreches; algunas estocadas eran suaves para luego cambiar el ritmo a unas más rápidas y certeras que parecían hacer que el otro perdiera la cordura.

El de mirada aguamarina sintió como aquella estocada le había cortado por completo la respiración, haciéndolo sollozar un poco. Los gruñidos de Aeneas acompañaron a esos sollozos del pobre ángel, quien estaba cada vez más sumido en aquella locura que desde hacía tiempo ambos deseaban. La mirada zafiro brillo con malicia a medida que volvía a tomar al joven por la cintura. Sus manos le apretaron con más fuerza pero sin lastimarle al ir introduciendo más su miembro en aquella estrecha y cálida cavidad. El joven galo sentía que miraba las estrellas a medida que su cuerpo se iba acostumbrando a las constantes embestidas. Y esta vez fue el quien busco besarle, sus brazos alrededor del cuello heleno solo provocaron que ambos cuerpos se juntaran aún más. La lengua del de cabellera castaña rojiza se paseaba por los labios del rubio, saboreando la boca ajena le sonrío con malicia.

Sus jadeos torturaron el oído del griego, más aun al sentir los dedos del contrario recorriendo su espalda. Los gemidos se hicieron más fuerte a medida que los movimientos aumentaban de velocidad y fuerza. Las caderas de ambos se movieron acompasadas, de manera que aquello parecía una danza erótica entre ambos cuerpos bañados por una fina capa de sudor.

El miembro de Aeneas emitía un sonido húmedo, uno morboso, a medida que entraba y salía de aquella cavidad. Se sentía próximo al clímax, podía sentirlo pues las paredes internas de Krest apretaban su miembro. El rubio gruño como un animal en celo y tomo al otro por las caderas para sentarlo sobre su miembro, la mirada de Krest se llenó de lágrimas al sentir como aquel miembro se enterraba aún más en su interior.

–Agh,… no… n-no puedo más… -El cuerpo del menor subía y bajaba en él, meciendo sus sedosos cabellos con olor a jazmín y arañaba los hombros y espalda del otro, quien solo sentía que sus deseos aumentaban y por ende las penetraciones se hacían cada vez más rapidas, mas certeras contra la próstata del joven.

–N-no… ng~ N-no pue… -Escondió su rostro entre el cuello y hombro del mayor, su miembro había quedado atrapado entre ambos cuerpos y los constantes roces había provocado que este terminara eyaculando y ambos terminaran manchados. La habitación estaba llena de varios gruñidos, jadeos, gemidos. Las estocadas de Aeneas se hacían más fuertes, sus manos morenas recorrían los brazos, el pecho hasta llegar a las caderas y tomarlo con fuerza mientras su boca buscaba de forma desesperada aquellos capullos rosas y los torturaba con besos y pequeñas mordidas.

Cuatro, cinco, seis estocadas más bastaron para llegar al fin de aquella entrega, ambos cuerpos cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama, con las respiraciones agitadas y las mejillas coloreadas de un fuerte carmesí.

–T-te… te amo… -Pronuncio con mucha dificultad pero si con mucho sentimiento mientras se levantaba del pequeño cuerpo y se echaba aun lado de este, para luego atraerlo a su pecho– Te… te amo…

-T..También te amo… -Tal parecía que el tenerse el uno al otro podía ser la mayor felicidad y soporte que ambos tenían, al final, se dieron un último beso cargado de amor y deseo antes de caer preso bajo los efectos de Morfeo.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Después de esa unión entre ellos dos su relación solo fue mejorando, Calvera podía ver cuán feliz era Krest junto a Aeneas y siempre hacia lo posible por cubrir a la joven pareja. Más que todo en los días libres de Aeneas, quien siempre los aprovechaba para salir como una pareja normal con Krest hacia algún lugar. El chico siempre se maravillaba con las cosas nuevas que conocía, y el rubio solo se maravillaba al ser el primero en mostrarle al otro un nuevo mundo.

Lo bueno de las salidas de Krest es que sus padres jamás le habían atrapado en la mentira, pues el más joven de los Verseau siempre que podía iba a la casa de Calvera y no había problema; pues el esposo de esta y el padre de Krest eran muy amigos, aunque eso era algo que no se podía decir de la relación entre Calvera y la madre de Krest, pues esta última a veces sentía que la sola presencia de la chica le era incomoda. Le molestaba que la peli negra no se comportara como una dama.

 **– X –**

El paso de las estaciones trajo consigo muchas mentiras y escapadas por parte de Krest, quien ya no podía vivir ni un momento sin el rubio. Y a veces en las ocasiones que no se podían ver, sentía morirse por no poder estar en aquellos cálidos brazos que le hacían sentir protegido. Y en esas ocasiones era Calvera quien se aventuraba a ir de visita a la mansión de los Verseau, según "a visitar a Krest" cuando hacía más que eso, pues además de visitarlo también se encargaba de darle alguno que otro presente que Aeneas le mandaba.

Y díganme algo, ¿creen que alguien se dio cuenta de que ahí pasaba algo? ¡Nadie! Dichosa Calvera que siempre había sido una mujer de dar regalos a su querido Krest, quien día a día parecía irse convirtiendo en un joven de gran belleza que cautivaba a todos, fueran hombres o mujeres, aunque estas últimas parecían envidiar la belleza que el chico poseía. Pues hasta hombres casados parecían caer rendidos a sus pies cuando le miraban en las reuniones o fiestas. Pero el único hombre con tal privilegio de besar aquellos finos labios y poseer cuantas veces quisiera ese cuerpo, solo era uno, y ese era Aeneas Skorpió.

Las primaveras de ambos jóvenes pasaron rápido y para ese entonces ambos llevaban tres años juntos. Aeneas tenía veintiún años y ahora más que nunca lucia como un hombre apuesto, quien en esos tres largos años de duro trabajo bajo la casa de los Iagouáros había demostrado tener un gran empeño, además de demostrar el vasto conocimiento que tenía en cuanto a la historia del país y del suyo propio, Grecia, lugar donde el señor.

El rubio había demostrado ser más que un simple mozo, sorprendiendo más a Calvera quien no desaprovecho esa oportunidad y se encargó ella misma de darle más educación a aquel chico, tenía un plan en mente, uno que llevaría a cabo de una u otra forma. Pero ante cada prueba que ella o su esposo le ponían a aquel chico, lograron demostrar que este podía ir más allá. Aeneas no era un chico que solo servía para mozo o trabajos forzados y de buena apariencia.

El rubio tenía un don para el habla y sabía cómo tratar las situaciones, por muy tenso que el ambiente estuviera o difíciles que estas fueran.

 _"Deja que trabaje en la empresa"_ -Ese había sido el primer peldaño en el comienzo de una nueva vida para él. Al principio el esposo de Calvera no se lo tomo muy bien, pero ante la insistencia de su mujer tuvo que ceder y dejar al chico intentarlo y créanlo o no, el griego lo podía manejar bien. Si bien las primeras semanas habían sido difíciles y el tiempo que pasaba con Krest se reducía, aun así se motivaba a seguir con aquel nuevo cargo en la empresa de los Iagouáros; pensando que con aquella nueva oportunidad el lograría dejar esa relación a escondidas y poder tener a Krest para siempre, como su esposo y formar una gran familia.

A pesar de las horas reducidas que pasaba junto al griego, aun así se permitía ser feliz y pensar que el rubio se esforzaba por ambos y que algún día seria libre de las ataduras de su familia para poder estar con el heleno. Pero las cosas buenas jamás duraban para siempre, porque su salud fue decayendo o al menos eso fue lo que pensaron sus padres cuando notaron los constantes mareos y vómitos.

–Mi niño, tiene que dejar que un doctor le vea –Murmuro su nana mientras acariciaba sus cabellos castaños rojizos, Krest solo se hundió más entre las sabanas e intentaba no llorar.

–No quiero… –Musito en tono lastimero mientras acariciaba su vientre, sabiendo que ahí se encontraba el fruto de su amor por el griego.

–Vamos corazón tienes que ir, porque me imagino que no querrás preocupar a aquel chico que supongo es tu pareja –Inmediatamente el joven tembló y salió de su escondite para encarar a la mujer, quien solo le miraba entre las penumbras de la habitación con una tierna sonrisa.

– Louise, yo… Yo no puedo ir donde un doctor, … yo… yo no estoy enfermo… –No aguantaba, el miedo y la desesperación lo estaban matando y si bien el solo contaba con aquella mujer de mirada dulce y maternal que le había cuidado durante todos esos años, quien se sorprendió aún más y abrazo al pequeño que lloraba a viva lagrima.

–Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tienes? –Lentamente fue rompiendo el contacto y con sus manos tomo el rostro del más joven, quien huyo ante la mirada maternal que la otra le dedicaba.

–Yo… –Entre lágrimas confeso su más grande secreto, él no estaba enfermo, ¡Él estaba esperando un bebé! Tenía al menos un mes de embarazo y temía por él y por su pequeño al que amaba con todo su ser. El secreto había sido revelado ante la mujer que le había visto nacer y se había encargado de cuidarlo por tantos años, de permanecer siempre a su lado y darle el amor y cariño que jamás sintió por parte de su verdadera progenitora.

La mujer de cabellos ébano y con algunas hileras grisáceas abrazo aquel pequeño cuerpo que temblaba, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante las cosas serían demasiado duras para él.

–Señorito Krest, ¿Quién es el padre? –Pregunto. El menor se tensó un poco al escuchar aquella pregunta, debatiéndose mentalmente si hablar o callar– Sabe que puede confiar en mí y que le ayudare en todo lo que pueda

Palabras dulces y llenas de amor eran las únicas que podía decir, ¿Qué caso tenia reganarle o darle la espalda? ¿Qué caso tenía, cuando se sabía que lo echo, echo estaba y nada podía cambiarse? Krest no dijo nada, al menos no en los próximos diez minutos que se dedicó a abrazarle y buscar consuelo. Pero cuando lo hizo, de su boca solo brotaban palabras llenas de amor hacia aquel hombre, el cómo se habían conocido y el tiempo que llevaban juntos; no pudiendo evitar reír un poco al saber que Calvera Iagouáros, les había servido como cupido y tapadera para las escapadas de los jóvenes.

Algo que le había hecho feliz era saber que aquel pequeño de mirada aguamarina había logrado encontrar el amor, sin importar las etiquetas o status social y que a pesar de todo, no parecía arrepentido de sus acciones ni del pequeño que cargaba en su interior.

–Lo tendré –Murmuro decidido y con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar– Es mi bebé y no pienso perderlo…

–Entonces esta en mi ayudarle en todo lo que pueda, señorito Krest –Al menos sabía que de todas las personas en esa casa, sabía que podía contar con ella.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Los siguientes días fueron terribles para el ante los mareos o nauseas que parecían matarlo de a poco, pero cada que acariciaba su vientre o se le antojaba algo raro para comer, podía ser feliz más aun cuando recibía alguna carta o llamada del rubio para preguntar por su estado, Krest como siempre decía encontrarse bien, aun no revelaba la noticia, no claro que no.

Algo de tan grande magnitud no podía ser revelado por medio de una carta o por teléfono, el prefería hacerlo en persona, ansiaba ver la expresión que el otro iría a poner cuando se enterara que iba a ser padre. Pero el momento nunca llegaba y él ya tenía cinco meses de embarazos, dio gracias que sus padres siempre habían sido personas que permanecían fuera de casa por semanas o meses y en todo ese tiempo solo salía por pequeños lapsos de su habitación, y cualquiera que le viese diría que ha engordado.

Pero como se es bien dicho, la felicidad jamás dura demasiado tiempo y el telón término cayendo, revelando el secreto del único hijo de los Verseau. Palabras de odio y desprecio cayeron sobre su hijo, a quien interrogaban con millones de preguntas y exigían el nombre del padre, esperando que al menos se tratara con un joven de alguna familia acaudalada pero la verdad era otra.

–Ese engendro, ¡no puedes tenerlo! –Grito con desprecio su padre quien lucia furico y su esposa parecía igual o peor, el semblante de aquella mujer era como el de una fiera que destilaba palabras mordaces contra su primogénito.

–Tienes que deshacerse de el –¡Madre desnaturalizada! Pensó Louise, quien se encontraba junto al pequeño y por gracia divina, ese día Calvera había llegado a visitar a su protegido llevándose la enorme noticia del embarazo.

–¿Es que acaso piensan armar un escándalo? –Pregunto, sus amatistas lucían frías mientras miraba fijo a los padres de Krest y quienes permanecieron callados sin saber que decir –Saben que si ustedes llegan a poner un dedo sobre Krest o el pequeño, esto podría escaparse de aquí y crearse un enorme escandalo

–No te atreverías –Mascullo con veneno la madre de Krest, quien miraba con enormes deseos de borrar la sonrisa sardónica que tenía la peli negra en los labios.

–Pues que poco me conoces _querida,_ porque yo soy capaz de eso y más –Angelie y Calvera se debatieron en un duelo de miradas, uno donde la peli negra iba ganando con gusto y el esposo de la primera decidió intervenir.

–Dejaremos que lo tengas –Fueron sus últimas palabras, avivando por un momento la alegría del menor quien pareció encontrar esperanza en las palabras de su padre – Pero no te quedaras con ese niño, no permitiremos que nuestro hijo este cuidando de otro niño

–¡Pero es mi hijo! –Exclamo al borde del llanto, Louise lo tomo del brazo y le pidió que se calmase.

–Te has enamorado de un pobre mozo, te serviste en bandeja de plata a alguien como él…

–Cuida tus palabras, Evans Verseau –Gruño la peli negra, quien había salido de nuevo a defender tanto a Krest como a Aeneas que no se encontraba presente– Y deja que tu hijo sea feliz con quien ama

–¡ES MUY JOVEN! ¡Él no sabe lo que quiere! –Si Evans pensaba que el levantar su voz o lucir amenazante le haría ceder a ella, estaba muy equivocado.

–¡Tiene diecinueve años, sí, pero es su vida! Al menos una vez en tu maldita vida, date cuenta de lo que tu hijo realmente quiere

–Jah, claro –Bufo molesto, lucia exasperado y cansado– Se dejó preñar y ahora que le doy la oportunidad de que tengas a tu cría debería ser más que suficiente

–¡No trates a ese bebé como si fuera un animal! –Gruño la peli negra y dio un gran pisotón contra el suelo.

Los padres de Krest y Calvera se debatieron en un duelo de miradas y palabras cargadas de odio y desprecio hacia el otro; Louise no pudo soportar aquello y saco al más joven, quien lloraba a lagrima suelta mientras tocaba su vientre y ansiaba por correr a los brazos de Aeneas, donde podía sentirse protegido y amado.

A pesar de todos los intentos de Calvera aun así la sentencia fue tomada, Krest tendría la oportunidad de tener a su hijo, pero en su espera, tenía negadas las salidas a menos que fuera acompañado por alguien de suma confianza para los señores Verseau y a pesar de que no podían negarle la entrada a Calvera, por ser alguien con quien mantenían buenos negocios aun así alguien debía de estar presente hasta que ella se fuera.

Aquello solo deprimió aún más al pelirrojo quien solo se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación y apenas comía algo, dos semanas habían pasado desde aquello. Dos semanas en las que no había parado de llorar o tener alguna llamada o carta del griego, quien créanlo o no seguía sin saber del estado del menor y se encontraba preocupado. Había ido en busca de respuestas por parte de Calvera pero la morena siempre le salía con evasivas, la pregunta era, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no respondía a sus preguntas?

¿Cómo responder cuando sabía que la vida de un infante podía correr peligro? ¿O que en una de esas, los padres de Krest pudieran cambiar de opinión y dejar que su hijo se quedara con el bebé? Eran demasiadas cosas, tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tantas lágrimas derramadas y tantos secretos por guardarse. Sabía que no era justo, para ninguno de los dos.

–¿Por qué no me dices nada? –Pregunto un día que se encontraba en la oficina del señor Iagouáros, ese día como muchos otros, tenía permitió usarla mientras revisaba algunos documentos, Calvera guardo silencio y dejo la bandeja de planta sobre el escritorio para servirle algo de té.

–Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden decir a la ligera –Contesto después de varios segundos, el rubio levanto la mirada para enfocarla en aquellas amatistas cansadas. Ambos lucían igual, pero más el griego, quien había dejado que el trabajo le consumiera pues era la única forma en la que podía mantenerse ocupado y sin pensar en su amado.

–Uh… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que sin él, mi vida vuelve a dejar de tener sentido? –Bufo molesto y dejo los documentos desparramados sobre el escritorio.

A sus veinte años lucia como todo un hombre, uno que con gran esfuerzo y dedicación además de recibir la ayuda de la familia Iagouáros y su nuevo trabajo en la empresa, había logrado que la cantidad de dinero que guardaba en su cuenta fuera aumentando. Pero ahora que su situación economía ascendía, ¿de qué le servía, cuando aún no tenía a la persona que él amaba y deseaba? Sabía que aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer para llegar hasta donde se encontraban los grandes empresarios, pero nada de eso le asustaba, lo que si le asustaba era perder a Krest.

–Aeneas… Tan solo debes tener paciencia, las cosas mejoraran –El menor solo le vio de reojo y suspiro.

–Tienes razón y… disculpa que me comportara de esta manera, es solo que… –Revolvió sus cabellos dorados, sintiéndose desesperado. Si tan solo pudiera verle o al menos saber que se encontraba bien, al menos así pudiera seguir en paz con su vida hasta tener la oportunidad de estrecharlo nuevamente entre sus brazos.

–Descuida y recuerda que no debes perder la calma –Las cosas mejoraran.

…

..

.

Pero las cosas jamás mejoraron y los meses fueron pasando, aumentando con ello la desesperación en el rubio quien buscaba respuestas y en más de una ocasión se había ataviado con sus mejores ropas y se había largado a buscar a Krest. Pero jamás consiguió las respuestas que él esperaba y terminaba con la puerta estampada contra su cara.

Los Verseau habían eso y más diciéndole a los empleados que si llegaban ver al griego, no le dejaran pasar o permitieran que su hijo llegara a tener contacto con él. Y ante el miedo de desobedecer y perder sus empleos, no les quedaba de otra más que actuar de forma brusca cada que el rubio llegaba y exigía ver al pelirrojo, quien en solo una ocasión y solo una tuvo el privilegio de verle.

Ese día se encontraba en el jardín delantero de la casa y junto a él se encontraba su nana, quien jamás dejaba solo al pelirrojo en caso de que necesitara algo.

–Ya falta poco para que nazca –Exclamo ella mientras observaba el vientre hinchado de ocho meses que tenía el menor, este solo se sonrojo levemente y acaricio su pancita.

–Ansió tenerlo entre mis brazos –Murmuro en tono "maternal" mientras se acariciaba la pancita, provocando que el bebé en su interior, se movieran emocionado por las caricias y palabras de su madre. –Lindo bebé, muy pronto estarás en mis brazos

–¡Krest! –Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, por un momento el mencionado pareció estar sonando al escuchar esa voz tan familiar que hasta parecía ser un sueño –¡KREST! –Se volvió a escuchar más insistente.

–Ae… Aeneas… -Murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos al ver al rubio a varios metros de él, quien no había perdido tiempo y había corrido con todas sus fuerzas a abrazarle, llevándose la gran sorpresa de sentir aquel bulto entre ellos.

–¿Q-que,..? ¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, la mirada de Krest era como la de un niño temeroso ante la reacción de su amado– Tú… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

–Nuestro… –Fue lo único que pronuncio mientras tomaba la mano del rubio y la colocaba su hinchado vientre, el cual inesperadamente se movió, el pequeño se removía inquieto, demasiado emocionado al toque y voz de su padre quien miraba sorprendido aquello. ¡Era su hijo! ¡Su hijo!

–Nuestro –Respondió seguro y abrazando a su amor con mucho cuidado de no lastimar al bebé, el cual estaba más que emocionado y daba leves pataditas, como queriendo decir ¡Aquí estoy! Era extraño que el bebé reaccionara así ante la presencia de Krest, pero, a pesar de estar en el interior de su madre aun así lo sentía, podía sentirlo en su pequeño corazón.

Louise se mantuvo al margen y con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su pequeño tan feliz, esa era la primera vez en todos esos meses que miraba como aquella mirada aguamarina volvía a brillar llena de felicidad, ahora entendía porque el joven Verseau se había enamorado de aquel joven, ¡Era muy apuesto y encantador!

–Yo… no tengo suficiente tiempo pero… regresare… -Nuevamente la angustia embargo al más joven quien amenazaba con llorar. –No llores, solo… Espérame, por favor… vendré por ti, por ustedes…

–¿Lo prometes? –Pregunto con gran ilusión, Aeneas le tomo de las manos y se las beso mientras le miraba fijamente.

–Lo prometo –Exclamo con una sonrisa, después de tanto tiempo ambas bocas volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso lleno de amor y necesidad. Se necesitaban, se necesitaban más que nada en todo el mundo. –Volveré… Espérame…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía querer llorar pero no lo hizo, no quería que Krest se quedara con esa imagen de él, así que volvió a sonreírle antes de marcharse y repetirle que volvería por ellos.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Lamentablemente esa fue la última vez que ellos se volvieron a ver, pero no fue porque Aeneas haya roto su palabra más bien fue porque la familia de Krest se terminó enterando y ellos mismos se encargaron de poner cartas sobre el asunto; sin importarles que con eso dejaran devastado a su hijo quien lloraba al saber que su amado había ido a parar a la cárcel por "violación" a un menor de edad.

Lo peor del asunto es que las cosas solo fueron empeorando aún más, un doce de noviembre nació el pequeño del fruto de aquel amor. Un hermoso bebé de ojos como los zafiros y con apenas unos mechoncitos de cabello rubio; al que por desgracia tuvo que entregar, dejando que una gran parte de su corazón se fuera con él, no sin antes hacer una pequeña petición. Que el bebé se llamara Kardia y que por gracia divina fue aceptada.

Desde entonces Krest sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba al perder lo único que le conectaba con Aeneas, el único ser que le recordaría a aquel hombre que le había mostrado tantas cosas.

Mientras Krest sufría aquella desdicha, Calvera se había encargado de sacar al rubio de la cárcel. Pero los problemas no parecían ceder, pues al parecer, en el tiempo que él se la había pasado deprimido por no saber nada del pelirrojo había echo demasiadas locuras, una de ellas incluía a una mujer que ni recordaba por culpa de las borracheras.

Tres meses habían pasado desde entonces, dos semanas en las que Krest no hacía más que permanecer encerrado en su cuarto y sin deseos de ver a nadie a menos que fuera su nana o Calvera.

Tres meses en las que aquella mujer había ido a verle e insistirle que él era el padre de la criatura. Un pequeño ser que no tenía culpa de nada y que por alguna extraña razón tenía ciertos rasgos suyos y le hacía sentir algo extraño. Aun así se mandó a hacer un examen de ADN para estar cien por ciento seguro.

–Ha salido positivo –Exclamo triunfante ella, el otro solo le vio de soslayo mientras tomaba el resultado y lo leia una y otra vez.

–¿Cómo se llama? –Pregunto mientras miraba al pequeño que descansaba sobre una cunita.

–Uh, creo que Kardia… –Murmuro más para sí misma que para él, pero aun así alcanzo a escucharle.

–Curioso, siempre me gusto ese nombre –Siempre le había gustado y solo una persona lo sabía, y créanme, esa persona no era ella.

–Entonces, ¿lo cuidaras? –Pregunto en espera de que el otro dijera que sí. El rubio sonrió ampliamente mientras caminaba hacia la cuna y cargaba con mucho cuidado al pequeño, quien le sonrió divertido.

–Lo hare… pero yo solo –El rostro de la mujer se deformo por completo.

–¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto hecha una furia, si ella había echo todo eso y tenido que cuidar del mocoso había sido solo para quedarse con el rubio.

–Lo que escuchas, este bebé es mi hijo y fácilmente me puedo hacer cargo de el –El pequeño infante soltaba suaves risitas mientras atrapaba un mechón del cabello de su padre entre su manita– Y créeme, tengo el poder para quitártelo y sin perder a cambio así que… -La desconocida, según él, se marchó hecha una furia y estampando con fuerza la puerta mientras salía, Aeneas solo le ignoro y se dedicó a contemplar el par de zafiros que le miraban fijo.

-Eso le pasa por zorra –Sonrió divertida Calvera mientras se aparecía con algunas bolsas llenas de ropita para bebé.

–¿Escuchaste todo? –Pregunto curioso.

–¿Cómo no hacerlo, cuando la tipa ha insistido por atraparte? –Ahora fue turno de ella por cargar al infante, mientras un curioso rubio se ponía a ver las cosas que se habían comprado.

–Pero mi corazón ya tiene un dueño y ese es Krest –Esa era la verdad y nada más que la verdad, para el solo habría una persona a la cual amar. Tal vez podía tener a alguien para el desfogue del momento, ¿pero amor y entrega? Solo uno.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jesse L Black:** Jejejeje, pues muchisimas cosas pasaran... e.e jejeje ya lo veras, pero en el proximo capitulo en el que ademas pasaran cosas entre Milo y Camus como lo he prometido lol

 **Mhey:** Jajajaja me alegra muchisimo que te gustara y perdon por la tardanza... e.e ya no digo mas y disfruten de este cap xD

 **Aclaracion:** Perdon por tardarme en actualizar este cap, pero pasaron muchas cosas por ello ademas de que la parte donde inicia lo de Aeneas y Krest, no es del todo mio, ahi me ayudo Khian-sama aunque el muy despistado no se dio cuenta de la ENORME explicacion que le di, ademas de que tuve que re-editarlo y cambiar cosas ... e.e aun asi, espero que lo disfruten.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de Tu Amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10: Memories**

 **Part III**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Desde aquel entonces las cosas cambiaron radicalmente para ambos, Krest prefería pasar encerrado en su habitación. El haber perdido toda clase de comunicación con Aeneas fue lo peor, pero el haber perdido aquel pedacito de cielo que ambos habían creado con amor fue el golpe de gracia que termino desarmando por completo al más joven de la familia Verseau. Tal vez aún era muy joven y no tenía idea del mundo exterior, pero de lo que si tenía idea es que su ser había muerto con la noticia de que Aeneas había caído preso por culpa de sus padres y que su pequeño Kardia había sido arrebatado de sus manos.

–Joven Krest… –Louise había intentado por todos los medios de convencer al de ojos aguamarina, que saliera de esa habitación o al menos que se alimentara bien pero, ¿Cómo pedirle eso cuando él deseaba morir en esos instantes?-

–Quiero estar solo… –La nana del joven suspiro derrotada y salió de la habitación, lo peor de todo es que eso ahí no acababa. El padre de Krest se las había ingeniado para terminar sus negocios lo más pronto posible y así regresarse a Francia, no quería por nada del mundo que su único hijo volviera a tener contacto con alguien del bajo mundo como lo era Aeneas.

Mientras tanto Aeneas se las seguía ingeniando para superarse en el trabajo y a la vez cuidar del pequeño Kardia, debía admitir que aquel pequeño era el único que, cada vez que le miraba le motivaba a seguir adelante, aunque el recuerdo de Krest había sido uno marcado a fuego vivo en su piel y seria completamente difícil de borrar; por no decir que imposible.

–¿Seguro que estas bien? –La mirada de Calvera estaba llena de preocupación.

El rubio solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras alimentaba al pequeño Kardia con una mamadera, el pequeño tenía los ojos bien abiertos y los tenía enfocados en su progenitor mientras que sus manitas trataban de sostener por si solas el objeto con el que era alimentado, aunque el rubio mayor solo sonreía por los intentos de su hijo.

–¿Aeneas? –El otro dio un suspiro al ver que el bebé se había acabado la leche, dejo la mamadera sobre una mesa y acomodo al pequeño, de modo que la cabecita del rubiecito quedara apoyada en su hombro.

–Calvera… –Lentamente se dio la vuelta para encarar a la otra a la vez que le daba leves palmaditas en la espalda del menor, el cual soltaba pequeños eructos y bostezos– Tu más que nadie sabe que me encuentro destrozado pero, –Vio de reojo al pequeño, Kardia era un hermoso niño de apenas cuatro meses y medio; tenia piel ligeramente morena, ojos zafiros justo como los del padre y varios mechoncitos de hileras rubias- Aun así no pienso derrumbarme, al menos no ahora que tengo a este pequeño que necesita de mi

–¿Aunque sea de esa zorra? –El rubio guardo silencio por unos minutos y dejo al bebé sobre la cuna para que descansase; pues después de soltar el aire retenido había quedado en un profundo sueño.

–Este pequeño tiene mis rasgos, -Susurro e hizo una seña par que le siguiera afuera de la habitación infantil del pequeño.

En esos pocos meses que habían pasado, Aeneas se había dejado la mansión de los Iagouáros y se había comprado la suya propia, que aunque no era igual de lujosa que las demás, aun así era sorprendentemente grande para él, el bebé más los pocos sirvientes que había contratado hacia poco. La habitación más colorida y viva era la del más joven habitante. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con papel tapiz de tema infantil, ya fueran de animalitos pequeños y adorables. El suelo estaba cubierto por una mullida alfombra blanca, también había un gran ventanal con cortinas blancas y delgadas, y aun lado de este se encontraba una silla mecedora, la cual el mayor ocupaba en esas noches para arrullar al pequeño pillo que no podía dormir. Aeneas no había escatimado en gastos a la hora de decorar la habitación de su hijo, la cuna era amplia y con un suave colchoncito, más el cobertor con toques infantiles y los pequeños almohadones, también había un mueble para la ropita del bebé, la pañalera, pampers, entre otras cosas.

–Es mi hijo, no hay necesidad de hacer análisis para darse cuenta de ello –Cerro la puerta tras de sí, Calvera solo le vio curiosa.– Tiene mi sangre, lleva todo de mí, es un ser indefenso al que no puedo dejar a las garras de una fiera

–Me sorprendes –La mujer de cabellera negra cruzo los brazos.

–Además… –Continuo– Saber que hay un pequeño ser que necesita de mí, es tener algo por lo cual seguir. Yo, yo viene a este país a superarme pero también logre encontrar algo que me hacía falta

–¿Algo que te hacía falta? –Pregunto, aunque era más que obvio a lo que el otro se refería.

–Así es –Afirmo- Conocer a Krest fue como dar un giro a mi vida, conocer nuevas cosas, encontrar la felicidad. –Hizo una leve pausa- He ansiado el éxito, crecer, ir mas allá pero… El conocerle fue como encontrar mi complemento…

Sonrió más para sí mismo al escucharse decir todo eso pero debía admitir que era la realidad, era justo como él se había sentido cuando conoció a aquel bello ángel que había dejado su huella en él.

A veces el destino podía llegar a ser demasiado injusto con las personas, tal parecía que juntar a dos almas gemelas era hermoso pero más hermoso era separarles de una manera tan dramática y hasta con un final digno de Shakespeare, justo como en Romeo y Julieta, siendo algo irónico.

Pero aun así los protagonistas que dieron inicio a esta historia, se mantuvieron fieles a sus ideales y votos de amor. Ni Krest o Aeneas olvidaron aquellos besos llenos de pasión, las promesas seguían intactas y en esperanza de ser cumplidas. El amor quedo marcado a fuego vivo en sus corazones, siendo incapaz de ser borrado por alguien o por el paso del tiempo.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Los días pasaron lentos hasta hacer las semanas e iniciar la partida de Krest, quien por causa de sus padres tuvo que regresarse a Paris. El joven lloro hasta desfallecer, no quería partir, no quería irse de aquel país que le daba tantos recuerdos de su amor. Por otro lado, Aeneas se enfrasco aún más en el trabajo y cuidar a su pequeño Kardia.

Con el paso del tiempo Aeneas se fue formando en un poderoso hombre serio, más maduro y se fue ganando el respeto y admiración de muchos, así como la envidia de otros. Kardia fue creciendo en un ambiente cálido gracias a su padre, además de que siempre estaba al cuidado de su tía Calvera o de El Cid, un hombre de cabellera y ojos oscuro, piel blanca y porte serio quien se convirtió en la mano derecha del rubio mayor.

–Vamos, vamos, di tía Calvera~ -El menor de apenas un años y medio, mira con gran curiosidad a la mayor de hebras oscuras.

–Cave… ¿cave?... cave… –Ladeo la cabeza- ¡Caveda!

–Aww~ ¡Ya casi lo tienes! –Chillo emocionada y tomando al pequeño infante entre sus manos, Kardia soltó una risilla y aplaudió contento, aunque no tenía idea de porque lo hacía.

–Jejeje, veo que ya lo va logrando –La mayor sonrió contenta mientras volteaba a ver a Aeneas quien iba entrando a la sala. La mirada del rubio recorrió cada centímetro de la carpeta, encontrando varios juguetes, libros de cuentos y una bandeja con lo que parecía ser el refrigerio de ambos.

–¿Otro día duro? –Pregunto, el otro solo asintió con la cabeza y tomo al pequeño rubio entre sus brazos para tomar asiento en el sofá de cuero negro. –Me lo imagino

–Gracias por cuidar de Kardia –Murmuro con cierto cansancio pero aun así no borraba la sonrisa de sus labios.

–Sabes que para mí es un placer cuidar de el –Sonrió– Es un niño muy adorable

–Sí que lo es –El pequeño soltó una risita que inundo la habitación y contagio a los mayores.

Poco a poco la casa de Aeneas se había estado llenando con más vida y personas de suma confianza para él. Calvera y su esposo siempre iban a visitarles, en especial ella quien no podía pasar un minuto lejos del pequeño Kardia. Además de que esa era una forma de ayudarle al griego que a cada éxito que tenía, este se iba llenando con muchísimo trabajo. El apellido Skorpió se iba haciendo cada vez más famoso en el país, así como en otras partes del mundo.

Inclusive fue a parar a cierto lugar donde el corazón de esa persona dio un brinco cuando vio la imagen del rubio en televisión. Krest sintió las lágrimas escapársele al ver como unos periodistas trataban de entrevistar a aquel nuevo empresario, al cual las puertas se le abrían y las oportunidades de superarse parecían caerle del cielo.

–¿Aeneas? –Se sintió feliz al ver a su amado– ¡Aeneas! –Grito emocionado y dando gracias a los dioses de que estaba en su habitación.

Se sorprendió muchísimo en el cambio del rubio, quizás y solo había sido un año y medio, pero parecía como si hubieran sido más. Escuchar como aquel hombre hablaba en un fluido ingles era maravilloso, mas con ese marcado acento griego que le volvía loco; avivaba el fuego en su corazón, los deseos de encontrarle y besarle. Pero también estaba el temor latente en él, ¿Cómo podría verle a la cara y decirle lo que había pasado con su pequeño retoño?

–No podría… –Se sentó sobre sus piernas en el lecho de su cama, abrazando con fuerza una almohada y cubriendo su rostro en ella. –No cuando perdí a nuestro bebé…

Y sus deseos no cambiaron, sus anhelos y esperanzas crecieron así como parecían esfumarse de a poco cada que leía el periódico a solas o miraba las noticias y se encontraba con algo nuevo con referencia al griego. Las ansias solo le carcomía, le mataban, ansiaba correr hacia el pero a la vez el temor aumentaba, ¿Qué tal si el griego ya había encontrado a alguien más? A veces se corrían rumores de que el griego parecía estar saliendo con alguien y luego se aclaraba que no era así. A veces sinceramente ya ni sabía que pensar, pero mantenía las esperanzas de que el otro aun le amaba.

Krest siempre que podía y se encontraba en la soledad de su habitación, se dedicaba a leer el periódico o ver las noticias, algunas veces se dedicaba a escribir algo en su diario persona, tal vez fuera algo de chicas pero al menos sentía que así podía desahogarse por medio de escritos. Algunas veces eran cosas buenas, otras, resultaban ser demasiado tristes.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Francia, ocho años después.**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Las estaciones pasaban lentas así como los años y los deseos se acrecentaban, un día se dio a conocer en la televisión acerca de las buenas nuevas para el gran magnate, Aeneas Skorpió, quien había contraído matrimonio con Helena Dalaras; una bella mujer de cabellera rojiza, tez pálida y de gran hermosura, quien había dado a luz a un bello niño que igual llevaba rasgos de ambos, por sobre todo del griego. Pero, ¿Qué había con los otros dos niños? ¿Acaso eso significaba que Aeneas había estado con otras mujeres en ese tiempo, acaso el griego se había olvidado de él?

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo las lágrimas volvieron a surcar sus pálidas mejillas, mientras se torturaba al ver como el griego saludaba a la cámara mientras sostenía a su esposa por la cadera.

–Aeneas… -Murmuro quedo y apago aquel aparato, aun sentía como su corazón dolía.

Ya habían pasado ocho años desde la última vez que estuvo con él, con aquel hombre al que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, aquel que le había ensenado a vivir y que lo más simple en esta vida, podía llegar a ser lo más hermoso; pero también era obvio que aquello no iba a durar como el esperaba. Se sintió idiota, un tonto, un iluso por creer en todos esos años, de que algún día se encontraría con el rubio y lograrían ser felices por siempre. Dio un suspiro y se fue al ventanal de su habitación. Tenía ocho años de no ver al hombre que amaba, tan solo sabía que este había logrado tener muchísimo éxito en todo ese tiempo y que ahora competía con los más grandes empresarios.

–Aeneas –Murmuro a la nada mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas y sus manos se dirigían a su vientre. Aquel era algo que siempre hacia de forma inconsciente o quizá no, así como habían pasado ocho años de que no miraba de frente a su amor, ya habían pasado ocho años desde que le habían arrebatado a su pequeño hijo.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, aun así el seguía extrañando a sus dos amores. Sobre todo a su pequeño hijo, por el cual rezaba día y noche, esperando que se encontrara en un buen lugar donde fuera amado y nada le faltara. Apenas abrió el ventanal de su habitación, dejando que el aire frio entrase, aquello era algo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto; es más, sentía que aquel aire frio era como una tierna caricia en su rostro. Su mirada aguamarina carecía en ese entonces, de aquel brillo lleno de vida que siempre se le había notado. Para Krest, todo cambio desde el momento en que perdió todo contacto con aquel griego y cuando su hijo le fue arrebatado.

–Si tan solo… –Apretó con fuerza los puños hasta sentir como las uñas le lastimaban las palmas. Ansiaba con todo su ser volver a reencontrarse con él, quería verlo, quería escuchar su voz y sentir aquel tacto sobre su piel. Quería sentir como el griego le abrazaba y le transmitía aquella sensación de seguridad y bienestar; aunque fuera por unos segundos– Si tan solo tuviera esa oportunidad…

El de hebras castañas rojizas no pudo evitar embozar una ligera sonrisa al sentir con las yemas de sus dedos, aquel bello collar que descansaba en su cuello. Era algo sencillo pero hermoso, aquel había sido un regalo de su amor. La cadena era delgada y de plata, además de que el pequeño dije era de oro blanco y en forma de un copo de nieve. Él amaba el invierno y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ello, por eso mismo Aeneas le había regalado aquella pequeña pieza de joyería en cuanto tuvo su primer pago por parte de la empresa del esposo de Calvera.

–Espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar… –Se regresó sobre sus pasos y se fue a acostar a su lecho mientras aun acariciaba aquel collar y como cada día o noche, sonaba con volverse a encontrar con aquel griego, hasta quedarse dormido. Generalmente los días fueron pasando y con ello en las noticias aparecían los nuevos éxitos que iba obteniendo aquel hombre conocido por el nombre de Aeneas Skorpió. Hombres y mujeres parecían caer a los pies del rubio, quien con una sonrisa o mirada lograba obtener lo que el deseara. Inclusive más de uno o una lo había intentado y daba para hablar en los noticieros de un posible romance con el gran empresario.

Evans y Angelie Verseau, eran quienes más utilizaban de aquellas noticias para atormentar a su hijo, a quien creían un idiota por seguir enamorado de aquel hombre. Pero la poderosa arma de doble filo que siempre ocupaban, era aquella que se hablaba sobre los supuestos hijos del empresario, solo había pocos datos sobre ellos pero el simple hecho de creer que Aeneas le había olvidado y tenía una familia era lo que más lograba lastimarle.

 _–_ _Por una vez en tu vida, piensa como un Verseau y olvídate de ese hombre_ –Le había dicho su padre esa mañana, no sin antes abofetearle y dejar una marca rojiza en la mejilla derecha de su hijo. – _Ese hombre no te amo, no te ama y jamás te amara, ¿Qué acaso no entiendes que solo fuiste usado por él? ¡Por culpa tuya has manchado el nombre de esta familia al haber quedado preñado por el!_

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar lejos de la mansión de los Verseau, pero un hombre de ondulada cabellera rubia, mirada zafiro y tez morena, se encontraba observando la bella vista que daba del balcón de su habitación a la hermosa Francia; aquel país que sin duda alguna le causaba cierto remordimiento y melancolía a ese hombre, cuya melena rubia se removía un poco por causa de la brisa invernal y sus orbes zafiro parecían cristalizarse levemente al traer de lleno a su memoria la imagen ya borrosa por el paso de los años de un galo en especial, a quien amo con todo su corazón y que jamás logró o si quiera quiso sacar de su mente.

–Krest ... -Un leve murmuro se escapó de sus finos labios al tiempo en el que veía como el cielo se iba entregando a la noche lentamente, si , no dejaba de pensarlo, pero aun así la impotencia era algo que lo colmaba por completo, obligándolo incluso a sentir cierto desasosiego e ira ocasional, no contra aquel hombre, sino contra sí mismo.

Para entonces el rubio ya había adquirido algo de sueño, por lo que se apartó de la ventana y camino hacia la enorme cama que lo esperaba, tomo asiento en una de las esquinas mientras se pasaba la palma de las manos por el rostro, lentamente, tratando así de serenar sus pensamientos y dejar de agonizar de forma interna solo por un instante, después de todo nadie se percataba de la herida interna y secreta que guardaba Skorpió dentro de sí y claro! no dejaría que alguien viese ese flanco de debilidad en él

–Mañana,... será otro día distinto – musito por lo bajo con aquella gruesa y baja voz tan seductora que poseía – sin más demora se dejó caer en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos y lentamente caía preso del sueño.

A la mañana siguiente todo se había vuelto un caos como siempre que tenía alguna conferencia o reunión con importantes empresarios. Sus triunfos y logros no se daban solo en la cuna de su empresa, sino también a nivel global, en donde rápidamente su nombre o mejor dicho apellido fue tomando campos importantes y ganando prestigio único por sobre cualquier empresa, además con tan solo unos días hospedado en la capital de Francia, Aeneas ya había logrado llamar la atención de todo un país, alcanzando no solo la fama y el respeto que ya tenía en el resto del globo terráqueo sino también más obtenciones para su enorme empresa sólida y exitosa

Hoy tendrá una rueda de prensa señor Skorpió –Menciono uno de los asesores comerciales y personales del importante empresario quien se encontraba en frente de un espejo, acomodando en moño de la corbata negra que portaba en conjunto con un traje de marca que le quedaba a la perfección, y homaba ese escultural cuerpo que poseía el rubio

-Lo sé, para ello tendremos disponible en el sur de la ciudad un restaurante de la mejor categoría –Dijo sin despegar la mirada zafiro del espejo, terminando de arreglar su traje.

Después de un par de horas Aeneas ya estaba listo y preparado para salir del cuarto de su hotel, pero los operativos para sacarle de allí eran tediosos, puesto a la enorme cantidad de periodistas y personas que ansiaban verlo, incluso acosadores de los más bajo que planeaban emboscarlo, pero todo aquello fue estropeado por el brillante plan de inteligencia militar de seguridad que tenía bajo la manga Skorpió quien se escabullo hasta el lujoso coche de vidrios blindados que lo llevaría a su sitio de encuentro con los que le entrevistarían de forma sumamente exclusiva.

–No tardemos mucho en partir, comienzo a sentirme inquieto frente a los tumultos que se están formando a la salida del hotel –Menciono con un tono lúgubre, el radiante esplendor seductor, aquella aura que lo caracterizaba lograba delatar su posición ante sus asechadores, pero, para su suerte el automóvil emprendió rumbo ágil hacia el sur de la ciudad llegando sin algún percance.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

En ese mismo instante que Aeneas se preparaba para la conferencia que tendría y sin saber, su joven amado sufría de nueva cuenta por las órdenes de su padre. La mirada aguamarina del joven se llenó de dolor, siempre era lo mismo para con sus padres quienes siempre le obligaban a ver las noticias y saber sobre aquel hombre y como este era rodeado por cientos de hombres o mujeres, quien en más de una ocasión se le habían prendado al brazo, como si se trataran de garrapatas.

–Aun así…

–¡Aun así, nada! –Le callo, el joven tan solo bajo la mirada avergonzado. La mirada aguamarina de Evans se encontraba llena de enojo contra su propio hijo –Como ya te lo he dicho antes, iras a ese restaurante para encontrarte con el hijo de Amara y Derek Wyvern.

Al bello joven no le quedo de otra más que asentir en silencio y partir a su habitación para prepararse para aquella "reunión" aunque más que reunión tal parecía que sus padres y los padres de Ryan Wyvern, buscaban comprometerlos. Y no era para menos, a pesar de aquel "pequeño desliz" que había tenido al enamorarse y quedar embarazado de Aeneas.

El embarazo no había estropeado para nada su figura, al contrario, el joven había adquirido una gran belleza que dejaba atrapado a más de uno. Era hermoso, un bello ángel de piel lechosa cual porcelana, cabellos por debajo de los hombros y de un castaño rojizo, y como olvidar aquellas hermosas gemas que tenía por ojos o esa figura esbelta que parecía volver locos a los hombres y ansiaban poseer a aquel jovencito?

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Momentos después el hijo único de los Verseau se encontraba con una enorme mueca de disgusto estampada en su rostro, inclusive el chofer a cargo de llevarlo aquel encuentro, pudo notar como el francés suspiraba cada tanto. Tal parecía que el joven prefería la muerte antes de ir al encuentro con aquella persona.

–Todo saldrá bien –Fueron las únicas palabras que Aldebarán, el chofer del menor de la casa, murmuro mientras miraba al otro por el retrovisor.

–Eso espero… –Murmuro quedito y hundiéndose lo más que podía en su asiento.

El viaje hacia el restaurante fue de lo más tranquilo o al menos eso aparentaba el de hebras castañas rojizas, quien se entretenía con los bellos paisajes de su madre patria. Solo pocas ocasiones habían tenido el privilegio de salir, pues casi siempre solo lo hacía para algún evento de gran importancia, ya de ahí se encontraba encerrado en la enorme mansión de sus padres.

Veinte minutos después la limosina se detuvo frente a amplio y lujoso restaurante, "Le Jules Verne" uno de los mejores restaurantes de todo el país, reconocido a nivel mundial por su elegancia, buena presentación y deliciosos platillos.

–Hemos llegado –Anuncio el brasileño con una leve sonrisa antes de salir de la limosina, y abrirle la puerta al más joven quien al salir, tuvo que fingir una sonrisa pues muchos lograron reconocerle como el Verseau que era, caminando con esa gracilidad y contoneo natural de sus caderas, no como el de muchas mujeres que lo habían a propósito para atraer las miradas y solo terminaban viéndose ridículas.

El paso elegante al interior del establecimiento, siendo acaparado por las miradas de todos los presentes, quienes parecían devorárselo con la mirada. Bufo molesto y se cruzó de brazos, esperando ser atendido.

–Joven Krest, -Se escuchó la voz de un hombre mayor. Aquel tipo lucía un smoking muy elegante. –El joven Wyvern se encuentra esperándolo

–Gracias –Musito quedo y con una leve sonrisa, para luego seguir a aquel tipo.

Sus pequeñas caderas se contoneaban de un lado a otro, su andar era bello, incitaba a los demás hombres. Su cuerpo, su voz, su belleza en si todo de él era la envidia de muchas mujeres. Pero para el joven Krest, aquello no era nada; no hasta que sus orbes aguamarina captaron la imagen de un hombre. Aquel hombre era rubio, de piel acanelada, buen perfil, cuerpo escultural y mirada zafiro. Por un momento sintió que la respiración se le acortaba y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

– Ae… Aeneas… -Murmuro bajito, confuso. El miedo le había embargado, no sabía qué hacer, ¿acaso era real aquella imagen que tenía a unos cuantos metros de él?

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Señor Skorpió, los periodistas están por llegar, quiere entrar ya en el restaurante o gusta que esperemos otro instante más –Menciono otro de los asesores personales de aquel sublime hombre

Estoy de acuerdo, démosle tiempo al tiempo, deben ser ellos los primeros en llegar, además solo tengo una hora exacta para atender a sus preguntas, después de esto iremos al helipuerto. –Por alguna razón el intuitivo hombre se sentía inquieto, sin embargo no iba a suponer un malestar en si aquella ligera sensación.

El hombre de melena rubia, perfil griego a la perfección un cuerpo esbelto y perfectamente constituido cuya aura era sublime y magistral poso su poderosa y fiera mirada en un punto fijo pues gracias al viento había logrado escuchar una frágil voz que capto por completo su total atención, haciendo así que su par de orbes se posaran en una mirada conocida, fue entonces cuando sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, incluso su inquebrantable semblante de seriedad se vio vulnerado.

– ¿K-Krest…? –murmuro por lo bajo, pero ya era tarde ya se encontraba sentado en aquella mesa perfectamente decorada, con un par de copas servidas del vino más exquisito de todo el país, en compañía de los periodistas de renombre y fam mundial de las principales cadenas, algo que sin duda freno el impacto de Skorpió al ver a aquel hombre que tanto amó y... amaba.

El cuerpo pequeño tembló preso de las emociones, sabía que era él. No importaba el hecho de los años que habían pasado, el jamás se olvidaría del rostro de aquel hombre que le enamoro cuando apenas eran unos jóvenes. Sabía que era el, lo sentía en su corazón y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al escuchar a aquellos periodistas, llamar al rubio ya fuera por su nombre u apellido.

–Aeneas… - Murmuro bajito y dando unos cuantos pasos en aquella dirección. Sus manos se encontraban a la altura del corazón y su mirada parecía aguarse, quería llorar de la emoción, quería correr a los brazos de aquel hombre y decirle cuanto le había extrañado pero, la pregunta era, ¿Aeneas aún le amaba?

Aquel pensamiento le hizo detener su andar, mas al ver lo ocupado que estaba y como el rubio no había notado su presencia, o al menos así lo creía el pues las palabras de sus padres aun resonaban en su cabeza.

–Aeneas…

 **.**

 **(***)**

 **.**

...Ocurriría a futuro? –fue lo breve que pudo escuchar de aquella pregunta larga y contúndete que le había formulado el periodista de origen chino, quien le miraba como los demás, con fijeza y sumo profesionalismo, sin embargo la mente aturdida de Skorpió estaba en shock, en caos, después de todo su asombro lo había embargado.

– ... Claro, por favor repita su pregunta –exclamo con la sutil seriedad de la que era dueño dejando a los periodistas satisfechos por el momento, sin embargo las preguntas le daban vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez y aunque tratara de concentrarse muchas veces respondía después de unos segundos de silencio, sin duda estaba poniendo nerviosos a sus asesores personales quienes no veían con buenos ojos aquel comportamiento despistado e inusual en el multimillonario líder de la empresa Skorpió.

Por otro lado el joven Verseau sentía una enorme necesidad de correr a sus brazos, era lo que más ansiaba y por una vez en su vida dejo los miedos atrás para dar varios pasos hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba el rubio, poco le importaban los periodistas ahí presentes, el solo quería hablar con Aeneas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Aquella pregunta lo saco de su ensoñación, más el fuerte agarre en su brazo izquierdo. Las aguamarinas del menor se llenaron de miedo al ver al hijo mayor de los Wyvern con un semblante serio.

-Yo... -No sabía que contestarle, ni tan siquiera se había acordado que tenía aquella reunión con el inglés.

-Te hice una pregunta, ¿acaso no piensas responderla? -Volvió a preguntar y esta vez ejerciendo algo de fuerza en su agarre y sacándole un gimoteo al otro.

-Me duele -Murmuro apenas en un hilo de voz y sin apartar la mirada del inglés, suplicándole por medio de esta que le soltase.

Pero escuchar aquellos gimoteos de aquel frágil y hermoso ser que tanto amaba sin duda lo sacó rápidamente de sus casillas, el magnate fijo sus zafiros colmados en la cólera y la ira en los orbes de aquel que sometía a su amado a un fuerte y vulgar agarre, sin más se puso de pie dándole un manotazo a la mesa dejando a los periodistas y a sus asesores petrificados.

– ¡Suéltelo ahora mismo! – aquella palabras empleadas junto con un tono de voz grueso y agresivo conmocionaron a los allí presentes e hicieron evidente la furia que sentía el de melena rubia

Todas las personas ahí presentes inmediatamente voltearon a ver impresionados a aquel hombre. Claramente el semblante del griego era intimidante, se podía notar en aquella mirada zafiro que destilaba furia contra el rubio que, aun mantenía el fuerte agarre contra el joven francés.

–Disculpa, pero esto no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia -Respondió frio, el inglés no se dejó intimidar por el grito o la mirada del otro, al contrario, le pareció divertido así que decidió ejercer más fuerza en el agarre del francés.

–¡Agh! -Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, aquella mano seguía apretando con demasiada fuerza su delgado brazo, en el cual muy pronto aparecería una marca rojiza que luego cambiaria a una amoratada- Ryan... S-suéltame…

–Tenemos que irnos -Fue lo único que dijo, ignorando los quejidos de aquel joven que ya no soportaba el agarre e intentaba por todos los medios soltarse del mayor, importándole poco el atraer las miradas curiosas de los demás comensales.

–¡Aeneas! -Grito esperanzado el de hebras castañas rojizas, esperando que el rubio pudiera ayudarle, ansiando por escuchar de nuevo la voz de su amado en pos de que le ayudara y salvara de aquel desagradable hombre.

¡¿ACASO NO FUI CLARO'?! –El de melena rubia se acercó más al inglés, vaya que lo superaba por mucho en estatura además en corpulencia y en aquella fiera y devastadora mirada que comenzaba a desgarrar internamente al otro, todos de por sí ya estaban impactados más al notar aquel semblante amenazante en el potencial magnate quien sin obtener respuesta alguna por parte del inglés, le brindó un fuerte y contundente golpe en el antebrazo obligándolo así a soltar del agarre al joven y bello francés.

–Maldito -Gruño preso de la furia y soltando al otro por causa del golpe recibido. Por otro lado, Krest había aprovechado para buscar refugio en los brazos de aquel hombre que no había visto en años.

-A... Aeneas... -Parecía un niño pequeño, sus ojos estaban cerrados, tratando de impedir que las lágrimas traicioneras se escaparan mientras rodeaba con sus delgados brazos la cintura del otro.

–¡Krest! -El inglés rugió furaco y nuevamente intento tomar al otro por el brazo. Los demás presentes nunca en sus vidas habían sido testigo de un gran conflicto como ese, entre dos grandes magnates, aunque era más que obvio que el griego tenía demasiados puntos a su favor. –Krest, tienes tres malditos segundos para que le sueltes, o me veré obligado a...

Krest... –Pero el menor no reparo en las palabras del inglés, el tan solo se enfocó en la voz del griego, quien murmuro viéndole por el rabillo del ojo mientras le daba un leve abrazo que se vio deshecho puesto que el de melena rubia y de descendencia griega le puso justo detrás de si a su amado para evitar que sufriera algún daño, la ira lo invadía por completo y de por si todos lo sentían en el ambiente tan cargado de flamas coléricas que emanaba el poderoso Aeneas quien ya harto de las estúpidas amenazas de ese imbécil y cretino ingles le dio un golpe en la cara que sin duda de no ser mejor posicionado lo hubiera mandado a la morgue, pero por suerte solo fue una pequeña herida de atender en urgencias puesto que el otro cayo cual papel ligero y liviano en el suelo y seguido a ello los gritos despavoridos de las damas y algunos caballeros de perfil dudoso, los asesores y guardaespaldas de Skorpió de inmediato lo rodearon para evitar capturas hechas con cámaras de aquella escena, y sin más junto con su acompañante, Krest lo sacaron de allí directo a la limosina negra, en la cual sin duda el de melena rubia obligo a abordar al hijo de los Verseau.

La limosina comenzó a moverse rápidamente seguida por una caravana de motocicletas y otros carros color negro en el cual iban los encargados de la seguridad del magnate, al cual acompañaron hasta el lujoso y enorme hotel del cual Aeneas ya era dueño, sin embargo dentro del auto el rubio miraba en silencio a su amado Krest, sintiendo un remolino de sentimientos que se apoderaban de el a pasos de gigante– Krest... – su voz grave y seductora llamo el nombre que tanto resonaba en su cabeza.

–¿Estas bien? ...–Acaricio con suavidad las manos ajenas si quitarle la mirada de encima.

– Yo... -Alzo la mirada, sintiéndose cohibido ante aquella mirada del rubio. Apenas alzo una de sus manos, la que no se encontraba lastimada, para posarla en la mejilla derecha del griego, por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho- Tu... -No le importaba su estado, el dolor en su brazo desaparecería pero no aquel que sentía en su corazón- Eres... estas aquí... -Delgadas hileras cristalinas se escaparon de sus bellos ojos, por fin se había permitido llorar después de tantos años.- Aeneas... -Gimoteo lastimero y abrazándose al mayor, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del griego y soltando suaves sollozos- T…Tu... estas... estas aquí...

No dudo en acunarlo entre brazos, mucho más al notarle llorar, algo que sin duda flagelo su corazón ardiente en sensaciones únicas, mas su personalidad poderosa le impedía llorar sin importar lo conmocionado que estuviera– Krest... aquí estoy y tú, tu también estas aquí.. mi amado Krest –Sus manos se paseaban con suavidad por la espalda del menor, mientras aun le tenía cerca– Krest ... – dio un suspiro profundo y levemente prolongado , vaya que amaba a ese hombre que tenía entre brazos–

Los labios del menor formaron una enorme sonrisa y sus manos buscaron acunar el rostro de aquel hombre que había extrañado en todo ese tiempo. Apenas con sus pulgares acaricio aquellas mejillas morenas, en las cuales luego fue depositando pequeños besos, de los que luego termino arrepintiéndose. Que cruel fue que en un momento como ese, las palabras de sus padres volvieran a atacarle. El joven se alejó asustado del otro y bajo la mirada mientras apretaba sus puños hasta sentir como sus uñas le lastimaban las palmas.

Aeneas le vio con cierto jubilo, pues si algo era sincero en sus facciones eran sus poderosos orbes zafiro, sin embargo el romance se esfumo de un instante a otro ,haciendo que aquello fuera bastante efímero.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Nuevamente adoptando el semblante frívolo que lo caracterizaba se acercó la peli castaño– ¿qué te está atormentando..? –Tomo el mentón ajeno para que así el otro le mantuviera fija la vista

–Aeneas -Sus pequeñas manos tomaron las del mayor, y su mirada aguamarina con un deje de tristeza se posó sobre aquella frívola mirada- Lo que dicen de ti, ¿es cierto? -Últimamente se habían estado escuchando varios rumores, inclusive en las noticias comentaban de que había una mujer viviendo en la casa del gran Aeneas Skorpió, siendo ella la madre de uno de los hijos del griego. Aquello era algo que se repetía constantemente por el noticiero, siempre había alguno nuevo que sacar, alguno nuevo que sus padres utilizaban para destruir ese amor que el aun sentía por el rubio-

Pocos segundos fueron los necesarios para que el mayor entonces comprendiera la frivolidad y melancolía en la mirada ajena, por lo que busco ser lo más sincero posible.

– Es cierto ... ella es... una de las madres de mis hijos – admitió con cierto dolor en sus palabras, puesto que se estaba comenzando a odiar a si mismo por no acoger a Krest como único en su vida, pero aquella era la forma que tenia de olvidarle, si, antes tramaba hacerlo después de todo le había perdido completo rastro– Te amo ... siempre lo hice, pero jamás creí que el destino fuera amable conmigo y me dejara verte de nuevo... sabes que siempre serás al único a quien sea capaz de amar sobre la faz de este mundo.

El joven sintió como las lágrimas volvían a formarse en sus ojos, luchando por escapársele, cada palabra era como una daga directo a su corazón. Aquello era tan injusto, él ni tan siquiera había dejado que su cuerpo fuera tocado por otro hombre, es más, el siempre mantuvo la fe en que se encontraría con el rubio.

–¿Porque? -Preguntó- Yo... Yo jamás te olvide... Nunca... Nunca quise olvidarte... -Sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron en carmín y por estas rodearon hileras cristalinas- Jamás... Jamás deje que otro hombre me tocara... ¿Porque tu si intentasteis olvidarme? Porque... -Ni aunque las latinas palabras del rubio fueran sinceras, aun así no podía evitar sentirse mal. Él le había esperado por ocho años, había peleado con sus padres por ocho años para mantenerse lejos de posibles pretendientes. El solo quería y podía darle hijos a un solo hombre, y era aquel mismo que tenía enfrente- ¿Porque nunca me buscaste? -Exigió molesto y golpeando el pecho ajeno, aunque aquel golpe significó nada para el rubio, pues apenas y le había dolido o eso noto el menor- Siempre... Te estuve esperando

–¡No digas tonterías como esas! ¿Acaso no sabes lo empeñado que estuve en hacerlo? Pero tus padres siempre se entrometían en mi búsqueda! mandando al carajo años o meses de investigación! siempre cambiando de residencia, de número, ¡incluso de código de área! no puedo hacer magia Krest! Pero te busque incluso puedo asegurar que más del 20 % de mi fortuna se empleó en hallarte! – para ese entonces el poderoso magnate ya comenzaba a sentirse herido, pues si, había tenido sus andanzas pero era apenas necesario para alguien quien andaba en el ojo del huracán mediático– ¡Mierda! ¿Que acaso no te das cuenta de lo obsesionado que estaba contigo?

El menor hizo un leve puchero, debía admitir que aquello tenía algo de lógica pues en varias ocasiones sus padres lo sacaban del país o cambiaban de domicilio o número telefónico, pero eso no quería decir que se iba a andar metiendo con cualquier hombre.

– ¡Aun así! -Las lágrimas seguían descendiendo, pero ahora su mirada era iracunda, una faceta nunca antes vista por el otro- ¡¿Quién carajos te manda a coger a otras?! ¿Crees que yo me puse a abrirle las piernas así como hice contigo? ¡No! ... Eres un

–¡Por dios, Krest! ¡Te busque por cielo y tierra! Al no hacerlo me embriague hasta casi quedar inconsciente y es allí donde las arpías y los malditos busca fortunas se apoderan de mí, ¿crees que es más que solo sexo?...! Pues te equivocas! ¡Es solo coger y es todo! ¡Se acaba la noche se largan! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque eres al UNICO a quien AMO! Pero porque carajos jamás puedes creer en mis palabras como yo creo en las tuyas? Por qué siempre tiene que haber tanto misterio que te embargue?! Por qué Krest?! –Lo tomo por ambos hombros siendo cuidadoso pues lo que menos deseaba era herirlo, en esas, el auto se detuvo y uno de los escoltas anuncio:

Hemos llegado al hotel mi señor Skorpió… -El menor bajo la mirada, sintiéndose levemente avergonzado pero más que todo herido.

Menos parte estaba herido por la verdad en las palabras del rubio, ni tan siquiera perdió tiempo y abrió la puerta para salirse de la limosina, necesitaba aire fresco. El frío aire todo su rostro y aquellas lagrimas que querían escapársele.

¡Krest!–El magnate se bajó de la limosina por igual, y rápidamente busco a su querido galo al cual atrapo en brazos con fuerzas y lo cargo pese a la resistencia ajena y lo llevo dentro del hotel donde los empleados esperaban dichosos a su jefe, quien entro con cara de pocos amigos y sin más se dirigió a la habitación presidencial dedicada solo y exclusivamente para él.

¡N-no! ¡Bájame! -Pedía el más joven a base de chillidos y golpes contra aquel pecho, pero el griego parecía no sentirlos pues ni una mueca o gesto hacia. El rubio entro como tromba al establecimiento y se metió a aquella habitación suya, dejando al menor aún más afligido- ¡Noooo! Tu ¡Bájame maldito mastodonte! -Pero no pudo soportarlo, eran ocho años los que habían pasado. Ocho años en los que aquel hombre se había vuelto aún más fuerte, más maduro, más varonil.

–No me pidas eso, cuando por fin nos hemos reencontrado –Ya estaba intranquilo, estaba nervioso y ansioso; más aún al sentir aquel pequeño cuerpo removerse entre sus brazos.

Y aun ya solos en la habitación del rubio, Krest parecía no querer ceder ante los constantes ataques de aquel hombre que ansiaba besarle y que cada tanto hacia un mohín. Krest negó con la cabeza y acuno el rostro de su amado entre sus pequeñas y blancas manos.

–Aeneas -Murmuro querido y con lágrimas en sus ojos antes de juntar sus labios con los del moreno, ansiaba sentirlo, ansiaba sentir aquel hombre de nuevo. Su calor, su aroma, todo de él.

El mayor se vio privado de siquiera dar respuesta alguna, de un instante al otro ya tenía sobre sus labios los dulces y frágiles labios ajenos, por lo que no titubeo y en instantes sus poderosas manos se posaban en la delgada cintura ajena mientras que fogosidad le correspondía el beso, que inicio con dulzura y se fue convirtiendo en un torbellino de sensaciones únicas y que lentamente le iba robando el aire a ambos entre suspiros. Los delgados brazos del de mirada aguamarina, rodearon el cuello del otro, sintiéndose mareado por la sensación que hacía tiempo no sentía pero que aún recordaba.

–A...Aeneas... -Murmuro quedito antes de volver a atacar aquellos labios o soltar tiernos gemiditos o suspiros-

El poderoso hombre de melena rubia se vio invadido por los recuerdos, pero...que mejor que el pasado que un presente así, con la persona que tanto deseaba y amaba? , cada beso iba cargado de una pasión colérica única que arrebataba cantidades sublimes de gemidos por parte del menor, a quien por igual acariciaba con ambas manos, delineando su delgada y sensual silueta.

–Amm... Krest! quiero... quiero todo de ti…

–Y-yo... Aghmm -Sus manos fueron a parar en el cuello del otro, rodeándole, atrayendo aquel cuerpo que tanto había extrañado en todo ese tiempo- Sabes que... -Gimió quedo, su mirada aguamarina se había escondido al sentir un terrible escalofrío recorre le el cuerpo, sonrío, se sentía feliz al sentir aquella sensación- S...sabes que... Soy completamente tuyo... H-hazlo... P-por favor...

El mayor le dedico una mirada cargada de una llama inmensa de amor y lujuria a la perfección– Te amo… ¡Te amo Krest! –Fue entonces cuando comenzó a retirar cada prenda del otro en medio de besos cargados de éxtasis y delirio puro una tras otra las prendas de ambos fueron cayendo al suelo de forma aleatoria, dejándolos en perfecta y seductora desnudes; el cuerpo corpulento y fuerte de Aeneas Expedia esa llama de fineza y fuerza única en el, este tomo en brazos aquel cuerpo de porcelana de su amado llevándolo a la cama en donde fue recostándolo. Se encargó de comenzar a llenar cada centímetro de piel de besos fogosos y húmedos, mientras que con las manos acariciaba las piernas y los muslos ajenos.

El cuerpo más pequeño se removía inquieto y sus manos serpenteaban ansiosas por tocar cada parte de aquella piel morena- Mas... -Gimió fuerte, alzando ambas piernas para rodear las caderas del otro.

– H-hazme tuyo... -Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, sus manos en aquel rostro, le atrajo y beso repetidas veces mientras se movía acompasado para que ambos sexos se rozasen- Aeneas... T-te amo... Quiero... Quiero sentirte de nuevo... -Sus pequeñas manos viajaron por aquella espalda, acariciándole, rozando sus uñas en esa deliciosa piel que el griego tenía, deleitándose con aquel cuerpo escultural.

–Ahh.. Te hare mío, pero siempre lo has sido, cada parte de tu piel, cada segundo de tu existencia, ¡Siempre fuiste y eres mío! – Sus labios se posaron en el cuello del galo, besándolo o mejor dicho devorándolo mientras que sus fuertes brazos apretaban con cierta fiereza el cuerpo ajeno en un abrazo que demostraba lo posesivo que el griego podía ser con aquel hombre que tanto amaba– ¡Te amo! – volvió a admitir y esta vez tomando ambos sexos semi-erectos, comenzó a estimularlos a la par, arrebatando miles de aquellos gemidos frágiles que tanto amaba de su amado, a la par que su otra mano tallaba con desesperación el cuerpo ajeno, recordándolo, memorizándolo, poseyéndolo

Las pequeñas lagrimillas se fueron acumulando en esos ojos aguamarina, aquella estimulación en su miembro era algo que no había sentido en años. Jadeaba, gemía, suspiraba, pronunciaba una y otra vez aquel nombre mientras su voz se perdía en la habitación- Y...yo... -Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos agarraron con fuerza las delicadas sabanas, no pudiendo soportar aquella sensación que le atacaba. Los besos que el griego depositaba en su cuello, eran muy posesivos, lo más seguro es que quedaran muchísimas marcas en el- T-te amo... Te... Aghmm aahgg te deseo

–Kres… Cada parte de ti… la amo… –La poderosa, gruesa y baja voz del griego parecía enloquecer al galo, más aun cuando el de melena rubia le susurraba cerca del oído y seguido a ello lamia su cuello dejando una que otra marca al morderle– Te hare el amor, te reclamare como mío y solo mío una y otra vez –Sus manos se daban el lujo de tallar todo el cuerpo ajeno terminando el exquisito recorrido justo en las piernas del peli castaño, Aeneas las tomo con ambas manos y las ubico en los hombros, apoyándolas, seguido a ello se acercó cual semental agonizante de lujuria y sed carnal al otro y le devoro los labios, ahora su poderoso trozo de carne rozaba aquel pequeño y frágil agujerito, produciéndole una sensación eléctrica al menor ante el choque térmico.

–E-eh? -Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al sentir aquel grueso miembro rozar su entrada, trago grueso, debía admitir que el habían algunas cosas que habían cambiado en demasía con el rubio y una de esas era "eso" de ahí. ¡Era enorme!- Aeneas... -Ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, su mirada aguamarina estaba oscura por la pasión y lujuria, sentía algo de miedo por aquella cosa, pero también la curiosidad de tenerlo en su interior y volver a ser poseído era algo que le gustaba-

Una sonrisa cargada de seducción y tenaz lujuria se dibujó en el rostro del griego, había percibido el temor ajeno, y eso solo lo incitaba más a hacérselo, su hinchado sexo ansiaba adentrarse entre aquellas apretadas paredes que sin duda lucharían por sacarlo, pero daría la lucha y la ganaría, después de todo ansiaba tener aquella sensación de estar unido al ser que tanto adoraba.

–Seré gentil contigo como siempre lo fui... eres mi adoración –Se llevó entonces una mano hacia su hinchada erección desenfundado su glande el cual había dejado escapar algunas gotas de pre semen caliente y espeso, el cual fue utilizado por Aeneas como lubricante que unto justo en aquel lindo agujerito, haciendo uso no de sus dedos, sino de su propio miembro viril, el cual fue ingresando leves milímetros, todo debido al vaivén de caderas lento y pausado que el poderoso semental ejercía– Aaghhh

–¿Eehh? Aaagh… N-no... E-espera... -Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos tomaron con fuerza las sabanas y almohadas, por más que ese miembro fuera entrando de a poco en su interior, aun asa no podía evitar sentirse inquieto. Su pecho níveo ascendía y descendía rápidamente, y sus suaves cabellos castaños rojizos se encontraban esparcidos por la cama- Aeneas... -El nombre se escapó en medio de un gemido, y su cuerpo correspondió solo. La incitación era algo de la que no podía escapar, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, quería sentir aquella sensación desgarradora por lo que sus brazos rodearon el cuello del otro para juntarse aún más, y permitir que gran parte de aquel miembro viril entrara en su interior, el cual pareció recibirlo ansioso.

–Ahhhmm! ...– un gruñido tosco y ronco broto por los finos labios del de piel canela, su enorme sexo sentía algo sublime ante el calor y la estrechez del interior ajeno, este parecía engullir su enorme miembro pese al gran tamaño que tenía, y aquello sin duda era un sensación diabólica, era exquisita y única – ¡K-Krest!...– nuevamente abrazo al otro entre sus fuertes y musculosos brazos color canela para atraerlo más, para tenerlo más cerca mientras que sus caderas volvían a moverse hacia adelante ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria para que su poderoso sexo ingresara otro poco más.

–Aghhhh... -Gimió fuerte, sus uñas se enterraron en aquella piel y sus labios buscaron de forma desesperada el cuello del heleno. Hacía tiempo que no sentía aquello pero no por ello quería decir que no sabía cómo darle placer- Mas... mas... -Su voz era como suaves ronroneos, sus caderas se movieron inquietas, engullendo de lleno aquel miembro y su lengua se paseaba por el cuello del griego- Aeneas... mjmmghhm... mas... -Sus dientes atraparon suavemente el lóbulo izquierdo, el cual luego lamio y susurro- Lléname con el -Pidió, parecía como uno de esos gatitos en celo mientras restregaba su mejilla con la del otro.

–Mi amado...mi Krest – el rubio beso los labios ajenos con fiereza pero con pasión, demostrando el enorme amor que le tenía, tanto así que su corazón latía con fuerza con solo el tacto leve con aquel angelical ser– Mío... solo mío… –Sin más termino de meter de lleno toda su hombría en aquel majestuoso ser, dando así un glorioso y ronco gemido que resonó en todo el cuarto.

–Escondió su rostro entre el cuello y hombro izquierdo, gimiendo con fuerza al sentir aquel trozo de carne invadir por completo su interior. Tenía que admitirlo, esa sensación era muchísimo mejor de lo que recordaba- Aene... Aeneas... -Continuo restregando su mejilla a la ajena, sus caderas se movieron y una de sus manos atrajo aquel rostro moreno para besarle con pasión. Sus finos labios se movían desesperados, en busca de aquella boca y sabor que aun recordaba.

–Mmhgg...–Su sexo se humedeció estando en el interior ajeno provocando otra oleada de calor sublime en ambos, el rubio no podía soportarlo más, tenía que comenzar a poseer ese precioso cuerpo que tanto amaba y así fue, con un vaivén demandante y certero comenzó a hacerle el amor de forma pasional pero tediosa a su amado Krest, mientras que con besos marcaba todo su cuello y sus labios.

–Aghhh... -Sus manos tomaron el rostro ajeno, degustándose con aquellos besos, parecían como dos animales en celo pues en ninguno momento se alejaban, a menos que fuera para recuperar algo de oxigeno pero de no ser así, seguirían devorándose- Aeneas... mas... aghmmm mas... -Arañaba, pedía, rogaba, gemía, sus caderas se movían rápidas provocando que aquel trozo de carne emitiera un sonido húmedo cada que entraba o salida. Rápidamente la habitación se fue llenando de la sinfonía de gemidos y gruñidos por aquella pareja que a pesar de los años aun conservaban ese amor y deseo por el otro-

La llama del amor y la pasión era intensa y se alzaba entre ambos hombres quienes jadeaban y entre gemidos profesaban su amor por el otro, mientras que ambos cuerpos chocaban con fuerza produciendo sonidos sumamente eróticos y obscenos que delataban la pasión del acto carnal que los mantenía a basto de la euforia y el éxtasis del momento, cada segundo, cada instante que transcurría, parecía que el alma se les fuera a escapar por causa del delirio, de la locura de enfermiza necesidad de tocarse, sentirse, unirse.

–Aahhhhhh! K-krest! …Aaaghhh! –La habitación estaba siendo inundada por los alucinantes sonidos del extasis en su más puro estado, a pasos agigantados ambos se acercaban al clímax a ese sublime orgasmo que concluiría aquella perfecta muestra de amor.

–Aghhmmmm... -Arqueo la espalda, sus paredes internas se contrajeron y atraparon de una forma deliciosa aquella virilidad, volviendo aún más loco al rubio que no dejaba de embestirle con locura, con placer, degustando cada segundo como ese cuerpo succionaba su miembro, de como aquel francés de apariencia frágil soltaba tantos gemidos de la manera más erótica con esa voz tan angelical.

–Yo no... aahjmmm... Aeneas! -Sus pupilas se dilataron, había sentido como el miembro ajeno había golpeado un punto en su interior que le había vuelto loco. El rubio pareció darse cuenta, por lo que aquellas embestidas empezaron a ser mas rápidas, mas certeras, seguras, ansiosas por tocar, no, por golpear con fiereza la próstata del menor quien se aferraba a los brazos del mayor- Hazlo... -Rogo sumiso, sabiendo que muy pronto el otro se cansaría y llegaría al final- Haz... hazlo en mi…

–AHH AHHH! – jadeo con fuerza sin dejar de estocar ni por un segundo el cuerpo ajeno, aquel trozo de gloria, sin duda era el cielo, así se sentía Aeneas al hacerle al amor a su preciado ángel a quien no dejaba de arrebatarle constantes gemidos que se desbordaban y extendían a lo ancho del cuarto– voy a ..aa ... a llenarte amado mío MMhh! Krest! …

El fuerte cuerpo del rubio comenzó a temblar ante el delirio sexual del orgasmo al cual estaban comenzando a someterse ambos al mismo tiempo, dejando así que sus cuerpos perdiesen el entero control por esos breves segundos en los cuales el cielo se hizo presente, colmándolos de una sensación única mientras que el semen de ambos sexos comenzaba a fluir, uno llenando el interior ajeno y el otro manchando el pecho contrario. Las uñas del francés marcaron con fuerza la piel morena y sus dientes se encajaron en uno de los hombros del otro, jadeando con fuerza y dejándose llevar.

–Ahghhmmmm... ahhh... -Se abrazó con más fuerza y sonrió. En ningún momento Krest deseo separarse, al contrario, dejo que aquel liquido siguiera llenando por entero su interior, ni tan siquiera pensando que aquel reencuentro y esa entrega de amor mutuo podría llegar a crear algo muy hermoso, pero eso ya el tiempo lo diría- Amor... -Pronuncio somnoliento, su cuerpo estaba cansado y lleno de una fina capa de sudor con algunas marcas de besos y mordidas-

El griego se dejó caer en la cama justo después de retirar su sexo del interior ajeno, solo para asi abrazar a su amado en lo que recuperaba el aliento, pero el cansancio le pudo y le cobro factura ya que ambos cayeron allí, abrazados, entrepiernados , juntos en un profundo sueño.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Las horas pasaron y con estas el griego se despertó de su sueño, por la ventana se notaba el rojizo atardecer más aquello no le indicaba por completo la hora, por lo que levantándose con cautela de no ir a despertar a su amado, se acercó a su pantalón, llevándolo a la cama, sacando cuanta cosa tenía en los bolsillos, cosas como su billetera, algunas tarjetas de presentación hasta al fin darle hallazgo a su reloj de mano de oro blanco.

–Seis de la tarde...– se dio el lujo de estirarse y sonreír al ver a su ángel allí adormilado, sin más opto por tomar una breve ducha para así invitarle a cenar más tarde en la noche, por lo que sin titubear se fue directo al baño.

–Amhgh~ -El menor poco a poco se fue removiendo en aquella cómoda cama, no pidiendo evitar sentirse cansado. Con ambos puños tallo de forma delicada sus ojos, levantándose con cuidado y soltando un gruñidito por el dolor en sus caderas, fue ahi donde reacciono. Sus aguamarinas vieron toda la habitación y los recuerdos le golpearon al instante. El restaurante, Aeneas, los besos, las caricias y aquella entrega mutua- Fue real... -Murmuro al ver las marcas en sus brazos y piernas, además de sentir algo deslizarse por entre sus piernas.

El más joven soltó una risilla, una que parecía mas el trinar de las aves, la mirada curiosa del francés observaba todo con gran admiración. Debía admitir que aquella habitación tenía una exquisita decoración, ya fuera desde el papel tapiz en las paredes, hasta los bellos muebles con delicados grabados.

–Nada mal... -Se dijo para sí mismo.

Alzo los brazos, tan solo para des esperezarse un poco, también preguntándose donde debía estar el rubio pero al escuchar el constante ruido de la regadera, supuso que debía estarse bañando.

–¿Pero... pero qué? -Sus orbes se posaron sobre los objetos sobre la cama, tomándolos entre sus manos y viéndolos uno por uno hasta llegar a la billetera del otro- Uh... ¿será que aún conserva esa foto? -Se preguntó, pues hacia años atrás, cuando ellos salían a escondidas se habían tomado una foto juntos, él se quedó con una y el rubio con otra, guardándola en su billetera por lo que se moría saber si el otro también lo hacía en esta. –No creo que se enoje -Murmuro quedito y soltando una risilla por su pequeña travesura, viendo cuanta cosa tenía en griego en su billetera, desde algo de dinero en efectivo, tarjetas de crédito o presentación, un pedazo de papel con un garabato, hasta encontrar un par de fotos dejándolo helado.

El cuerpo del menor pareció temblar mientras sostenía una de ellas, la otra solo descansaba sobre la sabana. Aeneas si había conservado aquella foto de antaño y parecía que en todo ese tiempo había cuidado muy bien de ella pero, había otra que le había dejado helado. Era una donde salían tres niños,

Al pasar los minutos el rubio salió de la regadera, y para evitar el derrame de agua molesto en el suelo, seco todo su escultural y fornido cuerpo con la toalla, mientras aun el vapor escapaba de su cuerpo canela, al terminar se amarro la toalla en la cintura y sin más tardar salió del cuarto de baño, topándose con que su bello ángel estaba ya despierto y... congelado, al parecer había estado husmeando su billetera y en esta había encontrado algunas fotos...en especial una que sospecho lo había dejado de aquel modo.

–¿Krest? –Le llamo, pero el otro parecía no hacer amago de escucharle.

–Mi bebé ... -Fue lo primero que murmuro después de largos segundos en contemplar aquella foto- Es... es mi bebé -Volteo a verle, se notaba alterado y con varias lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas- ¡Es mi hijo!-Bramo molesto, ahí entre sus manos estaba la prueba. Aquella foto mostraba tres niños. Los dos mayores eran una viva imagen de Aeneas, en especial el rubio mayor, aquel niño de mejillas rechonchas y radiante sonrisa que en sus brazos sostenía un pequeñín de apenas un año- ¿Porque mi bebé está contigo?

–...Es Kardia, pero... Acaso estas diciéndome que es tu hijo... es nuestro hijo? ––Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos ante aquellas palabras, acaso... su... Su hijo... ¿Acaso estaban hablando de la misma criatura? Sintió que un aire lúgubre le recorrió todo el cuerpo, por lo que el recordaba, la última vez que se había visto con Krest supo que este estaba esperando un hijo suyo, pero nada más; pues los padres de este se habían encargado de culparlo por violación hacia su hijo y de ahí paso algunos meses en prisión, hasta que Calvera logro contratar al mejor abogado y sacarle de ahí.

Desde aquel entonces había perdido contacto con el francés y toda noticia de su hijo, ni tan siquiera la peli negra se había atrevido a decirle algo. Aunque todo cambio en cuanto aquella mujer extraña, que apenas y recordaba por sus borracheras, se atrevió a decirle que ese infante que cargaba en sus brazos era hijo suyo, ¿acaso era el mismo bebé? Muchas eran las incógnitas que el tenia, pero ni una respuesta.

–¿Krest, estás seguro de ello? –Pregunto, el otro solo volteo a verle como fiera y aun lagrimas surcándole las mejillas.

–¡Claro que sí! ¡Él es mi hijo! -Gruño molesto y lanzando la billetera contra la cabeza del griego, quien por desgracia no logro esquivarla– No importa cuántos años hayan pasado, yo reconocería a mi hijo donde fuera! ¡Idiota! -Bajo la mirada y se puso a sollozar, no pudiendo resistir todo ese cumulo de emociones- Mi bebé... -Sus delicados dedos acariciaron con ternura la imagen del pequeño Kardia, quien sonreía ampliamente junto a su otro hermano (Milo) y el pequeño infante de cabellos rojizos.

– ¿...Por qué me atacas? –Acertó en decir el rubio quien comprendía el dolor ajeno más. Seguía estando confuso ante la agresión del galo más el asunto de Kardia– Krest… ¿Cómo fue que esto sucedió? La última vez que nos vimos, tú…

El otro volteo a verle, su mirada aguamarina se encontraba llena con más vitalidad que antes, pero no por eso estaba del todo recuperada como antes.

– Mi Kardia, mi bebé... Aahh... Yo... Ellos... Ellos me lo quitaron... N-nuestro bebé... -Sintió su cuerpo flaquear. Bajo la mirada, aún con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, Aeneas entonces acorto la distancia y fue a sentarse junto a su amado, acunando aquel rostro níveo entre sus manos morenas– Y...yo... -Tenía un nudo en la garganta, uno que le podía hablar claramente y contar lo que había sucedido- Ellos... M-me... Me lo quitaron... Yo no... -Negó repetidas veces y escondió su rostro en el pecho del griego, dejando que el aroma corporal le calmase.

–Mi amor, mi amado, yo no... No sabía aquello, te ruego y me disculpes –La voz del poderoso hombre de melena rubia sonada herida, dolida, si, le estaba ardiendo el pecho por conocer aquella terrible realidad, acaso su hijo, su pequeño, el simple hecho de que la criatura que con tanto amor le había hecho a Krest sin estar consciente, hubiera ido a parar a otras manos que no hubieran sido las suyas, le aterraba–Perdóname… yo... Yo debí hallarte lo más antes posible, pero para entonces no tenía forma –Negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a aquel pequeño cuerpo– Hice todo lo que pude, nunca deje de pensar en ustedes pero… Pero al menos él está conmigo, siempre lo ha estado y siempre le he brindado amor…

Por primera vez en tantos años ambos corazones parecieron volver a latir como uno solo, era increíble saber cómo por azares del destino, aquel hermoso ser que habían creado de forma inconsciente había ido a parar en las manos del rubio. Pero aun así Krest agradecía a dios por ello, estaba feliz porque su pequeño Kardia al menos había ido a parar bajo el cobijo de su padre, pero aun asi quedaban algunas incógnitas mas por resolver.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, hola, hola a todo el mundo! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero la verdad es que tuve MUCHISIMOS problemas para escribir este cap que debería de ser largo y en verdad que lo es pero… Aún hay varias partes sin terminar, pero aun asi quería publicar algo más que dentro de unas horas debo tomar un vuelo Dx me ire de vacas por un mes o mas… uwu lo peor de todo es que no se si tendre buen inter para seguir actualizando :c pero créanme que haré todo lo posible por hacerlo!

Se que este cap es corto pero igual espero que lo disfruten!

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de Tu Amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11: Memories**

 **Part IV**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Las cosas estaban a flor de piel, ninguno de los dos sabia en sí que más pensar pero al menos se encontraban felices de volverse a encontrar y saber que el otro seguía teniendo ese sentimiento de amor. Aeneas miraba con dulzura a su bello francés, quien aún seguía sobre la cama y apenas cubierto con las suaves sabanas de seda mientras contemplaba la fotografía donde aparecía el pequeño Kardia con sus otros hermanos.

–Mi bebé –Volvió a repetir– En verdad es mi bebé

–Krest –El más joven volteo a verle, aun habían rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas. Ahí en ese par de gemas aguamarina, podía notar el enorme sentimiento de emoción, ansiedad y felicidad que el otro sentía. Krest siempre había sido como un libro abierto para él, siempre tan transparente–

–Aeneas… El… -Mordió su labio inferior y nuevamente paso su pulgar por la mejilla del menor que aparecía en la foto– Fotos… ¿Tienes más fotos de mi pequeño?

El rubio solo negó, sintiéndose mal al instante en el que vio la expresión triste de su amado. Pero aun así estaba lo más importante de todo, que ese pequeño, el pequeño Kardia por fortuna de los dioses había ido a parar en los brazos de su padre.

–Krest –Su mano derecha acaricio el rostro níveo del más pequeño, quien no pudo evitar voltear a verle con enorme cariño al otro– Ahora… ahora que tú y yo nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

–No… –Negó con la cabeza y se alejó, claramente sabía lo que el griego trataba de decirle y por más que la propuesta fuera tentadora, aun así sabía que no podía arriesgarse a que su familia o los Wyvern, llegaran a hacerle algo malo a Aeneas y a su pequeño Kardia.

–¿Por qué no? –Debía admitir que se sentía algo disgustado, en todos esos años que habían pasado el por fin se había logrado superar. Su nombre estaba en boca de todos, no había persona en el mundo que no supiera de él, entonces ¿Por qué?-

–Sabes que es lo que más deseo –Lentamente se fue acercando al otro para rodearlo con sus brazos, Aeneas solo se dejó hacer, pues por más que lo intentase jamás podía estar enojado con el otro– Pero aún hay muchas… cosas, y temo por ti…

–¿Lo dices por el cejon ese? –Krest hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar a Ryan. –Sabes que si el…

–Lo sé, pero llegara a irme contigo él y mi familia no descansarían hasta verte destruido

–Ahh… Está bien

–¿Uhmm? ¿A qué te… –La pregunta quedo al aire y Aeneas negó y nuevamente volvió a tomar aquellos labios con los suyos, el francés no opuso resistencia, no cuando el rubio le besaba con aquella insistencia y sentía como su cuerpo volvía a ser recorrido por aquellas manos expertas.

Nuevamente ambos amantes se sumergieron en un mar de caricias y besos, besos que acallaban los jadeos y gemidos que atentaban con escaparse de sus bocas. Habían palabras dulces y llenas de amor, promesas con ansias de cumplirse al son de que ambos cuerpos se unían en uno solo. Para Aeneas no había cosa más hermosa que ver la expresión de su amado Krest, cada que arremetía contra él; ver como sus mejillas níveas se tornaban rojizas y que por estas se deslizaban pequeñas hileras cristalinas mientras gemía su nombre. Cerro sus ojos por segundos, sintiendo como aquellas pequeñas manos acariciaban su rostro, y como esos delgados brazos buscaban su cuello para rodearlo y hacer el contacto más íntimo.

La habitación se fue llenando de una sinfonía de sonidos eróticos, pues lo que más importaba era amarse. Amarse como nunca, amarse por todo ese tiempo que habían estado lejos del otro. Demostrarse por medio de besos y miradas cuanto se habían extrañado, cuanta falta les había echo el simple roce de sus pieles y el dulce sabor de ambrosia de sus labios.

Aunque claro luego de tantas horas de muestras de afecto, Aeneas tuvo que volver a ducharse pero esta vez en compañía de su amante. Regalándose nuevamente varios besos mientras sus cuerpos eran bañados por el agua tibia. Luego de haber limpiado sus cuerpos y de haberse cambiado por algo más cómodo, he de aclarar que Aeneas tuvo que prestarle algo de su ropa al francés, pero más que todo aquellas prendas holgadas terminaron pareciendo pijamas en el pequeño cuerpo del francés, que solo se miraba muchísimo más provocativo para el griego.

–Ni siquiera lo pienses –Murmuro avergonzado luego de ver la mirada lujuriosa del rubio, quien solo se relamía los labios al ver como aquella camisa negra le quedaba demasiado grande, llegándole a cubrir la mitad de aquellos blancos y tersos muslos– Aun me duelen las caderas

–No es de sorprenderse –Rio para sí mismo y cogió el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita de noche– Después de las cuatro rondas seguidas –El rostro del más joven se tino en un fuerte escarlata al escuchar la desfachatez del otro, al decir aquello como si del clima estuviera hablando. Hubiera querido responderle de alguna forma mordaz, pero al ver que el otro estaba pidiendo servicio a la habitación, decidió quedarse callado y aprovechar ese tiempo para observar nuevamente la fotografía de su pequeño Kardia–

Luego de haber pedido algo para comer Aeneas volvió a acostarse junto al más pequeño, quien uso el pecho de su amado como si de una almohada se tratase. Se sintió un poco mal por no encontrarse dispuesto a salir a comer, como le había dicho el otro, pero el dolor de caderas le estaba matando. Ambos amantes se entretuvieron un buen rato mientras hablaban sobre lo que habían hecho en todo ese tiempo y una que otra cosa sin importancia, todo mientras esperaban a que les llevaran la comida.

Luego de que esta hubo llegado ambos comieron tranquilamente mientras hablaban de una que otra cosa, o simplemente Krest le daba uno que otro bocado al rubio, quien luego terminaba robándole un beso al más joven o simplemente salía con algún comentario que terminaba haciéndolo sonrojar.

Era realmente increíble como ambos podían estar como si nada hubiera cambiado, es decir, sus sentimientos por el otro seguían ahí presentes, a diferencia que esa ausencia solo había provocado que crecieran y se hicieran muchísimo más fuertes. Mientras el francés comida, Aeneas podía observar cada gesto del otro. Se deleitaba de aquella forma tan fina que tenía hasta para comer, parpadear, hablar y caminar. Sus manos se movieron solas hasta llegar a palpar aquel rostro de porcelana, dejando perplejo al dueño de esta quien le llamaba pero él no escuchaba, o quizá sí pero prefería hacer de cuentas que no.

– ** _Te amo_** –Repitió solemne, provocando que Krest se sonrojara y se quedara con las palabras en la boca al sentir como sus labios volvían a ser atacados por los del griego—

No había necesidad para decirles que fue lo que paso siguiente o quizá sí, pues a pesar de que sus cuerpos adoraban la unión entre ambos, aun así el estar ambos abrazados y robándose uno que otro beso les hacía más que felices. Siendo solo ellos dos en esa habitación, añorando porque las horas pasasen lentas y tuvieran muchísimo más tiempo para amarse sin tapujo a ser descubiertos por terceros.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Después de aquel encuentro entre los jóvenes amantes, el tiempo pareció ir de forma lenta para para aquellos jóvenes amantes, que en sus momentos libres buscaban la manera de fugarse o de ser posible, terminar lo más pronto posible con ellos para así irse de paseo o a algún lugar privado donde pudieran entregarse. Algunas veces no eran necesarias estar en la entrega carnal, a veces solo les bastaba estar en abrazados en la cama o en el sofá, mientras disfrutaban de alguna película. Era divertido ver como ellos se seguían comportando como dos jóvenes enamorados.

Para el rubio no había otra persona que no fuera su amado Krest, quien en cada día de su estadía en Francia los paso en compañía del más joven. Ya fuera luego de una conferencia o alguna importante reunión, lo único que hacía era encontrarse con el de hebras castañas rojizas y pasar un buen rato, olvidándose completamente de que era un hombre "casado" bah, en ningún momento sintió que en verdad lo fuera, si había contraído matrimonio fue para darles una madre a sus hijos y que no quedaran como simples "bastardos" de alguna relación que terminaba por el caño.

–Deja de hacer eso –Murmuro con una sonrisa al sentir las constantes caricias en su cintura.

–¿Por qué debería? –Murmuro el rubio mientras empezaba a depositar tiernos besos en la mandíbula del más joven, Krest apoyo las manos sobre el pecho del griego para apartarlo pero los constantes besos de este le hacían flaquear.

Lentamente fue acostando el cuerpo ajeno contra la cama y con el encima. Los labios del moreno se pasearon por toda la extensión de la mandíbula y mentón, hasta bajar por el cuello y hombros, donde sus dientes se encajaban cada tanto hasta dejar marcas rojizas, marcas que demostraban que aquel hermoso ser de apariencia angelical ya tenía un dueño, y ese dueño era él; además de ocasionar un bonus extra, donde los gemidos de Krest aumentaban el libido en él y le hacían delirar. Aunque esos momentos de delirios estaban ocasionando que se olvidaran de un pequeñísimo detalle.

–Aeneas… Qui-quitate… -Más que petición, el menor termino empujando al otro para luego salir corriendo a encerrarse al baño, dejando a un perplejo griego quien le siguió más detrás–

—Krest, ¿estás bien? –Toco tres veces la puerta pero no hubo respuesta más que el sonido de arcadas acompañado del sonido que producía el inodoro cuando jalaban la llave— ¿Krest?

—Ug… E-estoy bien… —Murmuro el más joven mientras salía del baño y con una mano sobre su estómago—

—No, no lo estas —El semblante pálido y enfermo del galo había cambiado por uno lleno de temor y desolación, llegando a preocupar al otro que acorto la distancia y envolvió al de hebras castañas rojizas con sus brazos— Ya llevas dos semanas así, ¿Qué tienes?

—Aeneas… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué harías si yo…? —No pudo terminar la frase, no cuando sintió como los fuertes brazos del griego le rodeaban la cintura, así como aquellos labios depositaban pequeños besos sobre sus mejillas y frente; aquellas atenciones solo le descontrolaron más todo porque tenía ciertas sospechas de a que se debía su mal—

—¿Qué sucede? —Se estaba asustando, sobre todo porque el silencio y semblante pálido y demacrado del menor no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. Desde hace unos días atrás había estado notando un cambio en el galo, quien había empezado a tener ciertas molestias en cuanto a a mareos o disgusto por algunas comidas; al principio había creído que solo se trataba de una simple infección en el estómago pues el oji aguamarina no le prestaba muchísima atención, pero ahora que los síntomas habían empeorado y se hacían muchísimo más repetitivos le estaba preocupando—

—Es solo que… —La tensión aumento entre ellos, Krest no encontraba la manera de hacerse saber al otro acerca de su "mal" más ahora que el rubio tenía una vida hecha, no quería ser el, el causante de algún escandalo—

—¡Por Dios, Krest, ya dilo! —Grito eufórico mientras le tomaba por los hombros—

—¡Estoy embarazado! ¿¡Qué acaso no lo notas?! —Silencio, la habitación se sumergió en un completo silencio donde un consternado, aturdido, confundido y pálido Aeneas miraba con los ojos bien abiertos al de nacionalidad francesa— Yo… estoy embarazado…

—Estas… ¿Krest, tu estas…? —Su semblante estaba pálido, aquello no podía ser verdad ¿o sí? Debía admitir que lo habían estado haciendo seguido y sin protección, fue ahí donde cayó en cuenta de su error—

—¿Seguro? —El temblor en la voz de Aeneas solo provoco que algo se quebrara en el menor, quien solo se alejó del rubio y le sonrió con tristeza mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con escapársele, fue ahí donde Aeneas se dio cuenta de su error al haberlo dicho de una manera que no debia—

—Al principio creí que había enfermado, pero no… —Hizo una leve pausa y nuevamente se alejó del rubio, quien se dio cuenta de que sus gestos y tono habían hecho sentir mal al menor—

—Krest… —Este solo hizo un ademan con la mano y siguió hablando.

—Hace unos días me hice unos exámenes… —Nuevamente hubo una pausa, sus pequeñas manos acariciaban con ternura aquel lugar donde el pequeño ser empezaba a formarse, debía admitir que le había tomado por sorpresa mas no temía, al contrario, se encontraba sumamente feliz— Los cuales dieron…

—Positivo —Aun seguía en aquella misma posición con el cuerpo tenso y la mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente, mientras que Krest solo le miraba de reojo desde su lugar sobre el filo de la cama, con las manos acunando su vientre aun plano—

—No tienes de que preocuparte —Murmuro luego de cinco minutos de silencio, donde por fin el rubio logro salir de su ensoñación y enfocar los zafiros sobre el perfil del más joven que ni le miraba— No dejare que esto perjudique tu futuro

—Pero, ¿de que estas…? —Krest solo negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa apagada—

—Esto… —Dijo refiriéndose al pequeño ser que se formaba en el— Esto solo causara un gran escándalo en tu vida…

—¡Es mi hijo! —Rugió acortando la distancia y tomando al más joven por los brazos— Antes que mí triunfo o cualquiera otra cosa, están tú y mis hijos…

—Aeneas… —Bajo la mirada, lo que menos quería es que aquello se saliera de control y los medios terminaran enterándose y por ende se crearan escándalos sobre un supuesto romance a escondidas, creando rumores en cierto modo verdaderos, sobre una "infidelidad" rumores que no solo perjudicarían al rubio sino que también a su familia y que quizá su bebé terminaría pagando las consecuencias—

—Krest, se lo que estás pensando —Con mucha delicadeza tomo al otro por el mentón y le obligo a que levantara la mirada— Ya te dije que lo principal para mi eres tú y mis hijos… —Las manos morenas acunaron el rostro de porcelana y con sus pulgares fue limpiando aquellas lagrimas que se deslizaban traviesas por esas mejillas tan tersas como la seda— Sin ti o mis pequeños, mi vida no tendría sentido alguno

—Pero…

—Olvídate de los medios, pero si tanto te preocupa mantendremos todo esto en secreto pero… —Le obligo a que le viera, a que ambas miradas, zafiro y aguamarina se perdieran en la otra, se fundieran y que ambos corazones latieran al unísono al notar en inmenso amor que se notaba en la mirada del contrario— Ahora que te he encontrado no permitiré que nos vuelvan a separar, ni dejare que algo te falte a ti o a mi hijo…

—¿Lo prometes? —Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmín, creyendo fielmente en las palabras que su amado le profesaba mientras sentía como este le tomaba las manos y se las besaba—

—Lo juro por mi vida… —Aeneas parecía loco por la felicidad, pues ni bien había terminado de articular aquellas palabras, cuando ya se encontraba atacando aquellos dulces y suaves labios con sabor a melocotón y con la suave risa del más joven, que más bien se escuchaba como el bello trinar de los aves—

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Era increíble saber cómo un pequeño viaje a la tierra de su amado por una simple reunión, pudo haberle dado tremenda oportunidad para encontrarle y avivar las llamas de aquel amor de adolescentes, además de saber que ese pequeño revoltoso de ocho años, Kardia, había resultado ser el mismo bebé que había conocido a pocos meses de nacer, cuando aún se resguardaba en el vientre de su amado francés. Se rio al ver que la suerte y el amor estaban de su lado, pues si bien nunca había resultado fácil al lado de aquel joven, aun así sabía que cada enfrentamiento contra el destino valía la pena, más ahora que un nuevo ser venia en camino.

Algunos días más fueron pasando y con ello formaron exactamente un mes. Un mes llevaba en ese bello país conocido como, "El país del Amor" si bien las entrevistas y negocios que tenía ahí, habían concluido, aun así había tomado la decisión de quedarse por más tiempo al menos dos o tres meses, que según para darse unas vacaciones, aunque por él se tomaría todo el tiempo posible pero sabía que en casa aun esperaban sus hijos, así es, sus hijos nada más.

—¿Qué comes? —Pregunto curioso al ver al francés con un enorme bowl y una cuchara en mano—

—Dulce~ —Fue lo único que le respondió para luego acomodarse sobre la cama y prender el televisor, Aeneas solo le vio curioso y dejo los papeles que estaba revisando, sobre la mesa, para luego ir a acostarse junto al oji aguamarina, quien parecía muy entretenido en su programa de televisión mientras comida una extraña combinación de brownie de chocolate, helado de vainilla con jarabe de chocolate y algunas fresas con crema batida. Definitivamente aquello podía ocasionarle un coma diabético con solo verlo—

—¿En serio te comerás todo eso? —Krest solo hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza para luego llevarse una cucharada de aquella dulce combinación a la boca, dejando que algo del jarabe de chocolate y crema batida quedaran en sus labios— Pareces un niño —Comento divertido y tomando al otro de la barbilla para halarlo hacia él, y lamer los restos de dulce que habían quedado en las comisuras del más joven—

—¡Oye, que eso era mío! —Chillo con tono aniñado y dejaba el bowl sobre la mesita de noche, para luego volverse hacia el mayor y tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa; Aeneas se vio sorprendido al sentir los labios de Krest contra los suyos, buscando alguna respuesta que no tardó en llegar. El programa acerca de los primeros meses y el postre del medio día habían quedado a segundo plano cuando ambos jóvenes se habían unido en aquel beso. El rubio sentía como sus alientos se mesclaban y como el dulce del chocolate impreso en la lengua traviesa del menor, llenaba ahora sus papilas gustativas cada que ambas lenguas se encontraban en una lucha erótica donde solo podía haber un solo campeón y en este caso Krest resulto serlo— Uh… Espero que eso te enseñe a no robarme lo mío

—De ser ese mi castigo, créeme que volveré a hacerlo —Rio con ganas para luego acostarse de lado, Krest solo le vio de reojo y volvió a tomar el bowl y disfrutar de su postre— Sabes, he estado pensando en el bebé —Lentamente su mano izquierda fue bajando por el abdomen hasta llegar al vientre del otro y acariciarlo por debajo de la ropa—

—¿Qué hay con el bebé? —El de orbes aguamarina seguía enfocado en su postre más aun así seguía atento ante cada palabra o caricia del otro, Aeneas solo sonrió quedo y continuo paseando las yemas de su dedo por la nívea y suave piel; dibujando cada tanto círculos imaginarios o cualquier garabato que se le ocurriese.

—En el nombre, sé que es muy pronto pero la verdad es que me encuentro ansioso —Aunque aquella era una palabra corta para la enorme emoción que sentía. El rubio en si había estado preparando varias cosas a espaldas de Krest, cosas que era muy seguro le servirían una vez que el regresara a Abbad Sindria, para seguir con los asuntos de su empresa. Pero por el momento deseaba involucrarse cuanto pudiera en el embarazo del otro—

—Uhmmm~ —Con un rostro más que pensativo y con postre a medio terminar, el de cabellos cobrizos dejo lo restante sobre la mesita de noche y luego busco cobijo en los brazos del rubio, quien lo recibió a gusto además de meterse bajo las sabanas, como si de chiquillos se tratasen— La verdad…

—¿Si? —El mayor enmarco una ceja y con sus brazos envolvió el cuerpo del más joven, quien sin pensárselo dos veces acomodo la cabeza en el hombro del otro—

—La verdad es que también estuve pensando en ello y… —Hizo una leve pausa, donde Aeneas aprovecho en robarle cuanto beso además de dejarle una que otra marca en el cuello— ¡Oye, no dejes marcas!

—Yo solo marco lo que es mío —Declaro triunfante, Krest solo rodo los ojos y le halo las mejillas— Auuch!

—Bien merecido que te lo tienes

—Está bien, está bien ya no volveré a hacerlo —Se quejó como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, Krest solo rio y volvió a retomar la plática—

—La cuestión es que también estuve pensando en un nombre… —Últimamente así había estado, además de haberle pedido ayuda a su querida nana quien aun seguía en la mansión y quien había pegado el grito en el cielo cuando le conto las buenas nuevas. La mujer de edad avanzada se sentía sumamente feliz de ver nuevamente al joven Krest con aquella radiante sonrisa, aunque temía porque los padres de este volvieran a arrebatarle al pequeño pero, aun así haría todo lo posible por ayudarle, con tal de verlo feliz—

—¿Y cuál es ese nombre? —Pregunto curioso y ya sabiendo por donde venía la cuestión—

—Dégel —Respondió con una sonrisa—

— _Deshielo_ —Susurro para sí mismo— Seeh, me gusta…

—Sabía que dirías eso~ —Aeneas solo negó con la cabeza y se lanzó a ataque de poseer aquellos labios que le invitaban al pecado—

Para la feliz pareja todo parecía ser total perfección con la concepción de un nuevo miembro parte de la pequeña familia Skorpió-Versea; una donde Aeneas daría todo lo que estuviera en su alcance para que nada les faltase, además de que día a día buscaría superarse y así poder llegar más allá de los opresores de su hermoso ángel.

Pero por el momento las cosas estarían en calma, una calma que más adelante daría inicio a lo que sería el más grande martirio para el único hijo de la familia Verseau, martirio cuyo nombre es Ryan Wyvern, aquel hombre al que por desgracia era el único heredero de la familia Wyvern y con quien su familia tenía una gran amistad, que por desgracia le obligarían a formalizar algo más serio.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jesse L Black:** Holis! :v / Es que la ceja de Rada es como una antena parabólica o algo asi… xDD Y bueno, ya aquí se viene lo bueno, en el siguiente cap hay salseo… de nuevo :v r

 **Blue:** Hola Blue! Muchísimas gracias por pasarte aquí a dejar un coment, agradezco que te vaya gustando :'v

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de Tu Amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12: Memories**

 **Part V**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Para la feliz pareja todo parecía ser total perfección con la concepción de un nuevo miembro parte de la pequeña familia Skorpió-Versea; una donde Aeneas daría todo lo que estuviera en su alcance para que nada les faltase, además de que día a día buscaría superarse y así poder llegar más allá de los opresores de su hermoso ángel. Pero por el momento las cosas estarían en calma, una calma que más adelante daría inicio a lo que sería el más grande martirio para el único hijo de la familia Verseau, martirio cuyo nombre es Ryan Wyvern, aquel hombre al que por desgracia era el único heredero de la familia Wyvern y con quien su familia tenía una gran amistad, que por desgracia le obligarían a formalizar algo más serio.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente entre la feliz pareja que se encontraba más que feliz por el futuro nacimiento de Degel. Aeneas sentía estarse en las nubes, pues no solo había encontrado al amor de su vida, sino que también se había enterado de que ese mismo era la madre de su pequeño Kardia así como seria la madre del pequeño Degel. Estaba radiante, ambos lo estaban pero sobre todo el que no hacía más que consentir en todo lo que pudiera al joven Verseau.

—¿Seguro que estas bien? —Volvió a preguntar por decimocuarta vez, Krest solo le vio confundido para luego soltar una suave risa—

—Claro que estoy bien —Sonrió suave y se acercó al otro para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y pararse de puntitas, Aeneas entonces rodeo la pequeña cintura de su amante y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios—

—Si es así y juras estarlo, entonces no tengo de otra más que creer en la palabra de mi amado — Una sonrisa seductora adornó los finos labios del rubio quien nuevamente se dispuso a depositar un par de besos en los dulces labios de Krest. —Por cierto, ¿te has llegado a imaginar cómo será el instante en el que veas a nuestro pequeño Kardia, al fin?

Cerro los ojos sintiéndose mas que feliz de recibir aquel dulce beso de su amado, aunque la felicidad no duro mucho al escuchar eso — ¿Que...? —Su faz lucia pálida, es verdad que ansiaba conocer a su amado hijo, ese era uno de sus más grandes sueños, pero sabía que no sería posible. Bajo la mirada y acaricio su vientre, de nuevo las lágrimas trataban de ganarle —Yo... sabes que... no es posible...

—¿Cómo que no es posible? Vamos Krest, tienes que venir conmigo, Abbad Sindria está cada día mejor, allá no tendrás que preocuparte por nada, yo te lo daré —Los zafiros del de piel canela parecían brillas con cierta ilusión, después de todo dentro de poco tendría que volver, no podía abandonar el núcleo de su compañía y mucho menos a sus pequeños hijos—

—Aeneas… —Negó cohibido, aunque por mucho que lo deseara no podía irse, no cuando eso solo traería problemas al rubio— Sabes que no es posible —Se levantó y tomo al otro de las manos— Tu más que nadie lo sabe

—No quería aceptar un no por respuesta, estaba decidido, quería tener a su amado cerca y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al mundo para ello— Vamos, no habrá nadie que pueda interponerse... Sabes que ya tengo poder, tengo dinero, mi nombre está en todos los periódicos del mundo... ¿Qué te detiene ahora?

—Amor... —Negó con lágrimas en los ojos y apunto de derramarse— Lo sé amor, lo sé... Pero... -Sus pequeñas manos entonces acunaron el rostro del griego y le lleno de besos mientras luchaba por no llorar— Mi familia... Y la familia Wyvern... Piensan unirse, ambos podrían hacerte algo y es lo que temo... A ti y a nuestros pequeños, es por eso.

—Le vio llorar y fue como si su tenacidad se hubiera escapado por la ventana, sin más le sostuvo entre brazos, besando aquellas lágrimas que de sus ojos brotaban —Excúsame... Yo... Estoy siendo egoísta, sin embargo ahora es cuando podemos huir, ellos ...no tiñen por qué saber que estás conmigo...—No podía ni creer sus propias palabras, claro que lo sabrían, después de todo la prensa andaba encima suyo, por lo que sería fácil de suponer el paradero de Krest si este estaba con él—

—Tu... Tu más que nadie sabe que deseo eso con todo mi corazón -Se alejó unos cuantos pasos para verle mejor, mientras acariciaba su vientre plano y mostraban el uso sonrisa en sus labios —Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, eres lo más importante en mi vida porque eres el padre de mis hijos pero no aún no es momento de estar juntos, Aeneas... Debemos esperar... Por favor...

—... —Un amargo suspiro provino de los labios del rubio quien sin más, asintió, puesto que era cierto, su amado tenía razón... — En efecto... Pero no pienso abandonarte ni dejar de verte... ¡No! Eso no podrá ser... —Por un instante su mirada se perdió en los bellos orbes ajenos — Una casa en donde nadie más lo sepa, allí será nuestro lugar de encuentro... Un lugar lejano de cualquier ciudad...

—¿Una qué?

—Me encargare de que ambos tengamos un lugar, uno que solo nosotros conozcamos y podamos vernos cada que podamos…

Krest no hizo más que lanzarse a los brazos de su amado y llenarle de besos, a pesar de todo tenía fe de que así sería, el siempre estaría al lado de su amor. Las cosas siguieron así, Aeneas mismo se encargó de comprar una casa con todas las comodidades, una de la cual solo ellos supieran. Un lugar donde siempre se encontrarían, un lugar donde consumarían su amor cuantas veces fuera necesario por todos esos años que pasaron separados. Al tiempo Aeneas tuvo que volver a Abbad Sindria, pues era ahí el núcleo de trabajo y también por sus pequeños retoños, lo que nunca se imaginó fue lo siguiente.

Los padres de Krest habían estado haciendo reuniones con otra familia, la familia Wyvern, todo para decidir lo que harían a continuación, y vaya que el mejor plan fue unir ambas familias y crear un gran imperio, pero aquella unión necesitaba consagrarse por medio de un matrimonio, Krest chillo, lloro y pataleo e inclusive abofeteo a Ryan, puesto que no se quería casar con aquel horrible hombre, pero al final tuvo que hacerlo, a la fuerza. Las noticias de aquel matrimonio se hizo viral, todo el mundo hablaba sobre esas dos grandes familias, ahora unidas.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴** **Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Abbad Sindria, Mansion Skorpió**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴** **Ʒ**

 **.**

—¿Qué sucede querido? ¿A qué debo esa cara de frustración y enojo en ti? —La hermosa mujer de una figura ardiente, curvas cual reloj de arena y rostro de diosa, se acercó cual felino al rubio, quien no apartaba la vista del titular en la tv—

—No pasa nada...—Su respuesta fue rápida y contundente, pero por mucho que luchara ocultarlo su ira se podía sentir en el ambiente—

En las noticias no hacían más que hablar del supuesto amor y unión entre esas dos familias, haciéndose aún más poderosas que antes y ocasionando que el joven Skorpió tuviera aún más difícil la oportunidad con el joven Verseau. Y aunque muchos pensaran que ahí había amor en la joven pareja, lo que muchos ignoraban era el hecho que desde el día de su boda hasta la actualidad, el hogar donde vivía la "feliz" pareja, no era más que un infierno desde que se desato una terrible polémica.

Muchos habían ignorado los síntomas de los primeros meses pero justo hacia unos pocos días de la boda, fue que el mismísimo Ryan Wyvern, había notado el vientre abultado que tenía Krest. Los gritos e improperios no se hicieron esperar mientras el británico mandaba a llamar al doctor de su familia, un hombre de porte serio y muy allegado a los padres de este además de ser alguien muy leal.

Pero claro ni algo como eso y ni por muy leales que las personas fueran, el secreto quedaría escondido entre las sombras. El embarazo de Krest se hizo polémico, no había canal de noticias o chismes que no hablaran de ello y como habría un pequeño heredero para ambas familias, aunque claro, aquello era una vil farsa y eso solo lo sabían Ryan mismo, sus padres y los padres de la "futura madre" además de cierto hombre que permanecía en el anonimato y que Krest protegía.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Volvió a preguntar la mujer con despampanante figura mientras obstruía la vista del otro, Aeneas solo soltó un gruñido—

—Ya te dije que nada —Fue su escueta repuesta, Helena cansada de aquella aptitud de su "marido" decidió salir un instante de la sala, tan solo para calmar un poco sus nervios y no ocasionar una pelea con el otro—

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴** **Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Mansion Wyvern**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴** **Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto o mejor dicho en otro país, lugar y mansión; Krest no hacía más que lanzarle improperios y cualquier cosa que tuviera al alcance a un furioso Ryan, quien no dejaba de seguirle por toda la mansión. Y debía admitirse que el joven Verseau, a pesar de tener cuatro meses de embarazo aun así podía correr, eso y que tenía una excelente puntería. Pues cada objeto que lanzaba terminaba golpeando al otro ya fuera en la cara, el abdomen y la entrepierna, aunque en este lugar ya le había dado al menos tres o cuatro veces seguías.

—¡VUELVE AQUÍ ZORRA! —Pero Krest no era tonto y no pensaba ir como cordero al matadero—

—¡PÚDRETE CEJÓN! —Gritó más airado y escondiéndose en su habitación, le echo llave, llave que solo él tenía. El joven Wyvern se encontraba disgustado, o mejor dicho furioso porque había notado o mejor dicho, le habían dado la "bella" noticia, que su ahora "amado esposo" estaba esperando un supuesto "hijo suyo" ¡Que hijo ni que nada! Ni que el otro fuera la virgen María para que estuviera preñado del espíritu santo—

—¡KREST! ¡MALDITA ZORRA! —Varios golpes se escucharon contra la puerta por varios segundos, golpes y gritos con muchos insultos contra su persona, lo mejor que el joven pudo hacer fue coger el celular que su nana le había comprado a escondidas y llamarle al griego—

Vamos... Contesta... —Pidió en medio de sollozos mientras acariciaba su vientre de casi cuatro meses— Aeneas…

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴** **Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Abbad Sindria, Mansion Skorpió**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴** **Ʒ**

 **.**

—¿Quieres que te de un masaje de esos que tanto te gustan? —Nuevamente y ya más relajada, la mujer de hebras rojizas tenía la intensión de sentarse en el regazo del rubio, después de todo traía un vestido que estaba escotado y abierto por una parte del muslo, lo que hacía que cuando se sentara se viese sus hermosas piernas de una forma sexy, sin embargo el rubio lejos de querer aquello se puso de pie dando una negativa inminente—

—No, no tengo tiempo para esto ...—Se giró dándole la espalda y se marchó de allí, rumbo a su cuarto pasando incluso de largo el cuarto de su pequeños, al entrar en su cuarto escucho el sonar de su móvil por lo que tomándolo le dedico segundos a ver el número y el nombre en pantalla, luego, contesto ... ¿Si?

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 _—_ _¡MALDITA ZORRA, ABRE LA PUERTA!_ —Ryan no hizo más que seguir soltando improperios contra el de hebras rojizas, diciéndole, no, más bien echándole en cara la vil y puta zorra que era— _¡KREST, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!_ —Más el joven no lo haría, se encontraba todo abrigado y con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus suaves y frías mejillas _—¡KREST!_

 _—_ _... Ae... Aeneas..._ —Su voz sonó quebrada, tenía tantas ganas de lanzarse a llorar, de huir- Yo... ¡KREST! -Nuevamente había gritado, el sonido del pomo hacia un ruido espantoso que solo asustaba aún más al joven francés—

—Krest ... —Estaba lo suficiente demacrado y desanimado como para hablar con un tono anímico en la voz, además jamás se hubiera esperado un golpe bajo tan fuerte... Aunque si cabía en las posibilidades que aquello sucediera, aun no podía tolerarlo— Krest... Maldición ... —No sabía tan siquiera que debía decir o expresar—

— _Aeneas... Por favor... Nada de eso es real..._ —El joven seguía sollozando suavecito, mientras que al otro lado de su puerta seguían escuchándose varios insultos en contra de su persona— _Yo no... Yo no quería... Ellos me obligaron... Por favor, tienes que creerme..._ —Guardo silencio en espera de alguna respuesta, por extraño que pareciera los golpes y ruidos también habían cedido, al parecer Ryan había desistido de sus ganas por estrangular al joven—

—... Si… lo entiendo... Pero ¿¡Hasta cuando vas a permitir que tus malditos padres tengan control sobre ti?! Que acaso ya no estás muy viejo para eso?! —Bramo furico, estaba molesto, herido e irritado más aun con la impotencia que sentía—

 _—_ _¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!_ —Ahora fue él quien bramó furioso— _No lo hago por mí, ¡LO HAGO POR TI!_ —Pero en eso un fuerte ruido se escuchó, inclusive el rubio logro escucharlo. Golpes fuertes retumbaban contra puerta la puerta, asustando al joven embarazado que no hizo más que dejar caer el teléfono en algún lado—

 _—_ _¡MALDITA ZORRA!_ —La voz de Ryan se escuchaba aun furiosa, ¡había sido burlado! Más que eso, había sido el hazme reír enfrente del doctor y su familia cuando este le había dicho del embarazo del otro—

—¡¿KREST , KREST?! MALDICION RESPONDE! —Miro el móvil dándose cuenta de que aún estaba en llamada, lo que sucedía allí era que el otro seguramente había tenido que guardar o esconder el teléfono ...— VOY A MATAR A ESE INGLES HIJO DE PUTA

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

—¡SUELTAMEEEE! —Chillo el pobre francés, Ryan se las había ingeniado para entrar a la habitación y tomar al joven por los cabellos—

— ¿Crees que lo haré? —Sus orbes dorados brillaron con furia mientras lo arrastraba de nuevo hasta la cama y lo tiraba en ella— Tu... Me has humillado... maldita puta —No tuvo compasión acomodarse encima del joven, aprisionando sus caderas con sus piernas, el joven seguía sollozando mientras golpeaba al rubio en el pecho— Puta, ahora sí... Te la meteré hasta el fondo

—¡SUELTAMEEEEE! —Los gritos y golpes seguían por parte del menor, mientras que el rubio no hacía más que esquivar los golpes. A la última termino aprisionando las manos del francés y llevándolas por encima de su cabeza— Tú... Pagarás por esto... —Aeneas no pudo verlo pero en eso Ryan señaló de forma despectiva aquel vientre ya abultado, Krest sollozo más al sentir como el británico empezaba a tocarlo—

 _—_ _¡KREST! KREEEEST! MIERDA KREEEST KREEEST!_ —El griego grito con todas sus fuerzas incluso alertando a los que vivían en su enorme mansión, pero... Era más el grito de alguien que no podía hacer más que amenazar y blasfemar a las distancias, deseaba poder tele-transportarse hasta allí, romperle la cara a ese HIJO DE PUTA!, pero no, nada lo llevaría allí justo a tiempo como para colgar de una hasta el culo de semejante escoria—

Ryan sonrió con deleite al ver aquellos orbes aguamarina llenarse de lágrimas y sentir como ese cuerpo que yacía debajo suyo, temblaba presa del miedo, aunque, había un rehuido, había algo que le estaba crispando los nervios.

—¿Qué demonios... ? —Lentamente se fue quitando de encima del menor, mientras se ponía a buscar la causa de aquel sonido, hizo un gesto al otro, alertándole que si intentaba escapar le iría peor—... —La mirada de Krest estaba fundida en el miedo, el había escuchado y sabía lo que el otro buscaba por lo que, cuando el británico se dio la vuelta rápidamente cogió el teléfono que yacía bajo la cama—

—Qué demonios tienes allí? —Gruño, Krest negaba con la cabeza mientras intentaba ocultar el teléfono por entre las sabanas y almohadas pero el otro fue más rápido y termino quitándoselo—¿Quién mierdas eres?!

— _EL QUE TE VA A PARTIR TU PUTA CARA Y LA VA A MOLDEAR PARA QUE QUEDE COMO EL PUTO CULO QUE ERES! VOY A ENCONTRARTE, Y CUANDO LO HAGA VAS A HACER QUE TU PUTA MADRE SE RETUERZA EN EL MALDITO SUELO POR HABER TENIDO A UN HIJO DE MIERDA COMO TU! NO HABRA LUGAR SEGURO PARA TI ESCORIA! APARTIR DE AHORA NO TENDRAS UN PUTO HUECO AL CUAL PODER ESCONDERTE SIN QUE SIENTAS QUE VAN A ARRANCARTE LAS BOLAS!_ —Grito un muy enfurecido Aeneas, asustando a más de uno que pasaba por la oficina de este, inclusive las señoras que se encontraban en la cocina preparando un guisado habían puesto el grito en el cielo cuando escucharon a su jefe gritar de aquella forma, fuera quien fuera que había hecho enojar a Skorpió, sin duda terminaría mal—

—A MI NO ME GRITES MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! QUIEN SE VA A RETORCER SERAS TU MALDITO, TU Y LA MALDITA ZORRA QUE TIENES AQUI! ME ENCARGARE DE VIOLARLO DIA Y NOCHE Y DESCUIDA, QUE TE MANDARE LOS VIDEOS PARA QUE ENTONCES SEAS TU EL QUE SE RETUERZA! PERO ANTES QUE NADA, ME ENCARGARE DE SACARLE ESA MALDITA CRIA QUE LLEVA DENTRO SUYO Y TE LA MANDARE VIA EXPRESS! —Sin esperar más corto la llamada y lanzo con toda su furia el celular contra el suelo, pisoteándolo y dejándolo hecho trizas. Estaba tan cansado de todo eso, demasiado cansado que solo le lanzo una mirada de advertencia al otro antes de salir de esa habitación, necesitaba una copa de whisky y la necesitaba ahora... o al menos unas dos botellas—

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Aeneas por su parte agarro con tal fuerza su móvil que termino por hacerlo añicos, algunos de sus asesores fueron a verle después, siendo inminentemente expulsados de aquel cuarto, de ahí en adelante. Pasaron días enteros en los que el rubio dejó de hacer presencia, incluso en el comedor.

Desde entonces el rubio prefería permanecer el solo y solo permitía la compañía de sus asesores, para no dejar sus empresas olvidadas; pues tenía una meta y esa era lograr llegar a la cima. Llegar a un punto donde nadie fuera capaz de ponerle un dedo a él o a sus pequeños, e inclusive tomar a Krest consigo y ser felices. Y vaya que lo fue logrando, pues los enormes deseos por sobresalir y el tener un amplio repertorio de conocimiento además de ser alguien con un aura intimidante, lograban siempre cerrar muchísimos tratos con broche de oro. El y con su mano derecha, El Cid, quien no solo era su asistente o mano derecha, sino que también era su amigo, alguien con quien podía confiar plenamente.

"Aeneas Skorpió" Vaya que aquel nombre fue incrementando popularidad y envidia para muchos, pero eso era algo que al rubio no le importaba pues lo que más deseaba era conseguir llegar a la cima, ser alguien intocable, ser poderoso.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴** **Ʒ**

 **.**

Y con ello el tiempo fue pasando, al menos unos dos meses habían pasado y con ello el embarazo iba creciendo, Krest se había tenido que cuidar muy bien de Ryan, pues este cada que podía intentaba atentar contra la vida del bebé. Algo bueno que había sucedido últimamente en el lugar donde vivía el de hebras castañas rojizas, era que el rubio había tenido que viajar con urgencia a Londres, y al parecer seria por varios meses quizá hasta aun después de que el joven Verseau diera a luz. El menor termino quedándose más que solo en esa enorme mansión, pues el rubio se había encargado de despedir a todos los que ahí trabajaban.

Lo bueno es que hacía unos días había recibido la llamada de un entusiasmado Aeneas, diciéndole que iría a visitarle. Y al principio creyó que era mentira, una que le hizo feliz en el momento pero justo a los días el rubio se encontraba frente a la puerta y con un ramo de rosas rojas. El ramo cayo y ambos jóvenes no tardaron en fundirse en un dulce beso, cosa que ocasiono que el pequeño ser de apenas seis meses, se moviera un poco. En ese poco tiempo la fama y poderío había estado aumentando en el griego, quien parecía contento pues poco a poco lograba subir y estaba más seguro de que llegaría un día donde sería un hombre por demás poderoso y solo ahí podría tomar al de hebras castañas rojizas consigo y llevárselo bien lejos para ser felices.

En fin, el rubio sabía que el británico de una sola ceja, como a él le gustaba llamarle, no se encontraba y que estaría ausente por varios meses, fue por eso que aprovecho en llevarse al francés a un "pequeño" viaje en su Jet Privadoooo~ Aunque claro, más que pequeño viaje aquello serian vacaciones para el francesito. Aeneas se había lucido, había estado investigando a los Verseau y a los Wyvern, estos habían estado teniendo varios problemas, además de que parecían más enfrascados en ellos que en el joven ahí presente.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴** **Ʒ**

 **.**

—Aeneas… ¿dónde me llevas? —Pregunto, su voz sonaba cansada y ¡cómo no! si tenía seis meses de embarazo además de que las 2 horas de vuelo le habían matado y aquel recorrido en la limosina negra del rubio le estaba mareando. Lo que este no sabía era que el rubio le estaba llevando a su mansión, donde aguardaban tres pequeños diablillos—

—Es una sorpresa... En especial porque sé que te caerá bien hacerlo —Cuando la limosina se hubo detenido justo en la fachada de un gigantesca y hermosa mansión, el rubio se dispuso a bajar y abrir la puerta de su amado— Vamos no les hagamos esperar mas

Krest solo le vio sorprendido, aquella era la primera vez que iba a tal lugar y aun ignoraba el hecho de que aquella bella mansión, era la de su amado. La joven ama de llaves, cuyo nombre era Sheila, se encargó de abrirles la puerta donde un sin fin de empleados les recibieron con una enorme sonrisa a su jefe, vaya que adoraban a aquel hombre, pues era el mejor jefe que habían tenido además de que le eran fiel a este.

—¿Que es este lugar? —Pregunto cohibido mientras Sheila le pedía el abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero, a lo lejos se podían escuchar unas voces infantiles, además de los gritos de una histérica mujer— ¿Aeneas?

No pudo dejar de sonreír entre el tramo de tiempo que llevaban allí, el griego disfrutaba de aquella inocencia en los orbes del galo quien aún estaba confundido— Es mi... Es mi hogar, ahora estas aquí y quiero presentarte a tres personitas... Sígueme —Le tomo de la mano y le condujo entre pasadizos y enormes alas hacia una en especial donde habían libros por demás y juguetes, todos desorganizados—

El joven francés estuvo a punto de decir algo, de quejarse mas no pudo cuando el otro le tomo, debía admitir que a cada paso que daban las tiernas vocecitas se hacían más fuertes, su corazón parecía estar loco a cada paso que daban. Y entonces fue ahí cuando le vio, sintió que cada parte de él estaba a punto de fallarle, sobre todo sus piernas que parecieron flaquear, fue una suerte que el griego mayor le sostenía por la cintura. Un pequeño niño de melena rubia y orbes zafiro como su padre dirigió la mirada hacia ambos recién llegados, este tenía en brazos a su hermano menor a quien estaba molestando con algunos juguetes— ¿Hola?

.

—H-hola... -Fue su única respuesta, su mirada aguamarina observaba con gran admiración al pequeño Kardia, quien era todo un reflejo de su padre—

—... Papi, ¿quién es él? —Pregunto un muy curioso Milo, el chiquillo igual de rubio miraba a su padre y sobre todo al de hebras castañas rojizas con gran curiosidad— Es muy lindooo~

—Aeneas seguía sujetando con suavidad la cinturita de su amado, además tenía una enorme sonrisa de par en par— ... Es un amigo un amigo muy cercano a mí, a quien aprecio y espero traten bien, vamos, preséntate con ellos —Animo a Krest a que lo hiciera—

— Uh... Uh... —Kardia ladeó la cabeza mirando aun algo confundido al de cabello castaño rojizo, algo en él le despertaba cierta simpatía más no lo iba a demostrar del todo—

—B-bueno... —Sonrió nervioso, debía admitir que tenía unas tremendas ansias por lanzarse a abrazar a su pequeño, pero debía calmarse— Mi nombre... es... uh.. Krest Verseau y... como su padre ha dicho, nosotros somos muy buenos amigos... yo... —No pudo evitarlo, su mano derecha se movió sola hasta tocar apenas con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla del pequeño Kardia, quien pareció sentir como algo se removía en su interior—

— Wah~ ¡Pero que hermoso! —Ahí fue donde el chillido de Milo se hizo escuchar, el pequeño rubiecito salto desde el sillón en el que se encontraba y se paró junto a su hermano mayor, quien tenía en brazos al pelirrojito—

— Uhmm uh mm...—Elevando una ceja tal cual su padre lo hacía en variadas ocasiones dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, después de todo no le gustaba el contacto ajeno con sus mejillitas, aunque debía admitir que algo en su ser seguía removiéndose, era muy extraño, algo que nunca antes había experimentado en todos sus añitos de vida—

— Oye, babash, ¡haz algo! míralo, ¡es lindo! —Chillo alegre y ocasionando que Krest soltara una tierna risilla por aquel entusiasmo y energía en el menor de los rubios—

—Bien... Él es Milo, mi molesto hermano, este es Khian ... El único bebé que no llora y eso está bien, y yo ... B-Bueno yo soy el poderoso Kardia Skorpió... —Una flamante sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios —Aquellas palabras mencionadas por su hijo mayor le hicieron soltar una leve rodilla "El poderoso Kardia Skorpió" eso sin duda fue la perla de la noche—

—¡Yo no soy molesto, tu eres molesto! —Señaló el rubio menor quien le mostro la lengua y se cruzó de brazos— Uh... uh... ¿"El poderoso Kardia Skorpió"? ¡Jah! ¡El llorón más bien! No le haga caso, él es así porque es el feo de la familia y tiene celos de mi...~ —Fue ahí cuando la dulce risa tal cual canto de ángeles se hizo escuchar, debía admitir que los pequeños eran por demás adorables, inclusive aquel pequeñín de cabellos rojizos.

—¡Yo no soy llorón! Soy el orgullo de mi padre además soy todo un hombre y tengo mucha testosterona! —Infló sus cachetitos a más no poder a la par que fruncía el ceño—

—Son hermosos —Susurro con un gran aire de alegría, Aeneas lo noto y eso estaba bien, aunque el juego de miradas por parte de los mayores término siendo algo muy obvio para algunos—

—¡Oigan! ¡No nos ignoren! Chillo el rubiecito menor, quien tenía los bracitos alzados y los movía de un lado a otro, parecía pájaro en sus intentos de alzar vuelo-

—Uh… —La mirada zafiro del mayor de los hermanos se terminó llenando de asombro, en cuando vio a su padre mirando de forma extraña a aquel hombre. Era por demás extraño porque jamás lo había visto así con otras personas, ni siquiera con la madre de Khian— O-oi?

— Uhm? —Pero las quejas de los menores hicieron que el griego mayor desviara la mirada de su bellísimo ángel, solo para así arrodillarse frente a sus pequeños y abrigarlos entre brazos a los tres— Bien Krest, ellos son mi adoración y me encanta que al fin hayas tenido tiempo de conocerlos

El joven tan solo cubrió su rostro con el dorso de su mano, tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas además de que había notado las intenciones del otro, Aeneas no le engañaba y bueno, debía admitir que el tenía unos enormes deseos de besarle, pero no podía hacerlo enfrente de los niños.

—Son unos hermosos angelitos —Murmuro con gran ternura y acariciando a los tres hermanos, ocasionando por quizá, tercera vez en la noche, que el rubiecito mayor sintiera algo removerse en su corazón—

— Huh... huh... papi... él es lindo... ¿me lo puedo quedar? —Susurro muy bajito en el oído del mayor, quien al parecer no se esperaba eso—

—Eres un tonto —Susurro Kardia, quien se soltó del abrazo y fue a dejar al pequeño pelirrojo sobre el pequeño corralito lleno de almohadones y peluches—

— Jejeje tu eres el tonto —Contraataco, Kardia solo le vio feo desde donde estaba— Jejejeje… —Fue ahí cuando el rubio menor se apartó de abrazo y alzo los bracitos, Krest solo le vio sorprendido sobre todo al notar las intenciones del menor—

—¿ Quieres tocar? —Pregunto con una bella sonrisa, los ojitos de Milo parecieron brillar ante aquella pregunta a la cual no se negó y toco con mucho cuidado aquel vientre abultado, la mirada del menor brillo sorprendida, podía sentirlo, podía sentir pequeños movimientos en el enorme vientre del francés—

—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto sorprendido mientras apoyaba la oreja en el vientre ajeno, su mirada zafiro brillo más—

—Eso es un bebé —Le respondió con extrema ternura mientras acariciaba los cabellos revueltos del menor, quien solo cerro los ojitos al sentir aquella caricia, era la primera vez que sentía una caricia como aquella y si bien su padre les hacía mimos y todo eso, aun así las caricias de Krest eran distintas—

—¿Uh..? ¿U-un… bebé? —Levanto la mirada para encararle, Krest solo asintió— ¡Te comiste un bebé! —Chillo asustado, Aeneas solo soltó una carcajada por la inocencia de su hijo pero, ¿qué podía esperarse de un pequeño de tres años?—

—No seas tonto Milo, es obvio que esta embarazado —Kardia ya más cansado fue hasta donde estaba su otro hermano para encararle, provocando que Krest tuviera que aguantarse las ganas por llorar o abrazar a su hijo— Ves, ese enorme bulto es por el bebé

—Uh… entiendo, ¿y porque no se mueve?

—Quizá porque no le agradas —El otro solo frunció el ceño, Aeneas le hizo una cena al francés para que viniera a sentarse junto con el—

—¿Ah sí, y porque no lo intentas tú? —Pregunto.

—Porque no quiero —Bufo molesto y cruzándose de brazos, Milo solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.

—¡Te reto a que lo hagas!

—¡No quiero!

—Anda hazlo y si lo haces y el bebé logra moverse —El mayor de los hermanos entrecerró los ojos al sentir como el otro se ponía de puntas para intentar pasar uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros ajenos— Te daré mi ración de postres por todo un mes

—¡Hecho!

—Espera… ¿Qué? —El rubio menor se alejó confundido a lo que el mayor le sonrió con superioridad— Postres son postres y más si son de manzana

—¡Pero esos son mis favoritos! —Sollozo, pues cada noche después de cenar se les servía postre y los que casi siempre se habían eran de manzana; era extraño pero tanto Aeneas como sus propios hijos adoraban aquella fruta—

—Demasiado tarde hermanito —Y con paso decidió se fue hasta donde se encontraba su padre platicando con aquel joven, se detuvo, no podía evitar sentir algo removerse en su pequeño cuerpo, aquel joven le hacía sentir muy extraño. Pero lo más extraño era verlos juntos, esa era la primera vez que su padre le traía o hablaba de el aunque, debía admitir que una vez que había ido a buscar a su padre en el despacho, había logrado ver un cuadro con la foto de alguien y si no se equivocaba, ese mismo alguien era Krest—

—¿Qué sucede cariño? —La suave voz del francés saco de sus extraños pensamientos al rubiecito, quien frunció ligeramente el ceño e inflo los mofletes—

—B-bueno… yo…

—¿Qué sucede, Kardia? —Ahora fue la voz de su padre que le hizo despabilarse, debía admitir que aquello no era nada bueno y de seguir así terminaría perdiendo contra Milo—

—Bueno… yo… quisiera… —Bajo la mirada, no sabía cómo pedirle aquello al de mirada aguamarina— Quisiera saber si puedo…

—¿Qué deseas pequeño mío? —Fue ahí cuando el menor levanto la mirada y la fijo en los orbes del francés, aquella era una dulce mirada lleno de amor profundo, uno que le hacía remover todo el interior del menor quien termino acortando la distancia y posar una palma en cada rodilla del francés—

—E-el… bebé… quisiera saber si yo…—No hubo necesidad de más palabras, Krest solo se encargó de tomar ambas manos de su hijo y ponerlas sobre su vientre, los ojitos del rubio se abrieron sorprendidos al sentir aquello. Era extraño puesto que podía sentir los movimientos de respiración del mayor pero, había algo más; Krest hizo un gesto al sentir como su vientre se empezaba a mover— ¿Qué fue eso?! —Chillo al sentir un fuerte golpecito—

—Ay no… ¡ya no tendré postres! —Chillo el rubiecito menor, ocasionando que ambos adultos volverían a soltar una carcajada al ver el drama del pequeño—

—Agh… esa fue fuerte… —Suspiro luego de recuperarse por los movimientos del bebé y la ternura que le había provocado Milo—

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Aeneas, el galo solo asintió con una ligera sonrisa—

—Yo… ¿puedo volver a intentarlo? —Les interrumpió, Krest solo asintió y volvió a tomar las manitas de su hijo, quien parecía más que inquieto por aquella sensación que había sentido en sus manitas. Y justo como había sido al principio, lo primero que sintió fueron pequeños movimientos para luego sentir unos más fuertes, el bebé se encontraba inquieto. Su corazón entonces pareció acelerarse un poco, era una sensación por demás extraña en su pequeño ser de apenas ocho añitos—

—Al parecer está feliz~ —Murmuro con una sonrisa, Kardia levanto la mirada, la tenía brillosa y con una enorme sonrisa estampada en los labios—

—¿Feliz? ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Pregunto luego de alejar sus manitas y haciendo que los movimientos cesasen—

—Eso es porque el bebé sintió tus toques y eso le debió de haber hecho feliz —Ahora era Kardia quien se había quedado callado y observando sus manitas, ¿acaso el bebé estaba feliz por causa suya?—

—¿Un simple toque puede hacer eso? —Krest solo sonrió y acaricio los cadejos rubios del menor, quien por fin se había dejado ante la atenta mira de su padre quien ahora acunaba al pequeño Milo y Khian en sus brazos—

—Claro pequeño, es seguro que mi bebé se sintió muy feliz por conocerte —Aquello sí que le había hecho feliz, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso. ¿El? Haciendo feliz a un ser que ni siquiera le conocía? ¡Era muy loco! Pero le hacía feliz—

—¿Cómo se llama? —Pregunto ya más en confianza, Krest sonrió quedito y acaricio su vientre—

—Se llama Dégel

—Significa Deshielo —Murmuro Aeneas.

—¿Deshielo? —Ahora fue Milo quien había interrumpido la hermosa plática, pero bueno, él era pequeño y ni idea; más un pequeño rugidito alerto a los demás— Uppss…

—¡Tus postres serán míos! —Chillo el hermano mayor en cuanto escucho el estómago del rubio menor rugir—

—Bien creo que es hora de cenar… vamos —Krest sonrió ligero y tomo la mano que el otro le tendía, los adultos con los tres pequeños diablillos fueron al comedor donde les esperaban con un delicioso banquete y uno en el cual no apareció la esposa del rubio, pues cuando estos se habían encerrado en esa habitación, Helena había aprovechado para salir con sus amigas a quien sabe qué lugar—

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo se logró respirar una gran paz y tranquilidad en esa casa, Aeneas pudo por fin invitar a El Cid y demás empleados a que les acompañaran a comer, él siempre lo había hecho, bueno eso siempre había sido así, antes de conocer a Helena, quien había abolido completamente ese trato con la servidumbre, pues ellos eran eso y nada más. El Cid, Sheila y demás empleados podían sentir como el joven Krest era alguien muy distinto a la señora Helena, y vaya que más de uno había notado las miradas que ambos adultos se lanzaban, ahora Sheila entendía como el joven de aquella foto que Aeneas tenía en su despacho, era el mismo que se encontraba sentado a la derecha de este.

Esa noche todos cenaron tranquilos y riendo, contando historias y chistes; sin ninguna preocupación y así seria.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴** **Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**


	13. Chapter 13

Lamento muchísimo el haberme tardado tanto en actualizar este fric, pero las cosas del hogar mas el trabajo entre otras e,e me lo habían impedido, pero aquí esta! ;) Espero que lo disfruten! Y gracias por siempre dejarme un review, en verdad lo aprecio mucho~

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de Tu Amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13: Last Memories**

 **Part VI**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Después de dicho reencuentro entre Krest y su amado hijo, no hubo día de Dios que en la mansión Skorpió reinara la paz y tranquilidad. Ha de aclararse que desde hacía días atrás, Aeneas había mandado a preparar una habitación para Krest, pues no iba a permitir que su amado galo pasara los últimos meses de embarazo en la soledad de aquella mansión. Y qué decir, debía admitir que estaba feliz pues por primera vez tendría la oportunidad de experimentar y presenciar el embarazo de su segundo hijo.

Más las cosas no acababan ahí todos en la mansión parecían felices con la presencia del galo, inclusive este se había ganado la confianza de los tres pequeñines, sobre todo la de cierto solecito radiante, el pequeño Kardia. Aunque claro aquello solo avivaba aún más la cólera de Helena Dalaras, la "esposa" por así decirlo, de Aeneas.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunto el mayor de los hermanitos, desde hacía minutos atrás que Krest había sentido la presencia de este pero aun así decidió hacer como si nada. El mayor se encontraba preparando la masa para la tarta de manzana, sabía que era la favorita de Kardia y de sus hermanitos, por eso mismo había decidido poner en práctica sus dotes culinarios—

—Tarta de manzana —Respondió con una sonrisa, el pequeño rubio se fue acercando hasta donde el mayor, no sabía porque pero estar cerca de Krest le hacía sentir algo extraño, le hacía sentir muy querido, quizá, amado. Ni tan siquiera su madrastra o las nanas le habían tratado con tanto amor y devoción a como lo hacía Krest. Y eso que solo llevaba dos semanas viviendo con ellos—

—¿Tarta de manzana? —Repitió quedito, Krest pudo apreciar como la mirada zafiro del menor brillaba llena de emoción— ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —Sus ojitos seguían cada movimiento del mayor, quien se detuvo al escuchar la vocecita de su hijo. Abrió el grifo del lavamanos para lavarse y luego secárselas en el delantal blanco que estaba usando–

El entusiasmo del menor era tan grande que Krest no tuvo que otra más que pedirle ayuda en las cosas más simples, pero por muy simples o pequeñas que fueran, aun así se sentía feliz. Inclusive las jóvenes empleadas habían notado una faceta distinta con el joven galo, una que nunca antes había mostrado al lado de su madrastra.

—Oigan, ¿Qué hacen? —Esta vez fue el turno de Milo por aparecer, el rubio mayor volteo a verle con el rostro ligeramente fruncido mientras que Krest soltaba un suspiro y acariciaba su vientre; debía admitir que siempre que el rubiecito mayor se encontraba cerca el pequeño Degel, quien aún seguía en su interior, parecía ponerse muy inquieto— ¡Huele bien! ¿Acaso es tarta?

—Sí, pero es mío —Declaro un orgulloso Kardia, su semblante era serio pero a al vez divertido, pues tenía las mejillas ligeramente rosadas e infladas. Milo hizo un puchero mientras cruzaba sus bracitos por el pecho—

—¡No es justo, yo también quiero tarta! —Ambos rubios se debatieron en un duelo de miradas ante los ojos de Krest. El mayor parecía más que encantado con los pequeños. Amaba a su hijo pero también había logrado tomarle un enorme cariño al pequeño Milo—

—Mami Krest, ¿verdad que si me dará tarta? —Las orbes celestes del pequeño se encontraron con las aguamarinas del mayor, quien lucía totalmente sorprendido por las tiernas e inocentes palabras—

—¿Mami? —Pregunto cohibido, Milo sonrió tierno y apoyo las manitas sobre las rodillas del otro—

—Si, se nuestra mami… La que tenemos no nos quiere y tu si

—¡Oi! Sabes que no es correcto hablar así de aquella mujer —El rubio menor torno los ojos, mentiras no eran y ambos lo sabían. Desde que aquella mujer de brillante y sedosa cabellera escarlata había puesto un pie en esa casa, se había dignado a hacer de menos a los pequeños rubicitos. Helena era una mujer de dos caras, frente a Aeneas se mostraba como toda una mujer ejemplar, que "daba cariño" al pequeño Kardia y Milo, más la verdad era otra. Inclusive con los empleados se mostraba como la mujer soberbia y altanera que era—

—¡No me importa! Ella nunca nos da regalos o nos hace postres y él si —Tenia los labios fruncidos, apenas imitando un puchero mientras evitaba derramar aquellos lagrimones que contenía, pues a pesar de su corta edad, tanto Milo como Kardia no demostraban mucho de sus sentir, ni tan siquiera el pequeño Khian que apenas tenía un año—

—¡Aun así ella está casada con papá! —No quería aceptarlo, no frente a Milo y con timas frente a Krest pero el también detestaba a aquella mujer. Pero lo que más detestaba era aquel deseo de que Krest permaneciera con ellos, de que les siguiera mimando de aquella forma tan dulce como solo él lo hacía—

En todo ese rato de la pequeña discusión, el mayor se había mantenido en silencio y observando a los pequeños. Le dolía ver como aquellos niños se expresaban de aquella manera, aunque no les culpaba. No cuando el mismo había notado aquel frio trato de esa mujer, quien solo contemplaba y mimaba al pequeño Khian, cuando a los mayores les dejaba de lado, aunque cabe mencionar que solo era así cuando Aeneas no se encontraba cerca, pues cuando el griego mayor estaba ahí, la pelirroja se comportaba de manera distinta

—Krest, ¿verdad que no nos dejaras? —El estar metido en sus pensamientos le había llevado a olvidar donde se encontraba, ni tan siquiera había prestado atención ante la pequeña y nueva discusión de los hermanos— Dile a mi tonto hermano que no nos dejaras

—Yo que tu no prometiera cosas que no iría a cumplir… —Tanto el galo como ambos hermanitos voltearon a ver a la recién llegada. Fue ahí que el francés pudo apreciar la figura de la mujer que hacía llamar la esposa del gran Aeneas Skorpió. Aquella mujer de flameante cabellera escarlata miraba con gran superioridad al joven galo—

Desde que Krest había llegado a la mansión de los Skorpió y en todos esos días que llevaba viviendo ahí, esa era la primera vez que se encontraba cara a cara con aquella mujer. Por un momento se sintió intimidado por aquella mirada carmesí que le miraba con altivez. Debía admitir que Helena era una mujer hermosa de buenas curvas, su piel era pálida, y el tono brilloso de su cabello le hacía contrastar muy bien; además de tener unos prominentes pechos y trasero, pues claro, no había día de Dios que esa mujer no usara ropa bien ceñida al cuerpo y marcar sus atributos.

—Lamento desilusionarle pero, yo soy alguien que culpe sus promesas —No sabía de donde había sacado la voz y palabras para decírselas a la cara e inclusive el par de rubiecitos hermanos le habían mirado sorprendido—

—Jeh, eres una maldita zorra —No le importo que los pequeños estuvieran ahí presentes, es más ni tan siquiera se inmutaron; tal parecía que escuchar aquel vocabulario por parte de la pelirroja era algo normal. Sus rubíes recorrieron la figura del francés, deteniéndose en aquel abultado vientre de quizá cinco meses—

—¡Oye, no le digas así a mami Krest! —El rubio menor salto en defensa del francés, frunció el ceño y gruñendo para verse más amenazador— El hecho de que él sea más lindo que tú, no te da el derecho para decirle esas cosas

—¿Q-que has dicho?!

—¡Lo que escuchaste! —Repitió seguro para luego irse a esconder tras su hermano mayor, al ver el rostro rojo de la furia en aquella mujer, que intentaba mantener el temple mas no podía, no cuando escucho la pequeña risa escaparse de los labios del francés—

—Disfruta todo lo que quieras, "querido" pero recuerda que ante los ojos de MI esposo, solo seguirás siendo una vil zorra… Jeh…

—No sé de qué habl...

—A mí no me engañas y no con timas me trago el cuento de que eres un "simple amigo" de mi esposo —Con mucha delicadeza paso unos cadejos de hebras rojizas por detrás de su oreja, sabía que había dado en el blanco en cuanto vio la mirada del otro cambiar y llevar de manera inconsciente su mano al vientre— No importa cuántas veces te metas en la cama con él, aun así eso no cambiara el hecho de que él es mi esposo, mientras que tu… Jeh, tu solo eres un simple amante

Mentiría si dijera que aquellas palabras no le habían dolido y Helena lo sabía. La alarma que había dejado puesta para la tarta, sonó, sacando de sus pensamientos al galo que inmediatamente fue a sacarla del horno. Helena entonces aprovecho para salir de la cocina y con una radiante sonrisa al haber logrado su acometido. Si bien en esos días había evitado no ver al "invitado especial"

—…. —Tanto Milo como Kardia vieron a Krest abrir la cajuela y se colocarse los guantes para luego sacar la dichosa tarta, a su corta edad era obvio que no habían entendido para nada las palabras de su madrastra, pero por la expresión del otro sabían que no había sido algo bueno—

—Mami Krest, no estés triste… —Milo fue el primero en cortar el silencio e ir a abrazar al otro en cuanto hubo dejado la charola con la tarta sobre la mesa para que se enfriara. El pequeño se encontraba parado de puntitas e intentaba abarcar la cintura del oji aguamarina con sus cortos bracitos— Nosotros te queremos, inclusive el tonto de mi hermano te quiere…

—¡Oye! —No es que se hubiera sentido ofendido por la forma en la que su hermano se refería a él, lo que si le había afectado era que el otro sacara a relucir lo otro _._ —

—Te queremos mucho y queremos que tú seas nuestra nueva mami —Quizá era por las hormonas o por lo sucedido momentos antes con Helena, pero justo las palabras de aquel pequeño más sus intentos por abrazarle le habían terminado por hacer derrama aquellas lagrimas traicioneras—

—Bien hecho Milo, ya le hiciste llorar —El pequeño inmediatamente se separó y levanto la mirada para comprobar que las palabras dichas por su hermano eran verdad—

—¿¡Q-que?! ¡No! Y-yo… ¡Yo no quise! —Sus ojitos zafiros se fueron poniendo igual de acuosos, él no quería hacer llorar a su nueva mami—

—No pequeño, no llores… —Lentamente fue acariciando y limpiando aquellos rastros de lágrimas que descendían por las mejillas acaneladas del rubio menor, mientas que Kardia observaba aquellas escena, sintiéndose algo… ¿celoso?— Tú no tienes la culpa

—¿Entonces porque llorabas? —Pregunto quedito, su voz estaba algo apagada y su nariz congestionada—

—Es solo que tus palabras me han hecho feliz

—¿Llorabas por eso? —Pregunto ya más tranquilo y limpiando su nariz con la manga de su camisa, Kardia solo hizo un gesto de desagrado mientras que Krest buscaba con que limpiar al menor—

—Eso es porque algunas veces lloramos de felicidad —La explicación fue corta y sencilla, el menor respiro ya más tranquilo y con sus zafiros puestos en aquel par de aguamarina que siempre les miraba con dulzura—

—Entonces… —Ahora fue Kardia quien se hizo notar, no estaba seguro del porque había hablado pero aquellas palabras amenazaban con escapársele de su boca, era algo que no podía controlar— ¿Serás nuestra mami? —Palabras de inocencia pero llenas de veracidad salieron, mientras mantenía la mirada en el suelo—

Las palabras no fueron necesarias por parte de Krest, quien en su estado lo único que hizo fue sentir una enorme alegría y gozo mientras acunaba en sus brazos a aquel par de rubiecitos. Quizá Milo no fuera su hijo pero en el tiempo que llevaba ahí le quería como tal, justo como quería o mejor dicho, amaba a Kardia y al pequeño Dégel que ya estaba en camino.

Y desde aquel pequeño incidente con Helena en la cocina, los pequeños se habían vuelto aún más unidos con Krest. No había día de Dios que estos no aprovecharan para pasarlos con el francés, después de todo era la primera vez que se sentían queridos. Krest siempre se encargaba de jugar con los menores, aun cuando Aeneas le advertía que debía de descansar, ¿pero cómo podía hacerlo cuando ya les había agarrado un enorme cariño a los pequeños rubios? Inclusive a Milo a quien quería como a un hijo.

Tal acercamiento de los pequeños con el mayor, había causado una inmensa alegría en el griego aunque le molestaba un poco que Helena no dejara que el pequeño Khian se acercara a Krest, y cada que el pequeño pelirrojito gateaba a donde este, la mujer se ponía a gritar de forma histérica, ocasionando que Aeneas de paso levantara la voz por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo frente a su invitado especial.

—Aeneas, por favor… no discutas… —Y ese día no era la excepción, ese día se cumplían los tres meses que Krest llevaba viviendo en esa casa. Para entonces ya se encontraba con un vientre abultado de ocho meses. Y a pesar de que el rubio le había tratado como si de un rey se tratase, aun así las constantes peleas que el griego mantenía con su esposa, además de que cada que podía Helena aprovechaba para hacerle la vida a cuadritos, le estaba poniendo cada vez peor— No sigan…

—Tienes razón… lo siento… —El arrepentimiento era notorio en su mirada, pero más notorio fue lo que esta demostraba. Aquella profunda devoción y preocupación mientras iba hacia donde el francés para tomarle entre sus brazos, pues desde hacía un rato que el pequeño Dégel se encontraba inquieto, demasiado para su gusto—

—¿Te disculpas con él? ¡ESTOY CANSADA DE TODA ESTA SITUACION, AENEAS! —Los empleados que iban pasando o se encontraban por ahí dieron un ligero brinco por el susto que aquel grito les había causado, si bien ninguno era ciego y había notado dicho amorío entre el griego y el francés, aun así preferían que su jefe fuera feliz con aquel hermoso galo, que con esa histérica mujer— ¡DESDE QUE TRAJISTE A ESA MALDITA PUTA HAS ESTADO ASI!

—¡TE PROHIBO QUE TE DIRIGES DE ESA FORMA HACIA KREST! —Los tres hermanos dieron un brinco por el susto que les había sacado el grito furico de su padre, inmediatamente Sheila entro a la habitación para sacar a los menores y evitar que estos siguieran de espectadores de aquella escena—

—Señor… —La joven ama de llaves y nada de los pequeños, llamo con cierto temor a su patrón más su llamado no fue escuchado por causa de los griteríos de la mujer de cabellera escarlata—

—¡Estoy cansada, desde que trajiste a ese infeliz a esta casa has estado así!—El sonido de su tacón dar contra el suelo sonó, pero el rubio solo le vio con muchísima más ira en sus pupilas— ¿Acaso crees que no lo he notado? ¿Acaso crees que no les he visto como tenían sexo en tu despacho? ¡TODOS EN ESTA CASA LO SABEN!

—¡A MI ESO NO ME INTERESA! —Ambos puños golpearon con fuerza la mesa, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus cabellos revueltos— ¡ESTA CASA ES MIA Y PUEDO HACER LO QUE ME VENGA EN GANA!

—Señor… —Nuevamente volvió a llamarle, inclusive los pequeños se encontraban preocupados al ver sudar demasiado a Krest y escucharlo soltar suaves quejidos mientras sostenía su vientre—

—¡SOY TU ESPOSA! —Contraataco—

—¡Pero no eres a quien yo amo! —El silencio se hizo sepulcral, la pobre de Helena quedo petrificada con las palabras tan hirientes pero verdaderas del griego, quien paso su mano por sus cabellos— Y eso es algo que ya deberías saber…

—¡Señor Aeneas! —Esta vez fue El Cid quien le llamo, ninguno de los señores de la casa se había dado cuenta en el momento que el otro había entrado, pero poco le importo al rubio en cuanto vio a su amado bañado en sudor y soltando quejidos—

—Es el bebé, lo más seguro es que esté a punto de dar a luz —Era seguro, las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas, tenía la piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor frio—

—¡PERO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO, LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA! —Nadie se hizo esperar más, El Cid quien ya había previsto eso empezó a dar órdenes a todos los empleados de la mansión, los pequeños rubios buscaban ayudar en algo—

Los quejidos de Krest se hicieron más fuertes, las contracciones no paraban y el dolor no cesaba logrando desesperar aún más a Aeneas que no miraba llegar la dichosa ambulancia. Un minuto más y el rubio hubiera echado fuego por la boca si no miraba llegar a la ambulancia, por suerte estos se salvaron y rápido acomodaron al menor en una camilla para darle asistencia mientras lo llevaban al hospital.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! —Aeneas estaba a punto de subirse al carro para alcanzar la dichosa ambulancia cuando sintió el agarre de la pelirroja en su brazo. El rubio solo le miro con aquella ira marcada en sus pupilas para luego soltarse del agarre—

—Date prisa El Cid, no quiero perderme el nacimiento de mi hijo —Los orbes rubíes de la mujer se ardieron en cólera cuando escucho aquellas palabras y vio que el otro cerraba la puerta del carro en sus narices y tomar rumbo al hospital central, donde ya se encontraba preparado el pequeño galo para dar a luz a su segundo hijo, pero aun así ansiaba tener a su amado Aeneas con el—

El gran Aeneas Skorpió se encontraba nervioso y apurando a El Cid para que aumentara la velocidad, pero al llevar a su jefe, a dos pequeños y a la joven ama de llaves que trataba de calmar a los tres rubios no servía de mucho; lo único bueno de todo eso era que de puro milagro las calles estaban libres así que podía ir a una buena velocidad. Si bien el hospital quedaba a cuarenta y cinco minutos, bien lo lograron hacer en veinte o quizá menos.

Ninguno de los presentes perdió tiempo, todos se bajaron ansiosos del automóvil, aunque quien más lo estaba era el rubio mayo que corrió rápidamente al interior del edificio para preguntar en donde se encontraba el joven Verseau. La joven enfermera le explico que ya se encontraba preparado en el quirófano, Aeneas no lo pidió, más bien le EXIGIO que le llevase, pues era el padre del bebé que el otro estaba a punto de tener. En eso que la joven le fue explicando las cosas que tenía que hacer, mientras llamaba a otros enfermeros, fueron entrando El Cid con Sheila y ambos rubiecitos, quienes preguntaban donde estaba su "mami"

—Todo estará bien pequeños —La voz reconfortante de su nana les tranquilizo un poco, pero aun así querían ver a Krest y saber cómo estaba el bebé—

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientas tanto Aeneas ya se encontraba con la típica bata azul esterilizada y cuanta cosa para entrar al quirófano, el embarazo venia medio complicado pero aun así pensaba estar en todo momento con su amado Krest, pues no quería que se volviera a repetir de cuando este dio a luz al pequeño Kardia

—Todo estará bien —El menor entreabrió con mucho pesar los ojos en cuanto escucho aquella voz y sintió las tiernas caricias de su amado, en la cabeza— Aquí estaré contigo…

—G-gracias… —Nuevamente cerro los ojos pero esta vez fue al sentir una fuerte contracción, el pequeño estaba inquieto y ansioso por salir de aquel lugar para por fin conocer a sus padres y descansar en los brazos de su tan amada madre—

—Muy bien, mi nombre es Agnar Zali y yo me estaré a cargo de su parto… —El doctor rondaba por los cuarenta quizá, la poca piel que quedaba expuesta era de color canela y sus ojos eran de un intenso verde. El doctor Zali comenzó a explicarles el procesamiento de lo que tenía que hacer, además de dar unas cuantas órdenes a los demás colegas para que chequearan cada tanto los signos vitales del menor— Yo le daré la orden para que puje por diez segundos y luego tomara un descanso y así sucesivamente. —Hizo una leve pausa— Por el momento la posición del bebé se encuentra bien así que, comencemos señores

Si bien Krest era un joven de complexión delgada y muy fina, Aeneas debió admitir que también podía tener una terrible fuerza. Pues en cuanto empezó a pujar, sintió como este le apretaba de manera horrible la mano. Los quejidos, insultos y terribles apretones siguieron por varios minutos, el sudor nuevamente volvió a cubrir la faz nívea del menor mientras su rostro adquiría un tono rojizo por la fuerza que ejercía al pujar, pero por más que lo intentaba no habían buenos resultados. Había algo que no estaba bien e impedía que el bebé empezara a salir.

—Tendremos que practicarle una cesárea —Aeneas le vio confundido, ambos hombres se encontraban alejados del menor mientas este era preparado por los enfermeros para la operación. En varios casos la cesárea se practicaba ya fuera porque la madre así lo quería pero en otros se debía mucho por alguna complicación, y al ver que no había resultados de que el bebé quisiera salir, Aeneas temió lo peor—

—¿Por qué una cesárea? —El doctor le vio con un deje de preocupación al otro—

—Aeneas… —El doctor Zali le llamo con la entera confianza que se tenían, puesto que se habían hecho muy amigos después de haber sido el quien atendiera los partos del pequeño Milo y el pelirrojito de Khian— Hay algo que está impidiendo que el bebé salga, lo mejor es practicarle una cesárea y así evitarnos algún riesgo como desangramiento…

—Pero…

—Es la única opción que tenemos…—No entendía muy bien esos términos pero aun así decidió confiar en las palabras del doctor. Una vez que todo se encontraba preparado, el doctor volvió a al quirófano acompañado de un preocupado Aeneas, quien tomo con mucho cuidado la mano de su amado—

—Todo estará bien… —Murmuro con mucho cariño y depositaba un beso sobre la frente del otro, Krest solo sonrió antes de cerrar sus ojos y hundirse en la oscuridad absoluta—

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Los minutos continuaron pasando hasta convertirse en tediosas horas donde El Cid, Sheila y los pequeños se encontraban esperando. El español lucía un preocupado y cada tanto miraba el reloj para corroborar la hora, mientras que Sheila buscaba calmar y distraer a los pequeños, aunque por las emociones del día y el aburrimiento en aquel lugar, terminaron cediendo ante los brazos de Morfeo, apoyando la cabeza en cada una de las piernas de la mayor quien velaba sus sueños, mientras que lo restante de su cuerpo descansaba en el mullido sofá.

El tiempo siguió pasando hasta hacerse insoportable y ansioso para algunos, mientas que para otros como era el caso de Helena, la esposa de Aeneas, parecía estar echando espuma por la boca. Nunca imagino que el rubio le iba a rechazar de aquella manera como lo había hecho, y peor aún, ¡enfrente de la servidumbre! El pequeño Khian solo observaba a su madre en silencio desde su corralito, a pesar de tener un año de vida aun así habían muchas cosas que el entendía o quizá presentía.

—Algún día… algún día te hare pagar muy caro lo que me has hecho… Aeneas Skorpió… — Muchos de los de ahí le podía tachar de loca enardecida por el desplante del griego, pero quizá, en un futuro, aquellas palabras terminarían haciéndose la peor realidad para el rubio—

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera El Cid seguía inseminado en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a la ama de llaves y nana de los pequeños, velar por el sueño de estos.

—¿Familiares y amigos del joven Krest? —Rápidamente El Cid volteo a ver a la joven enfermera que salía de la sala, la joven sonrió para darles las buenas nuevas además de que más detrás de ella venia un muy sonriente Aeneas— El joven Krest será transferido inmediatamente a una habitación para que se encuentre mas cómodo, en cuanto eso suceda me encargare de informarles en donde será, con su permiso…

—G-gracias… —El español pudo notar como la voz del otro temblaba, el temple serio de Aeneas se había ido al carajo, y ojo que eso solo sucedía en la privacidad con su amado galo o cuando se encontraba jugando con sus hijos—

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?—El griego negó con la cabeza para luego sonreírle amplio al otro—

—Me encuentro de maravilla…

—¿Ya es de día? —Ambos adultos voltearon a ver al pequeño rubio mayor, quien se restregaba los ojitos mientras que Milo buscaba la manera de acomodarse bien y seguir durmiendo mientras babeaba—

—¿Dónde… donde esta mami Krest? —Pregunto el menor mientras se levantaba y limpiaba la baba que escurría por su barbilla— ¿Y el bebé? ¿Ya vino la cigüeña a dejarlo?

Los demás rieron ante las ocurrencias de los pequeños y antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, la misma enfermera de hace unos momentos llego a decirles que el joven Krest y el bebé se encontraban en la habitación 109 del segundo piso. Apenas dicho y los pequeños saltaron de donde se encontraban para insistirle a su padre a que les llevara a ver a su mami. Tal insistencia provoco que el mayor cediera y les llevase, todos estaban emocionados pero por sobre todo el padre y los menores que no cabían de felicidad por verle.

Mientras tanto Krest se encontraba acostado en la cama, su respiración era tranquila y agradecía que parte de la anestesia aun tuviera efecto en él. El pequeño bebé que sostenía en sus brazos se había empezado a remover un poco, el francés sonrió al ver aquel pequeño de piel ligeramente rosada, fruncir los labios y cerrar las manitas.

—Bienvenido al mundo, mi hermoso Dégel Verseau… Skorpió —El pequeño infante acomodo la cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, quien le mecía un poco y tarareaba una canción de cuna

—¿Dónde está el bebé? —El joven dejo de tararea aquella canción en cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse y escuchar la vocecita de Milo, quien miraba con curiosidad la habitación del galo—

—Apártate que también quiero ver —Chillo el mayor de los hermanos mientras empujaba al otro— Niños, dejen de pelearse indeseados

—¡Pero el empezó! —Chillaron ambos al mismo tiempo que se señalaban—

—Pero aun así deben aprender a que…

—Aeneas… —La dulce voz mancillo al griego, que no perdió tiempo y fue al encuentro de su amado, sentándose con mucho cuidado sobre el borde de la cama y así destapar apenas un poco para observar de nueva cuenta el rostro de su amado hijo—

—Es hermoso… —El pequeñito se removió mas al escuchar la voz del rubio, sonaba un tanto diferente a cuando estaba dentro de su madre pero sabía que era el, sabía que era su padre—

—¿Eh? ¿Ese es el bebé? —El menor de los rubios fue acortando la distancia hasta acercarse para ver más de cerca al pequeño, mientras que Kardia no había movido ni un solo musculo. El mayor de los hermanos se sentía ansioso y a la vez muy extraño— Mira Kardia, ¡el bebé es muy pequeño!

—Ven Kardia, ven a ver a tu… —Negó y volvió a llamarle para que se acercara, por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle que el pequeño Degel era su hermano y aunque eso era algo que deseaba hacer, sabía que aún no era tiempo para revelar tales cosas—

—Uh… es… está bien —Sus pasos eran inseguros mientras buscaba una respuesta para aquella extraña sensación que sentía. Mas toda duda y misterio desapareció en cuanto vio a aquel pequeño bebé, su mano se movió de forma inconsciente hasta tocar la pequeña manita del bebé, quien pareció reaccionar ante aquel toque—

—Uh… que extraño —Murmuro Krest, Kardia inmediatamente aparto la mano, creyendo que había hecho algo malo—

—¿Qué sucede? —El recién nacido entonces comenzó a removerse más entre las mantitas celestes, dejando entrever algunos mechoncitos de cabello—

—¿Acaso hice algo malo? —Pregunto de manera inocente, Krest negó y volvió a pedirle que tomara la mano del pequeño Dégel, fue ahí cuando el menor volvió a removerse más. Su pequeña manito entonces atrapo el dedo índice derecho del otro y sus hermosos ojitos se abrieron, para dejar ver aquel par de gemas violetas que tenía por ojos. Los tiernos soniditos extraños no se hicieron esperar—

—No pequeño, no has hecho nada malo —El menor solo le vio confuso y sin entender, hasta que sintió aquel pequeño agarre en su dedo y vio asombrado aquel par de ojitos violetas que le miraban con curiosidad—

El Cid y Sheila sonrieron al ver aquel cuadro tan adorable que formaban y decidieron dejarles a solas. Tanto Milo como Kardia admiraban al pequeño Dégel, sobre todo este último que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima y al parecer el pequeño infante tampoco podía. Lamentablemente una enfermera tuvo que llegar a interrumpir, diciendo que tenían que hacerle unos cuantos exámenes al recién nacido pero que luego lo traerían de nuevo.

Kardia y Milo se fueron a sentar a un sofá para luego quedarse dormidos, el día había estado lleno de muchas emociones y sorpresas; Aeneas les vio dormir y sonrió al ver a sus hijos a los cuales arropo con el saco de su traje.

—Lo hiciste muy bien… —Su voz apenas como un murmullo atrajo la atención de Krest, quien a pesar de cansado quería permanecer despierto junto al otro— Es un bebé muy hermoso

—Y es nuestro…

—Claro que si —Hizo una leve pausa— Te amo…

—Yo también te amo —Ambos acortaron la distancia para fundirse en un corto beso, uno que no pasó desapercibido para dos pares de ojitos que miraban aquello con gran emoción, si bien no habían escuchado la plática de los mayores, bien sabían lo que un beso significaba. Con aquella emoción del día volvieron a quedarse dormidos, esperando que las cosas mejoraran entre su padre y a quien ellos llamaban su "mami"—

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

A los tres días Krest fue dado de alta con su bebé, Aeneas como siempre había pedido a todos las mucamas que preparan bien la habitación de su invitado, además de que había mandado a El Cid con Sheila para comprar las cosas necesarias para el bebé. Desde una hermosa cuna con bellos detalles, hasta ropita, biberones, pañales, todo lo esencial que un bebé podría necesitar. Todo el mundo se encontraba más que emocionado, a excepción de Helena que prefería mantenerse encerrada en su habitación o salir con sus amigas y gastar el dinero que se le viniera en gana, aunque lo que ella no sabía y tarde se vino a dar cuenta, era de que Aeneas le había cerrado su cuenta, ósea no tendría dinero para gastar.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —El mayor volteo a ver al pequeño francés mientras se mecía en la mecedora con su bebé en brazos— Es decir… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y…

—Sabes que ese tipo no regresara dentro de otros meses, tú mismo lo escuchaste cuando te llamo por teléfono —El menor le vio con preocupación pues a pesar de que eso era verdad aun así no podía evitar sentir algo de temor al permanecer tanto tiempo fuera de Francia—

—Krest, déjame disfrutar por un poco más de tiempo tu compañía y la de mi hijo —El claro de su mirada se llenó de tristeza, el menor solo vio como el otro se postraba sobre sus rodillas y tomaba una de sus manos para besarla con delicadeza— Lo que más deseo es disfrutar todo lo que pueda de ti y de mi pequeño hijo

—Pero… tú esposa…

—Ella puede ser mi "esposa" pero tú eres a la persona a la que amo, tu eres con quien he tenido dos hermosos hijos —En momentos como esos era que no entendía porque se había casado con aquella mujer, y luego recordaba que era para mantener las apariencias. Pues cuando su fama comenzó a hacerse notar más en el mundo de los negocios, era importante mantener una buena imagen de sí mismo y ser padre soltero de tres hijos no se miraba bien, al menos no en ese país—

Desde entonces las cosas continuaron de manera "normal entre todos ellos, al menos hasta el día en el que Krest tuvo que regresar a Francia con el pequeño Dégel de apenas dos meses. Ni Aeneas y los pequeños querían que se fuera, pero los mayores sabían que así debían de hacer además de que se habían prometido estar siempre en contacto y volverse a ver. Cuando hubo regresado a Francia las cosas continuaban normales en la enorme mansión Wyvern, a diferencia de que esta se encontraba muy limpia y con la servidumbre de nuevo, quizá porque el rubio británico no tardaría en regresar.

Y así fue a los días Ryan Wyvern término regresando, aunque este término ignorando que ya había nacido la "cría" del francés, pero así estaba bien. Ambos preferían ignorarse en casa y mantener una imagen de "familia feliz" cuando estaban fuera, además de que todos habían celebrado el nacimiento del pequeño Dégel, quien mantenía rasgos de la familia Verseau así como de la familia Skorpió, pero aquello era algo que preferían culpar a la genética para mantener una pantalla. Fuera de eso les era indiferente el otro.

Cada que Ryan se iba de casa por largos periodos Aeneas y Krest podían, ambos junto con los pequeños, se iban a aquella casa que el griego había comprado. Ese lugar apartado de los demás y fuera del conocimiento de ambas familias, ese lugar en el que podían disfrutar y ser una familia feliz, aunque los pequeños, ignorasen aquel hecho de que en verdad lo era.

—Oye Dégel, ¡ven aquí! —Chillo un enojado rubiecito, el menor de apenas un año volteo a verle con el ceño fruncido—

—No quiedo —Kardia dio un hondo suspiro mientras frotaba el puente de su nariz—

—Vamos ya te dije que lo siento, ¿Qué más quieres? —El pequeño le vio con aquellos enormes e inocentes ojos violeta mientras pensaba en algo—

—Dulce, quiedo dulce

—¿Acaso no pudiste pedirme algo más sencillo? —El menor le vio sin entender— Olvídalo, quédate aquí e iré por tus dulces, ¿ok?

Cosas como esas eran las que se repetían dia a dia cada que se encontraban y la felicidad aumento cuando la cigüeña volvió a darles la enorme noticia de que habría un nuevo miembro en la familia Verseau, pero el único inconforme ahí era Ryan. Desde el día de su boda y hasta la fecha, el británico no había puesto ni un dedo sobre el francés y cada que se iba por largos periodos, al regresar recibía la "hermosa" noticia de que este se encontraba en espera.

—¿Cómo que estas esperando otro hijo? ¡Ni tan siquiera te he tocado! —El francés le vio con simpleza mientras miraba a su hijo jugar en su corralito—

—Ya deja de gritar que vas a asustar al pequeño

—¡Me importa un carajo! Siempre que regreso me sales con que estas embarazado, ¡ni que fuera del espíritu santo! —Pero fuera o no del espíritu santo al final a Ryan le terminaría importando poco, con tal de que el otro no dejara salir a la luz aquella relación clandestina que mantenía con el empresario griego, todo bien—

 **…**

 **..**

—¡Si, ya era hora de que me dieran un hermanito! —El pequeño Milo no hacía más que saltar de la emociona al ver a Krest con su vientre abultado de seis meses, y aunque ignoraban completamente la relación que el galo mantenía con su padre, aun así estos seguían llamando mami al francés y hacían de cuentas que los hijos de este eran sus hermanitos— ¿Y ya saben cómo se llamara?

—No, aun no… ¿te gustaría ayudarnos a escoger un nombre? —Los zafiros del pequeño se abrieron más, Kardia solo miraba la escena mientras jugaba con su "hermanito"—

—¿En serio puedo? —Krest asintió— Uhm… está difícil, que tal…

—¿Adrián? —El rubio menor solo hizo un gesto— Hay ok, no era necesario que pusieras esa cara de limón agrio

—Uh… eso es porque debe de ser un nombre bonito y no Adrián!

—Entonces, ¿Cuál será? —Pregunto Aeneas mientras entraba a la sala con unas humeantes tazas de chocolate caliente sobre una bandeja—

—Que tal… ¡Camus! —Los mayores se vieron entre si—

—¿Camus? Me parece un bonito nombre, ¿no es así mi pequeño? —Cuando hubo preguntado su mano se posó sobre su vientre, el pequeño aun dentro se removió inquieto, al parecer dando el visto bueno para lo que sería el nombre—

—Jejeje, ¡si le gusto! Soy bueno con los nombres —La taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos quedo en el olvido sobre la mesa de caoba, mientras que el dueño de esta corría a abrazar al francés y a acariciar el vientre de este— ¡Ah! ¡Se está moviendo!

—Eso es porque está feliz del nombre que le has dado —Exclamo Aeneas—

—¿En verdad lo crees, papi? —Pregunto con inocencia mientras le miraba, el mayor solo asintió con la cabeza— ¿Tu que dices Camus? —Y como si en verdad entendiera, el pequeño empezó a moverse muy inquieto desde el interior alegrando al pequeño rubiecito mientras sentía en sus manitas esos movimientos—

Momentos como esos eran la gloria misma donde podían ser felices sin ninguna preocupación, ser una familia aunque los pequeños lo ignorasen. Disfrutarse mutuamente, amarse en cada instante para ambos mayores y ansiar el tener al nuevo integrante con ellos, era lo que les daba fuerza para seguir adelante aunque luego del nacimiento de Camus las cosas terminaron cambiando un poco. Poco a poco se les fue dificultando el verse más, para Aeneas todo fue haciéndose más difícil cuando sus empresas y nombre, iban ganando fama mientras que Krest sufría por culpa de sus padres y de su tan "querido" esposo.

Pero nada de lo que se pusiera en el camino de estos impediría que se siguieran amando, pues luego de que Camus cumpliera un año, las buenas noticias de un nuevo miembro en la familia, no se hicieron esperar, con ellas vino el nacimiento de Arizt y luego, dos anos después vino el nacimiento del pequeño Jean. Cuatro hijo y todos por causa del "espíritu santo" según Ryan, que seguía sin siquiera tocar territorio francés, pero mejor así.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno como me habia tardado bastante en actualizar este fic, les vengo a dejar otro capitulo para que lo disfruten y me perdonen por tenerlo olvidado. Pero como dije antes, todo eso se debe a las cosas del hogar y el trabajo, quiza y solo quiza me tade dos semanas en actualizar de nuevo este fic u.u espero me perdonen y sin mas que decir, disfrutenlo! \ :v /

 **Aclaraciones:** Como todos saben, Aeneas tuvo tres hijos el primero lo tuvo con Krest, o sea de ahi nació Kardia. Luego de que estos se separaran tuvo amorío con dos mujeres, bah, más que amorío fue por desfogue de ahí salió Milo y luego Khian. Aeneas se encuentra casado con la madre de Khian, pero solo UNA VEZ ha intimado con ella. Cuando se volvió a reencontrar con Krest, estos descubrieron que el pequeño Kardia, era el hijo que se le había arrebatado a Krest y que por suerte había ido a parar a manos de Aeneas, luego estos pilluelos intimaron y crearon a Degel, más tarde crearon a Camus, luego a Arizt (que es mi Oc) y ya de ahi al pequeño Jean (Ese personaje NO me pertenece, más bien es un pjs de Jesica L Black! el cual estoy usando con su permiso!) bueno... ahora si, disfrútenlo!

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de Tu Amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14: Jealousy**

 **Part 1**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Es increíble como al destino le encanta jugar con las personas y sus sentimientos, ver como estos son felices por un tiempo para luego arrebatarles esa felicidad y así verles como luchan para conseguirla de nuevo o simplemente darse por vencidos. Más en el caso de Aeneas y Krest, ellos a pesar de los años de estar separados y de seguir amándose como la primera vez, seguían buscando la manera de estar juntos como una enorme familia.

Mas cada que lo intentaban las cosas parecían salirse de control, ya fueran por la familia Verseau, la familia Wyvern o por aquel incidente donde los tres hijos de Krest seguían desaparecidos. Krest se hundía en la desesperación al no saber de sus hijos.

- _Todo estar bien_ -Se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea, ansiaba creerle pero cada día que pasaba sin saber de sus hijos, las esperanzas iban decayendo- _Krest..._

-Lo sé pero... -Mordió su labio inferior, no quería que el otro le escuchara sollozar pero al ser Aeneas sabía muy bien cómo debía estar el francés-

- _Hare hasta lo imposible por encontrarles, así que por favor... confía en mí_ -A este punto de su vida Aeneas era uno de los hombres más poderosos de todo el mundo, ni tan siquiera la familia Verseau o Wyvern, unidas, podían hacerle algo a él. Más aun así procuraba que nadie se enterase de la desaparición de los tres jóvenes Verseau, pues si alguno de sus enemigos llegaba a enterarse, podía usar aquella oportunidad para hacerles algún daño-

Para ambos lo único que quedaba era confiar en el otro y esperar por recibir buenas noticias, aunque era gracioso como era el destino de injusto. Era como el mismísimo Joker, como esas Parcas o Moiras, quienes controlaban a los humanos a su antojo.

Aeneas ignoraba el hecho de que su hijo mayor, Kardia, mantenía a Dégel, en su apartamento, como si de alguna adquisición se tratase. Ambos, siendo hermanos e ignorando el pasado del otro, más aun así mantenían aun extraña relación. Pues en esos dos o casi tres meses que el galo llevaba bajo el techo del griego, había estado teniendo una extraña atracción por aquel hombre de mirada intimidante, y cabe decir que Kardia no había vuelto a intimar con nadie más que no fuera Dégel.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Pregunto a espaldas del peli verde, provocando que este diera un brinco por el susto en cuanto escucho aquella voz en su oído y los brazos del moreno rodearle la cintura-

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-No lo entendía, no podía entender como después de haber sido violado tantas veces por aquel hombre aun así había logrado caer en la trampa del escorpio, pero había algo. Había algo que le había hecho ceder de aquella manera y le había vuelto un tanto manso. El heleno sonrió y deposito unos cuantos besos en aquel cuello blanquecino, mientras miraba al menor cortar unas cuantas verduras _._ Después de varias peleas, discusiones verbales y encuentros fogosos, el menor se había logrado acostumbrar a aquel estilo de vida con el mayor. Kardia era considerado todo un casanova, por siempre tener alguna nueva conquista cada día pero desde que las cosas habían ido mejorando y que poco a poco se habían estado conociendo, no había nadie más que llamase la atención del griego. Y el sexo, tener sexo con Dégel era lo mejor, era la primera vez que alguien cumplía con todas sus expectativas y aunque el otro lo negase, sabía que le encantaba tener sexo rudo-

-No, no lo es. Ya dime que haces -Dégel dio un largo suspiro y dejo de cortar las verduras, la vedad era que seguía sin entender como era que había ido a parar con ese idiota. Oh, es verdad, había sido comprado por ese mismo idiota empedernido- Preparo la cena -Fue su respuesta escueta-

-Uh... -Antes de que el peli verde volviera a tomar su tarea de cortar las verduras, el mayor le tomo de la cintura y le obligo a encararle; atrapándolo contra el mueble de la cocina-

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Kardia? -El moreno no lo pensó más y decidió callarlo con un beso, uno al cual el menor fue poniendo resistencia pero como siempre termino cediendo-

Los constantes besos y toques furtivos no se hicieron esperar, las manos del heleno recorrían cada centímetro de aquella piel mientras que el galo rodeaba el cuello ajeno con sus brazos. En esos casi tres meses que llevaba viviendo con el griego, se había dado cuenta de que, por muy hijo de puta que fuera en ocasiones eso no le hacía una persona mala. Kardia en si no era alguien malo. Mientras los besos seguían las pelvis de ambos chocaban contra la otra, creando una deliciosa fricción que hacia jadear al menor de ellos.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Skorpió solo pocas personas habían notado la presencia del nuevo integrante. Al principio pensaron que se trataría de alguien pasajero en la vida del hijo menor de Aeneas, pues por lo regular, sus invitados solo se aparecían una vez por ahí, máximo dos y de ahí no volvían a saber nada más. Pero el saber que aquel jovencito había permanecido por casi tres meses quería decir que era alguien que había cautivado por alguna razón al pelirrojo. Mas aquello era algo que pocos sabían y que Aeneas ignoraba al pasar todo el tiempo en su oficina y buscando a sus hijos, pero mejor así.

Al tener una de las habitación más alejadas de las otras Khian podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana y sin ser molestado, a menos que la situación lo a meritaba pero de lo contrario y más ahora que llego el día tan ansiado para él.

-¡Agh! -Su cuerpo vibraba por causa del placer, sentía que estaba a punto de quebrarse por aquellas arremetidas que no dejaba de sentir. Mientras que el cuerpo que se encontraba encima de él continuaba embistiéndolo con total fiereza. Se sentía complacido, finalmente y después de un "pequeño entrenamiento" había logrado mancillar a aquel joven que yacía debajo de él. Escuchar aquellos constantes gimoteos, sentir como sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda y aquellas unas le laceraban- Agh... N-no...~

-Jeh... ¿Qué sucede? -Su voz era como un encanto que hipnotizaba a cualquiera, sobre todo cuando lo susurraba el oído. Arizt entonces sintió como aquellos dientes se encajaban en su hombro, obligándole a soltar un pequeño sollozo- ¿Acaso no lo disfrutas? -Relamió sus labios, degustándose con aquel dulce sabor de esa piel blanquecina así como el sabor metálico de la sangre, mientras que su sombra se proyectaba sobre una de las paredes. La habitación del pelirrojo se encontraba iluminada por diversas candelas a sus alrededores-

-... -El menor solo le vio con cierta ira para luego tomarlo por la parte de atrás de la nuca y estampar sus labios con los ajenos. El pelirrojo sonrió complacido por aquel arranque en el más joven-

Lo demás esta por demás decirlo el mayor fue aprovechando cada raso de debilidad en el menor, estaba excitándose al velo sucumbir en sus brazos, adoraba escuchar aquellos gemidos y sollozos ahogados, mientras golpeaba con insistencia la próstata del menor hasta hacerlo derramar aquellas traviesas lágrimas.

-Espero que entiendas, que de mí no podrás escapar -Nuevamente volvió a embestirle, el menor. Sus hebras claras estaban esparcidas sobre la almohada, su mano agarraba con fuerza las mismas y parte de las sabanas; no existía lugar del cual sostenerse para resistir aquella tortura- Gime, vamos, gime mi nombre... Quiero escuchar como gimes mi nombre

-... -Mordió sus labios con insistencia hasta hacerlos sangrar, ya mucho le había dado al otro como para que viniera pidiéndole por más-

-¿Acaso no piensas hacerlo? -Lentamente fue moviendo su pelvis, provocando que su sexo se deslizase por aquella entrada y emitiera un sonido obsceno para avergonzar al de hebras color miel- Es una pena... -Sus dedos se fueron paseando por aquel pecho blanquecino y delineando cada parte con apenas la yema de sus dedos, mientras se inclinaba para darle un fogoso beso. Lo que Arizt no se esperaba era que mientras el mayor le daba un respiro, este se encontraba besándolo de aquella manera tan experta, el pelirrojo buscaba cierto objeto metálico que mantenía cerca de su cama. La piel del pequeño se erizo cuando sintió al otro tomarle de las muñecas con fuerza, el frio metálico hizo que se asustara aún más-

-Khian... por favor... no hagas esto... -Estaba rogando, lo hacía como pocas veces- Por favor... -Mas el otro le ignoraba- ¡NO QUIERO MAS! -Grito con todas sus fuerzas, casi desgarrando sus cuerdas bucales en el proceso, pues el haber estado gritando y gimiendo le había lastimado un poco la garganta-

-Debes entender una cosa, mi querido Arizt -El menor tembló mas cuando sintió que se encontraba esposado a la cama- Debes entender que aquí el amo, soy yo... -El pulgar derecho del oji carmín fue delineando el labio inferior de aquella hermosa adquisición que tenía, por fin podía ver esa mezcla de miedo y rencor contra su persona. De ser otro ya se hubiera doblegado del todo a sus pies más el menor seguía recio a no hacerlo. Era como ir contra su naturaleza y eso era algo que el otro gustaba- Además debes admitir que te gusta lo que te hago...

-"¿Gustarle?" ¿Acaso el otro hablaba en serio?"

-Oh por favor, no pongas esa expresión -Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, sintiendo fuertemente la esencia del otro chocar contra sus fosas nasales- Por mucho que lo niegues -Susurro- Por mucho que intentes esconderlo -Su cuerpo tembló ante el toque de aquellas manos calientes sobre su frio cuerpo, el tintineo de las esposas contra el marco de la cama no se hizo esperar- Sabes que adoras mis atenciones

El menor tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia su derecha, aún mantenía la respiración agitada por aquellos simples toques acompañados con los furtivos besos y mordidas sobre su cuello y hombros. Gimió fuete al sentí como aquellos dientes se encajaban con fuerza sobre su hombro hasta hacerlo sangrar un poco. En el tiempo que llevaba ahí con ese tipo, le había hecho experimentar diversas cosas. Muchas de ellas dolorosas. Según el pelirrojo aquello era porque, aun en el dolor podía haber algo de placer.

-¿Por qué...?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué haces esto? -Pregunto cohibido y con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza-

-Jeh, eso es fácil mi querido niño -Con ambas manos le tomo del rostro y con sus pulgares limpio aquellos lagrimales que se escaparon de ese par de orbes aguamarina- Porque eres mi esclavo... Eres mi bella adquisición...

Después de darle una respuesta a aquella pregunta el mayor reanudo su juego de perversión, llevando al límite el cuerpo yaciente. Y aunque por mucho que estuviera disfrutando ver aquel rostro distorsionado por las sensaciones de un buen sexo con algo de dolor, aun así había algo que no le gustaba. Sin importar cuanto arremetiera con el cuerpo del menor, sin importar cuanto le escuchara gemir y pedir porque se detuviera y sollozara mientras atacaba aquellos capullos rosas que tenía en el pecho, con besos ávidos y lentas mordidas para luego vaciar algo de espelma de las velas sobre ellos; aun así había algo que no le dejaba del todo complacido. Ni tan siquiera cuando hubo vaciado su semilla dentro del menor, logro sentirse satisfecho.

 **...**

 **..**

-¡Ya es de noche y aun no has comido nada de lo que te traje! -Chistó molesto el hijo menor de Aeneas, mientras miraba con cierta molestia a su "invitado" o mejor dicho prisionero- Bien, bien... Si es por haber ultrajado tu interior pues deja me decirte algo, estas siendo tonto, pues ¡harto que lo disfrutaste! Gemías a más no poder incluso me besaste...

-... -El menor solo guardo silencio, no se sentía en el modo para discutir con el otro-

-Tch...-No lo entendía, por un momento pensó que a pesar de esos tres meses que habían pasado aun así el menor de hebras castañas seguía sin doblegarse del todo al escorpión menor, y eso que el pelirrojo se había encargado de preparar muy bien a este. Khian había aprovechado cada oportunidad en avergonzar a su "invitado" usando cada uno de aquellos objetos que guardaba con mucho recelo, antes de siquiera llegar más allá. Y cuando por fin hubo culminado el acto -

-... -Lentamente y sin decir nada se levantó de la cama, apenas cubriendo su desnudes con las sábanas blancas. Khian solo le vio encerrarse en el cuarto del baño-

-Maldición... -Se sentía furioso por estar perdiendo la calma, ¡casi nunca lo hacía! Aunque bueno eso era porque en raras ocasiones quedaba insatisfecho y esta era una de esas raras ocasiones-

 **Mientras tanto Arizt fue apoyando la espalda contra la puerta del baño, se sentía traicionado a si mismo.**

-¿Qué he hecho? -No encontraba explicación lógica a lo que había pasado momentos atrás, no entendía como era que por unos momentos había cedido al desenfreno del placer carnal. Lentamente fue deslizando su espalda por la puerta hasta quedar sentado sobre las frías baldosas del baño -

 _ **"Admítelo, has caído en su trampa"**_

No lo quería aceptar pero sabía que era verdad, marcha atrás no podía dar. Ahora solo quedaba aceptar su destino y esperar que algún día el otro se aburriese de él y le dejase ir. Aunque quizá las cosas no sucederían de esa manera, pues el de hebras rojizas no tenía planeado ir.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar y para ser más exactos en el centro comercial más grande de toda Abbad Sindria Milo y Camus se encontraban en una "cita" aunque claro, esto el francés no lo sabía, pero en si era una cita. Tres meses habían pasado desde que el rubio había conocido en aquellas circunstancias al pelirrojo y en ese tiempo solo se había prendado aún más de esa belleza sin igual que tenía.

Cada que podían el rubio invitaba al otro a salir a algún lugar, ya fuera al acuario, a los museos (por petición del menor) al cine, a comer un helado o simplemente a andar en el centro comercial y comprar cualquier cosa, inclusive ir a comprar los vivires era algo que ambos disfrutaban; sobre todo Milo. Aunque había algo que molestaba DEMASIADO al griego, y eso era ver como las personas observaban a SU francés. Muchas de las miradas eran de hombres que desvestían y se devoraban con la mirada aquel hermoso cuerpo esbelto, mientras que otras eran llenas de envidia por parte de muchas mujeres de por ahí.

Pero claro esas eran cosas que el joven Verseau ignoraba de forma inconsciente, lo único para él era ver aquella enorme edificación y pasar tiempo junto al heleno.

-Oye Milo, crees que podría... ¿Qué tienes? -El menor se detuvo en cuanto vio el rostro serio del rubio, por lo general Milo nunca tenía esa expresión, casi siempre se le veía con una enorme sonrisa en los labios -

-Nada -Pero ese "nada" sonaba a algo-

-Vamos Milo, dime que tienes -El mayor dio un largo suspiro y poso las manos sobre sus caderas, por mucho que se llevaran bien aun así solo seguían siendo amigos; amigos que tenían poco de tiempo de conocerse, pero amigos a final de cuentas. Se sintió un idiota por sentir celos, ¡pero era algo que no podía evitar!-

- _Hola bonito, ¿sabes qué horas son?_ -Pero como no sentir celos, ¡era por cosas como esas que el heleno terminaba explotando!-

-Porque no ves el enorme reloj que se encuentra a espaldas tuyas -Respondió un amargado Milo mientras tomaba al francés por las caderas-

-M-milo... -Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del pelirrojo, últimamente había notado aquellos arranques de celo en el rubio. Al principio no les había tomado importancia, pero a medida que alguien se acercaba de esa manera hacia él, el griego siempre cambiaba su semblante a uno más serio y hasta podría decirse que amenazador-

- _Escucha amigo, estaba hablando con él, no contigo_ -Camus solo temió lo peor para aquel joven que le miraba con enojo, mientras que el griego trataba de contenerse y no armar una escena como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones-

-Y yo te estoy diciendo... -El agarre se fue haciendo más posesivo, Camus podía sentir un ligero escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo al sentir aquel brazo rodear su pequeña cintura- Que para eso hay un reloj detrás de ti, así que... aléjate de mí chico -

-¿Q-que? -Camus sintió como sus mejillas ardían y se tenían del mismo color de su cabello, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?- Milo... ¿Qué estas...?

- _Wow, tranquilo amigo... no sabía que era tu novio_ -El escorpión vio con cierto desprecio al otro que tenía una mirada bobalicona en su rostro, pues a pesar de las palabras del heleno aun así el otro tipo no despegaba la mirada del pelirrojo- _Aun así debo decirte que tu noviecito tiene un enorme culo_

-... -El menor bajo la mirada avergonzado, nunca antes alguien le había hablado de aquella manera tan vulgar y eso le hizo sentir ligeramente mal, además, ¿en serio tenía un enorme trasero?- ...

-¿¡Que?!

-Si es que, no parece de aquí, ¿acaso es un turista o quizá... es uno de las caravanas de las afueras? -No hubo que decir más para que el menor ahí presente se sintiera afligido, aunque en cierto modo era verdad. En Abbad Sindria, era por demás raro ver a alguien con tremendas facciones del pelirrojo. La única manera de ver a alguien así era por los turistas o por los esclavos que iban a vender a las afueras de la ciudad-

-Milo... -El mencionado volteo a ver al pelirrojo que le tenía agarrado de la camisa. Sus mejillas estaban igual de rojas que su cabello, quizá por la rabia o vergüenza, o quizás ambas; además de ver como pequeñas y cristalinas gotitas se formaban en aquellos hermosos rubíes. Sabía que Camus habían sido un esclavo de aquel vil hombre, pero no por eso dejaría que los demás lo subieran e hicieran sentir mal a su tan querido Camus. El sujeto sonrió con sorna al ver la expresión del menor, la verdad es que poco le importaba la procedencia del otro.-

-Ya amigo, dime cuanto pagaste por... -La frase quedo incompleta cuando sintió el puño del heleno estamparse contra su rostro, inclusive las personas que iban caminando por ahí se detuvieron al ver aquello-

-Escúchame bien, basura... -El tipo se encontraba con la mano sobre su mejilla palpitante y roja- Este chico que estás viendo aquí -Camus solo se avergonzó aún más al sentir las miradas de los demás sobre el- Es MI pareja, ha venido desde muy lejos y créeme que una basura como tú le está dando una mala imagen de este país... -Guardo silencio, las demás personas parecían prestar mayor atención al rubio y luego al jovencito- Que terrible, que terrible. Un ciudadano de Sindria, dando una mala imagen de su propio país, al insultar a los turistas; creo que de seguir así hará que las personas ya no quieran venir aquí y la economía baje -Aquellas simples palabras parecieron hacer mella a los de ahí, pues si bien Sindria era un país con buena economía, aquello se debía mayormente a los turistas de diversos países, y eso de crear una mala imagen solo les acarrearía problemas-

-¿Milo? -El heleno volteo a verle y le dio un guiño para luego tomarle de la mano y depositar un casto beso sobre el dorso de esta, provocando que el dulce y tierno corazón del francés se acelerara-

-Vamos mi dulce pelirrojo -El menor que aún seguía en su letargo se dejó guiar por el otro, dejando atrás al tipo con un terrible dolor en la mejilla y con las miradas de repudio de las demás personas

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

**Jesse L Black:** Perdón por ese capítulo tan corto u.u lo siento, pero aquí le vengo a dejar este y el que le sigue trae más cosa buena de la que tanto le gusta! :v r ajshaksa ya veras, ya verás y si… xD

 **Libraale:** Hola de nuevo! Jajajaj askhaksa verdad que ese Milo es súper lindo? Kahskasa que emocion! Me alegro de que te haya gustado y ya veras, ya verás kasjkasa

 **Aclaraciones:** No me quiero llevar mucho en esto pero es mejor aclararlo desde un principio y evitarnos malos entendidos. El personaje de ZHIAN (ojo que es una gran diferencia con Khian) es también personaje de Khian-sama, si corazones. Khian y Zhian le pertenecen a mi amado Khian!? (Complicado? un poco... lol)

Este fic me sale muy bien no solo por mis locuras también por el enorme aporte que hace Khian-sama al ayudarme, oh si, el me sale ayudando con los bichos, vaya que es el puto amo... :'v mas cuando se trata de sus pjs originales... los amo!

Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy ~

 **Esclavo de Tu Amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15: Jealousy**

 **Part 2**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Kardia la comida había terminado de ser preparada, pero aun reposaba sobre la cocina. Había un camino de ropas por el suelo, guiando a una habitación donde se podían escuchar fuertes exclamaciones y un tintineo de metal contra metal. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro golpes seguidos acompañados de una fuerte exclamación. El cuerpo moreno que se encontraba encima del otro, no dejaba de devorar al menor por medio de besos y mordiscos, dejando notorias marcas rojizas en aquella blanquecina piel.

—K-kardia... — La mirada zafiro del mayor no se podía despegar de aquellas amatistas que le pedían a gritos se aún más ultrajado, gruño al sentir como el francés clavaba las uñas en su espalda, haciéndolo soltar un ronco gemido antes de volver a embestirle con rudeza—

Los movimientos eran violentos, los alaridos eran fuertes y las estocadas eran poderosas. La cama se removía con violencia, las sabanas terminaban siendo más arrugadas por el francés que ya no sabía de dónde agarrarse mientras se convulsionaba por el placer; mas sus piernas no cedían. Las largas y finas piernas del peliverde sostenían con firmeza la cadera del mayor, sus manos acariciaban la ancha espalda de este, jugando de vez en vez con aquellos mechones azules. Arañándole, mordiendo el cuello de este o sus hombros, donde el griego aprovechaba el chocar su pelvis, en rozar lo más que podía su vientre con el miembro erecto del menor que no empezaba a expulsar liquido pre-seminal.

—Gime-e... aghmmm —Todo su cuerpo se tensó debido a las fuertes corrientes que recorrían su anatomía, pero el otro se negó causando que el griego hiciera una mueca de desagrado y se tumbara a la cama con el menor encima. Los ojos de Dégel se abrieron descolocados al sentir como aquel enorme pedazo de carne se adentraba de un solo en su entrada—

—Kar... —El griego sonrió ladino al posar las manos en la estrecha cintura del joven, que se mantenía con la cabeza gacha y las pequeñas y finas manos sobre el pecho del moreno. Los movientes de pelvis no se hicieron esperar, el falo endurecido entraba y salía, causando un revuelo de emociones y sonidos obscenos.

Las manos del francés continuaron esculpiendo el cuerpo de aquel hombre mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba salir sonoros gemidos, y aquel hilo de saliva que se iba deslizando por la comisura de su labio izquierdo. Miradas, caricias, palabras ahogadas, entrecortadas y con el pudor en la basura.

— Dioses... agh... no tienes... ni laagh... min... minima idea de cuánto...agh... —Dégel negó y le tomo del cuello para atraerlo más hacia él y besarle, robándole una sonrisa al instante al heleno quien se encargó de darle una fuerte estocada—

—Aghh... aahh... —Ladeo la cabeza y arrugo las sabanas con sus manos, tenía la frente perlada en sudor al igual que cada parte de su cuerpo, mas no se reprimía, en momentos como esos no podia reprimirse, no cuando ya llevaba algo de tiempo conociendo a aquel hombre tan loco y salvaje— K-kard... aagh...

— Mío... q-quiero... que... seas solo... m-mío... —Sus labios morenos buscaron desesperados aquel cuello albino para besarle, primero con simple roces para luego agregar mordiscos que dejaran notorias marcas en la hermosa piel de aquel joven, quien insistía en no soltarle puesto que las largas y blancas piernas del francés, seguían enroscadas en la cintura del otro—

Y así continuaron por largos minutos hasta llegar al clímax, a uno muy delicioso donde ambos acababan expulsando la semilla del otro, Dégel como siempre manchando su vientre y el ajeno mientras que el moreno disfrutaba con vaciar su semilla en el interior de su amante. Más las caricias y besos no paraban, aquellos dulces labios que eran como un afrodisiaco incentivaban al menor a corresponder a su amante, mientras que su cuerpo perlado volvía a ser acariciado con deseo y quizá más que ello. Dégel había aprendido que Kardia era un gran amante, uno al que le encantaba transmitir todo lo que sentía por medio de caricias y candentes besos.

— No te dejare ir...—Pronuncio seguro mientras atraía al menor y lo acostaba sobre su pecho, el peli verde se dejó hacer sin mucho ánimo—

— ¿Estás loco, lo sabias? —El mayor solo sonrió y con la mano que rodeaba la cintura del más joven, la fue bajando hasta agarrar una de las nalgas de este— Kardia...

—No pienso dejarte ir... no pienso cederte, ¿me has entendido? —Los zafiros del moreno resplandecían a cada palabra que salía de su boca, observando con deleite aquellas hermosas gemas amatistas que le miraban con una pisca de asombro, lujuria y algo más que no logro descubrir—

— Tonto... —Susurro, el griego sonrió y volvió a tomarle por la cintura—

— ¿Me acabas de decir tonto? —El otro tan solo asintió— Y a qué se debe eso?

— No es algo que te pienso decir —Suspiro cansado y acomodando mejor la cabeza sobre el pecho ajeno, sonriendo al escuchar aquel escandaloso corazón de su amante y sonriendo por como este servía para arrullarle. Kardia solo embozo una sonrisa y le beso la coronilla, a veces no entendía cómo es que podía tener esos arranques de dulzura con el francés, pero debía admitir que no le molestaba en absoluto. Quizá con eso intentaba borrar la culpa que sentía por todas las cosas que le había hecho, cuando su sola intensión al principio había sido ayudarle—

Se mantuvo en silencio y observando al menor dormir, quizá esta vez se había pasado de brusco pero, cuando se trataba de Dégel, no había nada en el mundo que le calmara. Con aquellos pensamientos fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormido, pero sin siquiera mitigar aquella sensación en su pecho, aquella que hasta parecía armarle una revolución y con solo la cercanía del galo, a quien estrechaba con gran posesividad.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto a las afueras del enorme centro comercial de Abbad Sindria, Milo aún seguía con su enojo por lo que había pasado minutos atrás, a pesar de que Camus le insistía en olvidar el incidente, pero este como el cabeza dura que era, no podía olvidarlo.

— Sabes que no lo hare —Exclamo airado mientras entraba a su auto, Camus le imito de igual manera y sin decir palabra—

— Milo... en serio agradezco lo que hiciste pero, olvídalo —El otro desistió de encender el auto cuando sintió un par de pequeños manos, tomar la suya—

— Pero... —El menor negó y embozo una ligera sonrisa—

— Gracias, en serio que no tengo palabra por todo lo que has hecho por mí —Volteo a ver hacia otro, no quería que Camus notara ese ridículo sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas, pero el menor ya lo había notado y sin duda le parecía algo adorable en el rubio—

— Milo... —Le llamo, el otro volteo a verle de a poco y cuando menos se lo espero ambos rostros se encontraban a pocos centímetros del otro. La intensión de Camus era darle un beso en la mejilla, pero jamás se esperó que este voltease a verle y ahora acabara a pocos centímetros de la boca del heleno—

— Sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa para que estés bien —Sus palabras fueron como un murmullo que solo los oídos del menor escucharon, sintiendo de paso como aquellos labios rozaban los suyos y como sucumbía ante la mirada del rubio, aquella mirada tan intensa que le hacía temblar. Pero aquellos gestos debilitaban al mayor quien en menos de un parpadeo acorto la distancia y beso al más joven, los ojos de Camus se abrieron por completo cuando sintió aquellos labios sobre los suyos, mas no se apartó. Su reacción fue más una de aceptación, donde sus brazos se alzaron para rodear el cuello del rubio y juntar su cuerpo, Milo aprovecho en acercarse más y tomarle de la cintura—

Las manos ansiosas del rubio se apresuraban a acariciarle la cintura al otro mientras que su lengua delineaba los perfectos labios, los cuales pronto fueron soltando hermosos jadeos.

— M-milo... —abrió un poco los ojos tan solo para observar el rostro de aquel hombre que seguía robándole continuos besos que le hacían sentir demasiado bien, además de que aquellos cadejos de cabello dorado le producían algo de cosquillas en el rostro—

— ¿Q-que... que sucede? —Pregunto confundido al momento de cortar el beso, Camus negó y bajo el rostro para ocultar con aquel notorio sonrojo que competía con el color de su cabello— Y-yo... Lo... lo siento, no quise incomodarte...

— Tu no... —Guardo silencio, Milo le vio sin comprender— No me has incomodado... yo... —Dio un suspiro y se armó de valor para revelar aquello que había estado ocultando esos tres meses— C-creo... que... me gustas...

—Se mantuvo quieto y sin emitir palabra, le estaba costando demasiado digerir las palabras que había dicho el menor y que al parecer ahora se encontraba arrepentido de haberlas dicho— ...

— Y-yo... ¡Olvida lo que dije, por favor! —Se sentía morir y más en el estrecho carro deportivo del rubio— Por favor... olvida lo que dije...

—. ¿¡Q-que?! ¿Olvidar? —El francés se asustó cuando escucho a su acompañante alzar la voz y tomarle por los brazos— Camus... tú me... —Pero justo antes de que el heleno pudiera terminar aquella frase, aquella que había logrado enloquecer el corazón del pelirrojo, algo o mejor dicho alguien, se puso a tocar con gran insistencia la ventana del piloto—

— _¡Milo, sé que estas ahí!_ —El mencionado gruño por lo bajo en cuanto escucho aquella voz tan conocida y molesta, era nada más y nada menos que Kanon Gemini— _¡Baja la maldita ventada, bicho de pacotia!_

—. Me lleva... —Gruño por lo bajo— Esto no se queda así mi querido pelirrojo, aún tengo una respuesta que darte —Sin más que agregar le robo un beso, uno que provoco un sonrojo aún más grande en el joven Verseau y el cual le dio esperanzas de saber que no era el único que se sentía de aquella manera—

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en la mansión Skorpió, luego de una cálida ducha el menor salió del baño con solo unos bóxer puestos, mientras que se secaba el cabello con la toalla, se sorprendió de que el otro aún se encontrara en la habitación. Le por varios segundos, el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado sobre un sillón de dos piezas y forrado en el más caro cuero negro.

—¿Por qué sigues sin comer lo que te traigo? —Se atrevió a preguntar, Arizt dio un hondo suspiro mientras seguía secando su cabello—

—Porque no quiero —Fue su escueta respuesta, el mayor le vio con una ceja alzada— Porque desconfió de lo que me das, no vaya a ser que me des una de esas cosas raras y luego acabe encamándome contigo...

—Como si no lo disfrutaras —Chisto, el menor solo rodo los ojos con fastidio—

—Oh si, créeme que lo disfruto tanto, deja y me pongo a pongo a saltar de la emoción mientras te lleno de ovaciones —Luego negó y termino echándose de nuevo en la cama y cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas—

—Dime algo... —Se levantó de su lugar y se fue a sentar al borde de la cama, el peli castaño tan solo le observaba desde su escondite de sabanas— ¿Acaso tú me repudias tanto? —El pelirrojo comenzó a acariciar los brazos ajenos con la punta de los dedos, odiaba dar esas demostraciones afectivas pues pensaba que lo dejaban en desventaja, pero... No podía evitar ser de ese modo, inexplicable, con el peli café—

—Bajo la mirada y frunció ligeramente el ceño, una muestra clara de confusión por aquellas atenciones— ... No... —Fue directo, y ni tan siquiera sabía cómo es que no podía repudiarle después de todo lo que le había hecho— Tan solo... Aahh... No te entiendo...

—... Eso no es solo tu problema, no es como si se me hiciera fácil entenderme a mí mismo... Pero, si algo puedo decirte es que estoy poniendo demasiado de mí para llevar las cosas por un camino ameno contigo...

—Con pesar se fue levantando hasta quedar sentado sobre sus piernas para ver al otro. Aún tenía aquellas suaves sabanas cubriendo su hermosa piel lechosa y un tanto marcada— Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de ti, pero la más grande es ¿por qué aún me tienes aquí? ¿Porque me haces todo esto...?

—No dijo nada, su mirada carmín reflejo ira y fastidio al igual que sus puños ya blancos por la fuerza ejercida— ¡No creo estar haciendo que la pases mal! Además... ¡Eres MIO! ¡De MI maldita pertenencia y no permitiré que te vayas!

Simplemente se quedó callado y bajo la mirada para luego volver a acostarse en la mullida cama, buscando esconderse entre los enormes almohadones y frondosas sabanas. Extrañaba a su madre y hermanos, y al parecer jamás volvería a verles, eso le entristecía en demasía al de mirada aguamarina.

—No comprendía, en verdad le daba lo mejor de sí, ¿pero para qué? Si después de todo ese joven endemoniadamente hermoso era supremamente desconsiderado — Arrrhhggg! ¡ES TODO! ¡ME HARTE! —Sin más que decir salió de allí no sin darle un buen portazo a la puerta y seguido a ello echarle llave—

Al verse solo se permitió el hacer algo que había estado conteniendo. El remolino de sentimientos estallo con aquello y las lágrimas por fin se escaparon, tenía tres meses. Tres horribles meses de estarse conteniendo, no es que fuera del todo considerado, porque el pelirrojo no era tan malo pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse mal. Ante los ojos del otro solo era un vil objeto, uno sé que se había comprado en una subasta y que solo servía para entretener.

— M... Mamá... —Susurro. Llevaba casi un año sin saber de su madre o hermanos. Cinco años en las caravanas y tres en ese lugar, no entendía cómo es que el destino, el karma o los dioses le odiaban tanto—

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo opto por salir un largo rato de allí, ir a la biblioteca o quizás buscar nueva música que fuese de su gusto, podrían relajarlo un rato, por lo que tomando uno de los autos partió rumbo hacia una tarde lejos de aquel desconsiderado. Y así fue, se dirigió a distintos lugares para despejar su mente pero todo fue en vano. No importaba a donde fuera, o las tantas señoritas que se encontrara e intentara coquetear con ellas; había algo, algo que no le dejaba hacer todo eso en paz. Siempre terminaba recordando aquella mirada aguamarina, aquella piel suave y lechosa perteneciente a ese joven tan altanero.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Las horas fueron pasando, al menos unas cuatro desde que el mayor se había ido, en eso el menor ya se había cambiado por unas pijamas, total, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, ni por donde escapar. Se mantuvo acostado un buen rato sobre la cama, rodando de un lado hacia otro y sin saber qué hacer. Últimamente todo le aburría y ni libros nuevos que tenía por leer, porque si, al final termino leyendo todos los libros que el pelirrojo tenía en su habitación, y eso que eran alrededor de cincuenta.

— Aaghhh —Soltó un quejido y dejo de moverse en cuando sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza— Odio... Odio mi vida... —Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y la habitación estaba en penumbras, gracias a las oscuras cortinas de la habitacion; al menos eso le hacía sentir algo tranquilo. Se acostó de medio lado y tomo un enorme almohadón para abrazarlo, sus bellos ojos quedaron entreabiertos en cuanto sintió aquella colonia tan familiar, ¿o quizá era el olor corporal del pelirrojo? No lo sabía, pero era algo que le gustaba y últimamente le ayudaba a calmarse—

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Pasaron las horas y con estas llego la noche, una eterna y algo fría noche, entre tanto la puerta del cuarto donde yacía el joven Arizt, se abrió lentamente dándole paso a una silueta masculina.

— ¿Arizt? ¿Sigues despierto? —La profunda y masculina voz del pelirrojo se hizo del notar, paso a paso este se fue acercando a la cama donde yacía el menor

Mhgg... -La mata de cabellos castaños era lo único visible del joven, que parecía estar metido en un capullo de sabanas— Aghh... ¿Q-que? —Con pereza abrió sus ojos, tallando los un poco con ambos puños mientras buscaba con la mirada al otro—

— Te traje algo, espero te guste... —El pelirrojo buscó sentarse junto al otro, pero opto por no hacerlo— Un poco de música de la mejor grabada en este formato y... Una caja de chocolates, no tengo idea de cuál es tu favorito así que los traje surtidos

—El menor miro impresionado los presentes, los cuales tomo con cariño para verlos un buen rato y luego dejarlos sobre la mesita de noche— Llegas tarde —Fue lo primero que dijo, antes apoyar las rodillas sobre la cama e inclinarse sobre el otro para abrazarlo— Gracias y... —Quizá era el sueño lo que le obligaba a decir todo aquello o quizá no, pero su voz era serena— ...Estaba preocupado por ti...

—... —Aquella palabras se clavaron de lleno no solo en la mente sino en el corazón del menor de los Skorpió — Amm ... No es nada, tarde porque... Quería encontrar algo bueno para traerte y bien también tengo otro presente pero te lo daré el sábado... Y por cierto, no pude evitar pensar en ti —Tomando el rostro ajeno se acercó lentamente para así besarle pasionalmente en los labios, tal cual como sabía hacerlo, de forma única e inigualable. Lentamente el más joven se dejó llevar, esta es lucia más cooperativo que en otras ocasiones. Alzo las manos hasta colarlas sobre aquella cabellera rojiza, la cual fue acariciando mientras movía sus labios de acuerdo a aquel compas que no duro mucho, poco a poco el pelirrojo se alejó de los labios ajenos, por raro que fuese su intención no era tener una noche de lujuria y pasión aunque aquello lo estuviera matando por dentro— ¿Quieres salir a comer algo conmigo? Quizás una cena bajo las estrellas...

—Aquello causo un revuelo de confusión en el francés, tan así que se podía notar su rostro llenó de una enorme confusión, ¿acaso estaba hablando enserio? Aquella era la primera vez que el otro le proponía tal cosa, tan así que no pudo evitar mirarle cohibido y con un rubor en sus mejillas; pero no era lo único, su corazón pareció alterarse de una manera sin igual— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Pregunto luego de largos segundos de silencio—

—Asintió, disfrutando cada segundo en el que aquel hermoso ser mantenía tan inigualable expresión en el rostro, aquello estaba funcionando de forma maravillosa— Pero ponte algo de ropa decente, a menos que quieras comer en un restaurante en pijama, claro... Me sentaría aparte de ti... —Dio una serena sonrisa—

—El menor frunció ligeramente los labios en un claro gesto de molestia, pero luego termino saliendo de la cama y corriendo al ropero para buscar algo que ponerse, mientras lo hacía miraba cada tanto de reojo al otro. Podía jurar que cuando el otro se comportaba así de dulce, le hacía sentir demasiado bien. Negó desesperado, enojándose consigo mismo al sentir como se sonrojaba por tales atenciones— Soy un idiota... -Murmuro-

—Quizás lo seas... Pero recuerda algo —Arizt se sorprendió lo rápido que el otro había sido, posicionándose detrás de él puso la palma de la mano contra la pared, arrinconándolo — Eres MI idiota... —Murmuro con voz sublime justo en el oído ajeno—

—¡O-oye! ¡N-no hagas eso! —Chillo con el rostro completamente carmín, el cual cubrió con las ropas que iría a usar—

—Las manos del pelirrojo se deslizaron por la cintura ajena, acariciando con suavidad su tersa piel desnuda— Tengo algo que confesarte, así que más te vale te cambies rápido o no poder contenerme...~

—D-de... De ser así... ¡Fuera de aquí y deja que me cambie en paz! —El pobre francés sentía desfallecerse— F-fuera! -Volvió a chillar mientras se pegaba de espaldas al clóset, su rostro estaba más que rojo, quizá igual que el cabello del otro— Salte de aquí, deja que me cambie y luego hablamos... Uh

—Bien bien ... Por esta vez saldré y te esperare en el corredor... No tardes mucho, ¿Si? Sabes que me pongo de mal humor si me da hambre... —Rio levemente y se marchó de allí cerrando la puerta tras los talones—

— Tú te pones de mal humor por cualquier cosa —Murmuro con el semblante serio y las mejillas sonrojadas, pero una vez solo se permitió respirar con tranquilidad— Aaah... No le entiendo... —Camino hasta la cama donde dejo las ropas, sus ojos aguamarina se fueron paseando sobre estas y luego volteo a verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo— Uhmmmm

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Habían pasado más o menos unos 20 minutos, pero por cosas extrañas de la vida, ese día el pelirrojo tenía buen humor, por lo que aquello no lo inquieto; pero aun así decidió darse prisa y no tentar su suerte. Volvió a dar otro suspiro y se vio en el espejo, había elegido unos pantalones negros y algo ceñidos al cuerpo, vaya que maldecía que toda la ropa que el otro le había comprado fuera así. La camisa era blanca y liviana, al igual que las zapatillas, nuevamente volvió a verse para.

— Maldición... ¿Porque estoy tan nervioso? —Se preguntó así mismo, si bien había minutos que se había cambiado, por causa de los nervios lo había querido salir. Negó, se terminó armando de valor y finalmente se dignó a salir, tan solo esperaba que el otro no estuviera enojado—

— Hasta que al fin te... ¡Wooh! —El pelirrojo miró de pies a cabeza al joven galo, quedando deslumbrado ante aquella hermosa apariencia— T-te... Ves muy bien, valió la pena esperarte —Sonriendo con serenidad y de forma seductora como siempre lo hacía, se acercó a este extendiéndole el brazo—

—El menor tan solo se quedó ahí parado y observándole, vaya que estaba completamente confundido. Le ignoro y tan solo se acercó para colocar su mano sobre la frente del otro— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Uhmmm ... Supongo que estas exaltando mi actitud de hoy, así que no responderé a esa pregunta... Bien, vamos no quiero que se haga tarde— Sin más tomó con suavidad la mano ajena y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida que daba al parqueadero de autos, donde los esperaba una bella carroza adornada con algunas osirias—

—El menor tan solo puso una expresión de Póker face, sin duda estaba conmocionado, ¡estaba que no se creía nada de todo aquello! Con su mano libre intento pellizcarse más de una vez, ocasionando que su piel lechosa se llenara de algunas pequeñas marcas rojizas— "Esto tiene que ser una broma" —Pensó para sí mismo. Si bien el otro era atento, todo esto era demasiado, sumándole el buen humor—

— Bien, vamos, entra y sube en el —El pelirrojo abrió la puerta del carruaje para que así su acompañante subiera en él y se acomodara, cuando lo hubo hecho subió por igual, cerró la puerta y dio la orden para que la carroza comenzara a moverse—

—Seguía sin creerse todo aquello— ¿Que tramas? —Preguntó como si de un niño pequeño se tratase—

—No tramo nada, ¿tanto desconfías de mí? Aunque supongo que es... Ese encanto Skorpió que tengo que me incita a darte algunos detalles... —Seguía sin saber que pensar pero decidió calmarse, total, ya nada tenía que perder. Dio un hondo suspiro y sin más se acercó al otro para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro ajeno—

Los minutos pasaron de forma amena, el pelirrojo de vez en cuando le hablaba sobre ciertos lugares históricos por donde el carruaje pasaba y también acariciaba con suavidad el dorso de la mano del galo.

—Lamento si... No es conveniente hacerte semejante invitación de este modo tan... Inesperado(?) —Murmuro—

—El menor escuchaba de forma atenta cada palabra que el otro pronunciaba, debía admitir que estaba muy sorprendido por el alto conocimiento del pelirrojo, pues por un momento le creyó un vago idiota que ni hacía más que "castigarle"— ¿Uh?! —Apenas alzo la mirada para luego bajarla, se había avergonzado— N... No... La verdad es que... Es algo muy lindo de tu parte...

—¿Lindo? —Repitió aquella palabra en baja voz y luego sonrió levemente— Hemos llegado a nuestro destino... —El pelirrojo descendió del carruaje para así abrir la puerta del peli castaño, ayudándole a bajar cuidadosamente, dejando que el otro viese el hermoso lugar donde iban a cenar, nada más y nada menos que un restaurant de 5 estrellas, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas adornado por hermosas lámparas y fuentes de agua, algunos músicos y también un ambiente cálido y mágico—

—El menor no hizo más que dar un terrible y hondo suspiro, el otro sí que se estaba esmerando en sorprenderlo— ... —Todo iba demasiado bien, demasiado perfecto. A medida que bajaba de dicho carruaje, su mirada se enfocó en dicho establecimiento, sin duda podía afirmar que era un buen restaurante además de que la noche era perfecta para tal velada— ... Demasiado... Perfecto...

— Gracias, suelen describirme así —Entre cerro los ojos aun viéndole— Nuestra mesa es la de allá, la que esta apartada de los demás... Hay cosas que quiero decirte que son ... Uhmm privadas así que, ven, vamos

—Vio con extrañeza al otro, pero sin más se dejó guiar, sintiéndose algo extrañado por las miradas de las personas ahí presentes. Además de que había más de uno que susurraba cuanta cosa al verle junto al pelirrojo— Uh?! ¿Que deseas hablar? -Preguntó curioso una vez frente a la mesa que tenían bellamente arreglada para ellos—

—Corrió la silla del joven peli castaño para que este tomara asiento y seguido a ello caminar hasta la silla de enfrente para sentarse - Comamos, la conversación se dará para entonces ... —El menú ya estaba en la mesa, una cartilla elegante la cual ofrecía la mejor selección de platillos de alta calidad—

—Quería decir algo pero de todas formas decidió callarse y tomar el dichoso menú, viendo cuanta cosa tenían ahí. Casi nada le apetecía, él era sumamente distinto a sus hermanos, quienes adoraban ir a comer a lugares como esos— Uh...

— Come una hamburguesa... No sé por qué se me hace que no eres muy gourmet, yo por mi parte comeré un filete mignon —Le miro divertido y un poco atontado por la belleza que este poseía—

—El más joven hizo una mueca de desagrado para luego llamar al dichoso mesero, a quien solo le pidió una copa del mejor vino con una rebanada de tiramisú. Sin duda era la oveja negra de la familia Verseau— ...

—Suspiro y luego pidió lo que iba a cenar y a beber, al igual que el otro, vino... El mejor de todos— Quiero que me digas... Algo ... ¿Que tan detestable soy para ti? —Sus orbes carmesíes estaban fijos a la mirada del menor—

—El menor volteo a ver a otro lado y escupió el agua que se encontraba bebiendo, de aquella copa que el camarero había dejado— Pffffffffd cof cof cof cof... Agh...

—... —El menor de los Skorpió enmarcó una ceja mirando a su acompañante— Bien... ¿Y entonces que vas a responder?

—Te seré honesto —Respondió mientras cogía una servilleta para limpiarse— ... Eres detestable

—Los labios del mayor se curvaron ligeramente— Jamás podría ser... El tipo de persona que te llegase a gustar, o ...tengo alguna esperanza? —Sí, el hijo más orgulloso y egocentrista de Aeneas, se encontraba allí... Pisoteando su propio ego—

—Primero le vio sorprendido y luego escéptico, dio una honda calada, sintiendo un enorme gozo al sentir como el frío oxigeno se adentraba a sus pulmones— Vaya... Jamás pensé que tú me dirías todo esto pero, soy tu juguete ¿qué más da lo que yo quiera o piense?

—... Solo habla, es lo que te estoy pidiendo a cambio de mi "buen comportamiento" ... —Sus orbes se oscurecieron con levedad, para ese entonces ya estaba algo tenso por la respuesta que le daría el otro—

—Bueno, ya, no te esponjes tan rápido... Geez... —El par de orbes aguamarina se alzó para ver los rubíes, debía admitir que estaba disfrutando del momento a pesar de que aquello no se notara en su faz o mirar— Solo una preguntita y de ahí te doy mi respuesta, ¿porque yo? De todos los que ahí estaban, ¿porque me tenías que escoger precisamente a mí?

— Uhmm ...fuiste al primero que vi, además no tenía tiempo de ver a los demás... Va, ¡broma! No lo sé con exactitud, hubo algo en ti que me impulso a hacerlo... No por que pensara en ti como un juguete del cual me cansaría después de tanto usarlo, sino porque has sido el único que ha podido mover algo dentro de mí con tan solo verte a primera... ¿Feliz?

— Oye, ¿ves que no es tan difícil ablandarse y ser sincero? ¡Vaya que me has sorprendido! —Ahora si fue cuando se dio el lujo de mostrar lo divertido de la situación— El gran Khian se ha dignado a ser sincero y extrañamente cursi por mi persona, ¿debería sentirme halagado? Y... Antes de que digas algo, me respuesta debería ser obvia, ¿no crees? —Fue ahí cuando dio gracias al mesero que se había dignado a llevar lo que habían ordenado momentos atrás, aunque con un bono extra pues el tipo había dejado un pedacito de papel con algo anotado aun lado de la mano del más joven—

—... Si ya dejaste de burlarte y buscar sacar el dragón que traigo dentro de mí! Entonces escupe de una buena vez tu respuesta...tch! —Se cruzó de brazos incluso frunciendo el ceño—

— Oh vaya —Exclamo mientras ignoraba al otro y admiraba el pedacito de papel con el número telefónico de aquel mesero- No he perdido mi encanto —Pero antes de seguir, hizo bolita el papel y se lo lanzo a la cara del mayor— Me gusta esa fiera que te cargas, aunque luego me dejes días enteros sin poder caminar bien

—Vaya que el pelirrojo sintió una inmensa llamarada haciendo de las suyas por dentro de sí— ¿Ah, si? Entonces ya verás cuando lleguemos a mi cuarto, a ver si sigues pensando igual... Tch

— ¿Es que acaso eres estúpido? —Gruño mientras usaba su mano derecha para taparse el rostro- Me gustas, ok? A pesar de que seas un total hijo de puta

— ¡Gracias! Lo haz sacado del estadio... Aunque bueno, eres la primer persona con la que "salgo" y maneja semejante vocabulario —Chisteo mirando con cierta desaprobación al otro

— Aaah "cariño" te diré algo —Sus labios se alzaron en pos de una sonrisa, mientras tomaba con delicadeza la copa de vino para llevarla a sus labios y darle un pequeño sorbo— A pesar de mi apariencia y de dónde vengo, termine siendo la oveja negra... No soy como mi madre esperaba, no me parezco en nada a mis hermanitos los elegantes pero... Soy feliz a mi manera y con mi hermoso vocabulario~

— Eres un cretino, pero bien... No me gustas de gratis así que "cariño" aprende algo, eres de MI propiedad más ahora que te lo confieso todo...

— ¿Yo, un cretino? -El castaño alzo una de sus cejas mientras se apoyaba más sobre el respaldo de la silla y cruzaba los brazos— ¿Quieres que te recuerde aquella vez en la que echaste al pobre jardinero, solo porque estaba platicando conmigo?

—No me agradaba —Respondió con recelo y con un sabor amargo en su boca, al recordar como aquel joven no dejaba de ver con otros ojos a SU peli castaño—

— Tengo razón por lo tanto eso de ser cretino es al revés, además de que no soy yo quien anda tratando a los demás como si fuera de su propiedad... Aahh... Soy una persona, no un objeto y de ser así mejor me largo de aquí —Sin más que agregar se levantó de su lugar y corrió como alma que se lleva el diablo, después de todo esa era una gran oportunidad que se le había presentado—

—Mientras tanto el joven Skorpió le dejó correr pues bien que estaba esperando cualquier acción por parte del otro, incluso esa... El pelirrojo por su parte solo siguió allí bebiendo de su vino, hasta pidió una cerveza— ... Tch ... Entonces si esa es tu decisión... —Murmuro sintiendo una pizca de algo similar al dolor... O quizás era...dolor?—

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

—Se sentía en la gloria infinita, ¡por primera vez en tanto tiempo! No cabía de felicidad al sentir como el aire chocaba contra su rostro pero, lentamente fue desacelerándose hasta llegar un punto donde se detuvo. Ya había salido de aquel lugar y al menos hacia corrido dos o tres cuadras más, volteo a ver el lugar y después bajo la mirada— . . . —Unos cuantos pensamientos se arremolinaron en su cabeza, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Negó desesperado y nuevamente volvió a retomar su huida. Dio una fuerte calada, se sentía lleno de mucha energía. Ahora sólo faltaba encontrar a sus otros hermanos y volver a casa con su madre, sonrío al recordar la dulce voz de Krest, a quien adoraba tanto que de forma inconsciente llevo su mano al pecho, buscando aquel collar con un dije que cada uno de los jóvenes Verseau tenía- Q... Que?! -Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al no sentirlo. Se levantó de donde estaba y empezó a buscar por todos lados dicho objeto, pero fue ahí cuando recordó que se lo había quitado antes de salir- ... ¡Me lleva la que me trajo! —Gruño, pataleo e hizo un berrinche quien nadie más pudo apreciar mientras se atrevía a volverse sobre sus pasos. Aquel collar era muy importante, pues demostraba que él era un Verseau. Valiéndole tres pepinos y al tener algo de dinero, (si, él tenía una que otra cosa que había podido guardar bien en caso de poder escapar) pidió un taxi para que le llevase a la mansión del terror— Puto todo —Exclamo en español, a lo que el taxista ni le entendió—

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

—Y así pasó la noche, el pelirrojo ya había terminado su cena y seguido a ello se dispuso a irse, mas no en el carruaje sino en un taxi que agarro allí mismo, había hablado con unas bellas nobles y habían quedado en acompañarle por lo que en ningún momento estuvo solo, más bien, se dirigía con ellas a casa, por lo que la noche seria agitada— "A fin de cuentas yo... No fui lo suficiente para él... Je, ¿Que hice mal?"

Y la noche se le escapó de las manos al joven Skorpió quien sin duda era aclamado por los gemidos y sollozos de ambas damas, si...ambas, ya que no estando satisfecho con solo una prefirió el par, después de todo se tenía que sacar de la cabeza a ese... — Ese cretino...

El pelirrojo dejó a sus acompañantes agotadas y satisfechas, ambas recostadas en la enorme y amplia cama, mientras que él se encontraba en el balcón de su recamara fumando un cigarro y bebiendo un poco de cerveza Dubbel— Maldición...

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Llego y como cual experto ladrón, entro a la gran mansión, deteniéndose cada tanto al escuchar voces de los guardias o alguna mucama. Puta vigilancia, lentamente y esperando que nadie le pillara, fue subiendo las escaleras que conducían a la habitación del otro; esperando que ahí estuviera su más preciado tesoro—

Pero para mala suerte del castaño quien tenía ese "tesoro" no estaba nada más ni nada menos que en manos del pelirrojo, quien le veía de vez en vez, deseando no haber perdido su tiempo sino también dinero por culpa de ese mequetrefe.

El menor dio un hondo suspiro al verse frente la puerta del otro, en su pensar, el castaño ansiaba que el otro no estuviera ahí y quizá anduviera de joda, por lo que lentamente fue abriendo la puerta, esperando que nadie de aquella horrible mansión se diera cuenta— "Puto todo..."

— Uhmmm? —Ambas hermosas y dotadas damas, miraron con cierta curiosidad aquel recién llegado, preguntándose para sí, quien carajos era ese?—

—El chico se quedó ahí parado y con cara digna de admirar, en una se hubiera asustado por lo erróneo de sus suposiciones, pero la realidad era más dura. ¿Dos mujeres en esa cama? Y justo la misma que había ocupado por tanto tiempo con aquel bastardo, ¡Vaya que el otro era un hijo de puta— Puto... —Ignorándolas como si de basura se tratase, se aventuró a buscar aquel collar con las siglas de su nombre "A" "V" una sobre la otra y echas con el mejor oro y pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes-—

Más las cosas podrían empeorar ya que el mismísimo Khian entró de regreso al cuarto y al ver al otro solo le ignoró y fue de lleno a la cama- ¿Gustan que las lleve a su casa? —El semblante del Skorpió les arrebato un suspiro encantador a ambas quienes negaron, deseaban disfrutar más de aquel hombre. Arizt tan solo les vio con una expresión de terrible asco para luego seguir con su búsqueda, lo más valioso era el collar, sí, eso era. Aunque no podía evitar sentir una ligera punzada en su corazón al verse ignorado de aquella forma. Negó, ¡eso no le sentía de importar!-

— Ja, bien, bien .. Pueden quedarse, después de todo no me molesta su compañía, aparentemente este fantasma detesta no verse rodeado por una hermosa compañía ... —El pelirrojo se recostó junto a ambas, acercándolas levemente a lo que estas se acomodaron en su pecho— Quizás y me decida a tomar de esposa a alguna

—Aquello lo llevo a tensarse, ¿esposa? ¿Acaso hablaba en serio? Negó y continuo buscando por todos lados su hermoso collar, movía cada cajón, cada inche ropa la termino removiendo y nada que lo hallaba, hasta que cansado de escuchar los constantes suspiros y risas chillantes de aquellas mujerzuelas, le llevo a perder la paciencia— ¡¿DONDE MIERDAS ESTA MI COLLAR?! —Bramó furioso y viendo al otro, valiéndole tres hectáreas de mierda la mirada sorprendida y llena de desaprobación en las "damas"—

— Lo tire, semejante basura aquí no tiene cabida... —Ignoro nuevamente al peli castaño y siguió con su coqueteo maestro para con esas hermosas damas, a quienes las dejaba deslumbradas con su habida forma de manejar la palabra, incluso como las acariciaba y las hacía ver las estrellas—

—Se había quedado pasmado y sin habla, ¿a la basura? ¿Cómo aquel se había atrevido a tal acto? — ... —No dijo nada, tan solo camino hasta donde el otro para poder asestarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara—

Y por arte de sus excelentes reflejos el pelirrojo se lo esquivo y tomándolo de la mano le doblego el brazo haciéndole una llave de la forma más sencilla, pues harto que amaba las peleas le había hecho ser el mejor en ello— Mira... Solo lárgate, si? ...aquí a ninguno de los dos le importó que tanto daño se pudo hacer o que tanto esperó del otro... Así que métase el recuerdo de ese trebejo por donde le quepa y váyase de mi casa, no sea que me arrepienta de haber pagado tanto y dejarle libre

—El menor tan solo sonrío de medio lado y volteo a verle de reojo al otro, importándole poco el dolor que sentía en su brazo o quizá en su corazón, no lo sabía y ni lo entendía— No me iré hasta que no me des ese collar, que más me importa poco y déjame decirte algo ... Esas zorras que ves ahí mismo, esas que mantienes acostadas sobre tu cama son sólo una ínfima parte de las personas que te terminarán rodeando... —Dio un hondo suspiro acompañado de un quejido, riendo de paso al ver las expresiones de aquellas mujeres— Es triste que los que te rodean, solo lo hagan porque eres hijo de alguien muy importante... Que te busquen por tu dinero o sean personas sometidas por tu poder... Eso es triste... Así que... Acabando con esto, me iré hasta que me hayas devuelto mi collar

—¿Y por qué no se va ahora mismo? —Un hermoso hombre de cabello negro entró en el lugar, caminando paso a paso hasta el pelirrojo a quien tomando de las manos, le hizo soltar a semejante tipejo tan mal hablado— No hay necesidad de cobrarle algunos pesos a la prole mi querido Khian, por demás esta su presencia aquí, como antes le llegue a advertir, el pelirrojo miró asombrado a su amigo de infancia quien siempre fue su mano derecha en todo y que por culpa de su cercanía y obsesión con el Verseau, había abandonado, y vaya que aquel hombre de hebras negras era un total ejemplar de lo que era la elegancia, el porte y la sensualidad—

— Zhian...

— Me valen... ¡TRES HECTÁREAS DE MIERDAS! ¡Ya! ¡Mi collar! —Chillo con un humor de perros que hizo despertar a cualquier otro que estuviese durmiendo, e inclusive alertando a los recién llegados— ¡Quiero mi collar y así me largo de este podrido lugar! Y ya dejen de verme de esa forma, malditas perras operadas! —Bramó al ver que esas mujeres no dejaban de verle feo—Si, operadas... A leguas se nota que esos pechos, esos labios e inclusive la nariz es operada!

— ¿Que está sucediendo aquí? —Exclamo un hombre con gran porte y mirada seria mientras encendía la luz y se llevaba aquella enorme sorpresa, mas detrás venia otro que igual se quedó helado al ver todo aquello, sobre todo al menor. Aeneas Skorpió no podía creer lo que miraba, no podía ser cierto, no podía —... ¿Arizt?

—P-papá... —Chillo con la mirada desorbitada y el corazón estrujado al ver a su padre y a El Cid en ese mismo lugar—

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

 **(***)**

 **.**

Nos leemos en el siguiente y no se olviden de dejarme un jugoso review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Libraale:** Hola, hola, hola! Jajajaja me alegro y si, el bicho ya tendrá su momento de gloria aunque aún falta muchísimo para ello C: y si, pero bueno… Con respecto a Arizt, él tiene sus motivos para ser así, pero aquí entre nos el ama al bicho rastrero de Khian

 **Ana:** Hola! Esto… créeme que me ha gustado lo que has dicho, y no sé, lo encontré medio profundo! O.O asi bien intenso xD

En fin muchísimas gracias por comentar y me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero el trabajo y esta laptop de mielda me han tenido asi u.u lo peor de todo es que cuando la inspiración me golpea, estoy en el trabajo xD y trabajar en un restaurante es horrible Dx bueno, no les quiero robar más tiempo, asi que les dejo para que disfruten el fic.

Una cosita más, no se olviden de dejarme reviews! xD

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de Tu Amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16: Pain and Pleasure**

 **Part 1**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

—¿Y por qué no se va ahora mismo? —Un hermoso hombre de cabello negro entró en el lugar, caminando paso a paso hasta el pelirrojo a quien tomando de las manos, le hizo soltar a semejante tipejo tan mal hablado— No hay necesidad de cobrarle algunos pesos a la prole mi querido Khian, por demás esta su presencia aquí, como antes le llegue a advertir, el pelirrojo miró asombrado a su amigo de infancia quien siempre fue su mano derecha en todo y que por culpa de su cercanía y obsesión con el Verseau, había abandonado, y vaya que aquel hombre de hebras negras era un total ejemplar de lo que era la elegancia, el porte y la sensualidad—

— Zhian...

— Me valen... ¡TRES HECTÁREAS DE MIERDAS! ¡Ya! ¡Mi collar! —Chillo con un humor de perros que hizo despertar a cualquier otro que estuviese durmiendo, e inclusive alertando a los recién llegados— ¡Quiero mi collar y así me largo de este podrido lugar! Y ya dejen de verme de esa forma, malditas perras operadas! —Bramó al ver que esas mujeres no dejaban de verle feo—Si, operadas... A leguas se nota que esos pechos, esos labios e inclusive la nariz es operada!

— ¿Que está sucediendo aquí? —Exclamo un hombre con gran porte y mirada seria mientras encendía la luz y se llevaba aquella enorme sorpresa, mas detrás venia otro que igual se quedó helado al ver todo aquello, sobre todo al menor. Aeneas Skorpió no podía creer lo que miraba, no podía ser cierto, no podía —... ¿Arizt?

—P-papá... —Chillo con la mirada desorbitada y el corazón estrujado al ver a su padre y a El Cid en ese mismo lugar—

Tanto el pelirrojo como el pelinegro se apartaron de la escena no dándole demasiada importancia, más, bien se notó la ira de Khian al ser expuesto de ese modo, por lo que adelantándose a cualquier acto sorpresa, Zhian, le tomó de la mano.

— Como tu tutor, te pido que guardes la calma he ignores lo necio del asunto... —Le murmuro al oído, pues bien que sabía lo explosivo que podía llegar a ser el pelirrojo. Mientras tanto la cabeza del gran magnate era un enorme lio, tan así que El Cid tuvo que poner su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del rubio, haciéndolo reaccionar y dar unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente, donde su hijo, uno de los que había estado desaparecido por tanto tiempo, le miraba con estupefacción—

— A-arizt... H-hijo... t-tu... —Escuchar aquella voz que parecía quebrase, ver como la mirada de aquel hombre que era su padre le miraba como si de una ilusión se tratase, termino por romper las barreras y la distancia que les separaba— Hijo mío... —Aeneas no se reprimió en cuanto sintió a su pequeño peli castaño lanzarse a sus brazos, buscando cobijo, protección. ¡Le podía sentir temblar! Mas aquello pareció ser solo el incentivo para hacer enojar a alguien, Khian miraba con recelo aquella escena aunque, fue en ese instante en el que sus neuronas hicieron conexión. ¿Padre? Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ahora si era personal. Aquel par de orbes tan rojos como los rubíes, se llenaron de ira, inclusive Zhian lo noto—

—. ¿Qué demonios haces? —Pregunto malhumorado, Zhian por su parte mantenía un suave agarre en la cintura del pelirrojo, para así evitar aventurarse a detener cualquier acto violento—

Mientras tanto el señor Skorpió seguía sin soltar a su hijo y este parecía feliz en los brazos de su padre. Inclusive El Cid se mostraba sorprendido, pues si bien el conocía a cada uno de los hijos del rubio, sobre todo a ese pequeño dolor de estómago de cabello castaño, quien desde cierta edad se había empezado a mostrar muy esquivo, mas ahora lucia distinto. La mirada ónix del español se paseó sobre cada uno de los presentes en aquella habitación, analizando todo con gran detalle pero viera por donde le viera, las cosas no acabarían bien ahí.

— Tu... ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo y como es que te encuentras aquí? ... —Lentamente fue acortando el abrazo para así verle mejor, Aeneas sintió como el menor se tensaba ante la pregunta— Como es que tu...

— Lo encontré en una maldita subasta —La palabra 'subasta" pareció hacer eco en la cabeza del rubio, pues en el único lugar donde se podía llevar acabo tal acto era a las afueras de la ciudad, donde caravanas de ciudades o países vecinos venían—Tch, en fin, ¡lárguense todos de mi maldito cuarto! ¡Sácalos ahora mismo! —Le exigió al español no teniendo muy buena pinta—

—.. Pero... —Seguía sin voz, el mismo había tratado por todos los medios de encontrarles en todo ese tiempo, su mirada ahora estaba fija en el joven Nightmare, quien solo sonrió con levedad—

—... Uhmm... Es cierto, de cierto modo Khian fue quien "rescato" a ese joven de las garras de la trata de blancas —Afirmo el peli negro—

— Pero aun así, ¿Qué demonios hacías ahí? ¡Sabes lo peligroso que es ese lugar! —Muy agradecido podía estar por el acto, pero tampoco podía llegar a perdonar a su hijo por ir a meterse en lugares como esos, ahí eran capaces de hacerle cualquier cosa si llegaban a descubrir su identidad—

—. Uh... y por mucho que se le advierta igual se va a meter en la boca del lobo —Contraataco Arizt, todavía seguía molesto con el otro por haber tirado su collar además de que no podía apartar la mirada en aquel par de mujeres que había traído, en verdad era un asco de persona—

— Yo que sé, ahora saca a ese tipo de aquí, ¡te lo regalo! De paso, ¡NO QUIERO VERLO MAS! ¡ME CAGA EL GENIO! —Le había escuchado y tan bien había notado las miradas de desprecio que el otro le lanzaba, amenazando así con soltarse del agarre de Zhian, para así ir a cerrarle el pico al insolente mocoso—

—...Vengan conmigo —Por otro lado Zhian se acercó a las damas brindándole a ambas duquesas una salida de baño la cual se pusieron con cierto afán para seguido a ello salir de allí, porque de seguir ahí capaz que el francés se lanzaba a sacarles la silicona, mas antes de salir por completo de la habitación se detuvo a dedicarle unas palabras a su amigo del alma— Khian, no dudes en tomar aire... No quiero problemas, ¿sí? -El hijo de un importante aliado comercial de Aeneas, Zhian Nightmare, se mostraba completamente comprensivo para con el pelirrojo quien solo hizo una mueca-

—. ¿Qué hacen esas mujeres aquí? —Fue ahí cuando el mayor reparo en la presencia de aquellas mujeres que, a simple vista se notaba lo que había ocurrido pero era algo que prefería ignorar o pensar que era producto de su imaginación— ¿Qué significa todo esto? Y si él ha estado aquí, —Arizt solo dio un respingo cuando su padre le señalo, se miraba muy airado y parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir algún ataque— ¿¡Porque nunca le vi?!

— ¿Quieres saber qué significa? Significa que lo traje aquí y encarecidas veces lo reclame como mío! —El Cid y Aeneas abrieron los ojos como platos, el ambiente estaba cada vez más tenso que nunca, Arizt estaba que se lanzaba a atacar al pelirrojo ese por ser un boca suelta, aunque parecía que este no había terminado de desahogarse pues había vuelto a abrir la boca para casi provocarle un ataque a su propio padre— ¿Y que hacen estas mujeres aquí? Pues no creo que no puedas imaginarlo! ¿Algo más? ¿No? ¡Entonces largo!

La habitación apenas iluminada por una lámpara y la luz de luna se había vuelto fría, tensa, ninguno de los presentes podía moverse; Aeneas sentía que había caído en una especie de vórtice. Las voces que escuchaba eran lejanas y distorsionadas, EL Cid tuvo que acortar la distancia para tomar a su jefe por la espalda antes de que este cayese.

—

— ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! —Grito el castaño, Aeneas volteo a verle, se había quedado sin voz— ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa!

— ¡A MI NO ME JODAS! Y USTED —Su mirada carmesí estaba inyectada por la furia, la rabia, el inmenso veneno que se cargaba en su sangre, su padre pareció no reconocer a aquel joven como su hijo, era tan distinto al Khian que el conocía— LLEVATE LEJOS DE AQUI A ESA ESCORIA Y JAMAS VUELVAS A DEJAR QUE SE APAREZCA! SI ES TU MALDITO HIJO CUIDA MAS DE EL! AL MENOS ASI NO LO VENDEN DE PUTA! —

— ¿Puta? ¿Yo? ¡Sera tu madre, maldito bastardo! —El pelirrojo estaba colérico y a punto de estallar, mas no con facilidad le alzaría el puño a su padre pues en verdad amaba a ese hombre, pero aquel otro, aquel joven al que había "rescatado" era algo distinto, era un sentimiento tan contradictorio, tan extraño, tan distorsionado—

— FUISTE TRATADO CON TODO LO MEJOR QUE PUDE DARTE, MALDITO DESAGRADECIDO —El pelirrojo se fue de lleno contra el peli castaño dándole un fuerte golpe contra el muro, hasta lo dejó atontado- ¡QUISE DARTE TODO! TODO DE MI! Y QUE PUTAS HICISTE?! TE LARGASTE! ASI QUE YA VALES MIERDA! —Ambos pares de ojos estaban fijos en el otro. Ninguno parecía ceder, ambos se decían tantas cosas por medio de las miradas, aquellas llamaradas contra aquellos fríos glaciares—

— Pero eras tan contradictorio... —A pesar de que estaba enojado por cómo le había tratado minutos antes, aun así no podía negar lo que en su interior dolía y era por eso que se enojaba— Primero me tratabas de lo mejor para luego tratarme como un simple objeto, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué te aplaudiera? —Lo único que ansiaba era escuchar unas cuantas palabras que borraran aquellas acciones egoístas del mayor, unas que le hicieran sentir querido o mejor dicho amado—

—... —Pero el orgullo era más grande para ambos jóvenes, preferían quedarse con aquellas palabras que habían causado heridas en sus corazones y orgullos. El pelirrojo soltó del agarre al peli castaño y luego sonrió con grandeza— Púdrete... Y jamás vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra...—Le dio el collar al menor, estaba bien cuidado y hasta tibio, parecía que el otro lo había atesorado de la mejor forma aunque eso supusiera recordarle con dolor— Púdrete... Y jamás vuelvas... —A su parecer el sentía que el menor seguía sin apreciar todo lo que había hecho por él, el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pasando de largo incluso a su padre, agarrando de lleno su gabán y saliendo tras haber dado un portazo—

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Al final del pasillo el peli negro le esperaba apoyado contra una de las frías paredes, su expresión era lúgubre sobre todo cuando vio tan abatido a su amigo y compañero de andanzas.

— Zhian... Vámonos... —Paso de largo, sorprendiendo al otro que tuvo que moverse rápido para darle alcance—

— ¿Khian? —El pelinegro le vio con dolor y sin más se acercó a tomarle del brazo para que se detuviera—

—Me jode estar aquí, ¡maldición! ¡Sácame de este lugar de mierda! —Dijo en voz baja el pelirrojo, a lo que Zhian asintió y tomándole de la mano y haciéndole gestos a las damas, se los llevo a su propio auto—

—Khian, te llevare lo más lejos posible... Pero primero, quédate en mi casa de descanso, debes pensar bien las cosas y no tomar decisiones a la ligera. — El pelirrojo solo se subió en el auto, estaba callado, frívolo— Tomare eso como un sí... —El auto tomo rumbo hasta hacer la primera parada, donde las damas descendieron despidiéndose de forma jocosa del pelirrojito quien solo hizo un ademán con la mano, luego la limosina siguió su recorrido, a este paso Aeneas había encontrado a uno de sus hijos, pero perdido otro.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Aeneas el castaño se encontraba aun apoyado contra la pared, tenía la mirada rojiza al estar conteniendo las lágrimas por tanto tiempo, Aeneas, su padre, se fue acercando de a poco al ver a su hijo menor tan devastado.

— Arizt... —Seguía sin reaccionar, en su mente lo único que retumbaban eran las palabras del pelirrojo— Arizt, por favor... —Nada, lentamente se fue deslizando por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y abrazado a sus piernas, tenía la cara escondida en estas. No quería que nadie le viera pero era difícil, sobre todo por aquello que había ocultado hacia unos días y había estado ocultando del pelirrojo pues antes de informarle algo, quería estar seguro de que no era un simple juguete, alguien que después se cansaría y sería reemplazado por alguien más y hasta de seguro mejor—

Ese día se habían perdido tantas cosas, tantas oportunidades. Un hijo, un hermano, un amante.

Y así pasaron meses enteros en donde el hijo menor de Aeneas no dio alguna señal de vida, en definitiva, se había ido y ante su ausencia se podía deducir que sería algo definitivo. Aunque sabía que su hijo ya era todo un hombre y sabia cuidarse, eso y que sabía que su mejor amigo del alma, Zhian, jamás dejaría que el pelirrojo hiciera alguna locura, al menos en ese aspecto se sentida tranquilo.

— ¿Cuándo vas a salir de tu habitación? —Ya habían pasado al menos dos semanas desde aquel incidente, y desde entonces el menor se había empeñado en permanecer encerrado en su habitación. Le preocupaba, sobre todo cuando una de las mucamas le comento que le había visto vomitar, casi no podía mantener alimento alguno en su estómago y eso empezaba a preocupar al padre de este— ¡Arizt!

— Aeneas deja de gritar que así no conseguirás nada —Helena habita estado escuchando los constantes gritos y golpes que el mayor daba contra la puerta, hastiándose de ello tuvo que ir a frenar a su "marido"— Es obvio que no va a salir, y no entiendo tu empeño en ello y de mantenerle, Khian se fue y por ende el chico debería irse también, no es necesario que mantengas a ese chiquillo —Los gritos y golpes del mayor habían cesado, no podía entender la sarta de cosas que aquella mujer, que se decía ser su "esposa" seguía diciendo, ¿acaso le estaba diciendo que echara a SU hijo de la casa? Mas lo que ella ignoraba era que el castaño era hijo de Aeneas, pues según ella y al solo verle en pocas ocasiones, creía que era uno de los tantos acóstenos que su hijo gustaba tener, pero que equivocada estaba—

— Escúchame bien Helena —Su temple lucia serio, su voz monótona, fría, cortante— Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mis hijos, es cosa mía y de su madre —Callo, sus ojos rubíes observaban con cierto temor al otro, ese Aeneas que tenía enfrente era el mismo que se enfrentaba a los dueños de empresas rivales— Y por eso espero, que nunca, ¿me escuchas bien? Nunca intentes meterte en ello, peor aún, que me pidas echarlos. Porque si no lo he hecho contigo —Aquello pareció caerle como baldazo de agua fría, ¿acaso aquel hombre había pensado alguna vez en echarle?— Que eres mi "mujer" peor lo hare con ellos, que son mis hijos

Su mirada fría recorrió la mirada ajena para luego pasar de largo, tenía que comunicarse con Krest lo antes posible y hacerle saber que al menos uno de ellos había aparecido, ahora solo hacía falta encontrar a Degel y Camus, solo rezaba porque estos estuvieran bien y aun en el país, pues así la búsqueda sería un poco más fácil.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Por otro lado en el departamento de Milo, el rubio se encontraba jugando videojuegos con su querido pelirrojo. Se sentía feliz como desde aquel incidente en el centro comercial y que a pesar de haber sido interrumpidos por el idiota de Kanon, las cosas habían ido de viento en popa con el francés, aunque aún tenían ese pequeño tema por zanjar y era que; luego de que Kanon les había interrumpido, el odioso gemelo se les había pegado como lapa y al final no pudo confesársele al otro.

Lo peor del caso fue cuando Saga termino llegando a la casa del griego a disque buscar a su hermano, pero el gemelo mayor termino siendo igual o peor que Kanon, ya que este buscaba sacarle platica al pelirrojo además de que a leguas se notaba el enorme interés que le tenía, inclusive Kanon se lo había echado en cara, advirtiéndole que su gemelo iba en serio con el francesito. Y desde entonces no se había tocado el tema, aunque eso no quería decir que había quedado en el olvido pues, ahora los sonrojos en ambos eran más notorios cada que rozaban sus manos o se encontraban demasiado cerca.

En algunas ocasiones el rubio abrazaba porque si o acorralaba al menor, este ya sabiendo lo que se venía a continuación solo dejaba al otro. Le gustaba sentir como Milo le tomaba por las caderas y devoraba sus labios, el escorpión era todo un apasionado pues prácticamente sentía como le hacia el amor en la boca y eso solo le hacía querer más pero se abstenía. Primero debían de tener claro que eran, pero el otro no se atrevía a retomar el tema y el mucho que peor por miedo a malinterpretar las cosas; pero cada día se hacía más difícil para ambos.

—. ¡Jah! ¡Te volví a ganar! —Chillo un orgulloso Camus mientras alzaba los brazos, Milo solo bufo molesto, esa ya era la tercera vez consecutiva que el otro le ganaba— Vaya que eres muy malo en esto, Milo

— Tch, suerte de principiante —Sabía que no era eso, que el menor era muy bueno en los juegos de pelea pero no era alguien que le gustara perder, era lo que más odiaba. Además de que se había distraído pensando en las palabras de Kanon, no quería saber nada de esos dos; sobre todo de Saga que últimamente se las daba por llamar o mandarle regalitos al francés y a él solo le hacía enfurecer y actuar como maniático por los celos—

— Pues este principiante te ha ganado tres veces consecutivas —Y ahí iba de nuevo, tal parecía que al menor le gustaba picarle el orgullo al otro y vaya que estaba funcionando, pues entre más celebraba el pelirrojo más se iba enojando el rubio hasta que de un momento a otro se lanzó sobre este; Camus soltó un chillido y el mando salió volando, sus cabellos largos y rojizos quedaron esparcidos sobre la mullida alfombra mientras tenia al mayor encima suyo, apresándolo con una pierna en cada lado de su cadera—

— Y bien, ¿acaso no vas a seguir celebrando? —Sus manos ejercieron un poco de presión sobre las muñecas apresadas del otro quien, solo le sonrió con sorna— Eres un mocoso insolente

— Y tu un viejo amargado —Contraataco, Milo solo le vio con una ceja alzada; no entendía el empeño del otro por siempre hacer resaltar la pequeña diferencia de edades entre ambos o quizá era porque hacía unos días había armado un escándalo al haberse encontrado una insignificante cana en su hermosa cabellera rubia, desde entonces Camus no había dejado de sacarle en cara que estaba envejeciendo—

No le respondió tan solo se dedicó a observarle, a recorrer cada rasgo facial y detenerse en aquellos hermosos y suaves labios que, en pocas ocasiones había tenido el placer de probarlos y Camus se dio cuenta. Con solo ver la expresión del rubio podía saber más o menos en que pensaba el otro, podía sentir como la mirada zafiro recorría cada parte de su rostro hasta detenerse en sus labios, y solo por el simple hecho de molestarle, saco su lengua para lamerlos de manera lenta y sensual; molestándolo o quizá, incitándole.

Y vaya que había funcionado pues sus rostros se fueron acercando de a poco, Milo pudo observar cómo, a estando a pocos centímetros de rozar sus labios el otro solo le observaba ligeramente con los ojos entrecerrados. Sonrió. Se había quedado simplemente así, sin moverse ni un centímetro más, podía ver como el menor se desesperaba.

— ¿Qué... que estás haciendo? —No lo entendía, ¿acaso el otro no planeaba besarlo?— M-milo, quítate

— Oh, ¿ahora quieres que me quite? —Sus labios mostraban una sonrisa socarrona. Con una de sus manos cogió las muñecas del menor y las coloco por encima de la cabeza de este, no empleando toda su fuerza pero si haciendo el firme el agarre— ¿Acaso no querías que te besara?

Los ojos del menor se abrieron como plato, si era lo que quería pero no pensaba decírselo pues solo avivaría más el ego del otro, por lo que empezó a removerse para quitárselo de encima; pero no importaba cuanto luchara, Milo le superaba en fuerza y estatura, además de que esos movimientos brucos solo ocasionaban que algo de mayor magnitud, fuera despertando en el griego. Los movimientos bruscos ocasionaban que ambas pelvis chocasen

— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir... así? —Tenía la cabeza gacha y el fleco cubría su mirada, Camus se detuvo en cuanto escucho un tanto diferente la voz del otro, se había escuchado algo... ronca. Mientras tanto el griego batallaba por controlarse, ya llevaba casi cuatro meses sin intimar, ni tan siquiera una follada casual había tenido y todo por culpa de ese francesito de buen trasero—

— ¿Milo? —No le respondió, tan solo fue acercando su rostro al ajeno hasta que finalmente sus labios se tocaron—

Primero empezó besándolos, iba lento, su mano libre entonces empezó a acariciar el costado derecho del menor, quien al principio no entendía pero igual se dejó llevar. Ambas bocas se encontraban una y otra vez, pausando de vez en cuando solo para coger algo de oxígeno y luego volver a encontrarse. Pero el necesitaba más contacto por lo que mordió ligeramente el labio inferior del otro, Camus solo soltó un leve jadeo pues luego se vio profano por la lengua experto del mayor, que se fue adentrado y degustando con la calidez de esta.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, nunca el otro había avanzado tanto para darle un beso francés y aunque trataba de quitárselo de encima Milo sabía cómo insistirle. La mano del heleno se fue metiendo por debajo de la ropa, buscando más contacto con la piel del francés que al sentir la calidez de esta viajar por su costado, emitía leves gemidillos ahogados.

— M-milo... —Hubo un punto en el que había dejado de luchar y se mostraba mas cooperativo, por lo que decidió soltarle, ahora era el francés quien usaba sus brazos para rodear el cuello del otro y atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo. El griego aparto una de sus piernas para por fin irse abriendo paso en las del menor y que ahora fuera este quien rodeara sus caderas con aquellas finas y largas piernas—

Sus bocas se encontraban una y otra vez, se mordían, sus manos tocaban de aquí y allá, encontrando lugares que hacían gozar al menor, que le hacían restregar su divino cuerpo contra el suyo y que de su boca dejaba escapar aquella bella melodía de gemidos. Pero sus besos luego fueron creando un camino húmedo por aquellas mejillas sonrojadas del menor hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual ataco con los mismos y pequeños mordiscos que a los instantes crearon pequeñas marcas rojizas por aquel cuello níveo.

Aquellos besos, aquellos toques le volvían loco, le avergonzaba la situación y más como de su boca se escapaban esos sonidos tan raros, que hasta se llegó a sorprender cuando se dio cuenta de que eran suyos. ¿Pero cómo evitarlos? Si el heleno no dejaba de besarle o morderle el cuello, su pelvis se movía de atrás hacia adelante para chocar contra la suya, y hasta había sentido algo duro rozar su vientre, pero le gustaba, el mismo buscaba de aquel contacto donde las embestidas sobre la ropa se sentían tan, tan bien.

— M-milo... —Volvió a llamarle, esta vez el mayor se detuvo para verle. Ambas miradas estaban oscuras, deseosas, llenas de lujuria—

— Shhh... —Le tomo por la barbilla, sus hermosos rubíes estaban aguados— Tan solo disfruta...

Nuevamente volvió a besarle el cuello y en el mismo lugar sus dientes buscaron encajarse con levedad, nuevamente la habitación volvió a llenarse con aquellos hermosos sonidos; que fueron en aumento cuando el mayor levanto la camisa y su boca finalmente se detuvo a probar uno de esos pequeños capullos rosas. Camus sintió su cuerpo tensarse al verse expuesto, más cuando la cálida boca tomo uno de sus pezones, fue como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera cada parte de su ser. La boca del heleno besaba, lamia y succionaba aquel botoncito, mordisqueaba con ligereza el pequeño pezón para después repetir el mismo procedimiento hasta dejarlo un tanto rojizo y así empezar la misma tortura con su gemelo.

Una vez que hubo acabado se alzó para verle mejor y no arrepintiéndose pues, aquellos cabellos tendidos por el suelo, sumándole la mirada oscura por el deseo, las mejillas sonrojadas y con la respiración algo agitada. Trago grueso, ya no podía detenerse. Al no haber vuelta atrás se quitó la camisa y la lanzo lejos, el par de rubíes recorrió el torso completo del mayor maravillándose con los músculos marcados en aquella piel morena que incitaba a ser probada.

— ¿Acaso te gusta lo que ves? —Pregunto, despabilando al menor que se había quedado con la mano extendida hacia el abdomen de este y queriéndola retirar al instante pero Milo fue más rápido y le tomo con delicadeza— Si quieres tocar, solo hazlo... —El mismo guio esa mano fría hasta su abdomen, el menor se sorprendió al sentir esa dureza y los músculos marcados. La fue recorriendo y con sus dedos fue trazando los cuadritos que se formaban—

Pero aquellos simples e inocentes toques servían para avivar la llama, era un delicioso choque térmico entre la piel del heleno y la del galo.

Ahora con un poco más de libertad volvió a su posición inicial donde su boca se encontró con el pezón izquierdo para torturarlo, al menos por cortos segundos para luego ir descendiendo por el pecho y abdomen del menor hasta llegar a la orilla del pantalón alicrado, porque si, el muy descarado se atrevía a usar ropas como esas que solo servían para marcar sus perfectas piernas y aquel redondo trasero que merecía ser azotado y que luego dejaban al pobre Milo con una erección que tenía que bajar a base de baños fríos. Camus por otro lado se encontraba fuera de sí, la razón que tenia se había ido de vacaciones pues por los toques y besos del mayor ni cuenta se había dado de que este iba bajando su pantalón con todo y ropa interior, no fue hasta que las manos tibias del heleno tomaron sus piernas cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo para abajo.

— M-milo... ¿Q-que haces? —Su acompañante sonrió divertido, Camus solo observaba como aquel hombre le observaba desde su lugar aunque parecía que este tenía la mirada perdida en dos lugares. El primero era el miembro semi-erecto del menor y el otro era aquella pequeña entrada rosada— N-no... S-suéltame... —Trato de cerrar sus piernas pero era el vano, el otro lo tenía muy bien agarrado, dejando expuesta aquella entrada para él. Su pantalón ahora apretaba muchísimo más y su entrepierna dolía a horrores—

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —Sus manos acariciaban las largas y suaves piernas, empezando de los tobillos hasta ir a detenerse a esos muslos, donde lo tenía bien agarrado—

— S... —No lo dejo terminar, simplemente su boca empezó a atacar con besos y lamidas los alrededores del falo erguido, el menor arqueo ligeramente su espalda y soltó un chillido. Milo no mostraba compasión, su lengua fue delineando el vientre hasta llegar a pocos centímetros de aquel caramelo, el cual fue lamiendo de apoco—

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, su mente decía que debía detenerle pero su cuerpo parecía no cooperar, es más, hasta parecía buscar más contacto con el otro. De su boca se escapó un hilo de saliva que se corrió hasta llegar a su mentón, el rubio había empezado a introducir de a poco aquel miembro en su cavidad bucal, tantas emociones y sensaciones en un solo momento lo estaban volviendo loco pero, quería llegar hasta el final(¿)

El miembro ajeno entraba y salía de la boca helena, podía sentir por medio de sus manos el temblar en el pequeño joven, disfrutaba verlo así de sumiso; pero antes de llegar a mas decidió detenerse, ganándose un bufido por el otro.

— ¿P-por... porque te has detenido? —Pregunto en medio de un jadeo, el heleno solo sonrió orgulloso mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, sintiendo un alivio, pues ahora su miembro no estaba tan apretujado—

— Creí que no querías seguir —Contraataco, el menor solo bufo molesto e inflo las mejillas— Tan solo quiero que sigamos en un mejor lugar

Y por mejor lugar se refería a su habitación o a la de este, por lo que sin pensárselo más lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo cargando y aunque no estaban tan lejos de estas se tardaron un poco, pues ambos al estar nuevamente juntos habían empezado a devorarse a besos. Una vez ahí lo dejo sobre la cama y el, bueno, él se dedicó a quitarse finalmente aquel pantalón junto con su ropa interior. Dejando helado y mudo al otro quien se había sorprendido al ver tremendo miembro, era increíblemente GRANDE y del grosor ni se diga. Iba a decirle que lo mejor era detenerse, pero el otro como adivinando sus pensamientos busco callarlo con besos hasta volverlo a acostar en la cama.

Una vez que ambos cuerpos se tocaron sintieron una enorme diferencia, ahora era muchísimo mejor puesto que cada movimiento ocasionaba que los cuerpos se tocasen, ciertas zonas se rozaban con más deleite, causando ligeros espasmos. Milo era tan escurridizo y Camus se dio cuenta de ello pues nuevamente lo tenía entre sus piernas pero nada podía hacer, no cuando ese hombre no le daba tregua y apenas lo soltaba para que recuperara el aliento pero, cada que se movían, podía sentirlo. Podía sentir como algo duro presionaba de vez en cuando en su entrada y cada que eso pasaba el moreno solo gemía ronco y restregaba su cuerpo aún más. Pero no le culpaba y tampoco lo apartaba porque a él también le encantaba. Por lo que esta vez y más cooperativo, tumbo al mayor y se posiciono encima de él, sorprendiendo al mayor.

— Creí que no querías seguir... —Sus manos habían tomado las caderas ajenas y el joven se terminó de deshacer de su última prenda, lanzándola lejos para luego apoyar las manos sobre el pecho del moreno. Ante los ojos de Milo, Camus se miraba hermoso más cuando este se movía su cabello largo y sedoso, como una cascada escalada se mecía de un lado a otro— Ya que hasta parecías un gatito asustado

— ¿Gatito asustado? No mi querido Milo~ —Negó con la cabeza, su voz había sonado

totalmente distinta, inclusive su mirada lo era. Lentamente fue moviendo sus caderas, primero empezó haciéndolo de atrás hacia adelante, el heleno solo trago grueso y le apretó un poco más por las caderas— No soy ningún gatito asustado~

Pues vaya que no lo era, aquel no era el Camus de antes que se mostraba asustado y avergonzado. Este otro había empezado a restregar su trasero en aquel enorme miembro. Y pesar de que aún no había introducido su pene en aquella cavidad, aun así lo disfrutaba. Le encantaba ver como el otro movía sus caderas y como aquel trasero se restregaba en su pene que, apenas y lograba meter por breves segundos su punta en él.

— Ahh... Nhg~ M-milo... —No lo entendía y ni lo soportaba, cada que su trasero se restregaba por el miembro húmedo del otro, podía sentir como algo hacía de presión en su entrada—

— Vamos... déjame meterla... —Se estaba desesperando, ambos lucían desesperados ante los toques y besos con mordidas; ya no soportaba sentir como solo su punta gozaba de ser estrechada por las paredes del otro— Déjame hacerte mío... —Sus labios besaban con desesperación el cuello y hombros del otro. Parecían dos animales en celo que primero buscaban restregarse y luego llevar a cabo el acto carnal— Quiero marcarte, quiero hacerte mío...

Y esas palabras solo le encendían más, a este punto ninguno de los dos podía negar las ganas que se traían. Aunque era extraño para el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse, pero había algo más, era como si no se pudieran separar. Cuando salían y algún otro tipo le observaba Milo le celaba o si alguna mujer buscaba coquetear al griego, el francés siempre se interponía y se lo llevaba lejos.

— ¿P-porque? —Necesitaba saberlo— ¿P-porque?

— Porque te quiero solo para mí... —Entonces se levantó, quedando solamente sentado y con las piernas extendidas mientras el menor aún seguía encima de él— Te quiero solo para mí... Que seas mío... y porque... te amo...

— M-milo... Yo... yo también te amo... —Nuevamente lo fue acostando sobre la cama y se colocó entre las piernas de este. Tenía que marcarlo, quería hacerlo suyo y que el mundo lo supiera, sobre todo el psicópata de Saga—

Dicho estaba así que descendió a prepararle, primero alzándolo un poco para luego dejar que fuera su lengua la que hiciera el trabajo. Camus abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió algo húmedo y escurridizo en su zona más íntima, queriendo detenerle porque no había necesidad de que el otro hiciera eso con su lengua. Pero al sentir como la punta de la lengua y un dedo del moreno se iban abriendo paso, lo llevaron a que se acostara de nuevo en la cama. Sus manos cogían con fuerza las sabanas al sentir ese nuevo cumulo de sensaciones, el como aquel dedo entraba y salía al mismo tiempo que la lengua del griego.

Inconscientemente fue abriéndole más las piernas más cuando un nuevo dedo se les sumo a la preparación. Ambos dígitos entraban y salían, se abrían y tijereteaban su interior, sin darle descanso. Hasta que luego se le sumo otro, esos tres dedos que atornillaban su cavidad lo hacían dar espasmos continuos de dolor mezclado con placer; dando rienda suelta a aquellas lagrimas que se habían aglomerado en sus rubíes.

— M-milo... E-espera... —Tenia la respiración agitada y el rostro igual de rojo que su cabello, se alzó lo suficiente para tomar al otro por el brazo al ver que se iba posicionando nuevamente entre sus piernas, al parecer ya le había dilatado lo suficiente y ahora empezaría la cosa buena—

— ¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso? —Su pene fue moviéndose de a poco a penas lo suficiente para rozar la punta con la pequeña entrada— Quiero hacer...erte mío y lo hare ahora mismo...

Se iba a quejar pero en cuanto sintió algo hacer presión en aquella zona callo, tuvo que morder con fuerza sus labios al sentir como el otro le había dado una fuerte estocada, metiendo de un solo aquel pedazo de carne en esa cavidad anillada, pues para Milo esa la mejor manera para que el dolor pasase rápido. Se mantuvo quieto para que el otro se fuera acostumbrado a la invasión, además de que fue repartiendo varios besos por todo el rostro del pelirrojo y que así este fuera ignorando de a poco el dolor, más aun cuando sintió como el otro atendía su miembro erecto.

Sentir como aquella mano se movía lentamente para luego ir aumentando la velocidad sobre su virilidad, ayudaba a que ignorara el dolor en su espalda baja además de que había algo que le estaba gustando, era una sensación rara al tener aquel trozo de carne que hasta parecía palpitar. Por lo que se movió un poco, solo para darle entender al otro que ya se podía mover. Nuevamente volvió a darle una estocada más no tan fuerte como la anterior pero si lo suficientemente efectiva como para encontrar y golpear a la primera un punto que hizo gemir al otro.

El pecho del griego subía y bajaba, y en su cuerpo se fue formando una fina capa de sudor mismas que se deslizaban por su moreno rostro y espalda. Se agachó de modo que su rostro quedó entre el cuello y hombro ajeno, sus labios empezaron a atacarlo con besos y sus dientes se encajaban de vez en vez mientras su potente virilidad golpeaba cada tanto aquel punto erógeno que había delirar de placer al menor, quien luego de varias embestidas había dejado de sentir dolor y ahora empezaba a disfrutarlo. ¿Y quién no lo haría? Mas si el moreno lo devoraba con besos y se movía de una manera loca que le hacía gritar de placer, le hacía retorcerse ante cada golpe en ese lugar. Tuvo que enroscar sus piernas fuertemente en la cadera de este para hacer el contacto aún más íntimo. Por otro lado Milo sentía que se volviera loco, el interior de Camus parecía succionar su pene, mientras más le daba más se introducía y hasta sus testículos emitían un sonido obsceno cada que golpeaban contra las nalgas ajenas.

— C-camus... —Ya no aguantaba más, sentía que estaba llegando a su límite inclusive Camus así lo sintió, más que el otro no había dejado de masturbar su miembro que hacía rato había empezado a gotear liquido preseminal pero ahora, ahora no podía contenerse por lo que termino expulsando su semilla en la mano ajena y sobre los vientres de ambos. Estando casi ya a su límite y con las paredes internas presionando luego de el otro terminase, apenas alcanzo a darle unas tres estocadas mas antes de que el también terminase y llenase de un solo el interior ajeno— Aghh... ahhh...

Fue un solo chorro el que expulso toda esa semilla, era algo cálido y espeso que hasta había logrado escaparse de las entrañas del otro. Luego de tan magnifico orgasmo el mayor cayo rendido a un lado del pelirrojo quien, busco refugio en los brazos del rubio antes de caer dormido, pero con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. Sobre todo Milo quien se creía ganador ahora que había marcado al menor y que por nada del mundo cedería o dejaría estar cerca de ese gemelo psicópata.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en el parque central, un joven de cortos cabellos castaños se encontraba caminando a paso muy lento. Se sentía muy pleno de estar ahí, ya que no tenía que estar en la misma casa con la mujer esa. Detestaba a muerte a la mujer con la que su padre se había quedado, ¿porque no dejarle? Su madre era mil veces que esa horrible mujer llena de operaciones.

ー Los hombres son unos idiotas... ーSuspiro y vio hacia todos lados como buscando algo hasta que dio con una banca debajo de un enorme roble, sin pensárselo más fue a sentarse después de todo ya no aguantaba con ese peso extra. Ver cómo los niños jugaban entre ellos, corrían de un lado a otro le hacía preguntarse, ¿así será el? ¿Se parecerá a Khian o a mi? En momentos como ese no podía dejar de pensarle, aunque sabía muy bien que era por culpa del embarazo ya que se terminaba poniendo más sentimental a tal grado que por las noches lloraba al no tener a ese estúpido pelirrojoー Maldito...

ー¿Se puede saber a quién pretendes maldecir? ーSe escuchó decir s alguien espaldas suyas y justo cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle, sus ojos se abrieron como plato al encontrarse s un joven de cabellos cortos y rubios, piel ligeramente morena y ojos grises, o eran color Oliva? No estaba seguro ya que por la luz estos parecían cambie de colorー

 **Continuara...**

 **Nota final:** En verdad pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero por trabajo y demás cosas es que me he llevado todo este tiempo, solo pido paciencia y compresion, además de que este y mis otros fics los continuare y de una u otra forma los terminare, sin más que decir...

¡Gracias! En especial a esas personitas que han estado pendiente de que actualizara y hasta me han dejado mensajitos, se los agradezco! 3 3 3 3


	17. Chapter 17

**Khian-sama:** Te amo con todo mi corazón! 3 :v gracias a ti mi vida linda es que me da por escribir todo esto, tu babas locas! xD me inspiras como no tienes idea, tú y esos roles tan… sabrosas~

 **Libraale:** Hola, hola! Si, y perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar xD sé que eso no tiene perdón de dios pero bueno… ya está… XD Khian da miedo cuando se enoja, créeme… yo sé lo que te digo… -medio voltea a ver a su pareja, aquel pelirrojo sexy- ahem… en fin… xD kajskasa y que hacia Arizt ahí? Bueno… mi nene fue a dar un paseo y de suerte se encontró al mocoso .o.

 **Elsa Lawliet:** Hola! Wow! Creo que es primera vez que miro un coment tuyo pero… eso me hace muy feliz! laskjasna que emoción y gracias eh! xD kashkasa me esfuerzo demasiado por hacer bien cada capítulo y que ustedes mis hermosas y hermosos lectores, disfruten de ello… aunque no todo el crédito es mío, también lo es de mi amado Khian! ^^ Awww! También lees el de **Please Don't Go**? Dioses! Que emoción! Prometo seguir con ese fic! *-*

Bueno… lo último que tengo para decir es que espero disfruten de este capitulo nuevo, es como un adelanto de mi regalo de San Valentin xD aunque para ello aun faltan algunas horitas… si es que todas estamos del mismo lado del mundo… o no se… dónde estoy? xD aksjaksa ya ni se que digo, y tengo otras sorpresitas que espero terminar a tiempo para mañana o sino, ya será para otro día!

Disfrútenlo!

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de Tu Amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17: Pain and Pleasure**

 **Part 2**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Ambos jóvenes corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, esquivando de tanto en tanto a las personas y a los pequeños puestos de comida entre otras chucherías mientras ignoraban los constantes gritos y amenazas de aquellos gorilas que aún le seguían. Aunque luego de correr unas cuantas cuadras más dejaron de escucharles y dieron por perdidos al par de idiotas.

— Ahh... ahh… ¡Eso fue divertido! —Exclamo el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios al inclinarse sobre si y apoyar las manos sobre sus muslos y recuperar el aliento, el castaño solo le vio como si otra cabeza le hubiera crecido— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no fue divertido?

— ¿Eso te pareció divertido? —Le pregunto mientras imitaba la posición del otro y trataba de llenar sus pulmones con algo de oxígeno y olvidar aquel mal rato donde casi son atrapados por esos mastodontes que, quien sabe que cosas les habrían hecho si hubieran sido atrapados—

— Pues la verdad si… —Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado el otro, además de que había algo distinto en su cuerpo. Arizt pudo sentir como el otro le escaneaba con la mirada, hasta detenerse en su pequeño pero abultado vientre— ¡Por Dios, has engordado! —Exclamo con espanto—

— ¡Que no estoy gordo! —Chillo indignado y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Su hermano solo le vio sorprendido mientras se cubría el cuerpo con la sudadera negra que traía puesta—

— Nah… —No era tonto, claro que no lo era y eso lo sabía muy bien su tan querido hermano mayor pero se le hacía difícil de creer lo que en su mente maquinaba, no cuando el castaño era el más difícil de los cuatro— Es imposible… ¿¡De quién es?! —Volvió a chillar, el mayor solo le vio con hastió y continuo caminando por las calles ya conocidas mientras era seguido por el menor quien no dejaba de insistirle— ¡Vamos, ya dime!

— Ya te dije que no, además, es una larga historia y no tengo tiempo para contártela y peor con detalles, como a ti te gustan —El más joven solo le vio con un puchero y con los brazos cruzados, pero ni así lograría sacarle palabra alguna— Mejor respóndeme algo, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí y donde esta André?

— Bueno… veras… —De tanto caminar y discutir habían llegado a una placita donde el mayor aprovecho para sentarse en una banca, estaba cansado por todo lo que había caminado además del esfuerzo que hizo al haber pateado a ese tiempo, en verdad que ya no estaba para esas cosas, no con ese vientre de cinco meses— Oye, ¿Qué se siente tenerlo? —El mayor abrió ligeramente los ojos para ver como el otro le miraba sorprendido, hacia algo de calor por lo que decidió sacarse el suéter y dejarlo a un lado—

— Extraño… y créeme, es algo que aún no deseas experimentar… —Llevo una de sus manos a aquel pequeño bultito, el cual empezó a acariciar con mucho cariño mientras perdía su mirada en el cielo. Jean tan solo le observaba en silencio, con solo verle podía saber que algo de gran impacto en el otro lo había llevado a cambiar de aquella forma, además del embarazo claro estaba—

Ambos permanecieron en silencio sobre la banca, uno queriendo recuperar fuerzas y otro pensando en el pobre André que quizá aún estaría buscándole como loco. La fresca brisa se encargó de refrescarles y mecer sus cabellos mientras descansaban sobre aquella banca, donde un enorme fresno les protegía con su sombra. El mayor entonces de los hermanos abrió los ojos cuando escucho las risas de unos niños que jugaban por ahí, deteniéndose a pensar en que quizá dentro de algunos años su bebé estará jugando en el mismo lugar con otros niños.

— Arizt-nii —Volvió a llamarle pero el castaño parecía estar en su propio mundo, uno donde ocasionaba que su mirada se llenara de una profunda tristeza que hasta contagio al menor, que a pesar de no tener idea de lo que el otro había tenido que pasar, aun así deseaba escucharle y saber de sus penas y buscar la manera de hacerle sentir bien— Ya dime como es que… ya sabes… eso…

— ¿Eh? —No entendía, ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo el otro?— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Cómo es que tu estas…? Ya sabes… —Esta vez con sus manos simulo aquella pequeña barriguita que su pariente tenia, causando que el mayor solo le viera con los ojos entre cerrados y ganas de golpearlo como siempre hacia pero, esta vez se sentía bondadoso además de que ya había recuperado el aliento y podía hablar con normalidad sin estarse cansando—

—. Pues veras, todo comienza cuando alguien te la mete por el culo y…

— ¡No me refería a eso! —Chillo con el rostro igual de rojo que su cabello, pero el otro parecía estarse muriendo de la risa hasta que esta ceso de forma abrupta y se llevó ambas manos al vientre— ¿Eh? ¡Arizt-nii! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¡Por favor, no mueras!

— No… aah… no ¡no voy a morir! —Se sentía indignado que su hermano tuviera tales pensamientos de él— Es… es solo el bebé

— ¿El bebé? —Le vio sin entender, el otro solo asintió y tomo ambas manos del menor para llevaras a su vientre donde se podía sentir y ver como se movía un poco. La mirada del menor pareció adquirir un brillo cuando sintió los leves movimientos de aquella criaturita, ¡era algo fantástico!—

— Mi niño… —Jean alzo la mirada al escuchar lo que el otro había dicho, no se estaba refiriendo a él, ¿o sí?— Este que está aquí es será tu molesto tío Jean

— ¿Cómo que molesto? ¿Y qué estás haciendo?

— Hablándole al bebé... veras… —Fui ahí cuando empezó a explicarle que a esa etapa del embarazo los bebés son capaces de sentir muchas cosas, además de que sus oídos ya están formados y son capaces de oír los sonidos del cuerpo de la madre y los sonidos del exterior. Otro dato era que también podían reconocer la voz de la madre y del padre, aunque cuando llego a este punto el pelirrojo volvió a preguntarle sobre el asunto y sobre quién era el padre, a lo que el castaño decidió ignorarlo. No quería hablar de ello porque cada que lo hacía se sentía mal y se ponía a llorar como magdalena. Jean al no saber mucho decidió no insistir, aunque la curiosidad le matara sobre todo al notar aquella mirada tan opaca en su hermano, ya no era el mismo de antes— Ven, vayamos a casa antes de que nuestro padre se vuelva loco

— ¿Papi Ryan está aquí? —El otro que estaba a punto de levantarse solo le vio con extrañeza—

— ¡No! ¡Y ayúdame a levantarme! —Tener esa barriguita además de que se cansaba muy rápido no le ayudaba en nada, por lo que su hermano se compadeció y le ayudo a levantarlo— Además, ¿Por qué le sigues diciendo así a ese idiota cejón? —Ambos iban apenas caminando a paso tranquilo porque el otro rápido se cansaba y Jean no quería que este empezara a quejarse porque iba caminando muy rápido ni nada de eso—

— ¿Qué no es con él con quien vamos? —A Arizt por poco le da un tic en el ojo, pero decidio pasarlo por alto— Y a todo esto, ¿Qué haces en la calle? ¿No deberías estar en casa?

— Debería, pero no… —Se detuvo al ver un señor con un puesto de chucherías por lo que obligo prácticamente al menor a que lo llevase hasta allá, además de que ahí cerca había una banquita y podía comer tranquilamente; el tipo quedo encantado de que el chiquillo le pidiera cuanta cosa al igual que la futura madre— Necesitaba caminar, despejar mi mente… Estar fuera de ese lugar, porque créeme que ahí habita un ser horrible —Y por ser horrible se estaba refiriendo a su suegra, que desde que salió a la luz sobre su embarazo y que el padre era nada más y nada menos que el desaparecido, la mujer no había dejado de hacerle los días miserables. Además de que en varias ocasiones le había dado uno de esos te para disque relajarse, pero de no ser por Sheila, la ama de llaves, quien le había advertido que esos te eran para abortar quien sabe qué habría pasado— Maldita bruja…

 **—X—**

Algunos se debían de preguntar, ¿Cómo de una unión tan rara de hermanos, podían llevarse bien? Si bien Arizt y Jean eran como el agua y el aceite, el día y la noche; ambos hermanos se querían como a nada, sobre todo Arizt, quien desde que eran pequeños se había encargado de proteger a su hermanito. A tal punto de dar todo de sí para que nada malo le sucediera. Por eso mismo nos remontaremos a algunos años atrás, donde el castaño tenía apenas diez años y el pelirrojo solo ocho.

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 **.**

Ambos hijos menores de la unión entre Krest Verseau y Aeneas Skorpió, para la familia del primero aquella era una vil unión entre dos infieles, pero para los amantes eso no importaba. Lo que importaba era que el otro estuviera bien, que tuvieran los encuentros de siempre para amarse y compartir su felicidad con sus hijos. Aunque quien más odiaba ese teatro era Ryan Wyvern, quien era conocido como "esposo" de Krest, y que en todos esos años, jamás le había tocado pero aun así el de hebras castañas rojizas salía preñado cada tanto; aunque al parecer esta vez si había cerrado la fábrica para hacer bebés.

— Papi Ryan, ¿estás bien? —Nuevamente se había quedado divagando en sus pensamientos, que ni cuenta se había dado en el momento que aquel chiquillo había entrado a su oficina, es más, ¿en qué momento se había sentado sobre su regazo?—

— Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —El menor pareció removerse un poco, causando un ligero cosquillo al mayor quien solo lo tomo por la pequeña cintura para acomodarlo bien, de modo que lo tuviera de frente—

— Es que nuevamente parecías estar molesto… —De los cuatro hijos que Krest había tenido, solo el menor de ellos parecía haber hecho un gran acercamiento para con el inglés, a pesar de que sus hermanos, sobre todo Arizt, le advertía que no debía acercarse a ese tipo, el menor le ignoraba, pues ante sus ojos él era el único que había presentado como una figura "paterna"—

— Tan solo pensaba… —Y recordaba todas y cada una de las infidelidades de su querido "esposo" vaya farsa la que vivían— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar con tus otros hermanos? —El menor negó y se volvió a pegar al cuerpo de su "padre," tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de este y los ojitos cerrados, le gustaba tenerlo así de cerca; pero para Ryan aquello era un martirio— Jean…

El menor alzo la carita para ver al inglés quien, tenía una expresión seria. No podía entender como aquel niño siempre se empeñaba de estar con él, aunque al principio le echara, este siempre volvía y al final desistió de ello y solo le dejaba hacer, además de que era el único de que no le miraba con deseos de matarle. Aunque con el paso de los años había otras cosas que habían empeorado, el menor siempre gustaba de sentarse sobre las piernas del rubio y si bien aquello era un acto inocente, cosas como esas despertaba deseos oscuros en el mayor.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa? —El menor solo le vio y luego la paleta que había sacado de su envoltura, era de vainilla y antes de ir a la oficina de su "padre" le había pedido a una de las nanas que sacara dicho objeto del frigorífico— Bah, olvídalo

El menor le mostro una sonrisa luego de llevarse dicha paleta a los labios, primero lamiéndola de a poco, Ryan solo le observaba de reojo al menor que parecía feliz con dicho helado. Aunque por cada segundo que pasaba observando al menor, metiéndose y sacándose aquella cosa, lamiéndolo. Si no fuera porque el mocoso tenía apenas ocho años diría que todo eso lo hacía a propósito, pero era imposible ¿verdad?

Mientras tanto el pequeño Jean seguía disfrutando tranquilo de su paleta, aunque había algo que le incomodaba, era como si algo duro le estuviera puyando el trasero por lo que empezó a removerse más hasta sentirse cómodo; lo que el menor no sabía era que entre más se moviera más iría despertando el miembro del mayor. El pobre ingles tenía una expresión difícil de descifrar y está ni era la primera vez que ello ocurría.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —Pregunto con inocencia, el mayor volvió a tragar grueso cuando noto los restos del helado de vainilla sobre aquellos finos labios color cereza—

El mayor solo negó por lo que el chiquillo continúo disfrutando de su paleta, aunque la incomodidad no desaparecía y por un momento llego a pensar que aquello era más grande. Ryan al sentir como el pequeño no dejaba de moverse, lo tomo por las caderas y lo movía a su gusto, según que solo "para ayudarle" a que se sentara bien. Pero entre más sentía como restregaba ese trasero en su hombría, más se iba endureciendo esta; hubo un momento en el que Jean termino su paleta y Ryan ni cuenta se había dado, pero el pequeño se tenía agarrado de la camisa del mayor. Ambos, adulto y niño soltaban pequeños quejidos, sobre todo este último que no dejaba de sentir aquella cosa rozarle, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue calentando y una pequeña incomodidad creció entre sus piernas.

Poco a poco los movimientos se fueron haciendo más fuertes, la respiración del rubio era errática, sus manos ansiosas acariciaban el pequeño cuerpo del pelirrojo. El menor ni se quejaba además de que aquella no era la primera vez que sucedía, ya en otras ocasiones cuando los mayores no estaban o por las noches cuando no podía dormir, iba a la habitación de su padrastro y en cierto modo terminaban haciendo cosas como esas, pero nada más y… le gustaba.

— P-papi… —No podía más, sentía que estaba llegando a su límite y también el mayor quien fue aumentando los movimientos, el pequeño solo se agarraba a la ropa de este mientras cabalgaba sobre el mayor; Ryan solo hubiera querido un contacto más íntimo donde pudiera sentir aquella tierna piel, lastimosamente ninguno pudo seguir porque se escuchó—

Debajo del umbral de la puerta se encontraba un pequeño de unos diez años, cabello corto y castaño, ojos violeta y piel blanquecina. El recién llegado observaba con desagrado al rubio quien aún tenía al pequeño sentado en sus piernas. Aquellos ojos violeta que le observaban, lucían tan fríos y llenos de desprecio a su persona, aunque no le culpaba.

— Jean, tenemos que irnos —Tan solo se había quedado frente al escritorio del mayor, era lo más cerca que podía estar de aquel tipo sin sentir deseos de vomitarle—

— Pero… —Volteo a verle, no quería irse, quería estar más tiempo con el rubio pero este mismo lo quito de su regazo para dejarlo sobre sus pies—

— Sera mejor que le hagas caso —El inglés mostró una sonrisa ladina que solo hizo enojar aún más al castaño, Jean al no entender lo que ocurría pero al notar la molestia en el rostro de su hermano decidió ir hasta donde el—

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada a excepción del menor quien se despidió de su padrastro con un ademan. La puerta solo se cerró tras los hermanos luego de salir, dejando al mayor con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, el castaño no era tonto y sabía lo que ahí ocurrida; a pesar de ser muy joven sabia cuáles eran las intenciones de su padrastro.

En más de una ocasión había atrapado al rubio metiéndole mano al menor, que para cualquiera hubiera pasado desapercibido, para el no. Lo peor del caso es que no solo era el sino que también los otros empresarios que ahí iban a buscarlo, Krest entonces se encerraba en su habitación con sus cuatro hijos. Lastimosamente las cosas no se pudieron evitar un día, donde Krest tuvo que sacar al menor de ese lugar y en el único que podía confiar era en un joven guardaespaldas que el mismo había contratado. Pidiéndole que sacara al joven pelirrojito y se lo llevara al único lugar que creía seguro, aquella casona que el griego le había comprado para que convivieran en sus escapadas. Aunque la acción apresurada del francés lo llevo a entrar en conflicto con sus padres y suegros, más no le importo con tal de proteger a uno de los pequeños.

Pero la pregunta es, ¿Qué lo llevo a hacer tal cosa? La simple respuesta fue que en una ocasión donde el francés había tenido que ir a realizar unas diligencias, los únicos que se habían quedado en casa había sido el castaño y el pelirrojo, el primero cuidado del otro ya que estaba enfermo; mientras que Degel y Camus se encontraba en la escuela. Para la hora en la que Krest llego a casa, esta se encontraba sumida en un profundo silencio, uno que le hizo helar el cuerpo. Llamo más de una vez a los pequeños, los busco en sus habitaciones pero estos no estaban; hasta que su nana le menciono que ambos estaban en el ala este. Con el corazón en la mano el castaño rojizo corrió hasta ese lugar, llamándoles en medio de gritos, rogando para que le contestaran pero nada. Cuando llego lo único que se encontró fue con el pequeño Jean acostado y amarrado en un diván, con la boca vendada mientras dormía y con su otro hijo en iguales condiciones, a diferencia que tenía los ojos vendados y estaba sin ropa sobre la cama, las sabanas estaban manchadas con sangre.

Aquello había sido como una advertencia y que luego tomaría al pequeño de los cuatro. Las mucamas que por ahí pasaban se asustaron al escuchar los fuertes gritos y sollozos del mayor, quien liberaba a ambos pequeños de sus agarres y los abrazaba como si no hubiera un mañana mientras se disculpaba múltiples veces.

— No llores mami… le… despertaras… —Murmuro en un hilo de voz el castaño, el pelirrojo aún permanecía dormido y se tardaría un buen rato en despertar, pues mientras el mayor había sido vendado y amordazado, su atacante se había enfocado en adormecer al menor para que no molestase—

 **—X—**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Japón, en una aldea antigua y tradicional en su cultura, perfecta para descansar, se encontraba Khian, quien ya llevaba más de cinco meses lejos de su hogar y sin dar señales de vida.

— Hai, domo arigato~ —Le sonrió a quien le trajo la comida y la sirvió en la mesa— Ahh~ Vaya que este ambiente es de lo mejor

— No estoy seguro si mis ojos me engañan o es que en serio estoy viendo al gran Khian Skorpió~ —El pelirrojo giró para así ver al dueño de esa voz, y vaya que no se arrepintió, a pocos metros de él se encontraba un castaño de ojos azules, tez ligeramente morena y vestido con la ropa tradicional de aquel país, aunque sus facciones y acentos lo delataban como griego—

— Je, en efecto…—Le dedico al joven una majestuosa sonrisa, quien le respondió de igual manera al ir acortando la distancia entre ambos y con un ademan por parte del pelirrojo se sentó frente a este—

— No sé porque tengo la ligera sospecha de que usted señor, no me recuerda —El otro solo mostro confusión en su faz, más al hablarle con cierta confianza que se le hacía tan familiar— ¿O es que acaso debo de hacerle recordar, que usted fue el culpable de haber roto una vasija muy importante, hace algunos años?

— Espera... Entonces tu... ¿Az? —Enmarcó una ceja mirando al otro, el mencionado era Azarias Saggittarius. Hijo de un importante empresario, casi llegando a ser el tercero más reconocido a nivel mundial, además de ser amigo de la infancia del pelirrojo y del joven Zhian Nightmare— ¡Woh! ¡Pero mírate! ¡Estas increíble! Te han sentado muy bien los años

— Jajaja lo mismo digo de ti, amigo~ —Si mal no recordaban ambos tenían al menos unos seis años desde la última vez que se vieron, pero a pesar de ello seguían en contacto aunque no era lo mismo que estar frente al otro—

— Jajaja gracias, aunque al parecer desentono mucho aquí, no se... No es común ver a alguien con melena rojiza aquí, más si es tan apuesto —Su sonrisa seductora hizo presencia dejando deslumbrados a todos los allí presentes— Disculpa, sabes que bromeo, aunque mi ego sea enorme — El joven de mirada esmeralda solo negó divertido, al parecer su amigo no había cambiado en nada durante todos esos años, al menos su forma de ser, porque en cuanto al físico este parecía ser un imán para hombre y mujeres, incluyéndose. Pero para el otro, no sentía que le inquietara en absoluto las constantes miradas, ya estaba acostumbrado de hecho ni las notaba—

— Ahora viene la pregunta del millón, —El otro solo le sonrio curioso, mientras el griego se mantenía con los brazos cruzado sobre el pecho y la mirada ligeramente seria— ¿desde cuándo estas aquí? Porque créeme, ya tengo buen tiempo aquí y nada que había visto o escuchado rumor de otro extranjero de melena rojiza~

— Bueno, no había venido aquí sino un par de veces así que... —Hizo una leve pausa, Azarias noto como el otro a penas había sonreído de medio lado mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida para luego hablar; no sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo había pasado —Quería volver a retomar una vida de descanso y tradiciones, por eso elegí esta aldea... —Uno de los que atendían allí se acercó a servirles más sake a ambos jóvenes— ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

— ¿Yo? —Se señaló a sí mismo y sonrió— Mi padre ha tenido algunas complicaciones con su esposa y amantes —De solo recordar las constantes discusiones en casa, le enfermaban, y aunque se sentía mal por su madre y padre, no podía defender a ninguno pues ambos habían caído en las mismas redes de la infidelidad— Así que quise huir y dejar que se mataran entre ambos, pero tú, vamos, a mí no me engañas así que ya, escúpelo

— Oh, eso es terrible —Mas luego de escuchar las últimas palabras del griego no pudo evitar reír, más al ver la cara que el otro le había puesto de "O me dices o yo mismo me encargo de descubrirlo" no le gusto, por lo que ya ni quedándole de otra termino diciéndole— Bueno, vamos yo hace poco me acabo de enterar que con quien estaba tratando de tener alguna relación, es mi hermano... Tch

— Nah… —No podía creer lo que el otro le decía, realmente era algo difícil de haber— ¿Es en serio lo que me estás diciendo?

— Jum, si, muy enserio y yo ni sabía, no se me pasó jamás por la mente —Y de solo recordar hacia que le doliera la cabeza, aun en esos meses que habían pasado aquel tema era molesto—Aaaahg supongo que por eso es mejor que busque ampliar mi firma con la otra compañía, con la de Zhian, ¿lo recuerdas verdad? Mi tutor... Quien nunca te quitaba la mirada de encima —No pudo evitar reír un poco, pues era bien sabido que el pelinegro tenía un crush sobre el griego pero este siempre le huía, mas aquello era porque Azarias estaba enamorado de la misma persona que tenía frente suyo. A este punto se sentía mal porque, comprendía como debía sentirse Zhian al no hacerle caso y perder su tiempo para con él, porque aquel galante hombre aun con el paso de los años se desvivía por mandarle regalos e invitarlo salir, cosa que él se negaba. No por maldad, sino porque no sentía nada y peor sería darle alas al mayor. En su opinión, la única manera de darle un si al otro era que los sentimientos que tenía por el pelirrojo se acabasen, solo así y quizá se daría la oportunidad de conocer más de aquel enigmático hombre—

— Aun así… créeme que es difícil creerme lo que me has dicho…

— Imagínate como me siento yo en estos instantes, bueno en fin~~ —Ambos se quedaron en un largo silencio, bebiendo de vez algo de sake, aunque terminaron siendo interrumpidos por el sonido de un celular—

— ¿Hai, moshi, moshi? —El griego solo le hizo una seña al otro de que se iba a levantar para atender la llamada, que aparentemente era algo de suma importancia—

Al estar nuevamente a solas se detuvo a ver aquel cielo que era tenido con los matices del atardecer, además de que algunas luciérnagas volaban de aquí para allá. Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde que se había ido de casa y para no ser encontrado por los hombres de su padre había requerido la ayuda de su tutor además de no permanecer en el mismo lugar por tanto tiempo. Pero mientras se la pasaba de aquí para allá y conociendo a tantas personas, no podía quitarse aquella molestia en el corazón.

Inclusive su mejor amigo y confidente había notado eso, porque no importaba a que pub se fueran a meter y con quien pasaran la noche, nunca terminaba satisfecho. Y otro dato era, que el mayor había notado como su amigo siempre escogía personas que compartieran ciertas características físicas, fueran hombres o mujeres, pero ni aun así parecía satisfecho.

— ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo? —Se sobresaltó, ni tan siquiera había reparado en que el otro había vuelto—

— ¿Uh? No, nada… Mejor dime ¿Qué paso? ¿Todo bien?

— Tan solo tengo que volver a casa y buscar unos papeles importantes —El otro lucia desanimado, apenas se volvían a encontrar y el griego ya tenía que irse, aunque entendía que el deber era primero—

— Entiendo, el deber llama —

— Si, lo siento… —El otro negó e hizo un ademan como restándole importancia al asunto— Aunque mañana tengo libre, si gustas nos podríamos encontrar y no se…

— ¡Pues eso sería genial! —Y he ahí nuevamente la sonrisa eterna que tanto le gustaba del pelirrojo—

— Bueno no se diga más, mañana nos veremos —El pelirrojo se levantó de su lugar y fue a estrechar a su amigo en un abrazo, para luego intercambiar números y estar en contacto—

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Aunque mientras para algunos sus días eran de ensueño paz y tranquilidad, para el hijo mayor de Aeneas y Krest, se estaba volviendo un infierno y todo por la puta francesa que tenía viviendo consigo. El problema era que hacía unos días ambos habían decidido salir a pasear, si, el griego por fin se había animado a sacar al pobre Degel de su encierro, con la condición de que no escapara y que si lo hacia lo llevaría de regreso a casa y lo azotaría, entre otras cosas.

 **(***)**

El problema mayor había sido que ambos jóvenes habían ido a pasear a la plaza, al principio todo bien, ambos se comportaban como una pareja de enamorados, al menos así lucían ante las personas que los miraban ir de aquí para allá. Kardia en verdad se comportaba como todo un caballero, quería ganarse aún más a ese francesito, tan así que con todo el dolor del alma lo había llevado a una librería. El menor luego de pasar tantos meses encerrado y sin nada que leer, creo desmayarse cuando el griego le había llevado a dicho establecimiento, diciéndole que se podía tomar el tiempo necesario para que escogiera los libros que quisiese.

Y ni había terminado de decirle que ni escatimara en los precios cuando el de lentes ya se había ido a perder en las distintas salas. Desde cocina, psicología, ficción entre otros y mientras él seguía llenándose con libros de quien sabe que, el pobre heleno se encontraba desparramado sobre uno de los silloncitos, tenía los audífonos puestos y con el celular en mano, estaba jugando el juego ese de "Color Switch"

— Kardia… —Le llamo una vez, pero no hubo respuesta— ¡Kardia! —Volvió a hacerlo, dos, tres veces, inclusive se plantó enfrente del mayor pero este se encontraba tan concentrado en el dichoso juego ese— ¡KARDIA! —A la quinta vez tuvo que alzar la voz y quitarle el celular, el pobre griego le vio con molestia pues ya casi superaba el nivel 180—

— ¿¡Que has hecho?! —Degel solo le vio sin entender, no entendía como es que el otro armaba una pataleta por un simple juego, así que simplemente le ignoro y le llevo a que pagara los libros pero este se negaba y seguía con su chilladera, mas luego de suspirar y susurrarle una travesura al oído, el otro gustoso pago y sin fijarse en el total— Y solo por eso te perdono…

El menor simplemente sonrió con malicia, ahora sí que había logrado encontrar los puntos débiles del mayor y bien que los usaba a favor suyo para conseguir lo que quisiera y si bien tiempo atrás se hubiera dado cuenta de ellos y ya estaría lejos, ahora por alguna extraña razón se sentía a gusto con el griego y no deseaba alejarse de este.

(***)

Luego de haber comprado todos los libros que su ratón de biblioteca quería, los dejaron en el carro y continuaron con su caminata por el centro comercia; Kardia insistía en que quería comprarle más cosas aunque para Degel ya había sido más que suficiente. Tenía ropa, zapatos, perfumes y los libros que había estado deseando por mucho tiempo, no había más que el deseara pero el heleno insistía en darle lo mejor, en llenarlo de muchos regalos. Aunque a veces no entendía él porque era tan atento con el francés, quizá era así para agradecerle el buen sexo que recibía a cambio o quizá era algo más, no lo entendía muy bien, pero esa necesidad de retenerlo a su lado, de complacerle, era demasiado fuerte.

— Kardia, no entiendo tu insistencia… —El pobre galo iba siendo jalado por un enérgico peli azul, que lo llevaba de tienda en tienda para que se probara cualquier cosa, y si le gustaba, al menos a él, se lo terminaba comprando al menor— Hace cinco tiendas atrás que vienes comprando cosas que ni al caso, y en la última fue uno de lencería —Declaro con un fuerte tono rojizo en sus mejillas, el mayor se detuvo y giro sobre sus talones para confrontar al otro. La diferencia de estaturas era notoria y Kardia le gana al menos por diez o quince centímetros—

— Eso es porque aún hay muchas cosas que debemos probar —Su diestra se aventuró a atrapar la pequeña cintura y atraer el cuerpo de un shockeado peli verde que, poso las manos sobre el pecho del mayor para quitárselo de encima; pero Kardia no solo le ganaba en estatura sino que también en fuerza—

— Kardia, quítate, ¡estamos en un lugar público! —El mayor ignoro los reproches y quejas del otro, las personas que pasaban cerca de los jóvenes solo pasaban de largo aunque algunos curiosos observaban la escena que estaba armando el hijo mayor del señor Skorpió; unos observándole con admiración, ya que el moreno era conocido por ser un famoso casanova mientras que otros observaban con cierta pena al peli verde, creyéndolo una de las tantas conquistas—

— Kardia, ¡suéltame! —El moreno solo sonrió y lo apresó aún más en sus fuertes brazos, su boca fue acercándose a aquel cuello—

— ¿Por qué debería? —Le vio de reojo, su nariz fue paseándose en aquel cuello de cisne; sonriendo al notar algunas marcas algo moradas en la blanca piel lechosa. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando sintió el cuerpo ajeno estremecerse y aquellos suaves suspiros, Degel, no había sido el único en encontrar los puntos débiles del enemigo, el también había aprendido demasiado de aquel francés. Mas su dicha no duro mucho pues a lo lejos escucho unas voces familiares, a unos cuantos metros de ellos se encontraban los gemelos Gemini, Aspros y Deuteros, quienes venían acompañados por Giovanni Benedetti, o mejor conocido como "Manigoldo"—

— Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¿acaso no es el bicho rastrero? —Exclamo un burlón Manigoldo mientras acortaba la distancia e iba a saludar al griego; ambos peli azules se saludaron de aquella forma típica con un choque de puños, quizá un abrazo y unas palmaditas en la espalda— Vaya, vaya, ¿así que no pierdes tiempo? —Sus ojos de tono morado viajaron al francés que se había quedado parado en su lugar, el pobre se sentía tan extraño con la mirada de Manigoldo puesta sobre el—

— Jah, así que no pierdes tiempo eh, Kardia? —Esta vez Aspros se le unió, su mirada recorrió cada parte de aquel perfecto cuerpo. Piel lechosa, largo cabello sedoso, pestanas tupidas, nariz pequeña y respingada, tenía un cuerpo fino, cintura pequeña y mejor que el de una mujer. Todo en sí, era perfecto en el cuerpo de aquel joven francés, el mayor de los gemelos sintió un estremecimiento y se imaginó quien sabe que cosas—

— ¿Perder el tiempo, y con este bombón? —Degel pudo sentir un ligero cambio en el griego, quizá fue por la forma en la que este le tomo por la cintura, había sido algo brusco y no con cariño— Esta lindura es para dejarte agotado

— Oh, grande maestro Skorpió, ¿así que ya te has comido a este bombón? —Deuteros sonrió socarrón mientras se acercó a tomar al menor por el mentón, pero este lo aparto de un fuerte manotazo— ¿Acaso no le has ensenado modales?

— ¿Ensenarme modales? Creo que quienes deberían aprender modales, son otros —Los compañeros del griego solo vieron con sorpresa al peli verde, por lo general las conquistas del griego eran personas sumisas, y no unas fieras como ese que tenían frente suyo—

— Vaya, ¿y tú de donde te has sacado a esta fiera? —El mayor sonrió aún más orgulloso, Degel ya empezaba a molestarse por el actuar del otro y a esos tipos que al parecer eran amigos del escorpión—

— Pues ya ves, estas son las cosas que uno se encuentra en las caravanas —¿Cosa? ¿Acaso le había tratado de cosa? A medida que los mayores seguían hablando las mejillas de Degel adquirían un fuerte tono rojizo en su rostro, el menor se estaba molestando a niveles insuperables, ¿desde cuándo Kardia le trataba como una cosa? El mayor no reparaba el cómo sus palabras solo dañaban el interior del peli verde, quien se sentía más que destrozado aunque no lo mostrase en su rostro—

— Vaya, pues te has encontrado una hermosa muñeca y que a leguas se nota te la has estrenado Los cuatro hombres rieron a carcajada suelta, Degel simplemente mantenía la mirada en algún punto fijo y con los pensamientos en otro lugar, no pensaba perder la calma frente a esos tipos y armar una escenita; aunque entre más hablaban los otros más sentía que su calma se iba por un caño—

— No sé porque, pero por como se ve y su acento creo que es francés —Volvió a comentar Deuteros, Aspros asintió ante la acotación de su gemelo y se acercó al menor para observarle mejor, Degel gruñido cuando este volvió a tomarle por el mentón y con su pulgar empezó a delinear su labio inferior—

— ¡Jah! Te conseguiste una buena puta francesa, amigo —Tanto el halagado como el italiano se soltaron a reír, los gemelos solo se vieron entre si y luego al menor, quien sintió aquellas miradas pesadas que hasta le desnudaban— Se dicen que son las mejores dando mamadas, ¿Qué tan cierto es eso?

— Créeme, este bombón —Su diestra bajo hasta posarse en el redondo trasero del menor, el cual acaricio con descaro frente a todo el mundo— Es el mejor a la hora de mamármela y montar… —Ni había terminado de decir la palabra cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, tanto los gemelos, como el italiano e inclusive las personas de por ahí se asombraron cuando vieron la tremenda cachetada que Degel le había dado al heleno; Kardia se había quedado con el rostro hacia un lado, sintió su mejilla arder y enrojecer al instante—

— He ahí tu puta francesa, maldito bastardo —Con el orgullo herido y los sentimientos pisoteados, salió corriendo lo más rápido de ahí; Kardia aún estaba que no salía del shock, pero cuando lo hizo, la furia termino cegándolo. No perdiendo más tiempo corrió tras el menor que, hacia hasta lo imposible por acelerar y escaparse de ese airado hombre—

Cabe decir que Degel termino perdiendo la carrera y justo en el parqueo solitario Kardia le termino atrapando, el heleno se mostraba irreconocible; le tomo con una horrible fuerza por el brazo que hasta amoratado lo dejo.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees? —Su mirada azul cambio a una morada y con tintes rojizos, Degel seguía con una molestia notoria aunque luego fue cambiando por un profundo miedo, nunca había notado al otro tan enojado— Escúchame bien maldita francesa —De dos zancadas el mayor ya había llegado hasta el otro y le había tomado fuertemente de los brazos, el pobre francés soltó un quejido que fue en aumento cuando el otro lo llevo retroceder y estamparse contra una de las paredes del edificio— A mí nadie, ¿me entiendes? ¡NADIE ME TRATA DE ESA MANERA!

— Kardia, me estas lastimando… —El mayor le tenía fuertemente agarrado de ambas muñecas y a cada segundo parecía ejercer más presión—

— Esto no es nada con lo que te hare al llegar a casa —Parecía otro, estaba fuera de sí y eso le hacía temer—

—. Kardia, ¡suéltame! ¡Yo soy quien debería de estar enojado! —Pero aunque el aura del otro le infundiera temor, no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados— ¡Tú y esos tipos me trataron como una puta!

— ¿Y que acaso no lo eres? —El menor dejo de luchar por soltarse y se enfocó en ver directo a los ojos al otro— Te estaban subastando y te compre, además de que me complaces cuando yo quiero, ¿Qué eso no te convierte en mi puta?

— Detente… —Había sonado como una súplica y no un pedido, sus luchas cedieron asi como la furia que sentía— Ya no… ya no sigas por favor…

— ¿Tú no te habrás enamorado de mí, verdad? —La mirada acuosa de Degel se enfocó en los orbes zafirinos de Kardia— Es decir, sería tonto —Y fue ahí cuando Degel sintió algo en su interior quebrarse, su cuerpo entero se había enfriado y un estremecimiento le había recorrido de pies a cabeza— Uh, ¿en serio te has enamorado de mí? —Sus labios mostraron una sonrisa burlona que termino de quebrar al menor, quien solo agacho la cabeza y se abrazó a sí mismo. Kardia fue borrando aquella sonrisa al ver como de las níveas mejillas se deslizaban varias lagrimas amargas, ¿acaso el otro le amaba?— ¿Degel…? —Al ver que el otro no decía nada intento acercarse, pero el francés solo retrocedió, seguía sin darle la mirada. Se escuchaba tan frio, tan distinto. Cada palabra era como un perfecto y frio puñal que se clavaba en el corazón del menor; Degel no solo sentía ese dolor en su pecho sino que también un sabor amargo en su boca y un nudo atorado en su garganta, por un momento sintió sus piernas flaquear—

Algo en su interior había dado un vuelco y su cabeza parecía dar vueltas, además de que aquella carrera que había dado para huir del mayor solo le había dejado muchísimo más agotado, lo último que recordó fue escuchar los constantes gritos del mayor, llamándole, luego todo se terminó poniendo oscuro.

— Mierda, ¡Degel! —Ver como el menor cedía ante sus pies le llevo a alertarse, últimamente el francés había tenido esos desmayos entre otros síntomas que le estaban llevando a preocuparse. Fue entonces que su preocupación aumento y el miedo le fue atacando, si tan solo se hubiera contenido, si tan solo no le hubiera gritado todas esas cosas—

No dudo más y lo tomo en sus brazos para llevarlo hasta su auto, donde lo metió y acostó en los asientos de atrás, el menor seguía sin responder y tenía el cuerpo algo frio, con el corazón en la mano, aseguro al otro y luego cerró la puerta trasera. Aquella era la quinta vez en la semana, se subió en el lado del piloto y metió la llave en la rajadura para encender el carro, importándole un cuarto de arroz los constantes insultos de las demás personas por el exceso de velocidad del griego y como este se pasaba los altos y luces en rojo, su mayor prioridad era llevar al menor con un doctor.

Cabe decir que se tardó al menos diez minutos en llegar al hospital centrar y eso que del centro comercial quedaba a cuarenta y cinco minutos. El griego entro como tromba y con el menor en brazos, pidiendo que alguien le ayudara en algo antes de que encendiera el lugar. Luego de calmar al heleno y de dejar a un médico encargado del menor, el peli azul se encargó de llenar la planilla de datos entre otras cosas, aunque tuvo que mentir en algunas cosillas para encubrir el hecho de que Degel había sido vendido como un esclavo.

Luego de eso le toco esperar, esperar y esperar, llegando casi a volverse loco en esa salita blanca y fría, para que al final el medicucho le dijera que el menor presentaba un cuadro de anemia, aunque eso no había sido lo peor.

— Al parecer su pareja no solo presenta anémica, sino que también tiene dos meses y medio de embarazo, eso podría afectar en demasía al…

— Espere un momento, ¿Cómo que dos meses y medio de embarazo? —El medico parpadeo repetidas veces—

— Así es, el joven Degel se encuentra en espera de un bebe, ¿acaso usted no es su pareja? —El medico volvió a revisar la planilla de datos, donde decía que el peli azul era su pareja—

— No… yo… si… deme un momento… —El hombre en bata blanca asintió y le dejo solo por un momento, Kardia se terminó echando sobre el sillón donde antes había estado sentado. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún lado— Es imposible… —Se pasó la mano por el rostro y se removió con cierta furia los cabellos; él no podía ser padre, es más, nunca en todos los años que llevaba vivo se le había ocurrido tal cosa—

Mientras él seguía en esa posición las horas siguieron pasando y ni en cuenta había caído, sino fue cuando vio a un pálido Degel salir acompañado con el doctor, quien le entregaba una lista de medicinas y vitaminas, entre otras cosas además de pedirle que se cuidara, más ahora que tenía un pequeño ser creciendo en su interior. El menor solo asentía a los pedidos del doctor, y ya cuando le permitió irse, paso un lado del moreno, quien le termino tomando de la muñeca.

— Tenemos que hablar… —El otro suspiro y asintió, no había que ser genio para saber lo que el otro iba a decirle. Ambos caminaron hasta la salida del hospital—

Kardia aun lo llevaba agarrado de la muñeca para que no se le escapara de nuevo, y aunque eso era lo que más quería Degel, no tenía fuerzas para dar otra carrera, aunque quería evitarse a toda costa las palabras hirientes del mayor, porque con solo verle sabía que estás iban a seguir, sabía que el otro le iba a pedir que se fuera de su lado, después de todo solo era "una puta" que había quedado preñado de él. Mientras tanto la cabeza del griego era un lio, no había dicho nada en todo el camino hasta el carro, los matices del atardecer tenían el cielo y la brisa movía los cabellos de ambos.

— Escucha, —Se apoyó en el carro y pasó la mano por los cabellos, Degel estaba frente suyo y se rehusaba a darle la mirada— Seré directo, yo nunca me imaginé siquiera pasar por esto, nunca en todos mis años llegue siquiera a querer formar una familiar, es más… —Sintió encogerse, no entendía por qué el otro insistía con ser tan crudo a la hora de decirle las cosas— No está en mi ser "padre" ni tan siquiera casarme, peor aún, formalizar algo con alguien. Simplemente, ese no soy yo…

— Lo se… y lo entiendo… —Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo temblaba, el otro lo noto—

— ¿Así que lo entiendes? —El menor simplemente sintió, sus manos apretaban con fuerza la bolsita con los medicamentos y vitaminas—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kiri Namikase:** Hola, hola, hola! Gracias por comentar y vaya que sí, pobre Degelito, aahh Kardia es un caso perdido **.**

 **Elsa Lawliet:** Hola y asi es, ambos están embarazados. Ammm Lo mismo me pregunto yo, ¿Qué hara Arizt ahora que esta embarazado? Jajaja xD Khian y Arizt se complementan. Kardia se merece mas que una cachetada, :v y vamos, que no te dé cosa dejar reviews! Yo los adoro! *-* me hacen sentir tan feliz cada que me cae la notificación de un nuevo review! Gracias en serio!

 **Libraale:** Hola! Oye no, mejor tarde que nunca! Yo la verdad aprecio que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, gracias! C: Todas quisiéramos golpear a Kardia xD

 **LeloCathy:** Hola! Creo que esta es la primera vez que veo un review tuyo pero gracias! Jajajaa xD es el espíritu santo el que se manda cada cosa xD

 **Tsuki:** Hola, gracias por comentar y me alegro que te esté gustando mi fic.

 **Skarlett Aisha:** Bueno, hasta que por fin te dignaste a dejarme un review XD me tenías esperando por esto! Ahh pero gracias, me alegro que lo hayas hecho y que te esté gustando el fic, pobre Aeneas pero bueno, cosas como estas siempre pasan. Kardia se merecería esa cachetada! Bueno… aun no es momento para que se sepa que son hermanos xD

 **Notas de la autora:** Bueno antes que nada quisiera disculparme por tener este y mis otros fics tan abandonados, pero como explique en el capítulo que subí en "Una Nueva Oportunidad" he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y a falta de inspiración, pues casi ni escribía, pero aquí me tienen de nuevo.

Quiero aclarar algo OTRA VEZ, yo escribo fics de genero YAOI, todos serán asi y de ver parejas HETERO solo serán parejas secundarias a excepción en el fic UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD porque ahí la pareja es HETERO pero todos los demás dorados hacen YAOI. En fin, a quien no le guste este género absténgase a leer mis fics y a dejar comentarios sin sentido, porque odio emocionarme al recibir una notificación de review para solo encontrarme esa lacra que deja comentarios y de forma anónima. Grasshopper, si estás leyendo esto, déjame decirte que hare gays a los pjs del anime que yo quiera y de ser posible… CON MPREG!

¡VIVA EL YAOI! ¡VIVA EL MPREG!

Otra cosa más, mi pareja (Khian) y yo estuvimos discutiendo cosas de este fic porque si, es de ambos más que el me deja utilizar a Khian, Zhian y más adelante a otros Oc bien geniales. Hemos hecho algunos cambios en la historia y yo ya me encargue de cambiar los capítulos 14, 15, 16 pero aún me falta el capítulo 17, aunque eso lo hare al rato, en fin, sin más que decir, disfruten de capitulo.

¡Que no se les olvide dejarme un review!

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de Tu Amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18:**

 **Is this our farewell?**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras él seguía en esa posición las horas siguieron pasando y ni en cuenta había caído, sino fue cuando vio a un pálido Degel salir acompañado con el doctor, quien le entregaba una lista de medicinas y vitaminas, entre otras cosas además de pedirle que se cuidara, más ahora que tenía un pequeño ser creciendo en su interior. El menor solo asentía a los pedidos del doctor, y ya cuando le permitió irse, paso un lado del moreno, quien le termino tomando de la muñeca.

— Tenemos que hablar… —El otro suspiro y asintió, no había que ser genio para saber lo que el otro iba a decirle. Ambos caminaron hasta la salida del hospital—

Kardia aun lo llevaba agarrado de la muñeca para que no se le escapara de nuevo, y aunque eso era lo que más quería Degel, no tenía fuerzas para dar otra carrera, aunque quería evitarse a toda costa las palabras hirientes del mayor, porque con solo verle sabía que estás iban a seguir, sabía que el otro le iba a pedir que se fuera de su lado, después de todo solo era "una puta" que había quedado preñado de él. Mientras tanto la cabeza del griego era un lio, no había dicho nada en todo el camino hasta el carro, los matices del atardecer tenían el cielo y la brisa movía los cabellos de ambos.

— Escucha, —Se apoyó en el carro y pasó la mano por los cabellos, Degel estaba frente suyo y se rehusaba a darle la mirada— Seré directo, yo nunca me imaginé siquiera pasar por esto, nunca en todos mis años llegue siquiera a querer formar una familiar, es más… —Sintió encogerse, no entendía por qué el otro insistía con ser tan crudo a la hora de decirle las cosas— No está en mi ser "padre" ni tan siquiera casarme, peor aún, formalizar algo con alguien. Simplemente, ese no soy yo…

— Lo se… y lo entiendo… —Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo temblaba, el otro lo noto—

— ¿Así que lo entiendes? —El menor simplemente sintió, sus manos apretaban con fuerza la bolsita con los medicamentos y vitaminas—

Ambos guardaron silencio, ninguno de los dos sabia más que decir; Kardia en cierto modo quería retractarse de las cosas que había dicho, mas su cerebro y boca parecían no querer cooperar mientras que Degel, lo que el mas quería era regresar a su patria, a los brazos de su madre y hermanos. Al cabo de minutos el mayor le hizo una señal para que entrara al carro y aunque al principio el peli verde se mostró indeciso, al final termino entrando. De ahí ambos regresaron al apartamento del peli azul, sin emitir palabra y dejando que la tensión aumentase más y más.

— De ahora en adelante solo tu usaras la habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá —Apenas y habían puesto un pie en la morada cuando el otro ya le estaba informando de aquel cambio, y ni tan si quiera se había dedicado a verle, simplemente entro y le aviso eso—

— Kardia… —El mencionado se detuvo a mitad de la sala, seguía dándole la espalda a un pobre Degel que tenía el brazo extendido hacia el mayor, quería tocarle, quería que el griego dejara de actuar de esa manera tan fría para con el—

— Descuida, no te tocare —Parpadeo repetidas veces, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y el actuar tan tranquilo del otro le estaba poniendo nervioso— Me hare cargo de los gastos, pero es en lo único que puedo ayudarte —Giro un poco su cuerpo para verle— Pero no me pidas que le de mi apellido o me involucre con él, eso solo me terminaría dando problemas —¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? Su cabeza era un remolino de cosas, ¿Cómo siquiera podía hablar así, teniendo en cuenta de que se trataba de su hijo también?—

— No es necesario que hagas todo eso —Tenía muchas cosas por echarle en cara pero prefirió callar y retroceder— Tan solo déjame ir, yo puedo hacerme cargo de el

— Escúchame bien, estoy tratando de ser amable contigo…

— ¿Amable? —Le callo— ¿Crees que a un bebé solo le puedes mantener con dinero? ¡Se necesita más que eso!

— ¿¡Qué más quieres que le dé?! —Ahora fue turno del menor para callar— Deja tus dramas para después, si te estoy ofreciendo el dinero es porque no tienes ni donde caerte muerto, mira que de no haber sido por mí, en estos momentos estarías con alguno de esos viejos rabos verde y preñado, aunque lo más seguro es que esos viejos decrépitos terminarían quitándote al mocoso para venderlo —¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? No podía entender como el moreno le podía hablar de esa manera—

— ¡Pues quédate con tu maldito dinero! —Bramo indignado y lanzándole la bolsita con las medicinas y vitaminas a lo que el otro esquivo ágilmente y tomo con fuerza al francés por el brazo al ver que este intentaba escapar— ¡Suéltame Kardia!

— ¡Escúchame bien! —Se había alterado y eso se podía notar por la manera en la que ejercía más fuerza en el agarre y por como zarandeaba al más joven; por primera vez sentía miedo, nunca había notado a Kardia de esa manera y temía por él y por ese pequeño que ni tan siquiera se notaba pero que estaba ahí en su interior— Que ni se te ocurra poner un pie fuera de este apartamento, lo que menos quiero es que alguien se llegue a enterar de que te he preñado, ¡no quiero a la prensa detrás mío!

— ¡Eso no sucederá! ¡Suéltame ya Kardia! —El griego lo zarandeaba bruscamente y muy en su interior no sabía porque actuaba de esa manera con el otro, no podía comprender porque había explotado de esa manera tan perturbadora—

— Mas te vale prestar atención —Le halo hasta la única habitación y lo lanzo contra el colchón— Escúchame bien porque no lo pienso repetir de nuevo —Su cuerpo revoto contra el colchón, tenía los cabellos revueltos y la mirada llena de temor hacia su interlocutor— De este lugar, no vas a salir. Me encargare de darte todo lo que necesites, mas no pienso dejar que la existencia de ese mocoso me arruine la vida

Ambos tenían la mirada sobre el otro y en ellas se notaba la angustia, miedo, sentimientos encontrados, temor, ira, desprecio. Era demasiado para ambos y más para Kardia que era un hombre con carácter explosivo, siempre actuando sin siquiera pensarlo detenidamente aunque no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar actuar de esa manera, no cuando no era su estilo, el jamás había pensado en tener pareja y mucho menos en llegar a formar una familia, él era alguien libre, alguien que podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Pero un hijo no le dejaría hacer nada de eso, solo le traería problemas y le tendría atado a alguien que no ama, porque él no ama a Degel, simplemente le gusta porque es bueno en la cama, simplemente porque es mejor que cualquiera de los amantes que había tenido antes, entonces ¿Por qué siente esa extraña opresión en el pecho? ¿Por qué le duele la manera en que ese hermoso francés le ve?

En el suelo y con la mirada llorosa, conteniendo las lágrimas y la furia que ha de sentir. Le había gritado y asustado, algo que nunca antes había hecho en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos.

— Que te quede claro que no saldrás de este lugar —Le hizo saber y sin darle la mirada, se giró sobre sus talones y camino hasta la puerta para dejar solo al francés—

Degel al notar las intenciones del griego se levantó rápidamente e intento salir de la habitación, pero el otro ya había cerrado la puerta con llave, se puso a golpearla y a gritar para que le dejara salir, pero no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera el moreno parecía no escucharle.

— ¡Kardia, déjame salir! ¡Kardia! —Al cabo de unos minutos las palmas de sus manos empezaron a doler; pero aun así no se detenía y ni cuando su garganta empezó a arder por sus constantes gritos que no eran escuchados ya que el griego había abandonado el apartamento para irse a perder a algún bar de mala muerte y con suerte olvidarse de que iría a ser padre—

(***)

En las afueras del parque central André y Arizt se encontraban platicando mientras caminaban, el rubio le había sugerido al menor que tomaran un taxi pero este se había negado, alegando que prefería caminar y así tardarse más en llegar en casa, no tenía ánimos de ver a esa bruja aprovechada de Helena.

— ¿Estás seguro de ello? —Volvió a preguntarle a lo que el castaño alzo la mirada para verle feo— Ok, ya no preguntare, geez el embarazo te tiene con un humor de perros

— Pues discúlpame por estar así, pero intenta llevar una vida dentro tuyo y que pese quien sabe cuántas libras, y que para rematar te patee a cada rato —Contraataco mientras se paraba frente al rubio y ponía los brazos como rajas, aunque en vez de lucir enojado ante los ojos de André aquella era una de las imágenes más tiernas ya que el otro de por si era bajo en estatura, estaba panzón y con las mejillas infladas y sonrojadas— ¿De qué te estas riendo?

— No, nada… Es solo que recordé un chiste… —Es obvio que lo del chiste era mentira, pero si le decía al otro que se estaba riendo por su intento de verse amenazador y que en realidad solo se miraba adorable; aunque bueno Aritz en si no le creyó ni una décima de lo que había dicho, ese niño le conocía demasiado bien— Ya no pongas esa cara y mejor sigamos caminando, tengo deseos de ver al señor Aeneas

— Hare como que te creo, pero bueno… —Se alzó de hombros y siguió su andar— Tienes razón —Alzo la mirada y embozo una ligera sonrisa— El viejo se pondrá feliz en cuanto te vea

— Respeta al señor Aeneas —Le regano con cariño mientras colocaba su mano en los cabellos del menor y se los revolvía—

— ¡Pero si ya está anciano! —Grito en respuesta, André solo reía al ver los gestos y constantes chillidos del francés en sus intentos de alejarse del rubio— ¡Suéltame pervertido!

— ¿Cómo que pervertido? —Las personas que pasaban a sus alrededores solo sonreían y comentaban entre sí, confundiéndolos como una joven pareja aunque en realidad su trato era como de hermanos, ya que André miraba a Arizt como su hermano menor, a quien cuidaba o mejor dicho, sobreprotegía de los tres jóvenes Verseau y para Arizt, André era un perfecto hermano mayor, un modelo a seguir y alguien en quien confiar—

Ambos siguieron caminando entre juegos y risas, recordando pasadas de algunos años cuando estaban en Francia; pero en esas platicas y recuerdos, se terminaron desviando a un restaurante ya que Arizt alegaba que se moría de hambre y que si no era alimentado en los próximos diez segundos, terminaría armando algún escándalo acusándole de violador, por lo que André temiendo de que pasase algún policía y terminara preso por culpa de aquel embarazado psicótico.

— ¿Por qué siempre eres así conmigo? —El castaño solo le vio triunfante mientras miraba por la ventana, habían cogido un taxi que les llevase a algún restaurante de comida china, no sabía porque pero de repente le había dado antojo de la comida que preparaban esos asiáticos, aunque luego terminarían yendo a alguna heladería ya que el bebé quería helado de menta con chispitas de chocolate—

— No soy yo, es el bebé —Se excusó.

André solo rodo los ojos con molestia mientras apoyaba el codo contra la ventanilla del taxi y observaba la calle hasta llegar a un semáforo donde el taxista se detuvo cuando la luz cambio a rojo, más fue ahí cuando sus ojos pudieron apreciar la más hermosa figura de todas. Era un hombre, un joven apuesto, sus rasgos eran preciosos, magistrales y muy delicados, deliciosos a la vista; con una piel tersa y nívea cual porcelana cuidada por los dioses, sus maravillosos orbes son color oro, un dorado que le roba el protagonismo al mismísimo fulgor del sol. Su nariz pequeña y respingada, sus labios tienen un precioso tono confite que provoca deseos de morderles, además de tener una cabellera larga y lisa color dorada, que le llegaba hasta la pequeña y sensual cintura que hace juego con la hermosura de su cuerpo que sin duda le hace toda una obra de arte.

Si, era un hermoso ser y por un momento llego a dudar de que se tratase de algún humano quizá y era un ángel. Pero bueno, fuera lo que fuera no podía dejar de verle. Su hermosa cabellera danzaba de un lado a otro, de manera agraciada cada que se movía a observar el escaparate de la tienda; quería bajarse del auto, quería ir y acercarse a ese joven, aunque debía despertar de su ensoñación. Aquel joven usaba ropas finas, muy caras además de que estaba siendo cuidado por dos robustos guardaespaldas.

Se regañó así mismo y aparto la mirada, aún era un tonto sonador aunque no podía evitarlo, no cuando aquel hermoso ser se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, volvió a posar la mirada en la misma dirección y ahí estaba, solo que esta vez viéndole y mostrando una gentil sonrisa con sonrojo incluido, se miraba tan coqueto. Trago grueso, aquel joven parecía provocarle por diversión ya que había mordido su labio inferior y de una manera tan sensual, su mirada decía un sinfín de cosas que le provocaban salirse del vehículo y secuestrarle.

Le vio moverse y sus caderas contonearse de un lado a otro, aquellas ropas parecían una segunda piel pues gracias a ella se podía apreciar esa figura que cualquier mujer mataría por tener.

— _André… André…_ —Escuchaba una voz lejana llamándole mas no prestaba atención, su mirada seguía fija en aquel joven que parecía tentarle a cometer secuestro y algo más que eso— _André… ¡André!_ ¡ANDRE! —No fue sino hasta que escucho ese grito que bajo a la tierra, inclusive el taxista se había asustado por el grito de aquel chico embarazado—

— ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa?! —Grito igual de enojado y despegando la mirada de la ventana para ver al enano que tenía sentado a la par—

— ¿A mí? ¡Más bien a ti! —Ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo por largos segundos—

Llego hablándote al menos por diez segundos y tú ahí con cara de idiota viendo hacia la calle, ¿se puede saber que era tan importante como para que tuviera toda tu atención y me ignorases? —André solo rodo los ojos pero Arizt busco asomarse a la ventana, aunque el rubio se interpuso para que no viese— ¡Oye, déjame ver! —Pero el rubio ni por un centímetro que se movía y agradeció a los dioses habidos y por haber cuando el auto dio marcha— Eres un idiota

— Y tu un escandaloso —Arizt solo le mostro la lengua y se giró un poco hacia el lado de su ventana para ver la calle, en eso el holandés aprovecho para medio sacar su cabeza y ver a aquel joven que seguía en aquel lugar y que poco a poco se iba perdiendo de su vista. Al no verle más metió la cabeza al automóvil y suspiro con pesadez, deseando tener la oportunidad de verle aunque sea otra vez—

 **(***)**

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Paris, Francia; Krest se encontraba pegado al teléfono y con el rostro pálido; por mucho que Aeneas había intentado decirle las cosas con tacto, simplemente no había podido evitar que el pequeño francés sufriera un ataque.

— ¿¡COMO QUE FUE VENDIDO COMO UN ESCLAVO?! —El pequeño hombre de hebras castañas rojizas tenía la mano derecha en el corazón, el pobre órgano vital latía de manera exagerada por las fuertes emociones que al parecer no irían a acabar— ¿Pero está bien? ¿Dónde está? ¿¡DONDE ESTA MI BEBE?

— _Cálmate Krest…._ —El pobre rubio tenía que despegar cada tanto el auricular de su oreja o sino terminaría sordo por los constantes gritos de su pareja— _El… Él se encuentra bien…_

— Mientes… —No se le escapaba nada, sabía que algo malo le había pasado a su bebé, lo presentía y Aeneas solo lo confirmaba al tartamudear; el griego nunca había sido bueno para mentirle, podía hacerlo con los demás pero no con Krest Verseau— ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi bebé? ¡Contesta!

— _Krest, cálmate, él se encuentra bien_ —En eso no mentía— _Nada malo le ha pasado… Pero, lo que te tengo que decir no es algo que se deba discutir por teléfono, ya mismo he mandado a alguien por ti, así que sin discusión, vienes porque vienes_ —El francés solo guardo silencio para meditar las cosas aunque, después de tantos meses sin saber de sus hijos y el que uno de ellos haya aparecido le traía una enorme dicha que muy poco le valía lo que su "esposo" o familia dijera—

Al final termino aceptando las disculpas del moreno por haberse tardado tanto tiempo en informarle del castaño, aunque no por eso el otro se terminaría salvando de un buen castigo por haberle hecho esperar.

— ¡Ese tonto! —Los empleados miraban pasar a su amo a paso apresurado y más de uno podía jurar que le había escuchado maldecir, lo peor del caso es que solo lo hacía cuando estaba muy enojado. Más de uno rezo y dio las condolencias a esa pobre alma que se tendría que enfrentar a la furia de Krest Verseau—

Los tacones de sus botas producían un fuerte sonido a causa de las fuertes pisadas que daban, más de uno bajaba la mirada al ver a aquel hombre bajito pasar a un lado suyo; el hermoso hombrecito se dirigió a su habitación, tenía que preparar su maleta y tenerla lista antes de que llegara El Cid, ya que usualmente Aeneas siempre mandaba al español para llevarle, era su hombre de confianza e inclusive el confiaba en el español.

— ¿Piensas ir a algún lado y sin avisarme? —Bajo el dintel de la puerta se encontraba el inglés con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada en el francés, tenía el ceño fruncido y a leguas se notaba la molestia en su voz—

— Tú haces lo mismo y yo no te reclamo nada —Se había sorprendido un poco por la llegada del otro ya que aún era temprano y usualmente el británico no llegaba sino hasta tarde o no aparecía sino hasta días después. Ryan solo le observo desde su lugar y sin emitir palabra alguna, Krest mientras continuaba arreglando su maleta e ignorando la mirada intensa del rubio—

— Te has vuelto altanero y he de suponer que es por ese amante tuyo y el metido de D' la Rose —Y era verdad, con el paso de los años Aeneas había logrado que Krest cambiase, ahora el francés no se mantenía callado cada que alguien tratara de hacerle sentir mal e inclusive en más de una ocasión se había atrevido a desobedecer a sus padres, aunque a quien más le llevaba la contraria era a el—

— Es algo que les agradezco, porque de no haber sido por ellos, aun seguiría siendo el mismo ingenuo de antes —Ahora era fuerte, muy confiado e inclusive hacia algunos años había empezado su propia industria de la moda, aunque tenía demasiado cuidado sobre todo de los reporteros y esos paparazis, estaban el doble de tras suyo en busca de algún escandalo—

— Al menos admito que las ocurrencias de Lugonis sirvieron de algo —Esa era una de las pocas veces en las que podían hablar bien y sin necesidad de estar peleando, por eso mismo dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para darle la cara al británico—

 **—X—**

 **Flashback**

Desde hacía mucho tiempo que ambos se trataban de esa manera, a pesar de estar "casados" ambos habían aprendido a ignorar la vida del otro y solo aparentaban frente a las cámaras y eso estaba bien, ya que Ryan no quería estar recibiendo quejas del francés y este tampoco. Su matrimonio era una farsa, algo inventado por sus padres que les habían obligado a contraer matrimonio sin importar su felicidad. Aunque ahora, luego de tantos años no podía evitar sentir algo de celos hacia el francés, porque no solo había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida, sino que también a alguien que le había ayudado a encontrar su pasión hacia algo y sacar provecho de ello.

Krest había conocido a Lugonis en una de las tantas fiestas que realizan la gente de sociedad, aun eran muy jóvenes y con un pequeño al que cuidar. Cuando eso sucedió estaba embarazado de su tercer hijo pero apenas iba por los primeros meses, Degel apenas tenía cuatro, Camus apenas dos años y Albafica, el único hijo de Lugonis, apenas iba a cumplir los cuatro. Ambos eran la comidilla de la sociedad, sobre todo Lugonis al ser "madre soltera" aunque el sueco trataba de ignorar los comentarios a toda costa y prefería enfocarse en su hermoso hijo; para el Albafica era como una bendición, era la luz de sus ojos.

En esa reunión ambos iniciaron una plática al ser los únicos sentados en sus respectivos lugares mientras las demás personas hablaban de sus logros y cuánto dinero hacían, siempre actuando de una manera hipócrita, todos eran tan cínicos y era algo que enfermaba a ambos jóvenes.

— Es un niño muy hermoso —Se atrevió a decir el francés al ver al pequeño Albafica sentado sobre las piernas de su madre y jugando con la coleta que caía aun lado de su hombro—

— Gracias y lo mismo digo de los pequeños, Degel y Camus —Los mencionados alzaron la cabecita y sonrieron con levedad al pelirrojo quien les regreso el gesto—

— Muchísimas gracias, vamos Degel, Camus, digan gracias ustedes también —Sus ojitos púrpura y rubíes, se fijaron en los de su madre y luego en los del sueco quien seguía con aquella sonrisa tan cálida en sus labios—

— Gashias —Musitaron ambos al unísono, sus mejillas regordetas se habían teñido en carmín y sus bracitos buscaron refugio en su madre quien les abrazo con cariño. A pesar de ser muy pequeños ambos eran unos niños muy tranquilos e inclusive Albafica lo era, ya que en todo ese rato que llevaban en esa fiesta, ninguno de los tres había armado escandalo alguno—

— Mami… —Lugonis bajo la mirada al escuchar el llamado de su pequeño, quien se alzó un poco para tomar a su madre por las mejillas—

— ¿Qué sucede mi hermoso capullo? —El pequeño guardo silencio por unos minutos y luego vio de reojo al francés mayor con el pequeño Degel quien le miraba con curiosidad—

— Mami, mida —Para ese entonces Degel era un poquito más suelto aunque claro, apenas era un niño— Ese nino es muy bonito —Krest alzo las cejas ante el comentario de su hijo, quien se estaba refiriendo al pequeño de hebras celestes quien inflo los mofletes y frunció el ceño—

— No zoy boneto —Pronuncio con dificultad, ambos adultos ahogaron una sonrisa por el intento del pequeño sueco, quien a pesar de estar enojado lucia demasiado adorable. Degel mientras le vio sin entender, ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?—

— Oh mi hermosa rosa, claro que si lo eres —El pequeño Albafica solo frunció más el ceño pero no dijo nada, al único que no le podía llevar la contraria era a su madre a quien abrazo con todas sus fuerzas—

Y así podría decirse que ambos iniciaron una amistad que iría a durar por muchos años, ya que en esa fiesta tan aburrida ambas madres hablaban de trivialidades, algunos gustos o sobre sus pequeños quienes poco a poco se iban quedando dormido al ser ya algo tarde; intercambiaron teléfonos y decidieron ponerse en contacto de las que días después terminaron viéndose en un parque, ambos habían llevado a sus pequeños para que jugaran al aire libre y habría que decir que desde esa salida, Degel y Albafica se habían vuelto muy unidos.

Cada que podían quedaban para verse, hablar de cualquier cosa mientras iban a algún café, al parque o donde fuera con tal de estar lejos de sus familias y toda esa presión que ponían sobre ellos. El estar juntos solo ocasionaba que ese lazo de amistad creciera, que ese sensación de soledad desapareciera de sus corazones e inclusive en sus hijos se notaba ese cambio, sobre todo en Albafica y Degel, ambos niños no interactuaban más que con sus madres o hermanos, como era en el caso de Degel. Con el paso de los años ambos demostraron que podían tener entera confianza en el otro, por eso mismo Krest le confió su más grande secreto al pelirrojo en una de sus salidas, ambos parecían tan emocionados mientras hablaban.

Lugonis preguntaba todo lo que se le ocurriera para saciar su curiosidad ante la relación que Krest y Aeneas mantenían, a veces sus hijos les observaban raro al verles tan emocionados mientras ambos platicaban.

— Eso es tan romántico~ —Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del francés, mientras los pequeños jugaban ahí mismo y de vez en cuando observaban a sus madres chillar por la emoción, Albafica a veces no podía entender el comportamiento de su madre, pero al verle feliz en sentía su corazoncito latir de pura alegría—

— Él es demasiado increíble~ —Ambos estaban acostados en la cama mientras hablaban, tenían un poco de música, algo suave para no molestar a los demás porque a pesar de que esa mansión "fuera parte de Krest" aun así no abusaba de su autoridad—

— Quisiera poder encontrar a alguien así —Exclamo con pesar mientras hacia una mueca— Pero todos los hombres que he conocido solo piensan que soy un hermoso chico con buen trasero

— Este mundo está lleno de esos así y es difícil encontrar a un buen hombre~ —Lugonis asintió como dándole la razón— Y lo peor, es que si llegas a encontrar a un buen hombre siempre hay algo que te impide estar con el

— Cierto~ —Ambos se quedaron sumidos en un corto silencio mientras observaban el techo y se perdían en sus pensamientos, mientras los pequeños miraban uno de esos programas infantiles que salía en la televisión y disfrutaban de algunos bocadillos que la nana de los pequeños franceses, les habían llevado—

Momentos como esos es que les hacía sentir tan vivos, pues personas tan solitarias lograban encontrar a otro igual con el que podían compartir pocas o muchas horas juntos para divertirse y dejar que sus pequeños interactuasen. Ambos eran muy unidos, sus hijos iguales. Degel y Albafica fueron al mismo kínder, primaria y secundaria; eran inseparables junto con dos chicos que habían conocido en el Kinder por igual, Shion Ariani y Asmita Aryan Kan'yārāśi.

Cuando la primavera llego para Albafica y Degel, fue cuando Lugonis empezó a involucrarse en el mundo de la moda, donde a pesar de tener sus tropiezos con el tiempo fue haciéndose conocer por sus hermosos diseños, ya fuera para hombre o mujer, inclusive para niños y niñas, donde su hijo servía como modelo.

— Deberías intentarlo —Ambos se encontraban en el jardín trasero de la residencia D' la Rose, el día era hermoso y habían aprovechado en verse para platicar un poco—

— No estoy seguro de ello Lugonis, sabes que nunca he hecho algo como eso —Los cabellos de ambos se removieron un poco por la suave brisa de primavera, el pelirrojo había vuelto a mencionarle sobre unirse al mundo de la moda o al menos buscar algo que le apasionase, algo que le ayudara a hacerse independiente, tanto de su familia como de "su queridísimo esposo"—

— Al menos inténtalo y si no es lo tuyo, pues ya luego veremos que más hacer —En esa época él era demasiado inseguro, no creía en sí mismo y todo porque había sido educado de una manera en la que, solo debía verse bien y sonreír ante la cámara, ser un buen esposo y darle hijos al rubio— Vamos, míralo por el lado positivo —El otro alzo la mirada— Te mantendrá ocupado, serás tu quien mantenga a tus hijos y viajaras constante con los pequeños, pasaras días lejos de Ryan y tu familia

Y aquello fue como el incentivo que necesitaba para aceptar la propuesta de su amigo, que si bien al principio fue demasiado difícil, las ganas de superarse y los ánimos que sus tres tesoros le daban, más la ayuda de Lugonis, ayudo para que no dejara sus deseos por seguir en el mundo de la moda, además de que había cogido un gran gusto por confeccionar y vaya que se le daba muy bien porque al poco tiempo sus apellidos fueron ganando fama, en cada escaparate de ropa se podía apreciar las hermosas creaciones de los diseñadores Lugonis D' la Rose y Krest Verseau.

En los programas de farándula y revistas de moda no solo se hablaba de las creaciones de ambos jóvenes, sino que también de la inmaculada belleza que poseían, eran envidiados por muchos, sobre todo por las mujeres al ver que los hombres babeaban más por ellos que por ellas.

Si, de no ser por pequeños empujones como esos jamás hubiera conseguido todo lo que tiene ahora y el como es. Porque ahora era más fuerte, decidido, confiado, inteligente, astuto además de que conservaba su juventud y belleza.

 **.**

 **—X—**

 **Fin del flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

— Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, trata de no ocasionar algún escandalo o a tu padre le terminara dando algo —Con esa advertencia se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, dejando algo confundido al francés, aunque decidió quedarse callado y volver a lo suyo—

Al poco rato su celular sonó, era Lugonis quien le estaba llamando, no haciéndole esperar contesto la llamada aunque por el tono histérico del otro supuso que nada bueno había pasado.

— Lugonis… trata… trata de calmarte, ¡Lugonis! —Del otro lado de la línea el pelirrojo no dejaba de gritar y sollozar, haciéndole difícil a Krest el comprender lo que el sueco trataba de decirle— Lugonis no te entiendo nada, trata de calmarte, vamos, respira hondo —Luego de muchos intentos de que el otro le escuchase e hiciera caso por fin logro calmarse, aunque los sollozos seguían y eso no hacía más que preocupar al francés— ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan mal?

— _Krest… es… es Albafica_ —Su pobre corazón no podía con ese terrible dolor y cada que intentaba explicarle al otro el nudo en su garganta hacia presencia y la voz se le iba— Mi niño, mi hermosa rosa… me lo han quitado, Krest, se llevaron a mi bebé

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

**Khian-sama:** Hola! Y si tienes razon, es mas me siento mas feliz por ello y hasta tranquila ^^...espero que Andre vuelva a ver ese angel, Kardia es un puto, y habran mas incognitas porque... YOLO

 **Elsa Lawliet:** Hola!Jajaja me alegro muchisimo y perdon por tardar tando XD kashaksa ammm Kardia = Puto! asi de facil aunque las cosas estaran algo complicadas para ellos y hasta confusas ewe mas que todo por Kardia! :v r ammm para el Milo-Camus aun no lo meto porque se viene algo groso... JAJAJAJA en el siguiente capitulo eue hue hue hue xD

 **Skarlett Aisha:** Tu me debes muchisimos reviews! xD kashaksa pero bue' estoy feliz que te hayas aparecido y dejado uno en este fic ewe me encantan los reviews! *-* y a Krest le dara de todo tan asi que es hasta divertido xD porque mami Krest no solo pegara el grito en el cielo sino que tambien... :v chan chan CHAAANNNN

 **Scorpio G:** Oye! Pero que comentario mas largo y me ha encantado xD y pues, por donde epiezo? La verdad es que a Khian si le afecto aunque no lo demostro en el instante y en el proximo capitulo sabras, y si, todos son hermanos, bueno... medios hermanos me refiero ya a con Milo y Khian, ya que los que si son 100% hermanos son Kardia con Degel, Camus y Arizt. Kardia y Milo no tienen la mas minima idea de que son parientes, esa es una bomba que ya falta poco para que estalle xD Aeneas quedo en shock cuando descubrio que Arizt habia estado haciendolo con Khian pero, el que Arizt se negara a hablar decidio ya no tocar mas el tema y mejor dedicarse a velar por el estado de su hijo embarazado. En si todo esto es una enorme bomba, una ENORME BOMBA! que poco a poco pues... iran saliendo los afectados, los estos y los aquellos y los culpables XDD asi que por favor, sigue mi fic para aclarar tus dudas... ahh... aunque creo que cuando el fic acabe es cuando sus dudas seran aclaradas eue

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola a todo el mundo, perdon por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero el trabajo me consume demasiado... en serio a veces ni me dan ganas de vivir ewe quisiera dormir y dormir al menos xD bueno... pero aqui les traigo un capitulo nuevo solo que de ante mano pido perdon por los horrores de ortografia, pero aah queria publicarlo ademas de que microsoft word no me sirve C: y aunque le pedi a una amiga que lo revisara aun asi las ganas de actualizar me estaban matando asi que ... aqui lo tienen xD

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de Tu Amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19:**

 **Decisions**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Krest no hacia mas que escuchar los constantes sollozos de Lugonis que, apenas y alcanzaba a completar media frase porque luego volvia a estallar en mas sollozos que ponian mas nervioso al frances aunque, le entendia porque el habia estado en la misma situacion en la que se encontraba su amigo, sabia cuan doloroso era perder a un hijo de esa manera, pero ya le estaba carcomiendo la curiosidad. Primero sus hijos habian desaparecido, semanas despues se entero por un histerico Hakurei que su unico hijo, y ahora era Albafica quien desaparecia.

ー Lugonis, intenta calmarte por favor ーPero por mucho que le pidiera el otro seguia sin calmarse. No podia, no cuando se trataba de su unico hijo, al unico ser que habia cuidado con tanto amor, Albafica era su razon de existir, pues cuando ese nino llego a sus manos sintio como algo en el habia cambiadoー

ー N-no... no se que hacer Krest, tan solo me fui por unos dias a Italia, fue solo una semana ーHabia ido por unos dias a Italia ya que se llevaria a cabo un importante evento, era el desfile de moda de primavera. Tan solo habia ido por unos dias, simplemente unos dias para ese evento para que en medio de este le llamaran avisandole que su pequeno capullo habia sido secuestrado por quien sabe que personasー

ー Primero que nada debes calmarte ーVolvio a insistirleー Estando asi no lograras nada, y sabes muy bien que yo estoy pasando por lo mismo e inclusive el histerico de Hakurei

ーEs... es verdad, ¿aun no encuentran a Shion? ーSu hermano quien se encontraba ahi para darle apoyo, ademas de pasarle uno que otro pañuelito para que se limpiara las lagrimas e hizo un gesto negativo cuando le vio y menciono sobre el ariano. El menor de los hermanos se disculpo, diciendo que iria a hacer algo de te para asi calmar los nervios y dejar que el otro hablase con el francesー

ー Lugonis... ーAl notar que el otro se habia calmado decidio retomar el tema, era mas que obvio que las desapariciones de los jovenes no era algo al azar y mientras pensaba en ello se dispuso a guardar ropa en su maleta mientras le explicaba al otro lo que irian a hacer pero para ello debian de hablarlo personalmente, por lo que se encontrarian en la mansion de Aeneas Skorpioー

ー Estas seguro de ello? ーSe sentia inseguro y mas que el otro no le habia explicado muy bien el que harian, inclusive Luko que habia regresado de la cocina con una bandeja y tacitas de te, habia notado la preocupacion de su hermano mayorー

ー No estoy del todo seguro pero hay que intentarlo ーUna vez terminado de guardar sus pertenencias en sus maletas, llamo a uno de los sirvientes para que se las llevara al bestibulo donde seguramente ya le estaria esperando El Cid o alguno que otro sirviente de gran confianza, que Aeneas tuvieraー

Mientras tanto Lugonis se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos luego de cortar la llamada con Krest, quien tenia razon, debia calmarse aunque cada minuto sin su pequeño fuera como un puñal directo a su corazon.

ー ¿Que haras ahora? ーLa voz de Luko le saco de sus pensamientos, se limpio los restos de lagrimas y decidio ponerle fin a sus lloriqueos, debia de tener la mente clara y pensar bien para recuperar lo antes posible a su pequeñoー

ー Descuida, estoy bien ーSonrio con levedad y se fue a sentar en una de la sillas estilo victoriano mientras tomaba una de las tazas de te que su hermano habia preparadoー Pero ve diciendole a las sirvientas que preparen mis maletas

ー ¿A donde piensas ir, Lugonis?

ー Pienso ir a encontrarme con Krest, al parecer hay alguien que puede ayudarme a encontrar a mi pequeño Albafica ーVer aquella chispa de esperanza en los ojos de su hermano mayor, era lo que motivaba mas a Luko, por lo que se levanto decidido y se paro frente al pelirrojo para tomarle por los hombros ー

ー Ya veras que si le encontraremos ーEran los unicos que se tenian, eran una pequena familia, puesto que luego de que ambos cumplieran la mayoria de edad y lograran obtener un puesto en la carrera que ambos habian escogido, habian cortado cualquier lazo y comunicacion con sus familiares, incluyendo a sus propios padres; no es que los odiaran, tan solo estaban cansados de que estos les controlar sus vidas, estaban cansados de tener que seguir cada orden de ellos hasta de llegar a un punto donde sus vidas serian unidas a perfectos desconocidos, ninguno de ellos queria eso. Ambos deseaban ser libres y escoger lo que les gustara y unir sus vidas con quienes amaranー

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Por otro lado Degel se encontraba solo en ese enorme apartamento, luego de que Kardia se fuera a quien sabe donde, habia decidio irse a encerrar a la habitacion, necesitaba dormir un rato y olvidarse de lo que habia ocurrido. Necesitaba mantener su mente libre de cualquier pensamiento que le dejara pensar con claridad, ya que ahora no solo debia cuidar de el sino que tambien de ese pequeno ser que crecia en su interior.

Pero por mas que le diera vuelta al asunto, por mas que se removiera en la cama buscando alguna solucion o que despertase, ya que creia que aquello no era mas que una horrible pesadilla, nada de eso ocurria y el aroma impregnado del griego en las sabanas le revolvia su interior; podia sentir como una creciente rabia y tristeza crecia en su ser. Instintivamente llevo sus manos a su vientre para acariciarlo, apenas tenia dos meses y medio y por lo que el doctor le habia dicho en la consulta, ese bebeeb aun era muy pequeño, aunque sus ojos ya se estarian formando, al igual que sus brazos y pierna; y era tan pequeño que media 3 centimetros y pesaba solo 3 gramos a lo mucho.

Mientras se acomodaba en posicion fetal, no podia parar de pensar en como seria ese bebee, ¿sera ninoo o ninaa? ¿se pareceria a el o seria como Kardia? ¿Que le gustara? Miles de preguntas rondaban, se imaginaba cientos de escenarios con esa criatura a la que no culpaba de nada ya que, en mas de una occasion que habia compartido el lecho con ese hombre, se habia imaginado el como seria formar una familia.

Si, lo habia imaginado y luego de culminar el acto y esperar que el otro cayera preso del cansancio mientras el fingia dormir, abria los ojos y se quedaba observando a ese enorme y orgulloso hombre, quien a pesar de su caracter tosco, podia sentir que se trataba de un niño que a pesar de tenerlo todo en sus manos, se sentia solo y ver como el otro cambiaba y le hacia sentir a gusto, solo le hacia confirmar lo que pensaba. Porque si, al principio Kardia se mostraba tosco, arisco, era muy vulgar y no le dejaba salir de la cama hasta satisfacerle en todo pe sus manos, se sentia solo y ver como el otro cambiaba y le hacia sentir a gusto, solo le hacia confirmar lo que pensaba. Porque si, al principio Kardia se mostraba tosco, arisco, era muy vulgar y no le dejaba salir de la cama hasta satisfacerle en todo pero con el tiempo fue cambiando, de a poco le fue mostrando que bajo esa coraza existia un hombre capaz de sentir e inclusive amar.

Sonrio y se encogio mas, la habitacion se habia tornado mas fria por lo que se cubrio completamente y siguio divagando en sus pensamientos. A pesar de ello le habia demostrado que se preocupaba por el y de que era muy observador, como al principio no le dejaba salir de ahi, era el mismo griego quien se encargaba de traerle ropa que era de su talla y gusto, sorprendiendole y mas aun cuando este traia algunos libros y se los daba de manera desinteresada, como si fuera un simple objeto que habia tomado al azar, pero cuando este se le daba la espalda luego de que le agradecia, podia notar un fuerte sonrojo que se expandia hasta las orejas del mayor, y aunque que lo pervertido no se le quitaba con nada, admitia que era un excelente amante.

Le llevaba al cielo o al mismisimo infierno, le hacia sentir cosas que nunca antes habia sentido, le habia llevado a experimentar y que conociera mas su cuerpo; ademas de que le quemaba. Era como caer en el mismisimo infierno, uno donde eran consumidos por las llamas del placer mientras se entregaba a esa danza erotica, donde el griegpo le reclama, donde le marcaba como suyo y de nadie mas e inclusive se lo susurraba al oido para luego morderle en el cuello y continuar con esas arremetidas, donde la cama traqueaba y se confundia ese sonido con los constantes gemidos roncos de un animal en celo y esos suaves sollozos que eran como un dulce ronroneo.

Pero ahora todas esas emociones que le hacia sentir y todas esas palabras que le susurraba en medio del acto, estaban tan distantes. Quiza todo eso se lo habia imaginado o simplemente habia caido en la trampa del escorpion, para que a este se le hiciera mas facil tomarle cuantas veces quisiera y de ser asi, no podia mas que sentirse el tonto mas grande de todo el mundo.

ー No soy mas que un idiota... ーCerro fuertemente los ojos, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por los sollozos que trataba de contenerー Pero todo es tu culpa... tu... maldito idiota...

ー ¿Se puede saber, a quien insultas con tanto ahinco? ーA pesar de estar cubierto de pies a cabezas con las sabanas, aun asi podia saber la expresion que el otro debia tener en su rostro, pero no queria imaginarselo, no claro que no, queria verlo el mismo por lo que sin perder tiempo tomo las sabanas y las halo con fuerza para destapar al otro, Degel salto ligeramente por puro impulso cuando se vio descubiertoー

ー ¿Qu-que... que estas haciendo aqui? ーSu voz habia fallado, y ahora que estaba boca arriba Kardia podia apreciar mas de aquellas facciones nerviosas que el otro le mostraba, por lo que se subio a la cama y gateo hasta posicionarse encima del mas joven, quedando entremedio de las piernas de este y aprisionando las muñecas con una de sus manos y posicionandolas por encima de la cabeza del mas jovenー

ー Aqui vivo o acaso lo olvidaste? ーEl menor hizo una mueca de asco cuando el otro acerco el rostro al suyo, apestaba a licorー

ー Kardia, quitate de encima, apestas a licor y pesas mucho ーBusco quejarse y quitarse a aquel hombre de encima, pero este parecia no ceder pues solo afirmaba mas el agarre en sus muñecasー ¡Me estas lastimando! ーAlzo la voz y se movio con mas brusquedad para quitarselo de encima, pero el griego no cedia e inclusive habia colado su mano libre por debajo de la camisa del frances, a quien ahora le acariciaba aquel par de botoncitos rosasー Ahh~

ー Pues al parecer tu mismo te contradices, vamos Degel, se que lo deseas ーSu mano continuo jugando con los pezones, para luego atrapar uno de ellos entre su pulgar e indice y torturarlo con constantes pellizcos que hacian delirar de a poco al menor; Degel iba sintiendo como su cuerpo se calentaba y como de su boca querian escapar aquellos jadeos y gemidos por la habil mano del griegoー No eres mas que una puta en celo ーLe susurro al oido, dejando congelado al cuerpo que yacia debajo suyo y aprovechando para poseerloー

ー …. ー¿Acaso habia escuchado bien? ¿Acaso todo este tiempo habia malinterpretado las cosas y este era el verdadero Kardia o solo actuaba y hablaba asi por influencia del alcohol? No lo sabia y lo que menos queria era encamarse con ese hombre, no ahora que su mente era un caos y que entre ellos estaba un ser en formacionー N-no... No quiero...

ー ¿Piensas negarte? ーLe apreto con mas fuerza y saco su mano por debajo de la ropa para tomarle con fuerza por el mentonー ¿Luego de tantas veces que lo hemos hecho, vas a negarte a abrirme las piernas? ー¿Desde cuando el hablaba de esa manera tan sarcastiga e hiriente? Ni Degel lo entendia y la poca coherencia que aun quedaba del griego, le gritaba en su mente que debia detenerse y liberar al otroー Escuchame bien, pague una exagerada cantidad por salvarte el culo, niño bonito, y lo menos que puedes hacer es abrir las piernas para que te la meta

ー ¡Sueltame Kardia! ¿Que acaso no entiendes? ¡Sueltame! ーPero no pensaba ceder, no cuando debia cuidarse mas que nuncaー ¡Sueltame maldito engengro! ーAhora eran ambos los que peleaban en la cama, rodaban den un lado a otro y a veces Degel quedaba encima del mayor quien le sostenia de los brazos o volvia a quedar sobre la cama, mientras pataleaba para quitarselo de encima, aunque Kardia era el doble o quiza el triple de fuerteー

ー Oh, ¿asi que por fin sacas tus garras? ーDesde abajo Degel trataba de quitarselo de encima, pero entre mas intentaba mas cansado acababa, Kardia no cedia ni un apiceー

ー ¡Sueltame! ーLas quejas fueron subiendo de volumen y con ello el enorjo de Skorpio se iba haciendo mas notorioー

ー Maldita puta, ¿que no te puedes quedar quieto? ーLe gruño en respuesta a lo que el franes contraataco con un rodillazo al estomago, doblegando al griego quien cayo de lado, aprovechando ese momento de debilidad por el golpe y la borrachera se lo quito de encima y salio corriendo a la puertaー

ー M-maldito bastardo... ーApoyo una mano en el colchon y con la otra se tomo el abdomen, la cabeza le daba vueltas y con la accion del frances, aquella mecha se habia encendido en el mayor quien se levanto airado para ir tras el peliverde quien, al tener ventaja habia corrido hasta llegar al recibidorー ¡Degel, regresa aqui! ㅡPero el frances ni caso le hacia, es mas buscaba la manera de huir, por lo que el miedo a perderle insto al peli azul a correr mas rapido, ignorando el creciente dolor de cabeza y mareo, y atraparle en medio de aquel pasillo desoladoㅡ

ㅡ ¡Sueltame Kardia, no quiero estar contigo! ㅡEscucharle decir aquellas palabras provoco un extraño estremecimiento en su cuerpo, ademas de un sabor en su boca. Al tenerlo preso en sus brazos podia sentir como temblaba y hasta podia asegurar que se estaba conteniendo de llorarㅡ

ㅡ Se que no lo quieres... ㅡAl principio el mayor no le entendio por lo que no dijo nada y lo estrecho mas contra su cuerpo, impidiendo que escapaseㅡ Pero al menos me deberias dejarme ir, dejanos ir Kardia... ㅡEse "dejanos" le recordo el porque estaba tan enojado y el porque actuaba asi, el porque se habia emborrachado de esa manera. Apenas tenia pocas horas de vida, habia siquiera pensado en formar una familia, no ahora, no nunca pero de solo imaginar que Degel queria irse, le hacia sentir algo extraño en su serㅡ Y se que es algo que nunca vas a querer, que no estas preparado para ello por eso te lo pido, dejanos ir... no me atrevere a decirle a nadie que tu eres el padre, pero por favor Kardia, por el amor a los dioses dejame ir... No quiero que mi hijo...

ㅡ...ㅡ"Hijo" aquella simple palabrita le hizo estremecerse, ¿Como es que Degel podia tomarselo tan a la ligera?ㅡ

ㅡ No quiero que le veas como un estorbo... ㅡAgacho mas la cabeza y dejo que el fleco le cubriera la mirada, lo que menos queria era verse debil ante los ojos de aquel hombre, no cuando Kardia le sostenia de aquella manera contra su cuerpo y le hacia sentir esa calidez a la que ya se habia acostumbradoㅡ

Ambos se quedaron en aquella posicion por algunos minutos, ninguno de los dos queria separarse y poco a poco la rabia del mayor iba desapareciendo aunque no por ello queria decir que iria a dejar libre al frances, era lo que menos queria. Lo que ahora quedaba era calmarse, dejar que al heleno se le pasara la borrachera y hablar las cosas con calma, si bien apenas tenian pocas horas de saber sobre el embarazo, aun tenian muchisimo tiempo antes de que el bebe naciera.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad un hombre con una vestimenta roja con bordes en negro y detalles en dorado, ademas de llevar un velo negro en su cabeza y amarrado de lado, zapatillas negras con detalles en dorado y semipuntiagudas, caminaba tranquilamente imentras era custodiado por su guardia personal, casi una docena o mas de hombres que buscaban proteger al gran Jeques del pais vecino.

Era un joven de apenas 28 años y tenia al menos 10 años de haber sido elegido como Jeques en su pais, luego de que su padre muriera por una enfermedad. Ese dia el joven habia llegado a ese pais para cerrar algunos tratos con varios empresarios, sobre todo con Skorpio y Nightmare, pues era con quien mas negocios tenia y con quienes lograba tener muy buenas ganancias.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente y observaba los distintos puestos, buscando algo que atrajera su atencion la suave y fria brisa de la noche acariciaba su faz y movia ligeramente sus cabellos color plata.

ㅡ Señor Minos, no creo que sea buena idea estar en este lugar ㅡUn joven de mismos cabellos platinados y atados en una coleta, ademas de usar ropas similares al mayor, caminaba con intranquilidad, como si temiera que algo malo llegara a pasarㅡ

ㅡ Te preocupas demasiado, Lune, mira que dentro de unos dias empezaremos con esas reuniones aburridas ㅡEl menor solo hizo un gesto de desaprobacion con los labios, pero a pesar de ello Minos haria lo que le viniera en gana ademas, habian tantas cosas de ese pais que le gustaban y aun habian varios lugares que queria conocer y por eso habia decidio ir a las afueras de este, ya que habia escuchado a muchas personas hablar sobre las cosas que ahi vendian o sucedianㅡ

La guardia siguio tranquilamente el paso del joven quien se detenia a ver cuando algo le llamaba la atencion y decidia comprarlo, dejando a mas de un guardespaldas cargando con los comprados del Jeques, pero eso ya era normal en el ademas de que no eran muchas cosas ya que el joven tenia gustos muy finos y algo excentricos y fuera de lo comun. Pero entonces las horas fueron pasando e hicieron mella en ellos, ya no habia nada que llamase su atencion aunque no por ello queria decir que estaba decepcionado, ya que habia conseguido valiosos objetos y de gran calidad ademas de ser unicos.

ㅡ ¿Esta satisfecho? ㅡPregunto el platinado mayor mientras se acomodaba los lentes a lo que el mayor sonrioㅡ De ser asi deberias regre...

ㅡ Espera, ¿que es eso? ㅡA varios metros de ellos se encontraba un tumulto de gente que no dejaba de gritar y soltar lo que parecian ser cantidades elevadas de dinero, picado por la curiosidad el gran Jeque salio corriendo para ver de que trataba eso y dejando a un Lune con las palabras en la bocaㅡ

Lo que ahi sucedia era lo mismo que habia pasado meses atras, era una de las caravanas que conseguia muchachitas o muchachitos hermosos para vender en cantidades exageradas al mejor postor y ahora mismo se encontraban cerrando con broche de oro al mejor de todos. Los hombres enmascarados alzaban la mano mientras gritaban alguna cantidad mas elevada que la anterior, volviendo casi loco al hombre sobre la tarima quien parecia tener los ojos desorbitados, sin duda que ese joven que tenia al lado suyo, amarrado y drogado era una de las mejores adquisiciones que habia conseguido, justo como aquellos tres muchachitos que habia vendido meses atras.

Pero el joven en cuestion no tenia ni la mas minima idea de lo que ahi sucedia, tenia la mirada perdida en algun punto, sus largos mechones celestes caian aun lado y el fleco cubria parte de su mirada, sentia algo de frio puesto que apenas y estaba cubierto por una tela de seda blanca ademas de que estaba descalzo. Aquel ser cuyo cuerpo y rostro habian sido tallados por las mismas diosas de la belleza, habian logrado captar la completa atencion del Jeque, quien se fue abriendo paso entre el tumulto y con ayuda de su guardia; las personas a sus alrededores fueron guardando silencio al reconocer a aquel hombre cuyas ropas estaban hechas de la mas fina tela, inclusive su calzado era hecho a la medida.

ㅡ Que le parece, mi buen amigo ㅡSus orbes amatistas se vieron dirigidos a aquel hermoso joven a quien le acaricio el rotro con gran delicadezaㅡ Si le doy $100,000? ㅡTodo el mundo se quedo congelado e inclusive Lune parecio no reaccionar los primeros minutos, pero cuando pudo corrio hacia el mayor quien seguia acariciando el rostro de aquel joven y hasta le habia acomodado el fleco de modo que no le estorbaraㅡ

ㅡ Jeque Algharif Kalab Saghir* ㅡLe tomo por la manga del trajeㅡ ¿Acaso esta loco, como piensa soltar una cantidad como esa? ㅡPero el mayor ni caso le hacia, estaba tan embelesado por esa criatura que con el simple pensamiento de que alguno de esos viejos asquerosos llegara a poseerlo, le hacia enfurecerㅡ

ㅡ Como dije ㅡIgnoro los berrinches de Lune y esta vez enfoco la mirada en el hombre que estaba que no salia de su ensoñacionㅡ ¿Acepta el trato? ㅡEl tipo miraba a Minos y luego tartamudeaba, no tenia palabras para expresar lo que sentia o para siquiera aceptar el trato, por lo que Minos sonrio con levedad y tomo al joven de hebras celestes en brazos para llevarselo de ahiㅡ Lune, encargate del pago para ese buen hombre y que esto no salga de aqui ㅡA pesar de dedicarles una leve sonrisa a los ahi presentes, muchos sintieron como si un frio les recorriese de pies a cabeza, esa no era la sonrisa de un buen hombre mas bien parecia la de algun demonio e inclusive el vendedor sintio como si hubiera hecho un pacto con algun demonio y que demono a que no cumpliera con las normas, terminaria perdiendolo todoㅡ

Mientras caminaba con su preciada adquisicion, algunos de su guardia se le habia acercado con intenciones de tomar al joven pero Minos se negaba, diciendo que seria el mismo quien cargaria y cuidaria con esa belleza. Mientras tanto un confundido -drogado- joven, miraba al mayor quien le dedicaba sonrisas y aunque miraba que este movia los labios, no entendia lo que le estaba diciendo, se sentia muy cansado y los parpados le pesaban, por lo que termino sucumbiendo al mundo de los sueños mientras era llevado por quien seria su salvador.

Mientras tanto Lune se habia quedado con la mitad de los guardias para cuidarle, mientras llevaba a cabo el pago y papeleo con el comerciante. A pesar de su tranquilo temple por dentro estaba que se moria de la rabia, no entendia en lo que estaba pensando el otro, ¿como demonios se atrevia a derrochar una cantidad como esa y todo por un jovencito? a veces no entendia lo que su jefe pensaba.

ㅡ Es un idiota ㅡMurmuro por lo bajo mientras leia o trataba de leer los documentos, pero viendo una vez que todo estaba en orden le entrego un cheque con la cantidad, al vendedor no le quedo de otra mas que aceptarlo sin reproches ya que mas antes habia tenido las advertencias del hijo mayor de Aeneas y todo porque se negaba a aceptar el pago como eseㅡ

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Media hora despues los sirvientes recibieron a su señor, las doncellas tomaron los objetos que este habia adquirido y mas de uno se quedo con los ojos como plato y la boca desencajada al ver a su señor, cargando a un joven de gran belleza que se removia y pegaba mas al pecho de este. Las doncellas voltearon a ver a Lune quien solo les vio con fastidio, al parecer ni el entendia porque el gran Jeque habia traido consigo a un joven, es mas, nunca habia traido a alguien a su hogar y al unico que miraban rondando era a Ruse de Cioară*

Mientras se dirigia al pasillo que conducia a las habitaciones, llamo a dos doncellas para que le siguieran, las jovenes asintieron y siguieron a su señor mientras escuchaban las ordenes que este les daba.

ㅡ El sera mi invitado especial ㅡDijo refiriendose al menor mientras caminaba y pasaba por varias puertas hasta detenerse frente a unaㅡ Espero que le traten muy bien ㅡAmbas escuchaban atentamente y una de ellas se acerco para abrir la puerta y dejar que el mayor entrase a la lujosa estancia. El piso era de marmol blanco y con algunos diseños en color negro, a un extremo estaba la cama con una base circular de color purpureo con dos escalones, la cama era matrimonial y con sabanas escarlata con bordes en dorado, ademas de que las cortinas del dosel de la cama eran del mismo color y a cada lado tenia una mesita de noche de caoba y con una lampara; el techo era de un color crema y por causa de las luces ademas de las cortinas del dosel, las paredes se miraban de un tono similarㅡ

Las sirvientas solo asentian a las palabras del mayor quien se metio a lo que parecia ser el baño. Las paredes eran de color crema, el suelo de marmol blanco con los caracteristicos diseños en negro, al igual que los pilares que se unian a algunas paredes. La habitacion del baño era la mitad del tamaño de la enorme habitacion que se le habia asignado al invitado, a quien aun sostenia en brazos mientras llenaba la enorme tina con agua tibia, petalos de rosa y algunas otras flores, para luego desvestirlo aunque, mientras removia la tela sus dedos se paseaban por aquella suave y tersa piel, era como si estuviera tocando los pétalos de las mismisimas rosas. Los arapos quedaron olvidados y el etero cuerpo quedo al desnudo mas solo un par de ojos fue capaz de contemplar aquella belleza.

Minos parecia embobado, nunca habia visto un joven tan hermoso y casi podia afirmar que esa belleza habia causado un revuelo en su interior, por lo que acallando aquellas voces y deseos, decidio meterlo con sumo cuidado en la tina para que las doncellas hicieran su trabajo.

ㅡ Quiero que le den un baño, cuando hayan acabado avisenme, estare en la habitacion de mi invitado ㅡY sin mas que agregar tomo la prenda que el hermoso habia utilizado para cubrir su cuerpo y lo tiro al cesto de la basuraㅡ

Una vez dejando a las doncellas para que hicieran su trabajo, se fue a sentar al borde de la cama y a pensar en lo que habia hecho. La verdad es que no se arrepentia para nada aunque luego eso le costase una tarde entera llena de sermones por parte de Lune, pero sabia que habia hecho lo correcto, pues de solo pensar que alguno de aquellos hombres hubiera comprado a tremenda belleza para exponerlo a sus asquerosos deseos carnales, le provocaba un horrible asco. Si bien entendia que cada quien tenia sus gustos a la hora del arte amatorio e inclusive el tenia los suyos pero, dejar a una belleza como esa con un cerdo como lo eran esos tipos, era algo que le causaba enorme asco.

De tanto estar divagando no se dio cuenta cuando una de las doncellas habia salido a llamarle sino hasta que esta se acerco a el para informarle que habian terminado y que el joven habia despertado.

ㅡFantastico ㅡRespondio alegre y pidio entonces que les dejaran a solas, ambas obedecieron y salieron no sin antes hacer una leve reverenciaㅡ ¿Asi que has despertado? ㅡEl hermoso aun seguia en el baño, con la cabeza gacha y su cuerpo seco aunque de su cabello aun goteaba algo de aguaㅡ ¿Te encuentras bien? ㅡVolvio a preguntarle aunque seguia sin recibir respuesta, supuso que el otro aun se encontraba ido por la droga que le habian inyectado asi que le resto importancia y le tomo nuevamente en brazos y le llevo hasta la camaㅡ Este segura tu hogar, al menos hasta que vuelvas a ser tu y encontremos a tus familiares ㅡLe dejo sobre el lecho y se regreso a buscar algunas ropas que una de las doncellas habia dejado ahi, escogio un conjunto en blanco; tanto la ropa interior como el camisón lo eranㅡ No tendras de que preocuparteㅡEsta vez el decidio ocuparse de vestirlo, aunque una parte de el lo hacia porque queria tocar un poco mas de aquella pielㅡ

El silencio reinaba en aquella habitación, el hermoso simplemente se dejaba vestir ya que parecia mas una muñeca que un ser humano, aunque Minos no tenia inconveniente alguno, al contrario, tenia algo de libertad para al menos rosar de esa piel a la que se estaba volviendo adicto. Inclusive llego a acariciar aquellas piernas y muslos mientras le colocaba la ropa interior y sus dedos se perdieron a acariciar aquellos botoncillos rosas que reaccionaron a su tacto y sacaron suspiros y jadeos involuntarios del hermoso ser.

ㅡAhh~ ㅡEstaba acostado sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo y con una extraña sensacion en el cuerpoㅡ

ㅡ Al parecer tu cuerpo esta muy sensible ㅡAl igual que el hermoso el tambien se encontraba en el lecho, solo que estaba acostado de lado mientras acariciaba aquellos botones rosados por encima de la tela traslucidaㅡ ¿Sera que habran usado algun afrodisiaco en ti? ㅡLas caricias continuaron y pronto aquellos delicados labios rosas se vieron abiertos para soltar mas de aquella sinfonia de jadeos y gemidos mientras se removia en el lechoㅡ Inclusive tu voz es hermosa ㅡAlzo su diestra para pasearla por el rostro, de la belleza que buscaba mas de aquel contacto aunque no estuviera en sus cinco sentidosㅡ Eres una enorme tentación ㅡLe tomo del mentón y se acerco para probar aquellos labios rosa, robandole lo que seria el primer beso de su hermoso invitadoㅡ Sera mejor que descanses...

ㅡ Y-yo... ㅡMinos se mostró sorprendido pero la sorpresa aumento cuando el otro le hubo tumbado para montarsele encima, el Jeque entonces mostro una sonrisa al ver aquella belleza encima suyo, con el rostro cubierto de un fuerte escarlata, la mirada ida y con el labio inferior apresionado entre los dientesㅡ

ㅡ ¿Que sucede, hermoso mío? ㅡEl hermoso solo agacho la mirada y sus hebras celestes cubieron el rostro. Nada de eso le desagradaba al mayor, al contrario, se lo tomaba con calma y disfrutaba de ese pequeño ser que se mostraba influenciado por la drogaㅡ Vamos, hay algo que te molesta? ㅡNo era tonto y lo habia notado, por lo que llevo sus manos a las casderas y comenzo un lento vaiven, donde acelero los latidos del corazon ajeno al sentir como sus nalgas se restregaban sobre algo duroㅡ

ㅡ P-por ..favor... ㅡLo que Minos mas amaba eran las suplicas y mas si venian de esa divinidad. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con cierta lentitud, al mismo paso con el movimientos de caderas que del peliceste quien apenas y se apoyaba en el pecho del peliplateadoㅡ Ahhh~ Mng~ Aaahh~

Era un fuerte estremecimiento, tenian los pensaientos revuelvos y mas el Jeque quien era el unico en sus cinco sentidos pero no podia evitarlo, no podia parar de mover las caderas del menor contra la erección que se habia formado y mas con esas ropas tan livianas que ambos usaban, llevandolos casi a sentir la piel del otro.

ㅡ De seguir asi me haras perder la cordura, belleza mia ㅡNo hubo mas respuesta que un melodioso gemido mientras se acostaba sobre el mayor y continuaba con los gemidos en el oido del peliplateado. Minos entonces continuo con aquellos movimientos, rozando su ereccion contras las nalgas y dejando que la ereccion del joven quedara presa y fuera estiulada entre ambos abdomensㅡ

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Bueno ese ha sido el capitulo de hoy y decidi cortarlo en la mejor parte porque... xD YOLO! KJDKAJDLS bueno... espero sus reviews porque sino hay reviews, no hay capitulo 7n79 xD miren que sus coments me hacen muy feliz y es lo que me motiva a seguir con mis fics! Y bueno, ahi les dejo una pequeña aclaración

 **Algharif Kalab Saghir:** Supuestamente asi se escribe "Griffon" en arabe

 **Cioară:** Supuestamente asi se escribe "cuervo" en rumano

Con esos ni pinche idea si asi se escribe, yo como ya ni tenia cerebro para pensar solo use google translate xDD


	20. Chapter 20

**Neliel621:** Wow! Oye gracias por comentar y si, saldra Minos 7u7r habra mucho de el y de Albita!

 **Elsa Lawliet:** Hola! Me alegro muchisimo de ver otro comentario tuyo! Oye! se siempre asi, que me encanta y me hace feliz! c: y si Minos y Alba se van a conocer, y muy bien 7u7r y aun las cosas entre Degel y Kardia seran inciertas y todo por ese peque;o ser y entre otras cosas... quien sabe eue

 **Aisha Skarlett:** Oye! pero que linda e insensible eres... :v me encantas por eso... jejeje eue voy de a poco mija, calma, calma! Oye y gracias por las ideas xD

 **Britzy:** Perdon por lo del Minos-Alba, pero yo amo a esos dos! Ahi hay amor! *^* aunque si sigues fielmente mi fic, quiza te lleves algunas sorpresas que te acaben gustando 7u7r

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Bueno creo que esta vez no me he tardado tanto en actualizar y eso es bueno... quiero decirles que siempre leo sus comentarios y eso me hace feliz, pero... espero que esta vez me dejen mas y me refiero a los que leen y no comentan ewe dejenme mis reviews o no seguire con el fic! :c ... En fin... aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo disfruten y no se olviden de dejarme reviews !

Ahh! antes de todo... las cuestiones de Lune... son gracias a Aisha Skarlett, ella me ayudo a poner cierto salseo por lo que Lune siente y que haya desmadre 7u7r

KHIAN=PUTA! :c ... -lo ha sacado de Dalas Review... :v Khian me ha abandonado, ya no me ama u.u... pero igual me quedo con sus Oc :v

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de Tu Amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20:**

 **Decisions**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Las frías manos del mayor recorrían la espalda del mas pequeño quien no dejaba de soltar suaves gemidillos contra el oído del Jeque. La tela se deslizaba por los hombros para quedar expuestos ante los furtivos besos que le daba el peliplatinado; estaba más que ansioso provando cada centímetro de aquella piel, pero no solo era eso sino que también eran los movimientos de cadera que, era el peliceste quien los hacia.

ㅡ ¿Acaso existe algo mas hermoso y erótico que tu? ㅡEl cuerpo del menor se contrajo al sentir el frío tacto de aquellas manos que se deslizaban por su espalda y llegaban hasta donde esta pierde el nombre, fue entonces que los labios con dulce sabor a néctar soltaron gemidos mas fuertes. Minos amazaba y apretaba aquellas nalgas, las movía a su antojo mientras el joven gemía mas fuerte, dejando escapar un hilio de saliva por el lado izquierdo de la comisura de sus labiosㅡ

ㅡ D-deten...gase... -El vapor caliente de su aliento chocaba contra el cuello del Jeque quien movía con mas insistencia su pelvis contra el joven. Los choques se hacían mas rápidos o a veces lentos, buscaba un contacto mas intimo y placentero; cualquiera que se acercase por esos lares, podía escuchar los constantes dulces gemidos de aquel joven que se iba dejando llevar por la sustancia que le habían administrado sus captores para que fuera presa fácil para su compradorㅡ

Minos termino acostando al joven sobre el lecho para ahora ser el quien estuviera encima de tal belleza, se fue acomodando de modo que pudiera quedar entremedio de esas lechosas piernas; paseo las manos en aquellas largas y finas extremidades, la piel del peliceleste podia considerarse mas fina que la seda ademas de que tenia un deliciosa aroma a rosas impregnada.

Sus labios besaron aquellas suaves mejillas para luego detenerse en los labios donde daba cortos besos mientras sus manos acariciaban las caderas del mas joven; Albafica mientras soltaba gemidos y tomaba al mayor por los brazos y apartarlo de su cuerpo pero al estar drogado casi no podía hacer nada, y simplemente terminaba cediendo y cooperando de manera inconsciente, pues sus piernas se alzaban para acariciar las caderas del albino quien sonreia con picardía. Aquel jovencito le estaba volviendo loco, todo en el le gustaba y mas por esa piel que no dejaba de besar; sus labios descendieron por la clavicula del peliceleste hasta llegar al pecho, dejandolo descubierto y asi continuar con el tramo de besos.

ㅡ B-basta... ㅡSus ojos se abrieron por completo cuando sintió algo humedo en su pezon, era la lenga del Jeque, que se movía de manera lenta sobre esa bolita rosa para luego mordisquearlaㅡ N-no...

ㅡ "Hermoso" ㅡPenso en cuando escucho esa voz quebrada, sus dientes volvieron a encajarse sobre esa bolita de carne con suavidad, ganandose mas gemidos de hermoso jovenㅡ Bella rosa... ㅡLe tomo por el menton, el peliceleste tenia la mirada mas oscura y llorosa, pues era la primera vez que experimentaba aquellas sensaciones; ni tan siquiera el habia llegado a tocar su cuerpo de esa manera o siquiera imaginaba que podia llegar a reaccionar asi por los toques de alguien masㅡ

Las manos rapidas del Jeque continuaron con su recorrido hasta desnudar nuevamente a su bella adquisicion, dejandole sin nada sobre el lecho. Sus ojos amatistas recorrieron la silueta, siendo un cuerpo tan proporcionado e inclusive mejor que el de cualquier mujer que habia visto; ambas manos viajaron hasta el pecho del hermoso y con sus dedos indice y pulgar tomaron los pequeños pezones erectos para apretarlos con delicadeza, Albafica sentia su cabeza dar vueltas y mas al sentir como algo duro se rozaba contra su cuerpo, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que era aquello y ni pudo preguntar porque su boca fue profanada, esta vez completamente, por la lengua experta del Jeque.

Minos besaba con hambruna esos labios, los lamia y mordisqueaba mientras seguia moviendo sus caderas contra las del menor, refregando asi su cuerpo contra el virginal.

ㅡ N-no sigas... ㅡA pesar de las suplicas sus manos fueron a parar en la espalda del mayor, clavando las uñas por encima de la tela mientras cerraba las piernas sobre las caderas del mayor, Minos solo sonrió lobuno y continuo besando aquellos labios, quería degustarse mas con ese dulce saborㅡ

Lamentablemente la diversión duro poco para el pues, por el otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un insistente Lune que no dejaba de llamarle para que fuera a atender unos asuntos muy importantes

ㅡ ¡Señor Minos! ㅡVolvio a llamarle desde el otro lado de la puerta, el mayor suspiro exasperado mientras miraba hacia la puerta, luego regreso la mirada hacia el joven que yacia con los ojos entrecerradosㅡ

ㅡ Al parecer no podremos continuar ㅡSusurro contra los labios rosa y con su mano aparto algunos mechones celestes que el menor tenia sobre el rostro. Albafica simplemente parpadeo y alzo su rostro para ver a aquel hombre, aunque le miraba algo borroso pues sentía los parpados pesadosㅡ Duerme, mi bella rosa... ㅡFue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer preso bajo los brazos de Morfeo; Minos entonces se levanto de la cama, vistió y cubrió aquel cuerpo que luego se encargaría de hacerlo suyoㅡ

 **.**

 **.**

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba el molesto secretario del Jeque, en sus brazos cargaba una agenda mediana y de color negro; era donde llevaba los apuntes de las reuniones a las que el otro debia asistir y algunas notas de lo que en estas se hablaban. No lograba comprender porque su jefe tardaba tanto o mejor dicho, no entendía como es que este pudo gastar semejante cantidad de dinero en ese joven.

Las hermosas facciones del albino menor se vieron arruinadas por arrugar el ceño, sabia que no podia ir encontra de los deseos de este pero aun asi no podia permitir que el Jeque Algharif Kalab Saghir, se comportase de esa manera y que sus acciones infantiles llegaran a los oídos de su nación y su nombre sea ensuciado por esos cerdos que deseaban arrebatarle el puesto de Jefe.

ㅡ Es un tonto infantil... ㅡMordió ligeramente su labio inferior y dio un largo suspiro mientras esperaba al otro. Al cabo de cinco minutos la puerta se abrió y de esta aparecio el mayor con una amplia sonrisa y la mirada cubierta por el fleco plateadoㅡ

ㅡ ¿Un tonto infantil? ㅡPreguntó devuelta por las palabras del menor, haciendo creer por un momento a Lune que no entendía lo que había dicho, aunque por la sonrisa que tenia en sus labios sabia que Lune se estaba refiriendo a su personaㅡ Lamento haberte hecho esperar, es solo que estaba con mi huésped ㅡY nuevamente ahi estaba la razón de su molestia, no entendía como el otro podía mostrarse tan entusiasmado por algo, o mejor dicho por alguien que había comprado; ¿acaso ese joven habia embrujado a su señor con su belleza? Era lo mas probableㅡ ¿Dijiste que tenia trabajo pendiente, verdad? ㅡEl otro solo asintió y bajo la miradaㅡ Bien, entonces sera mejor que vaya a terminarlo ㅡSin mas que agregar se dio la vuelta y continuo su trayecto por el pasillo pero luego de algunos pasos se detuvo y volteo a ver al otroㅡ Por cierto, Lune, dile a las mucamas que se encarguen de conseguirle ropa nueva a mi invitado

ㅡ Señor Minos, ¿que piensa hacer con el? ㅡNo había siquiera respondido a la orden de su señor o siquiera en pensar lo que habia dicho, simplemente se le habia escapado de los labiosㅡ Es decir...

ㅡ Es solo mi invitado ㅡRespondió tranquilo luego de varios minutos en silencio, aunque por la sonrisa que tenia dibujada en sus palidos labios y por el tiempo que tenia de conocerle, sabia que no solo era un simple "invitado"ㅡ

Al ver que el otro ya no tenia mas que decir, se giro sobre su eje y volvio a retomar su camino a la oficina que tenia en la enorme casona y dejando a un pobre Lune sumido en sus pensamientos; con un hondo suspiro y negacion de cabeza fue desesperezandose.

ㅡ Tan solo espero sepa lo que esta haciendo ㅡDijo a la nada y dio dos pasos hacia el frente mas no pudo evitar devolver la mirada hacia la puerta de aquella habitación, rezando a los dioses para que ese joven se fuera lo mas antes posible de ahí y no siguiera hechizando a su señor con esa su bellezaㅡ

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en la villa donde solo los mas adinerados vivían, un par de jovenes se iban bajando del taxi que habian tomado momentos atras luego de encontrarse en el parque, el Rubio se la habia pasado pensativo desde hacia un buen rato y Arizt lo había notado pero, ¿Qué era lo que ocupaba los pensamientos del rubio para que se encontrase así?

ㅡ Andre...ㅡSe detuvo de improviso y se planto frente al mayor quien parecía seguir en las nubes, pues hasta termino chocando con el menorㅡ ¿Podrias dejar de ignorarme?

ㅡ ¿Eh? ¿Que decias? ㅡArizt rodó los ojos con molestia y coloco los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho o mas bien descansando sobre la pancita que se le asomaba por la ropaㅡ

ㅡ ¡Lo estas haciendo de nuevo! ㅡChillo malhumorado, ahora fue turno del mayor por rodar los ojos y resolplarㅡ No lo entiendo, has estado actuando muy raro desde que veniamos en el taxi, ¿que es lo que te pasa? ㅡAmbos permanecieron en silencio, Arizt en espera de una respuesta y Andre pensando en una y si bien, admitía que algo había robado sus pensamientos o mas bien un alguien. Por mas que lo intentase, no podia dejar de pensar en aquel hermoso ser de belleza divina y hasta podia jurar que se volveria loco si no llegaba a verle de nuevoㅡ ¡Andre!

ㅡ ¡Ya deja de gritar! ㅡVociferó molestoㅡ

ㅡ ¡Entonces deja de actuar como un zombie! ㅡLe grito de vuelta, ambos eran tan cabezones y no pensaban ceder, sobre todo el castaño que queria saber que era lo que le pasaba a ese rubio cabeza hueca a quien queria como a un hermano mayor. Aunque los gritos de ambos terminaron alertando a los empleados de seguridad que custodiaban la casa y cabe decir que mas de uno se tento por lanzarse contra el individuo que parecía tener una acalorada discusión con el menor, pero gracias a la intervención de este diciendo que el holandés era un conocido de su padre, los guardias decidieron dejarle, aunque no por eso le irían a quitar la mirada de encimaㅡ

Mientras tanto en la enorme casona, el dueño de esta se encontraba en su estudio revisando algunos documentos cuando se fijo en algunos sobres olvidados; tenia desde correspondencia de algunas acosadoras y acosadores, como también panfletos sobre anuncios de cualquier producto, ya saben, lo típico. Pero habían dos que le llamaron la atención y en cada uno tenía el nombre de dos de sus tres hijos mayores. El primero que abrió era uno que tenia el nombre de su hijo el desaparecido, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo fue abriendo con extremo cuidado, como si temiera arruinarlo con el simple roce.

Luego de abrirlo saco los papeles que venían y su rostro tranquilo se fue distorsionando en uno difícil de describir; Aeneas paso de estar tranquilo, ¡a ponerse rojo de la furia! Pero ni aun asi sus orbes zafiros se despegaban del papel, al contrario, seguia leyendo cada palabra y a veces cuando se trataba por el enojo volvía a leer el mismo párrafo solo para estar seguro de lo que ahi decia, ¡aquello debia ser una broma!

ㅡ ¿¡CIEN MIL DÓLARES!? ㅡExclamó hecho una furia, las mucamas que pasaban por ahí se asustaron al escuchar el rugido de aquel hombre que siempre se mostraba tranquiloㅡ ¿PUES EN QUE MIERDAS HA GASTADO TANTO?

Dejo los papeles aun lado y apoyo el codo derecho sobre el escritorio mientras se apretaba el punte de su nariz, su otro brazo descansaba sobre la madera y tenia los ojos cerrados. Trataba de pensar en algo, estaba haciendo memoria en algo que su atolondrado y orgulloso hijo, podria comprar con tan exagerada cantidad de dinero; y si bien no habia sido tanta -ya que ni tan siquiera se habia dado cuenta y eso que el gasto habia sido meses atras- aun asi le preocupaba en lo que el pelirrojo estuviera metido.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Y a pesar de los constantes problemas de la familia Skorpio-Verseau, los únicos que parecían no verse afectados eran Milo y Camus, quienes habían logrado confesar su amor por el otro y ahora se encontraban mas que felices disfrutando de su noviazgo; aunque el rubio era un novio muy celoso pero al menos Camus toleraba eso, puesto que le encantaba que el otro le cuidase de cualquiera por miedo a perderle.

Para Camus, Milo era el hombre perfecto y lo decía por varios motivos. Milo no solo resaltaba por ser un hombre muy atractivo y de paso, con dinero, sino que a pesar de su apariencia era como un niño, su corazon así se mostraba ademas de que solía actuar de manera infantil en algunas ocasiones, entiendase que lo decia por las ocasiones que le habia visto pelear con Kanon y sobre todo con un chico de cabellera castaña y de procedencia griega también, sino mal recordaba se llamaba Aioria. Pues si bien eran mejores amigos, a veces terminaban peleando por las cosas mas absurdas, eran como dos niños para luego hacer las pases y hacer como si nada habia pasado.

ㅡ ¡Oye, Camus..! ㅡEl mencionado se giro leve hacia la derecha para ver al rubio que venía entrando a la cocina, el griego venía descalso, con unos pijama gris y algo holgada, el torso desnudo y con una toalla celeste sobre los hombrosㅡ ¿Que haces?

ㅡ La cena ㅡRespondió tranquilo y volviendo la mirada hacia la estufa, el heleno sonrió de medio lado y con la mirada fue recorriendo aquellas piernas desnudas y apenas una camisa blanca y holgada, que Milo supo reconocer como suya, la cual le llegaba hasta por la mitad de los muslosㅡ

ㅡ ¿Y que es lo que cocinas? ㅡVolvio a preguntar mientras dejaba la toalla aun lado e iba hacia donde el menor para abrazarlo, el pelirrojo dio un respingo al sentir el cuerpo ajeno tan pegado al suyo y con el aliento del griego contra su cuelloㅡ

ㅡ M-milo... ㅡSus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rojizo similar al de su cabello o quiza mas fuerte que este, por otro lado el griego se encontraba sonriente y de vez en vez iba depositando pequeños besos sobre el cuello de su novio, causando ligeros espamos en el francesㅡ B-basta... ㅡGimioㅡ Es... estoy cocinando...

ㅡ Vamos, solo son unos cuantos besos... ㅡSus brazos rodearon la perfecta silueta y sus labios seguian buscando mas piel por marcar a Camus no le quedo de otra mas que apagar la cocina antes de que la comida se quemase y se quedaran sin cenarㅡ

Tuvo que apartarle de la cocina para continuar con la sesión de besos y mas ahora que tenia al pelirrojo frente suyo, ambos devoraban la boca ajena con besos acompañados de mordiscos leves. El rubio se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor con el menor encima suyo. Tenia los brazos rodeando el cuello del rubio, ambos pechos estaban pegados al igual que sus labios. Las manos del griego acariciaban de arriba hacia abajo la espalda del pelirrojo, deteniendose en las caderas para masajearlas y luego bajar al trasero del menor y apretarlo o moverlo contra su cuerpo.

ㅡ Ahh... Milo... ㅡTenia los labios rojos por causa de los besos, el mayor le sonrio pícaro y le robo un beso masㅡ

ㅡ ¿Que sucede? ㅡLas manos morenas se movian suavemente sobre el cuerpo del francés, carentes esta vez de dobles intensiones, simplemente se dedicaba a acariciar el cuerpo de su novio quien descabsana su cabeza contra el pecho del morenoㅡ

ㅡ ...Te amo... ㅡMusito en un hilo de voz y escondiendo aun mas el rostro en el pecho de este cuando sintio las caricias parar. Los zafiros bajaron para ver la cabellera pelirroja de aquel jovencito que tenia encimaㅡ

ㅡ También te amo ㅡSusurro contra el oído de este, causando que su sonrojo aumentase. En el tiempo que llevaban simplemente se habian dicho un "te quiero" y solo hasta ahora habian cruzado de decir esa palabra que significaba algo muchisimo mas grande y fuerteㅡ

ㅡ ¿Lo dices en serio? ㅡCon timidez alzo el rostro para mirar de frente al mayor, Milo solo asintio y tomo el rostro de Camus para besarle la frente y ambas mejillasㅡ

ㅡ ¿Crees que mentiría? ㅡEl menor hizo un puchero y Milo aprovecho para tomarlo por la mejilla y que el otro hiciera labios de pescadito para besarselos una y otra vezㅡ

Luego de una larga sesión de besos donde el pelirrojo termino quejandose porque el rubio no queria soltarle, ademas de que había acabado con el cuello lleno de marcas, ambos se pusieron a terminar de preparar la cena y comer en el living mientras miraban alguna pelicula. Las bebidas estaban sobre la mesa ratona y ambos sentados en el sofa, bien juntos mientras comian tranquilamente y sin despegar la mirada de la televisión, aunque por veces Milo aprovechaba en robarle besos o trocitos de comida al otro.

ㅡ ¡Deja de hacer eso! ㅡSe quejo por décima vez el francés, causando que Milo solo se riera y le quitara el trocito de comidaㅡ ¡Milo!

ㅡ Ya, tranquilo, no volvere a hacerlo ㅡPero Camus sabia que esa era una mentira y que el otro volveria a robarle su comida, aunque eso no era algo nuevo en el griegoㅡ

Luego de comer dejaron los platos sobre la mesa y siguiero viendo la televisión, estaban pasando una de esas películas de miedo que muy a pesar de Camus y por insistencia de Milo, la terminaron viendo. Milo no dejaba de obserbar a Camus, el menor daba algunos brincos con ciertas escenas o buscaba arroparse mas con las sábanas que habian cojido y por nada del mundo se permitía dejar los pieses en el suelo por temor a que algo o alguien le tomase.

ㅡ Es solo una película ㅡExclamo el griego mientras le tomaba por el brazo para acostarlo sobre su pechoㅡ

ㅡ N-no tengo miedo ㅡRespondió rápidamenteㅡ

ㅡ Pero si yo no he dicho nada sobre ello ㅡContesto tranquilo mientras lo abrazaba y besaba la coronilla, el menor entonces dejo de templar y se concentro en la pelicula, estando ya mas tranquilo ya que podia sentir como esos calidoz brazos le protegerian de cualquier cosaㅡ

Luego de que la película acabase ambos se quedaron un rato mas en aquella posición, Milo se dedicaba a acariciar la larga cascada escarlata, causando que el menor se fuera adormeciendo mas y mas; para Milo no habia mejor cosa que tenerle asi y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, Camus era el unico con el que habia llegado a compartir esos momentos; desde ir a comprar las cosas del hogar, hasta ir a dar un pequeño paseo por el parque se le habian hecho nuevas experiencias, que ni por loco se le habían ocurrido antes para hacer con sus antiguas parejas.

ㅡ Eres un francesito muy hermoso, ¿lo sabias? ㅡCamus sonrió por el cumplido y mas por el beso que sintió contra su cuelloㅡ

ㅡ Lo soy, es mas, soy irresistible ㅡSe auto halago, causando que el heleno soltase una carcajadaㅡ ¿Que es tan gracioso?

ㅡ Nada, nada ㅡNegó y volvió a besarle la coronilla antes de levantarse con el francés ㅡ

Ordenaron el living, limpiaron la cocina y lavaron los platos, luego se dirigieron a la habitación que compartian para cambiarse las ropas por sus pijamas, en el caso de Camus. Milo mientras tanto se encontraba acostado en la amplia cama y revisando su celular, leyendo algunos mensajes que Kanon le habia mandado o viendo las publicasiones de sus contactos en Facebook, no había nada que le llamase su atención, por lo que dejo el celular sobre la mesita de noche aunque este vibro a los segundos, dandole a entender que habia recibido algun mensaje pero ya lo dejaria para mañana por la mañana ya que cierto francés tenia toda su atención en esos momentos.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Lo que el rubio no sabia era que la persona que le habia mandado ese mensaje era nada mas y nada menos que su hermano mayor. Luego de la discusión que había tenido con el francés y de quedar abrazados en medio del pasillo, habia tomado al galo para llevarlo al interior del apartamento y hablar las cosas con mas claridad.

Y al decir claridad se refería a que tuvo que tomar una larga ducha para relajarse y tratar de que se le bajara la poca borrachera que tenia, mientras el menor se había quedado recostado sobre la cama, lo que menos quería era alterarlo nuevamente aunque, al estar bajo el chorro de la ducha, logro pensar en muchas cosas. Dégel le habia mencionado sobre irse de su lado pero, eso era lo que el menos queria y no lograba comprender el porque.

ㅡ Maldita sea... ㅡApoyo las manos en el lavamanos y vio su reflejo en el espejo. No queria perderlo, no ahora que estaba tan acostumbrado a su aroma, a su voz, a ese cuerpo, ¡se habia vuelto adicto a el!ㅡ

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de estarse viendo al espejo decidio secar bien su cuerpo y cambiarse por unas pijamas limpias; la toalla aun colgaba de su cuello cuando salió del baño, encontrandose a un Dégel sentado sobre el borde de la cama y con la cabeza gacha.

ㅡ Kardia... ㅡAhi estaba de nuevo esa voz quebrada, escucharse asi causaba que su pecho doliese y deseos de correr a abrazarle inundaran su ser, no entendía como es que de la nada esas sensaciones se creaban en elㅡ Por favor...

ㅡ Entiende que no te dejare ir ㅡResoplo con molestia y dejo la toalla sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia, el menor se sobresalto cuando vio que el otro se encontraba frente suyoㅡ Ni a ti, ni a ese bebé

ㅡ Por favor... ㅡVolvio a repetir afligido y cubriendo su vientre con ambos brazosㅡ Se que esto no es lo tuyo y por eso no quiero arruinar tu estilo de vida, se que podras olvidarme... despues de todo, muchas chicas lindas mueren por estar contigo y yo... ㅡEl fleco verdoso impedia que las hileras cristalinas se dejaran ver, pero eso no impidió que el mayor las notase luego cuando estas caian sobre los muslos del menor, mojando la tela de su ropaㅡ Solo soy algo que compraste...

ㅡ ... ㅡPor primera vez en mucho tiempo el griego se quedo mudo, no solo porque veía ese al menor tan vulnerable con lágrimas en ese rostro que consideraba por demás hermoso, sino que tambien abría una brecha de duda en su interior, ¿acaso cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que el otro estuviese enamorado? Su mano se alzo de manera inconsciente para tomarle por la mejilla izquierda y aunque el francés se negó a que le viese aun asi terminó cediendoㅡ

El fleco del griego cubria su mirada, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y no dudaron en tomar los del francés, causando que abriera los ojos por la sorpresa, resistiéndose al acto del cual el otro no cedía. Los brazos del heleno estrecharon aquel cuerpo que temblaba y se rehusaba a corresponder el beso, pero ni aun asi se rendía, al contrario, sus labios buscaban mas de aquel bálsamo que sanaba cualquier herida y eliminaba las dudas de su mente, inclusive su corazón estaba alterado, sentia como si fuera a escaparsele.

En ese momento ambos notaron algo, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, era como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro.

ㅡ No quiero que me dejes... ㅡSusurró débilmente, la punta de la nariz del mayor fue rozandose con las mejillas húmedas y heladas del peliverde quien seguía sin salir de su asombroㅡ No tienes permitido dejarme, eres mío, me perteneces y ese niño también...

ㅡ Pero... ㅡBajo la mirada pero el mayor le tomo del mentón para que la alzaraㅡ

ㅡ Es mi hijo ㅡLa simple y pequeña frase causo revuelo en el menor que busco refugio en los brazos del heleno, que si bien no sabía como habia dicho aquellas palabras, sabía que ya no podia retractarse además, no existía ser en el mundo que pudiera reemplazar a su Dégelㅡ

ㅡ ¿En verdad lo aceptas? ㅡNo queria arruinar ese hermoso momento con preguntas, pero debia estar seguroㅡ Kardia...

ㅡ No se nada respecto al tema ㅡSe sinceroㅡ No se nada respecto a como ser un buen padre, ㅡSus brazos estrecharon mas al frances que por fin habia dejado de temblar y lo llevo a la cama donde la compartirían pero esta vez para otras cosasㅡ Si bien mi viejo ha sido bueno conmigo, jamas compartió el tiempo suficiente conmigo o con mis hermanos y todo por trabajar sin descanso aunque... ㅡHizo una ligera pausa para suspirar y apartar los cabellos que el otro tenia en la frenteㅡ Se que todo lo hacía por nuestro bienestar, pero por eso mismo... yo no soy una buena persona y tu mismo lo has comprobado

ㅡPero... ㅡLa mirada violeta se encontró con los zafiros, su cuerpo se movio en busca de aquel calor que el griego emanaba de su cuerpoㅡ Se que a pesar de todo, eres una buena persona

ㅡ ¿Como puedes decir eso luego de todo lo que te he hecho? ㅡAlzo ligeramente la voz, pero el menor solo se vio tentado a sonreír con ligereza, no podia evitar caer rendido bajo esos zafiros que si bien el dueño de estos se mostrase agresivo aun asi podia notar un brillo especial en el mayorㅡ

ㅡ Kardia... me estas abrazando ㅡPronunció con tranquilidad y esta vez sus brazos rodearon al mayorㅡ Haz... haz dicho que no quieres que me vaya de tu lado y has aceptado que tendremos un hijo ㅡUn "hijo" nuevamente la palabra resonó en su cabeza, pero esta vez diferente, esta vez habia sido con la voz de Degelㅡ

ㅡ Un... hijo... ㅡEl menor sonrió con ligereza y asintió, levantándose y sentándose sobre sus piernasㅡ

ㅡ Nuestro... ㅡCon timidez tomo las manos del griego para colocarlas sobre su vientre planoㅡ Es muy pequeño, pero se encuentra aqui, es nuestro... ㅡAl ser demasiado pequeño era obvio que no podia sentirle pero, sabia que habia un algo ademas de que el otro se mostraba ligeramente gordito a cuando le conocioㅡ

Esa noche el griego se permitió mostrarle algo que nunca le habia mostrado al francés y fue una sonrisa cargada de emoción, parecía un niño pequeño emocionado por recibir sus regalos de Navidad; y no solo era su sonrisa sino que tambien podia notar ese brillo singular en la mirada del griego.

Por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, Kardia se permitio compartir el lecho con el frances para otra cosa que no fuera entregarse mutuamente. Ambos jovenes se quedaron abrazados mientras hablaban sobre cosas triviales o simplemente hablaban sobre el pequeño en formación e inclusive el mismo Kardia se mostraba emocionado, haciendo comentarios sobre cambiar de domicilio pues un apartamento no seria adecuado para una pareja y un bebé. Esa vez en mucho tiempo pudieron dormir abrazados y felices, sabiendo de que habian hablado un poco las cosas y que el mayor se había mostrado mas cooperativo, ya solo quedaba ver como se irian desarrollando las cosas con el paso del tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Japón, un joven de hebras rojizas y cuya mirada escarlata se encontraba observando el cielo estrellado desde su ventana, se mantenía pensando en la única persona que había puesto su mundo de cabeza. Nego repetidas veces para borrar el rostro de esa persona que tanto le atormentaba; la botella de cerveza hacia un buen rato que habia quedado olvidada en el grueso borde de la mesa.

ㅡ Maldita sea, ¿porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza? ㅡPreguntó, recibiendo el silencio de la noche como su unica respuestaㅡ Jeh, no eras mas que un maldito desagradecido... ㅡResoplo aun mas molesto, queria olvidarle pero bien sabia que no importaba cuan lejos se fuera de castaño, siempre terminaría pensando en el y en desear besarle una vez masㅡ

Su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos y su corazón estaba muchísimo peor, puesto que tantos sentimientos y emociones se contradecian. Le amaba, le odiaba, queria olvidarlo pero a la vez queria seguir recordándole.

ㅡ ¿Porque simplemente no puedo olvidarle? ㅡPregunto a la luna, esta le vio con tristeza mas no logro responder a la pregunta del pelirrojo quien apoyo ambas manos sobre el borde de la ventana y cerro ambos ojos, dejando que la brisa nocturna se llevara esos pensamientos que le atormentaban día y noche, pues no importaba con quién estuviera, al final siempre terminaría recordando al menor y peor cuando compartía el lecho con alguien mas, ninguno de ellos podia transmitirle la misma calidez o ese deseo incontrolable por ir mas alla en el acto carnalㅡ Arizt...

Mas el joven griego no era el único que se encontraba en tal situación, el mencionado por los labios del pelirrojo se encontraba con la mirada hacia el lienzo nocturno y con ambas manos en su vientre abultado. El pequeño ser que se encontraba en su interior no había dejado de moverse y la cuestiona umento cuando sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por los recuerdos de momentos vividos con el pelirrojo.

ㅡ ¿Porque tuve que enamorarme de ti? ㅡSus cabellos castaños habian crecido un poco y se movian de acuerdo a la brisa de la noche; buscando calor se termino abrazando asi mismo para conseguir calorㅡ

Por mucho que se terminara reprochando sabia que nada de eso serviría, lo hecho, hecho estaba ademas no es como si en verdad se arrepintiera de todo lo que había vivido con ese tipo tan testarudo y celopata. A pesar de todos los contra sabia que no era un mal tipo, tras todas esas capas de dureza se escondía un hombre apasionado con un gran corazon, sabia que podia llegar a ser romantico y tierno, muy a su manera, y en varias ocasiones se lo habia demostradoㅡ

Pero la tranquilidad le duro poco cuando escucho un fuerte estridente en la planta baja, ademas de que se escuchaban varios gritos de mujeres y la de un hombre que supo identificar.

ㅡ ¿Que sucede? ㅡGrito el rubio quien salia de la habitacion que el señor Aeneas le había dado, encontrandose en el pasillo con un aflijido castañoㅡ ¿Arizt? ㅡEl menor no respondio nada y bajo rapidamente las escaleras, alterando a Andre que temía porque el inconsciente de su hermano adoptivo diera un paso en falso y se calleseㅡ ¡Arizt!

Lo que en la planta baja sucedía y que muchos de los que ahí trabajaban observaban, era a la pelirroja discutir contra un hombre de gran belleza, estatura pequeña y cortos cabellos castaños rojizos. El recién llegado se negaba a dar un pie fuera de la casa, le importaba muy poco que la mujer ahi presente se auto proclamaba "la señora" de la casa.

ㅡ Escuchame bien, porque no lo pienso repetir ㅡEl recién llegado alzo una ceja ante el tono que a pelirroja estaba usando con el, las mucamas y demas sirvientas obserbavan asustadas a la griega y rezaban internamente porque Sheila trajera al señor Aeneas y calmase a la mujerㅡ Quiero que te largues de aqui, pero anda, vete maldita zorra francesa ㅡChasqueaba sus dedos, causando que Krest mostrara una sonrisa ladinaㅡ

ㅡ Oh querida, tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes y mucho peor en la casa de mi hombre ㅡTodo el mundo se quedo mudo, sobre todo la pelirroja y Krest se sintió vencedorㅡ Es mas, mozo, lleve mis maletas a la habitacion de Aenas ㅡEl joven alzo la mirada para ver al francés y luego a la pelirroja quien le miraba a modo de advertenciaㅡ

ㅡ Son ordenes del señor Aeneas ㅡAclaró antes de tomar las maletas del francés y llevarlas a donde este pedia. Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, causando que la sangre de la mujer hirviera y su rostro se desfigurara por la ira y verguenza que ese tipo le estaba haciendo pasarㅡ

ㅡ Jah, estas diciendo que MI esposo, te ha mandado a traer? ㅡKrest rodo los ojos con molestia y se coloco las gafas oscuras, no queria que sus ojos se vieran dañados por ver a aquella mujer adicta a las cirugias plasticasㅡ ¿Acaso me estas ignorando? ㅡGrito histerica y dando zancadas para tomar al francés por la muñecaㅡ

ㅡ Escuchame bien "querida" ㅡLentamente se giro para encararlaㅡ He venido hasta aqui porque MI hombre, me ha dicho que uno de mis hijos esta aqui, asi que si me disculpas...

ㅡ Jah, ya decia yo de donde conocia a ese mocoso ㅡLe solto con brusquedad y se cruzo de brazosㅡ Tu hijo es una zorra, pero que puedo decir, lo saco de ti

ㅡ ¿Disculpa? ㅡUna de las cosas que no podía tolerar es que alguien mas se atreviese a hablar en mal de sus hijos, era lo primero que le hacia hervir la sangreㅡ

ㅡ ¿Que? ¿Acaso Aeneas no te dijo que la zorra de tu hijo, se acosto con el mio y tuvo el descaro de quedar embarazado de el? ㅡHelena sonrió victoriosa al ver el rostro pálido del francés, al parecer el griego no le habia informado sobre ese pequeño detalleㅡ Pero claro, que puede esperarse si tu eres igual de zorra, sabiendo que Aeneas esta casado conmigo aun asi tu...

Un fuerte estruendo, un rostro ladeado y una mirada llena de rabia contra su interlocutora. Los empleados guardaron un silencio mortal al ver la mejilla palida de aquella mujer, tornarse de un fuerte rojo, casi igualando el color de su cabello.

ㅡ Escuchame bien porque esto es algo que solo pienso repetir una vez, nadie... ㅡHelena seguia sin siquiera reaccionar pero aun asi Krest seguia hablandoㅡ Nadie tiene derecho a hablar en mal de mis hijos, a mi no me importa que me llenes de insultos, hazlo si quieres eso me tiene sin cuidado, pero no dejare que tu lengua venenosa se dirija de esa manera hacia mis bebés, míos y de Aeneas

Al ver que la pelirroja ya no decia nada decidio retomar su camino a buscar a su hombre, aun que no contó conque aquella mujer se le tirara encima para atacarlo. Inmediatamente las demas empleadas se lanzaron a separarlos, y mas cuando vieron los rasguños que esta le habia hecho al francés aunque, quien mas victorioso estaba era Krest, pues no solo le habia rasguñado el rostro sino que también le habia arrancado cabello y la prueba estaba en sus dedos.

ㅡ ¡Eres una maldita zorra, Krest Verseau! ㅡGritaba fuera de si mientras era tomada por el jardinero y uno de los cocinerosㅡ ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme malditos inútiles!

ㅡ ¡La única zorra eres tu! ㅡLe gritó de regreso y tirando los cabellos que le había arrancado ㅡVamos, atrevete a hacerme algo! ㅡEl Cid sentia que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, habia llegado a tiempo para separarles, y eso que habia tenido que correr desde una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta, pues los gritos de ambos se escuchaban por todo el lugarㅡ

ㅡ ¿¡Que es lo que esta pasando aqui?! ㅡSu voz callo los gritos de ambos, la mirada fría del mayor se fue paseando por cada uno de los presentes hastar llegar con el frances; rapidamente El Cid solto al francés y este no perdio tiempo en ir con el griegoㅡ

ㅡ ¿Se puede saber que es este recibimiento? ㅡLe grito hecho una furia y golpeando el pecho del rubioㅡ

ㅡ ¿Porque me golpeas? ㅡGruño molesto, ganandose otro golpe en el pecho del menorㅡ

ㅡ Porque apenas pongo un pie en esta casa y la zorra esa me ataca, ¿Acaso crees que es poco? ㅡAeneas volteo a ver a la pelirroja que aprecia echar espuma por la boca, sabia que ambos iban a tener sus roces pero jamas se imagino que llegaran al punto de atacarseㅡ Que quede claro que he venido por razones divinas y esas son...

ㅡ ¿Mamá? ㅡEl francés mayor guardo silencio y alzo la mirada para encontrarse con el castaño que iba bajando las escaleras con ayuda de Andre, lo que dejo mas que atónito y pálido a Krest fue ver el vientre enorme que su hijo teniaㅡ

ㅡ ¿Que? ㅡVolteo a ver a Aeneas y nuevamente a su hijo, no entendía, la última vez que el le vio Arizt estaba delgado y no con un enorme vientre, fue ahí cuando las palabras de aquella mujer resonaron en su cabeza. Lo que paso a continuación fue algo que a Aeneas le hubiera gustado evitar, lo que menos queria era causar que su hermoso frances sufriera; pero era dificil evitarlo y mas cuando uno de tus hijos, el menor de todos, estaba embarazado de quien era su medio hermano. Lo ultimo que vio fue el rostro de preocupacion de su hijo acompañado con la voz preocupada de Aeneas antes de caer en la oscuridadㅡ

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Bueno y hasta ahi ha llegado el capítulos de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar, ya que sino lo hacen, me tardare mas en actualizar ewe y lo digo en serio! Y miren que de aqui en adelante habra mucho salseo 7u7r


	21. Chapter 21

**Kiara-DiAngelo:** Hola! jajaja xD Kardia ha cambiado pero... ya veremos si el bicho sigue asi hasta el final 7u7 muahahaha :D siento que Milo y Camus son los que la tendrán muchísimo mas facil :v eso es porque Milo no es tan cabeza hueca como lo es Kardia y Khian xD mami Krest es como una osa! Nadie toca a sus babies! y anda a meterte con Albita y Lugonis se pone igual de peligroso xD

 **Neliel621:** Hola de nuevo! :D gusto en ver otro comentario tuyo! 7u7r sigue asi! por cierto, ya te has pasado a leer mi otro fic? el de una nueva oportunidad? esta genial! xD ains c: quieres que Kardia y Degel sean felices? Upps Muahahahaha! :D xD

 **Elsa Lawliet:** Sip, ellos ya se dicen te amo... es que Milo es mas, ya sabes... Milo C: el saco ese lado mas sensible de Aeneas y no se anda con macanadas xD me olvide de mama Lugo! D: ay no! me va a matar si no le llegan noticias de su bebu!

 **Aisha Skarlett:** Si, si, si, eres la mente maestra detras de eso, felicidades chibi-tan ewe jahaha xD en serio que gracias! C: ...Oh! :V el mensaje de Kardia, bueno... eso luego lo sabran xD muahahaha C:

 **Lyra:** Hahahaha todas contra Helena! :c xD me alegro que te vaya gustando, gracias por comentar y espero ver mas comentarios de tu parte!

 **Tsuki:** Oye! Gracias! 7u7 me alegro por ello y espero ver mas comentarios tuyos! Gracias! 3

 **Lissett748:** Seeeeh... lo de Kardia y Degel... hehehe 7w7 ...todo va am.. bien ... .

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Muy buenas mis rayitos de sol y criaturitas del señor! Me alegro de ver esos comentarios tan lindos, en verdad que estoy agradecida porque sigan fielmente este fanfic, y por eso hoy me esforcé en hacerlo un poquito mas largo, en verdad les adoro por cada review que me dejan diciendo lo mucho que les ha gustado, sigan asi! Por cada review hermoso me animan a escribir y a actualizar pronto!

Bueno, ya no les entretengo y les dejo para que disfruten de este capitulo recién salido del horno! :'3 a todo esto, las que no se han pasado por mis otros fics como **Please Don't Go** o **Una Nueva Oportunidad** (que es el mas avanzado que llevo) les invito a que los lean y me dejen un hermoso review! Ahora si, ya no les molesto mas!

Disfruten!

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de Tu Amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Hero**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Al pobre de Aeneas por poco le da algo cuando vio que su amado francés caer desmayado sobre sus brazos, definitivamente todo eso había sido culpa suya y todo por no avisarle y suavizar un poco las cosas antes de que el llegara.

ㅡ No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa a excepción de que seas tu, Arizt, o algo del trabajo ¿entendido Cid? ㅡDeclaro con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a los mencionados y tomaba a su amado en brazos y se daba la vuelta para subir de regreso las escaleras y llevárselo a su habitación, aquella orden había sido especifica y esperaba que nadie llegara a desobedecerle o las consecuencias serian terriblesㅡ

ㅡMuy bien, se acabo el espectáculo ㅡExclamo el español mientras daba unas cuantas palmadas y mandaba a todo el mundo a que siguiera con sus deberesㅡ Ándre, llévate al joven Arizt a su habitación ㅡEl castaño menor se sorprendió por la orden del español, pero mas fue su sorpresa cuando sintió el agarre del rubio en su brazoㅡ

ㅡ Pero... ㅡSus ojos se fijaron en los del español y luego en los del holandés, quien le sonrió con levedad y le halo del brazo para que subiera las escalerasㅡ

ㅡ Vamos tienes que descansar, tanto ajetreo te hará mal a ti y al bebé ㅡLa mano del rubio bajo hasta el vientre abultado, el cual acaricio con cariño ya que se trataba del hijo de su "hermano"ㅡ

ㅡ Esta bien... ㅡBajo la mirada y luego la alzo para sonreír, el pequeño ser en su interior se había movido con suavidad y todo por los toques del rubioㅡ

Todos los presentes fueron abandonando el living para seguir con sus tareas, dejando únicamente a Helena, a la pelirroja seguía sin que le pasara aquel sabor amargo de la boca, nunca imagino que Aeneas fuera capaz de causarle tal humillación y peor aun, frente al hijo de esa zorra y de toda la servidumbre.

ㅡ Esto no se va a quedar así ㅡSu cuerpo estaba tan rígido y al tener sus manos hechas puño, sus uñas le terminaban lastimando las palmas, pero ese dolor no se comparaba con lo que sentía. Sabia que Aeneas no le amaba para nada y que daría lo que fuera por Krest Verseau y bueno, no es como si ella también le amara, después de todo seguía con el por el hijo que tenían y que gracias a este se daba la buena vidaㅡ

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Y mientras la progenitora del pelirrojo buscaba la manera de hacerle pagar todas y cada una de las que el griego le había hecho, el hijo de esta se encontraba disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche, aunque su mente seguía siendo atormentada por el castaño, de quien desconocía su estado actual. Se alejo del ventanal y se fue a acostar a la amplia cama, la botella de cerveza había quedado a medio tomar y olvidada en alguna mesa.

Lo único que quería era descansar y olvidar todo lo que había vivido, pero aunque cerrase los ojos podía ver el rostro de aquel malagradecido y cada mañana que despertaba terminaba palpando la cama, como si buscara el cuerpo de su amante a quien poseía todas las noches.

En eso escucho su celular sonar pero decidió ignorarlo, el aparato seguía sonando la misma tonada por varios segundos hasta quedar en silencio, pero nuevamente este volvió a encenderse para seguir sonando la misma melodía; Khian ya se estaba cansando por lo que decidió atender la llamada a que la música esa le siguiera taladrando la cabeza y le causara jaqueca.

ㅡ Si, ¿diga? ㅡLa persona del otro lado de la linea le soltó un improperio que hizo al pelirrojo rodar los ojos con molestia, mas no le corto, ya que el otro se las ingeniaría para estarle llamando hasta el cansancioㅡ

ㅡ _Hasta que por fin me contestas_ ㅡEl hombre del otro lado de la linea, Zhian Nightmare, se encontraba felizmente sentado sobre un sillón de curo negro mientras sostenía el móvil con su mano derecha y con la otra tomaba el vaso con whiskyㅡ _Eres un completo mal agradecido, mi querido Khian, ni porque me esfuerzo en cumplir tus caprichos_

ㅡ ¿Que es lo que quieres? ㅡPregunto cansado de la pararota del otro y aunque no pudiera verle sabia que este debía tener esa odiosa sonrisa burlona estampada en los labiosㅡ

ㅡ _¿Que es lo que quiero?_ ㅡSe paso la mano por el rostro y apretón con cierta fuerza el puente de su nariz, luego aparto algunos cadejos rojizos de su rostro, se estaba molestando mas con el otro, sabia que algo debía traer entre manos o quizá se había enterado de algo que le fuera de interés, porque sino, ¿que otro motivo tendría para llamarle a esas horas de la noche?ㅡ _Más bien es algo que a ti te interesa_

ㅡ Ve al grano, ¿si? ㅡEl hombre cuya voz enigmática idiotizaba a cualquiera soltó una carcajada, gustaba molestar al otro, hacerle rabiar era uno de sus mas grandes placeresㅡ

ㅡ _Que impaciente_ ㅡDejo el vaso sobre la mesa de vidrio y subió una pierna sobre la otraㅡ Pero bueno, seré benevolente contigo, mi querido pelirrojo ㅡHizo una ligera pausa, solo para aumentarle algo de misterio al asunto pero luego de escuchar las quejas del menor prefirió dar rienda suelta a lo que había escuchado e inclusive su voz burlona cambio a una mas seriaㅡ ¿Recuerdas a tu "querida" muñeca?

ㅡ ¿Que demonios tiene que ver ese conmigo? ㅡSu voz se había escuchado desinteresada pero para el gran Nightmare aquello era nada mas que una vil farsa, y Khian lo sabia, pues de nada servia ocultar lo que el sentía porque el pelinegro le conocía a la perfección, no por nada tenían un fuerte lazo de amistad, uno que iniciaron desde muy jóvenes gracias a los constantes negocios que sus padres hacían para ir ganando mas fama y dinero; llegando a catalogar a Zevran Nightmare como el único hombre capaz de igualar a Aeneas Skórpioㅡ

ㅡ _Querido Khian..._ ㅡExhalo hondo y descruzo sus piernas para levantarse e ir al balcón de su habitación y observar la lunaㅡ _Te conozco a la perfección, aun estas interesado en ese chico sino, ¿porque motivo te has ido tan lejos?_ ㅡEl otro simplemente guardo silencio, Nightmare enfoco sus fríos zafiros sobre el astro lunar al rato cerro los ojos por breves segundos mientras alzaba las comisuras de sus labiosㅡ _Y otro motivo para creer que aun estas interesado en el, es por ese investigador que contrataste, ¿acaso me crees tonto, amigo mio?_

ㅡ ... ㅡDefinitivamente no se espero eso, de todas las cosas no se imagino que el pelinegro lograra dar con la treta que había hecho momentos antes de marcharse de su tierra natal aunque, ni tan siquiera el sabía porque había hecho tal cosa y todo por ese sujeto que al final de cuentas era medio hermano suyoㅡ No se de que me hablas

ㅡ _¿En serio me crees tonto?_ ㅡEl pelirrojo cerro con fuerza los ojos por lo que había dicho, la risa del pelinegro le daba a entender que no se creía lo que le había dichoㅡ _Te hacen falta años luz para que logres mentirme, querido amigo_

ㅡ Tsk, mira, si me llamaste para decirme eso pues si, lo hice ¿y que? ㅡA este punto se encontraba igual en el balcón de su habitación y contra la baranda, no tenia camisa pero el frió de la noche no le afectaba en nadaㅡ

ㅡ _¿Porque lo hiciste?_ ㅡPreguntó con seriedad, Khian ya se estaba cansando de aquel juego de preguntas sin respuestasㅡ

ㅡ Zhian, así como tu me conoces a la perfección, déjame decirte que yo te conozco muy bien ㅡHubo algo de silencio por lo que volvió a hablarㅡ ¿Porque me has llamado?

El mayor guardo silencio por un largo rato, como dudando si decir lo que había descubierto o noㅡ _Tienes que volver a Abbad Sindria_ ㅡFueron sus únicas palabras, descolocando al menorㅡ

ㅡ ¿Porque lo haría? ㅡNuevamente hubo otra pausa, esta vez mas larga pero cuando el menor demando una respuesta y esta vez que fuera toda la verdad, al pelinegro no le quedo de otra mas que confesar lo que el mismo había descubierto un día que se encontraba en la plaza con su amada "madre"ㅡ Dime que es broma... ㅡAquello que le estaba diciendo era algo irreal, simplemente se negaba a creerloㅡ ¡Maldita sea Zhian, dime que es broma!

ㅡ _Me temo que no lo es_ ㅡAquella voz tan seria, casi rayando a lo frío hacía que el menor terminara arrepintiéndose por haber contestado la llamada, no, mas bien por exigirle al otro que le dijera el verdadero motivo tras la llamadaㅡ _¿... Zhian... ?_

ㅡ ¿Desde cuando? ㅡCerro los ojos con fuerza e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, mas su fleco termino cubriéndoleㅡ Dime desde cuando... el...

ㅡ _Por lo que vi ya tiene mucho de estar así..._ ㅡEsta vez el silencio prolongado fue por el pelirrojo, casi asustando al mayor de que su amigo haya cometido alguna locura por su imprudencia al revelar el estado del castañoㅡ _Khian, que ni se te ocurra hacer alguna locura_

ㅡ ¿Hacer una locura? ㅡLadeo la cabeza hacia un lado dejando que el fleco le despejara la vista de uno de sus ojosㅡ Jeh, ¿En serio crees que me atrevería a atentar contra mi propia vida y todo por alguien como él?

ㅡ _La verdad si, eres impredecible_ ㅡY vaya que lo eraㅡ _Tan solo te lo dije porque lo creí prudente además, ahora que no estas alguien parece estar tras él_ ㅡAquello si le había hecho enojar, ¿apenas llevaba unos meses lejos del castaño y este ya se encontraba con alguien más?ㅡ

ㅡ ¿Y eso es de mi interés? ㅡMordió su labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo hasta cierto punto agradable aquella sensación de dolor que el mismo se estaba causandoㅡ

ㅡ _Jeh, no lo se, yo simplemente quise adelantarte esa primicia, amigo mio_ ㅡEn ese instante Khian pensó cuan bastardo era Zhian pero aun así estaba agradecido por las constantes veces que el pelinegro le había ayudado, aunque el pago terminase siendo igual o mas caro que el pedidoㅡ _En fin, dulces sueños mi querido Escorpión Escarlata, y espero verte pronto en Abbad Sindria_

ㅡ Quien dice que regresare a ese lugar ㅡNuevamente Zhian rió por las palabras de su amigoㅡ

ㅡ _Se que regresaras_ ㅡDeclaró muy confiadoㅡ _Porque una de las cosas que mas odias es que alguien se atreva a tocar lo que es tuyo_ ㅡY con tal declaración, hecha por las mismas palabras que el mismísimo pelirrojo había usado tiempo atrás, el pelinegro corto la llamada y dejo al menor con las palabras en la bocaㅡ

ㅡ Maldito bastardo... ㅡApago el móvil y lo apretó con tal fuerza que la pantalla se lleno de grietas, Nightmare había salido vencedor por lo último que había dicho, porque esas palabras no las podía negar, el odiaba con todo su ser que alguien más, incluyendo sus hermanos, tocasen lo que a el le pertenecía y había marcado pero ahora la pregunta era, ¿sería capaz de volver?ㅡ

Con la incógnita se quedo en la intemperie, su cuerpo ardía y solo el frió abrazo de la noche parecía calmarle y ayudarle a pensar mejor; seguía sin tener claro en cual sería su próximo paso pues lo que menos quería era cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

ㅡ Arizt... ㅡSus labios se deleitaron al susurrar aquel nombre, casi saboreado los labios del menor y rememorando el toque de sus frías manos contra su ardíente cuerpoㅡ

Lo que el pelirrojo ignoraba es que mientras el se encontraba recordando a ese atolondrado castaño, el pequeño francés estaba en las mismas. Desde la soledad de su habitación y luego de aquella escena entre su madre y la madre de Khian, Ándre se había encargado de llevarle y dejarle en su habitación para que descansase ya que se encontraba en los últimos meses de gestación pero, al estar en esos meses tan delicados no podía evitar pensar en el pelirrojo y en cuanto le extrañaba, hasta el pequeño ser en su interior parecía querer necesitar de su padre.

ㅡ ¿Tu también le extrañas? ㅡLe pregunto al pequeño bebé que no dejaba de moverse en su interior y que de vez en cuando le daba leves pataditasㅡ ¿Sabes bebé? ㅡCon las yemas de los dedos fue trazando dibujos imaginarios y hasta le tarareaba una canción de cuna para que el pequeño se calmase un pocoㅡ .Yo también le extraño...

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

 _Las acciones y las palabras de las personas_

 _podían causar grandes cambios en el destino de los demás,_

 _ya fueran buenos o malos_

 _pero grandes cambios en sus vidas a finales de cuentas._

 _._

Las luces de neón hacían brillar todo el centro de Abbad Sindria, que a pesar de ser muy tarde aun así habían muchos peatones iban vía libre por las calles; muchos aprovechaban en salir por la noche, Abbad Sindria era conocido por ser una de las ciudades que nunca duerme pues a eso de altas horas de la noche es cuando pasaban las mejores cosas. Aunque si a el le preguntaran sobre ello, les diría que prefería salir temprano de su trabajo para regresar a casa y tomar una merecida siesta, después de todo en el día la cocina se volvía muy agitada con las constantes ordenes de los clientes o peor aun, cuando armaban grandes banquetes para quinientas o mas personas, eso si que era una locura total.

Un hombre de cortas hebras chocolate, piel trigueña y ojos esmeralda caminaba tranquilamente mientras se dirigía al completo de apartamentos que quedaba a unas cuantas esquinas; hacia poco que había salido del restaurante en el que trabajaba como chef principal y ahora que había salido a eso de las doce, cosa que había resultado ser muy temprano, aprovechaba para ir a casa y descansar todo lo que pudiese, a pesar de que mañana tenia el día libre.

A pesar de ser el chef principal de uno de los mejores hoteles reconocidos a nivel mundial, le gustaba vestir con sus típicas ropas orientales, era algo que le hacia sentir como en casa.

Alzo la mirada para posarla en el cielo estrellado, aquellos millones de puntos brillantes era el único espectáculo que a el le encantaba ver y de ser posible se regresaría a su amada tierra para ver las estrellas con mayor claridad. Mientras caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que en la zona por donde iba haciendo mas desierta; no fue que se dio cuenta hasta que paso por un callejón y escucho el ruido de unos botes de basura caerse, que se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

ㅡ ¿Eh? ㅡVolteo a ver hacia todos lados y prácticamente se encontraba solo en ese lugar, a excepción de los gatos que salieron despavoridos del callejón y terminaron perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la nocheㅡ ¿Como llegue hasta aquí? ㅡNo estaba perdido, pues conocía muy bien la ciudad luego de vivir mas de cinco años en esta, simplemente no entendía como había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos y acabar lejos del completo de apartamentosㅡ

No valía la pena enojarse por algo tan pequeño por lo que solo se apoyo contra una de las paredes y se quedo observando el cielo, por esos lares no había ruido alguno y las luces de neón no le molestaban la mirada; aunque la tranquilidad le duro poco cuando escucho unos extraños quejidos provenir de aquel callejón, no eran los de algún animal, mas bien parecían quejidos de un humano por lo que se crispo un poco, pero luego negó y decidió ir a investigar después de todo, podía tratarse de alguien que necesitara ayuda, aunque fuera algún vagabundo con mucho gusto le ayudaría, era algo tan común en el ayudar a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio.

ㅡ ¿Hay alguien aquí? ㅡSin temor se fue metiendo en el callejón, mas tuvo que sacar su celular para alumbrarse con la lamparita de este ya que estaba demasiado oscuro en aquella zona. Algunas ratas pasaron aun lado suyo causando que se sobresaltara pero luego se calmo y siguió caminando hasta que piso algo que no era un charco de agua, se agacho y alumbro hacia sus pies solo para ver que estaba parado sobre un charco de sangreㅡ ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! ㅡVolvió a preguntar y esta vez mas asustado por aquella sangre, pues no era poca y esa persona se estaba desangrando. Como respuesta solo recibió unos quejidos y entre varias bolsas de basura encontró a un joven de larga cabellera, con las ropas hechas jirones y lo peor de todo, lleno de sangreㅡ

No perdió mas tiempo y alumbro con la lampara de celular al joven, le calculaba no mas de veinte años ademas de que se encontraba en mal estado. Con sumo cuidado fue revisando le para encontrar la herida, hasta que dio en el vientre de este, al parecer le habían hecho alguna clase de operación con malas suturas a la hora de cerrar la herida, pues los puntos parecían ir en zigzag y sin llegar a unir bien la carne.

ㅡ Pobre chico... ㅡSuspiro con pesar y marco directamente hacia el hospital mas cercano para que le mandasen una ambulancia, pues no podía llevarle mismo temiendo que con ello la situación fuera a empeorarㅡ

Al cabo de diez minutos la ambulancia termino llegando y acostaron al menor en una camilla para llevarle; en el trayecto uno de los para-médicos le hacia una que otra pregunta al asiático sobre sus datos personales y que clase de relación tenia con el otro, en ese momento no supo el porque termino mintiendo, les dijo que era un amigo y que el otro llevaba días desaparecido aunque bueno, algo de verdad llevaba la historia inventada pero aun así el para-medico le creyó y mientras lo hacia no podía evitar ver de reojo al menor.

A pesar de la suciedad podía ver que era de piel blanca, sus cabellos eran largos y quizá hasta la cintura, de un tono verde claro casi tirando a amarillo, ademas de que tenia unos puntitos por cejas, curioso, aquello solo le causo algo extraño en su interior.

Cuando llegaron al hospital los para-médicos tomaron al menor en la camilla y lo llevaron a una de las salas para atenderlo inmediatamente, mientras el oriental se quedo en la recepción llenando algunos formularios con sus datos personales y luego se fue a la sala de espera; mientras esperaba por alguna noticia de peliverde tomo algunas revistas que estaban en la mesa del centro y les hecho una ojeada que se sintió eterna, nadie salia de ahí para darle noticias y eso ya le estaba desesperando.

ㅡ ¿Porque tardaran tanto? ㅡSe pregunto así mismo, ¿tan grave era lo que tenia aquel chico?ㅡ Sinceramente, ¿que persona sería capaz de hacerle eso a otro ser humano? ㅡEn su mente no cabía como el mundo podía estar lleno de personas tan despreciables, esos que causaban tanto daño al más débil sin importarle un poco, ¿donde había quedado la humanidad? ¿acaso no tenían ni una pizca de sentimientos?

ㅡ ¿Señor Dohko Librani? ㅡla voz a sus espaldas le saco de sus pensamientos y se volteo para ver al hombre que no pasaba de sus cuarenta y traía una bata blanca encima de la ropaㅡ

ㅡ Si, soy yo ㅡSe levanto del sillón individual, el hombre se acomodo las gafas para ver mejor al castaño y le tendió la mano para saludarle a lo que el otro le correspondióoㅡ

ㅡ Soy el doctor Dalaras, soy quien atendió a su amigo ㅡAl principio se mostró confuso cuando el otro hizo mención de su amigo, ¿que amigo? pero luego recordóo la mentirilla que se había inventado sobre su supuesta amistad con el chico que se había encontradoㅡ

ㅡ ¡Oh, si! Dígame doctor, ¿como se encuentra el? ㅡEl doctor Dalaras alzo una ceja al ver el comportamiento de aquel hombre ademas por las ropas que estaba usando se dio cuenta de que era alguien que acababa de salir de su trabajo y quizá el cansancio le tenia así de lentoㅡ

ㅡ Ahora el se encuentra bien, nos hemos encargado de desinfectar y sanar todas las heridas, sobre todo la que tenia en el abdomen ㅡAclaro e hizo una pausa, ya que lo que estaba a punto de decirle era algo serio y eso el asiáticoo lo noto al instanteㅡ

ㅡ Doctor, ¿que es lo que sucede? ㅡEl de bata blanca soltó un hondo suspiro y coloco su diestra sobre el hombro ajeno para llevarle a un lugar mas privado y contarle a fondo sobre su descubrimientoㅡ

Luego de la charla con el doctor este le dio una receta con los calmantes que debía comprar ademas de entre otras cosas, Dohko la tomo para revisar cada cosa mientras escuchaba las demás instrucciones del doctor pues, esa misma noche se podía llevar al menor a casa, agradeciendo que no era algo mortal lo que tenía al haber actuado rápido.

ㅡ Muchísimas gracias ㅡRetrocedió dos pasos e hizo una reverencia al hombre de bata para luego retirarse al taxi que le esperaba con su acompañante durmiendo en el asiento traseroㅡ

Mientras el conductor le llevaba a su hogar el no podía despegar la mirada de la ventana, aunque se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, no pidiendo creer lo que había vivido en pocas horas y todo por ayudar a ese jovencito pero, en su interior se alegraba de haberlo hecho y mas con lo que el doctor le había confesado sobre el estado de este, sabia que había hecho mas que lo correcto en ayudarle y tenerle consigo hasta que se recuperase.

Al llegar al completo de apartamentos el castaño le pago al conductor, salio del taxi y abrió la puerta de los asientos de atrás para a tomar a su acompañante y cargarle en brazos, el menor, que aun seguía bajo los efectos de la anestesia se removió un poco y pegó su rostro al pecho del chino, pues en aquel mundo de sombras podía sentir tranquilo, como si nada malo fuera a pasar y todo por la calidez y seguridad que el otro le transmitía. Al entrar al lobby le saludo a la recepcionista, una mujer en sus cuarenta, cabello corto y castaño, grises; la castaña solo le sonrió de una manera que el no supo descifrar y siguió su camino hasta llegar al elevador, donde con algo de dificultad apretó el botón y espero a que las puertas se abriesen. Luego de unos cortos minutos de espera las puertas se abrieron y entro, en el interior Dohko no hacia más que tararear la típica música del elevador mientras se mecía de suavemente de un lado hacia a otro y de vez en vez le echaba una ojeada al menor que seguía dormido; sus esmeraldas fueron recorriendo las bellas facciones, deteniéndose principalmente en aquel par de puntitos que el otro tenía, se le hacia algo gracioso pero, le gustaba, sentía que aquello solo le daba un aspecto diferente pero hermoso.

Luego de algunos segundos las puertas se abrieron y el mayor salio, giro a la izquierda y camino recto hasta pasar un par de puertas, aquí fue cuando la cosa se le dificultó un poco ya que debía ingresar el código para abrir la puerta de su apartamento. No le quedo de otra más que pegarse a la pared y sacar un poco mas sus dedos para ir apretando los botones. Después de varios intentos fallidos la luz del apara-tejo cambio a verde y emitió un beep, indicándole que había des-loqueado la puerta y apenas con las puntas de los dedos la abrió un poco.

ㅡ Hogar dulce hogar ㅡTras cerrar la puerta con un leve puntapiée se llevo al peliverde a una de las habitaciones vacías, pues su apartamento era demasiado grande y contaba con tres habitaciones; el cuarto principal y dos de huéspedes, ademas de tener todo lo necesario como una gran sala, cocina, comedor, baño, un cuarto mediado para la lavandería ya que le gustaba encargarse de su propia ropa y un balcón terraza con vista hacia toda la ciudadㅡ

Al dejar al otro sobre la cama y arroparle con las sabanas, se detuvo a pensar en lo que haría cuando este despertase, lo mas probable es que se despertase confundido y aterrado al estar en casa de un desconocido pero, ya luego se encargaría de ello, lo importante es que se encontraba en un lugar seguro y que le ayudaría a volver a casa.

ㅡ Dulces sueños ㅡLe susurro con dulzura y le paso la mano por la frente para quitarle los cabellos, el chico soltó un pequeño suspiro y se encogió mas sobre la cama hasta hacerse ovillo; por primera vez en tanto tiempo, el peliverde se mostró sonreír pleno al sentir la suavidad del colchón y soñar con su familia a quienes tanto había extrañado y esperaba volver a verㅡ

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas se volvieron un poco (más) complicadas en la mansión Skórpio, pues cuando Aeneas se despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama y como temiendo de que el caos volviera a desatarse, se levanto rápidamente y se coloco su típica bata mañanera para irle a buscar; la poca tranquilidad le duro al rubio cuando bajo las escaleras y escucho los constantes gritos que provenían desde la cocina.

ㅡ No puede ser... ㅡSe paso la mano por el rostro al escuchar las inconfundibles voces de Krest y Helena, esta última insultando al otro y tratandolo de zorra a lo que el francés le respondía con cosas aun mas mordaces, definitivamente había creado un monstruo a la hora de enseñarle al otro a defenderse por si solo, ya hasta extrañaba a ese tímido francesitoㅡ

.

.

ㅡ ¡Lárgate de aquí, maldita zorra! ㅡLe gritaba la pelirroja a lo que el francés le miraba de arriba hacia abajo, como si se tratara de alguna cosa extrañaㅡ

ㅡ Escúchame bien, operada, tu no tienes ningún derecho a correrme de la casa de mi hombre ㅡLas muchachas de la servidumbre y uno que otro chismoso como los cocineros, jardineros, los de seguridad, etc, escuchaban y miraban con atención el escándalo de los otros dos, pero agradeciendo de forma interna al francés por tener las agallas de decirles todas las cosas que ellos habían querido echarle en cara a esa mujer tan detestableㅡ Y que ni se te ocurra a ir con tus dramas a Aeneas, porque ese inútil no hará nada al respecto para echarme

ㅡ ¿A quien llamas inútil? ㅡChilló indignado el rubio mientras se aparecía por el umbral de la puerta y a más de alguno de los que estaban escondidos y observando la pelea, se le escapo una risa cuando vieron a su jefe con cara de indignaciónㅡ

ㅡ A ti, querido ㅡRespondió con toda la calma el francés mientras volvía a tomar la taza de té que había quedado olvidada en la encimera y todo por culpa de aquella mujerㅡ Eres un inútil~ ㅡEl mayor puso una cara de poker face a lo que el mas bajo supo ignorar con maestría a la bebida que le había preparado la encantadora ama de llavesㅡ Por cierto, ¿donde esta mi hermoso bebé?

ㅡ Aun sigue durmiendo ㅡSuspiro con pesar que le supo amargo a la pelirroja por verse ignoradaㅡ

ㅡ No puedo creerlo, Aeneas, ¡¿Como has podido traer a este hombre aquí?! ㅡEl rubio volteo a ver a la que era su esposa, la de mirada rubí tenia el rostro igual de rojo que sus cabellos por la ira y vergüenza, ¡estaba siendo el hazme reír!ㅡ Primero dejaste que el vástago de tu hijo se quedara aquí, luego de haber seducido a NUESTRO HIJO ㅡRemarco, Krest solo alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos con indignación, ¿como esa mujer podía decir tales cosas de su bebé, cuando al menor de los Verseau nunca le había interesado alguien y mucho peor le iba a andar abriendo las piernas a cualquiera?ㅡ ¿Y ahora te atreves a traer a... a este?

ㅡ Helena ㅡNuevamente volvió a apretarse el puente de la nariz y esta vez con más fuerza, apenas llevaba unos minutos despierto y el caos de anoche volvía a presentarse, ¿acaso no podía tener un momento de paz? Al parecer no y todo por desde el momento en que dejo que aquella mujer se quedara en su vida, pero no por sentimentalismo, no claro que no, para eso tenía a su francés, sino que más bien lo había hecho en un momento de despecho y para darle una figura "materna" a sus hijos, aunque al parecer había escogido a la persona incorrectaㅡ No estamos seguros de lo que paso, a tal grado que ni de seguro tu sabías que Arizt se encontraba aquí

ㅡ ¿Estas diciendo que fue mi Khian el que obligo al mocoso ese? ㅡKrest estuvo a punto de callarle pero el rubio se le adelanto, esta vez el semblante del griego habia cambiado a uno mas molestoㅡ

ㅡ ¡No es estoy diciendo nada de eso! ㅡLos presentes temblaron cuando el mayor golpeo la mesa con su puño desnudo, ignorando el dolor pues el enojo le superaba con crecesㅡ Pero tampoco debo decir que Khian es un santo de devoción, tu más que nadie conoce a ese pequeño engendro

ㅡ Déjame aclararte, que ese engendro ¡es tu hijo! ㅡLe grito la pelirrojaㅡ

ㅡ ¡Y también lo es Arizt! ㅡSi la otra le gritaba el no se iba a quedar calladoㅡ Ambos lo son y por eso no pienso culpar a ninguno de ellos por lo que hizo o no, al menos con Khian estoy en deuda por haber sacado a Arizt de ese lugar

ㅡ ¿De que lugar? ㅡPregunto el francés que en todo ese rato se había quedado callado para que su hombre se ocupara del asunto, pero ahora que lo recordaba, el otro le debía una larga explicaciónㅡ Aeneas, ¿donde se encontraba mi bebé?

ㅡ Krest... ㅡVolteo a ver de reojo al menor pero este solo afilo mas la miradaㅡ Eso lo hablaremos luego, por el momento debemos...

ㅡ Buenos días a todos... ㅡSe escucho la voz desganada del susodicho que aun seguía en pijamas y hurgaba la refrigeradora para ver si encontraba algo bueno que comer, Krest había vuelto a poner la mirada en su preciado hijo, sobre todo en aquel enorme bulto, simplemente no se lo podía creerㅡ ¿Queft? ㅡVolteo a ver a los demás y alzo una ceja al no entender lo que ocurría, a muchos se les hizo graciosa la escena del joven embarazado y con los brazos llenos de comida y con una fresa en la bocaㅡ Uh~ ㅡSe alzo de hombros y dejo lo que había sacado del frigorífico sobre el mesón, luego se giro a buscar un plato, vaso y un cuchillo; mientras a Helena aquella escena no se le hacía para nada graciosa, quería a ese chiquillo fuera de su casa y poco le valía si era o no hijo del rubioㅡ

ㅡ ¿Acaso no tienes modales? ㅡSe planto frente al menor y dando un manotazo sobre el mesón pero el joven embarazado solo alzo una ceja y siguio hurtándole mayonesa a las rebanadas de los tantos sandwiches que se iba a prepararㅡ Oh, ¿acaso ahora también eres sordo y mudo?

ㅡ ... ㅡDejo el cuchillo aun lado y tomo algunas piezas de lechugas para ponerlas sobre el panㅡ Disculpe, pero mi adorada madre me ha enseñado a ser educado con quienes son educados conmigo ㅡHizo una larga pausa para tomar la ketchup y mostazaㅡ Si usted quiere mi respeto, para ello deberá ganárselo pero en el tiempo que llevo aquí lo único que ha hecho es joderme el puto genio, así que, váyase a la verga, maldita vieja operada ㅡDefinitivamente aquello era algo que nadie, se esperaba, bueno, quizá Krest ya que el fue quien educo a su hijo y le conocía de pies a cabeza pero aun asi se sorprendía pues a pesar del enojo el menor volvió a su tarea de preparar su comida como si nada hubiera pasadoㅡ

ㅡ ¡Arizt! ¿Que es ese vocabulario? ㅡLe regaño, cosa que era lo que mas odiaba el menor y mas si era de manera injustaㅡ

ㅡ ¡Mamá! ㅡChillo de manera infantil y poniendo ojitos de borrego a medio morirㅡ

ㅡ ¡Aeneas, no regañes al niño! ㅡLa escena era por demás cómica, ya que el francés fue hasta donde el rubio para pegarle en el brazo por haber regañado a su hermoso bebé, porque si, para él Arizt seguía siendo su pequeño niño y nadie, absolutamente nadie tenia derecho de regañarlo, solamente él que era la madre de tal creación, incluyendo a sus otros dos primores que a pesar de ser ya mayores, aun asi le gustaba consentir a su hermosos niñosㅡ

ㅡ ¡No me pegues! ㅡSe quejo el rubio mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada, pero el otro le paso de largo y fue hasta donde su bebé para abrazarle con todo el amor posibleㅡ

ㅡ Eso te pasa por dejar que esa víbora le hablara de esa forma a mi niño, bien merecido que se lo tienen ustedes dos ㅡEl rubio solo masculló algunas cosas que el francés no logró entender pero lo dejo de lado, ahora lo importante era pasar rato con su hijo y hablar sobre el tema de embarazoㅡ

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Podía sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro pero se negaba a despertar, sentía tan ligero en aquel mundo de sombras y casi podía jurar que se encontraba flotando, no sabía donde estaba y no es como si le importase, porque por primera vez se encontraba tranquilo, las preocupaciones habían desaparecido por completo y podía descansar su cuerpo y mente. Pero la paz duro poco cuando algunos ruidos empezaron a irrumpir en aquella zona deshabitada, eran como voces distorsionadas las que le llamaba.

ㅡ ¿Quien anda ahí? ㅡVolteo a ver hacia todos lados para buscar el origen de aquellas vocesㅡ ¡¿Quienes son?! ㅡVolvió a preguntar cuando les escucho de nuevo, parecían murmullos difíciles de entenderㅡ ¡Aparezcan! ㅡVolvió a alzar la voz y esta vez los susurro cesaron, pero a cambio sintió como si algo se estuviese aferrando a sus piernasㅡ ¿Pero que demonios...? ㅡNo podía ver mas que un bultito a aferrado a cada una de sus piernas y que por mas que tratara de quitarselos de encima, estos solo buscaban aferrarse mas a el, asustando lo a tal grado que se levanto todo agitado y con el rostro bañado en sudor, asustando al menor que se encontraba aun lado suyoㅡ

ㅡ ¿Te encuentras bien? ㅡPregunto el menor mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama, Kardia solo le vio sin entender pero luego asintió no muy seguroㅡ ¿Estas... estas seguro?

ㅡ Si... yo... ㅡGuardo silencio por un largo rato y volvió a sentirㅡ Tú, ¿te encuentras bien? ㅡLas mejillas de Dégel se tiñeron de un suave carmín por la repentina preocupación del otro y mas al sentir aquella cálida mano sobre su fría mejillaㅡ

ㅡ Si... yo, estoy bien... ㅡEl mayor se tranquilizó y sonrió al sentir como el otro se restregaba contra su manoㅡ ¿Quieres desayunar?

ㅡ ¿Así que el francesito me hizo el desayuno? ㅡPreguntó con cierta burla que causo mas sonrojo en el menor y que optara por huir, pero Kardia fue mas rápido y lo atrapó entre sus brazosㅡ

ㅡ ¡S-sueltame Kardia! ㅡEl mayor solo reía mientras hacía caso omiso a las demandas del menor que no dejaba de removerse entre sus brazosㅡ ¡Suéltame!

ㅡ ¡No quiero! ㅡReplicó en respuesta y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, Dégel no podía sentirse mas avergonzado al estar en aquella posición con el mayor, quien le tenia fuertemente agarrado por la cinturaㅡ Te ves hermoso ㅡSusurro tranquilo pero sin borrar aquella sonrisa pícara, el francés frunció los labios por los juegos infantiles del peliazul pero se dejo hacer por esteㅡ

ㅡ Yo siempre he sido hermoso ㅡSe auto halago, causando que el griego se riera a carcajada suelta y recibiera un golpe en el hombro por su molesto francésㅡ

ㅡ ¡¿Porque me pegas?! ㅡSe quejoㅡ

ㅡ ¡Porque te has burlado de mi! ㅡLe respondió, Kardia rodó los ojos con molestia y tomo al francés por las mejillas y apretárselas con levedadㅡ ¡Kardia!

ㅡ Así te ves bonito ㅡGruño al ver aquellos labios de pececito tan apeteciblesㅡ

ㅡ ¡Suéltame! ㅡVolvió a pedirle, pero el griego estaba enfocado en aquellos hermosos labios que pedían ser besados y... No se nego a tal petición silenciosa, Dégel dejo de removerse en los brazos ajenos para ir correspondiendo al beso cuando este le hubo liberado de las mejillas. Este como muy pocos, era un beso cargado de mucho cariño, amor podría decirse, ese sentimiento cálido que inundaba los corazones de ambos, sobre todo el de Kardia quien iba experimentando aquello y debía admitir que se sentía bienㅡ

Ambos jóvenes terminaron cayendo sobre la cama, con Dégel encima suyo pero no importaba, no cuando compartían cortos besos y tímidas caricias; Dégel se encontraba asombrado como aquellas manos le tocaban sin dobles intenciones, simplemente se paseaban por su cuerpo y le acariciaba el cabello. Las manos morenas se movían suavemente de arriba hacia abajo sobre la espalda del mas joven, quien tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del griego, ambos tenían la respiración a compasada y el francés podía jurar que aquel tranquilo latir del moreno, era como un arrullo para el.

Se quedaron en aquella posición por unos largos minutos más hasta que el francés se levanto para ir a la cocina mientras dejaba que el peli azul se bañase y así podrían desayunar ambos, ya luego verían que hacer por el resto del día, por el momento debían disfrutar de esa calma antes de que la tormenta se desatara.

Aunque la calma de ellos fue el tormento de su hermano de en medio, Milo había dejado su celular cargando toda la noche y luego de levantarse corrió a ducharse ya que ese día iría a salir con el pelirrojo así que en ningún momento le había tomado importancia al móvil, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió que había entrado en alguna clase de dimensión paralela o quizá había muerto y ahora se encontraba en el cielo, la verdad ya ni sabía que pensar y hasta tuvo que leer mas de una vez aquel mensaje tan corto.

.

De: Kardia

Para: Milo

 _Voy a ser papá_

.

ㅡ Milo, Milo, ¿estas bien? ㅡSe estaba preocupando, el otro no reaccionaba por mas que lo sarandearaㅡ ¡Milo, reacciona!

ㅡ ¿Q-que... que suce... sucedió? ㅡHabía quedado con la mirada perdida en algún lado y el móvil aun seguía en su mano, Camus tuvo que quitarle el móvil y leer aquello que había dejado a su pareja en estado de shockㅡ

ㅡ ¿Kardia, no es ese tu hermano? ㅡLe pregunto, el rubio asintió levementeㅡ ¿No dijiste que el no es de tener parejas o formar una familia? ㅡNuevamente Milo volvió a asentirㅡ ¿Entonces?

ㅡ No tengo la menor idea ㅡSe llevo las manos a la cabeza y empezó a revolverse los cabellos mientras daba zancadas de un lado hacia otroㅡ Kardia no es de esa clase de hombres, el... ¡No lo se!

ㅡ Quizá por fin encontró a la persona indicada ㅡLe excusó, Milo dejó de caminar para ver al pelirrojo y echarse a reír como desquiciadoㅡ ¿Que es tan gracioso? ㅡSe levanto indignado de la cama para encarar al otro pero Milo simplemente no podía parar de reír y hasta tuvo que tirarse al suelo, ¡era técnicamente imposible!ㅡ

ㅡ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Kar... Kardia no ... el no es de esa clase de hombres... ㅡEl estomago comenzaba a dolerle y por sus mejillas se fueron deslizando las lagrimas de tanto reírㅡ Nunca... nunca le he aahh... ㅡGuardo silencio y trato de quedarse quieto sobre el suelo, mientras Camus le observaba con los brazos cruzados, cuando el ataque de risa hubo cesado el rubio volvió a hablarㅡ ...Nunca le he conocido pareja fija a mi hermano, el no es de estar en una relación y peor de querer formar una familia...

ㅡ ¿Entonces como es que va a ser padre? ㅡSe arrodillo frente al rubioㅡ

ㅡ Quizá metió la pata, no se, eran tantas las ganas de querer follar que de seguro se olvido ponerse un condón ㅡHizo una leve pausaㅡ Ahora lo único que puedo sentir pena es por la persona a la que Kardia embarazo, el idiota ese de seguro armara un escándalo y hará lo que sea para que nadie mas se entere de ese embarazoㅡ

ㅡ ¿Crees que el sea capaz de... ? ㅡLa sola idea de abortar le hizo sentir escalofríos al mayorㅡ

ㅡ No lo creo... ㅡSabía que aunque su hermano no quisiera a esa criatura, jamás recurriría a un método como ese, Kardia a pesar de ser un tosco neanderthal, era un hombre corazón, era bueno a su manera, pero bueno a final de cuentasㅡ Ahhh... creo que lo mejor sera ir a verle y de paso así te lo presento, digo... sería genial que conocieras a mi familia, ¿no crees?

ㅡ M-milo... ㅡSus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero carmín por la sola menciónㅡ ¿Estas seguro?

ㅡ ¡Claro que lo estoy! ㅡSonrió leveㅡ Es decir, somos pareja y bueno, tarde o temprano deberás conocer a mis hermanos, son unos revoltosos pero son buena gente

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Donde las cosas parecían no estar en calma era en la enorme mansión y casi rayando a Palacio, del Jeque Algharif Kalab Saghir, y todo porque el hermoso joven de cabellos celestes, había abierto los ojos solo para darse cuenta que se encontraba en la casa de quien sabe quien. Primero empezó a buscar alguna manera de escapar pero no, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser segundo o tercer piso y no había nada que le ayudara a bajar sin que acabara muerto. Luego intento abrir la puerta y, ¡Sorpresa! esta se encontraba con llave, Albafica estaba llegando a un punto donde el terror le estaba dominando, el no quería volver a ser tocado por viejos asquerosos y si su memoria no le fallaba, la noche anterior alguien le estaba tocando aunque no podía recordar el rostro de esta persona.

ㅡ No puede se, de seguro es otro viejo asqueroso ㅡCaminaba de un lado a otro llegando a parecer un león enjaulado o algún loco mientras hablaba consigo mismo, pero simplemente no se podía quedar sentado y esperar a que la ayuda le cayese del cieloㅡ ¡Maldición! ㅡRevolvió sus cabellos con gran furia que luego ceso al escuchar la puerta abrirse, todo su cuerpo se vio paralizado cuando vio a aquel hombre de larga cabellera platinada entrarㅡ

ㅡ Veo que ya estas mejor ㅡSonrió con levedad, era el Jeque quien había ido a ver al menor para ver como se encontraba y vaya que se había llevado una sorpresa al encontrarle despiertoㅡ

ㅡ ¿Q-quien es usted? ㅡPregunto temeroso y retrocediendo, pero Minos solo alzo una ceja ante el temor del menor aunque no le culpabaㅡ

ㅡ Mi nombre es Minos de Griffon, pero en mis tierras me conocen mejor como Jeque Algharif Kalab Saghir ㅡSe presentó, Albafica solo alzo una ceja al ver y escuchar a ese hombre que caminaba tranquilo mientras se iba a sentar sobre el borde de la camaㅡ ¿Y tu?

ㅡ ¿Yo? ㅡPregunto de regreso mientras se señalaba así mismo, Minos sonrió y asintióㅡ Me llamo... ¿Porque debería decirle mi nombre?

ㅡ Porque yo te he dicho el mio ㅡRespondió sin siquiera inmutarse por el tono rebelde que el otro había usadoㅡ Escucha, quizá no has de creer en lo que te diré pero juro que es la verdad ㅡHizo una leve pausa para levantarse e ir hacia donde el menor, quien solo retrocedió temeroso pero Minos no hizo ningún gesto amenazador contra el menor, simplemente alzo la mano para querer tocar el rostro del suecoㅡ Eres un joven hermoso...

ㅡ ¡No me diga hermoso! ㅡSe quejo y alejo la mano del otro de un solo manotazo, Minos volteo a ver hacia su mano y luego al joven quien temió que su acción haya causado la furia del otro; cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando vio que el otro llevaba nuevamente la mano hacia su rostro, esperando que este le golpease o hiciera algo pero nada paso, abrió en nueva cuenta los ojos cuando sintió una leve caricia en su cabeza, ademas de que le estaba arreglando el cabelloㅡ

ㅡ Como iba diciendo, no te he comprado para que seas mi esclavo, odio esa clase de negocios pero cuando te vi... ㅡSus ojos amatistas bajaron para fijarlos en los cerúleos de aquel jovencito que se fue sonrojando por la cercanía y las caricias del mayorㅡ Simplemente hice de cuenta que era uno mas de esos viejos pervertidos para comptarte y liberarte de ellos, créeme, de solo ver como esos tipos de observaban me dieron un terrible asco ㅡY en eso no mentía, ver aquellos viejos desagradables, babeando por ese hermoso joven, agh, de solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago; por eso no le importo gastar tanto dinero si con ello podía salvar a esa belleza de las garras de esos tiposㅡ

ㅡ Entonces... ¿esta diciendo que solo dio dinero porque si para salvarme? ㅡPregunto incrédulo, Minos mostro una leve sonrisa y se alejo del menorㅡ ¡Respondame!

ㅡ He dicho que te saque de ahí con ese propósito ㅡEl rostro de Albafica era todo un poema, ¿acaso ese tipo no le encontraba atractivo? Y no es que el quisiera que eso pasara, es más, agradecía que hasta el momento el otro no se haya atrevido a ponerle una mano encima, pero ¿de verdad no le parecia atractivo?ㅡ

ㅡ ¿Acaso no le parezco atractivo? ㅡPreguntó con indignación que hizo reír a Minos y las mejillas de Albafica se le colorearan de un fuerte carmesí por haber dicho eso en voz altaㅡ

ㅡ ¿Acaso quieres que te vea de tal forma? ㅡPreguntó con cierta picardíaㅡ

ㅡ ¡Yo no he dicho eso! ㅡChillo mas avergonzado, aquel tipo le estaba haciendo rabiar hasta niveles insuperables pero aun así no le desagradabaㅡ

ㅡComo he dicho, eres hermoso pero eres un niño sin experiencia... ㅡSe giro sus talones para caminar hacia la salida pero luego se detuvo, Albafica seguía sin entender a aquel hombre que no le encontraba atractivo pero lo que no se imaginaba era el terrible plan de aquel hombre que sonreía lobuno y ansioso de poseer a ese hermoso jovenㅡ ...soy un hombre con gustos muy peculiares y si es verdad que tu belleza cautiva ㅡSe giro un poco para verle de nuevoㅡ Así que quédate tranquilo porque no me atreveré a ponerte ni un dedo encima ㅡY aquello sería una batalla titanica, pero si con ello podía tener a esa bella rosa pues todos sus sacrificios valdrían la pena

Simplemente no se lo podía creer, es más, no le creía en absoluto pero la manera en que se lo decía, le hacía sonar tan convincente, ¿acaso podía existir un hombre así, uno que no quisiera aprovecharse de el solo por su belleza?

ㅡ Ven, ya es casi hora del almuerzo y debes estar hambriento ㅡDe tanto estar divagando en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que le tenia a pocos pasos y con la mano extendía para que la tomase y aunque dudo en si aceptar o no, al final termino cediendo y le tomo de la mano solo porque su estómago le pedía algo de alimentoㅡ No tienes porque temer, yo no te lastimare

ㅡ Espero que así sea ㅡComentó quedito y el Jeque sonrió al haber conseguido siquiera un pequeño acercamiento con el menorㅡ Albafica...

ㅡ ¿Que has dicho? ㅡLe vio de reojo, el menor se encogió al ver a las sirvientas cuchichear entre ellas mientras les miraban pasarㅡ

ㅡ Y-yo... mi nombre es Albafica... ㅡVolvió a repetir en un tono bajo y agachando la mirada pues tenia todo su rostro de un fuerte escarlata, para Minos aquellas acciones tan infantiles le lograban sacar sonrisas sinceras, cosa que nadie podía hacer mas que ese hermoso jovencitoㅡ

ㅡ Pues es un hermoso nombre ㅡSe detuvo frente al menor para tomar le la otra mano y llevarlas a sus labios, Albafica alzo la mirada cuando sintió besos sobre sus manos y la mirada del Jeque que era tan profunda e enigmáticaㅡ Tan hermoso como lo eres tú ㅡNo sabía porque pero ese hombre que acababa de conocer era tan distinto a los demás que solo le desnudaban con la mirada y ni tan siquiera Minos sabía porque actuaba de esa manera tan calmada, simplemente se daba para el, era como si la sola presencia de ese jovencito, como si solo el escucharle hablar un poco le hiciera le estremeciera el cuerpo, porque si, estaba encantado con cada parte de él; desde su hermoso cuerpo, su bello rostro hasta esa voz tan aterciopelada y mientras Albafica caía de a poco en el encanto de ese hombre, iba ignorando el hecho de que su madre, Lugonis, estaba tomando un vuelo directo a Abbad Sindria, ya que esperaba poder encontrarle con la ayuda de Krest y Aeneasㅡ

Continuara...

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Notas finales: Hola mi linda gente, ¿como les va? ¿todo bien? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, créanme que me esforcé para hacerlo algo largo y que saliera algo de cada parejita C: bueno, espero de todo corazón que me dejen reviews ya que estoy ansiosa por saber si les ha gustado!

Y también... pásense por mi otro fic de SS Clasico-TLC xD es el de Una Nueva Oportunidad! esta genial! Léanlo y déjenme hermosos reviews! :3


	22. Chapter 22

**Naliel621:** Cuales son tus sospechas con Shion? Helena debe morir por ser una hijueplkjdilada XDD Khian es un idiota v: el alacrán y el cubo deben ser felices con su cria amm lo de milo y camus aun no se, quizá mas adelante xD Minos si sabe como jugar lol aiñs la rosita caerá en la trampa del Jeque? 7u7r

 **NanaharaSaya16:** Hola! aahh que emoción! me alegro muchísimo en serio y gracias! viva el Minos-Alba! :v de pura a casualidad tienes fics de ellos? bueno 7u7 aun asi los buscare porque en serio que amo esa pareja! ellos nacieron para estar juntos v:

 **Elsa Lawliet:** Quizá el par de hermanos se reencuentre pero no se quienes serán, aun es un misterio v: y sip, Khian y Arizt se extrañan mucho, pero el pelirrojo es un completo idiota v: aun mas que Kardia xD por otro lado, Minos no será el tipico lobo feroz, nop, el lo que hará es ir con calma aunque eso le costara mucho, pero lo que hará sera buscar la manera de conquistar a la rosita, ganarse su corazón x3 Minos es astuto!

 **Guest:** Hola! y aaww muchísimas gracias, en serio! x3

 **tsuky:** Ow, en serio lo crees? x3 eso me hace sentir súper feliz! gracias!

 **Aisha Skarlet:** Jajajajajaja hola linda! jajaja pobre de Krest, Aeneas es un idiota xD Khian es un bastardo indeciso xD la gorda y el chino! wuhuuu pelea de perras! wohooooooo XDDD perdón pero no pude evitarlo! lo hice inconscientemente xD

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola a todas y muchísimas gracias! Lamento muchísimo el haber tardado tanto en actualizar este fic pero como he dicho antes, amm en el capitulo de **Please Don´t Go,** el que actualice hace poco... ahí les dije mis motivos... he estado sin inspiración entre otras cosas, ademas de que el trabajo me ha consumido y de paso he estado cansada, en fin... ahora que estoy viviendo en otro lado :´v pero quiza si las cosas mejoran, volveré a estar actualizando algo mas seguido.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de Tu Amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 22 Peace**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Mansión Griffon**

 **.**

Al llegar al comedor la mesa se encontraba servida con distintos platillos en pequeñas porciones, pues los únicos que iban a comer era el Jeque con su hermoso invitado quien se sorprendio ante la decoracion de la mesa como aquellos platillos que con solo el verles, le abrió el apetito y más cuando en sus días con sus captores no probaba bocado alguno y cuando lo hacia, era por el simple hecho de que estos mismos le obligaban, le forzaban a comer ya que no pensaban dejar a perder mercancía tan valiosa.

ㅡ Por favor, sírvete lo que gustes ㅡEl sueco volvió en si, encontrándose con un sonriente Minos quien le llevaba a la mesaㅡ

ㅡ . . . ㅡPor su parte seguía sin confiar plenamente en el, pero tampoco podía negar el hecho de que en esas horas que tenia de interactuar con el otroㅡ

ㅡ ¿Sucede algo malo? ㅡPreguntó preocupado ante el repentino mutismo del menor, el peli-celeste negó y pidió una disculpa, que solo había estado distraído pensando en su madreㅡ Ahora que lo mencionas ㅡTomó una de las copas que estaba aun lado y una de las sirvientas se acerco a servirle algo de vino, luego se alejo del mayor para volver a su lugar con las demás en la cocinaㅡ Debo contactarme con tu familia para...

ㅡ ¿Para que? ㅡSe había alterado, ¿Por qué motivo aquel tipo quería hacer tal cosa? en su cabeza se maquinaba cientos de cosas todas esas producto de lo que había escuchado de aquellos tipos que le habían capturado o de otros chicos que mencionaban como esos compradores podían usarlas para distintas cosas e inclusive hasta para extorsionar a sus familiaresㅡ

ㅡ Simplemente quiero que regreses con tu familia ㅡComentó divertido, el menor sufrió de un fuerte sonrojo mientras moría de la vergüenza por haberse precipitado en pensar esas cosas, Minos por su lado miraba divertido al menor que solo hacia distintas muecasㅡ ¿O acaso deseas quedarte aquí conmigo?

ㅡ ¿Que? ㅡAlzó la mirada, el Jeque le sonrió con coquetería que el menor no supo entender; vaya que aquel tipo si era demasiado extraño y quizá por ello le daba el beneficio de la duda, pero aun así no podía decirle quien era su familia, no se confiaba de cualquiera y mas de ese pervertidoㅡ

ㅡ Bueno dejemos esa platica para otro momento, por favor, disfruta y come cuanto quieras ㅡDecidió dejar la platica de lado, quizá aun no era el momento y lo único que necesitaba, era ganarse primero la entera confianza del menor, quizá así este hablaría por cuenta propia y le ayudaría a volver con su familia antes de que las malas lenguas hablaran de elㅡ

La comida paso tranquilamente, el mayor observaba de vez en vez al otro, quien con timidez se servía un poco de cada platillo para probar, terminando encantado con el sabor de esa comida y luego servirse un poco mas; se abstuvo a hacer algún comentario para no hacerle sentir mal y que siguiera actuando a la defensiva, al contrario, prefirió preguntarle sobre su estado, si había dormido bien o necesitaba algo a lo que el menor solo pidió alguna ropa menos llamativa y que fuera de su talla entre otras cosas que le eran esencial, pidiéndole de favor y recalcando que no fuera nada llamativo o costoso.

ㅡ ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que le quiera dar lo mejor a mi invitado? ㅡLos utensilios estaban sobre su plato, al igual que el otro se había servido de los diferentes tipos de platillos con comida, solo que en porciones mas grandes; Albafica resoplo molesto mientras tomaba la cuchara para el postre y se llevaba un bocado de helado a la bocaㅡ

ㅡ Simplemente no me gustan ㅡDejo la cuchara sobre el cremoso helado de menta con chispas de chocolate, le costaba hablar pues su paladar no se acostumbraba a esa sensación fría; mientras el mayor le miraba con devoción. Podía sentir aquella mirada amatista sobre su cuerpo, podía sentir como esos ojos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo y le desnudaban hasta el alma pero a pesar de ello, no le molestabaㅡ

Acabada la comida el Jeque invito al hermoso a tomar un breve descanso ya que mas tarde irían a recorrer la enorme casona, para que el menor se fuera familiarizando con ella. Hora y media para ser exactos, el peli-plateado se vio libre para ir a buscar al menor quien se encontraba en una de las bibliotecas, ojeando alguno de los tantos libros que mantenía en ella; el menor estaba tan metido en la lectura que ni se había percatado de que el dueño de esta le observaba desde el umbral de la puerta, por su parte, Minos observaba con detenimiento a la belleza que yacía sobre el diván mientras pasaba las hojas, se miraba tan hermoso cuando su bello rostro cambiaba ligeramente por las expresiones que hacia, ante lo que leía.

ㅡ Veo que has encontrado algo de tu agrado ㅡD´ la Rose dio un leve brinco cuando vio al mayor a menos de tres metros cerca suyo, ¿en que momento había llegado y que ni le había sentido?ㅡ ¿Que lees? ㅡSe mostró curioso, el joven vio de reojo hacia su derecha y le mostró el titulo del libro, era un clásico "Las Mil y un Noches"ㅡ

Ambos permanecieron en un largo silencio para nada incomodo, el menor se levanto del diván blanco, arreglo sus ropas y cabello, fue a los tantos estantes para buscar de donde había sacado el libro que había estado leyendo y lo dejo en su lugar.

ㅡ ¿Que es lo que desea? ㅡSu voz había sonado algo arisca, quizá por como el mayor se empeñaba en permanecer siempre a su lado cosa que nunca se lo había permitido a alguien mas, solo a su madreㅡ

ㅡ ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ㅡCerro sus parpados levemente, Albafica no le quitaba la mirada de encima y el tampoco lo hacíaㅡ Quedamos en que te mostraría mi hogar

ㅡ ¿Porque? ㅡAmbos podían permanecer horas y horas con aquel juego de preguntas y el jamas se aburriría, ni aunque eso implicara hacer molestar al menor quien parecía tener poca pacienciaㅡ

ㅡ Porque de no hacerlo terminaras perdiéndote ㅡA este paso se encontraba sentado sobre el mismo diván donde había estado el sueco, el menor solo mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba al otro como le sonreía con cierta pizca de burlaㅡ Esta casa es demasiado grande y los únicos lugares que conoces son tu habitación y el pasillo que te lleva al comedor, nada mas, ¿acaso quieres terminar perdido?

Con pesar tuvo que aceptar que el otro tenia razón, no quería acabar perdido ademas de que podía aprovechar en conocer hasta el ultimo rincón de aquella casona y cuando menos lo esperaran, escapar y regresar con su padre. Aunque por lo importante que era aquel tipo seguro le resultaría algo difícil, pues la seguridad debía ser uno de los fuertes del lugar para mantenerla sano y salvo. Ambos se mantuvieron en un breve silencio, Minos observaba de pies a cabeza al sueco mientras que este trazaba algún plan en su cabeza.

ㅡ Esta bien ㅡDe mala gana camino a la salida, más detrás iba el Jeque quien sonreía complacido al adivinar los pensamientos del adolescente. No era tonto y sabía el motivo por el cual el otro había aceptado pero, haría como si nada y disfrutaría de su momento a solas con la bella rosaㅡ

Como buen anfitrión que era iba al lado del otro y le llevaba agarrado de la mano, aunque el hermoso había estado luchando a diestra y siniestra por apartarle simplemente Minos hacía oídos sordos, hacía lo que le daba la gana aunque eso significara ir en contra de los deseos del otro; a su pesar dejo de luchar varias habitaciones adelante. Hasta el momento nada le llamaba la atención, todas eran habitaciones enormes y con lujos demasiado exagerados. No comprendía como un hombre como el podía vivir en un lugar tan grande como ese, el por su lado acabaría loco y perdido, una de otra o ambas.

ㅡ Se que te es aburrido ir habitación por habitación ㅡYa llevaban un buen rato caminando por ese largo pasillo donde el suelo era de baldosas color beige ademas de las hileras de columnas de mármol; pronto las paredes se vieron lejos y fueron entrando a una extensa vegetación, Albafica mismo se maravillo al ver los distintos arboles y arbustos con flores o bayas pero lo que mas le fue maravillando, fueron aquellas hermosas enredaderas de rosas. Habían rosas de todos los colores y tamaños, llenando el amplio jardín con su aroma, le hacía recordar a su hogar, a su madreㅡ

ㅡ Son hermosas... ㅡSuavemente se soltó del brazo de su anfitrión quien le dejo y se encamino a los arbustos para oler de cerca las rosas; aquellas eran enormes rosas osirias, muchas de ellas ya estaban abiertas y los pocos capullos se encontraban escondidos entre enormes espinas que lejos de verse feas, solo le hacían recordar a una vieja historia de su madreㅡ

ㅡ ¿Sucede algo? ㅡA paso lento se acerco al menor, posicionándose a su derecha mientras le acariciaba con el dorso de la mano y hacía que el menor levantase el rostroㅡ

ㅡ No es nada.. ㅡRespondió seco y volteando el rostro hacia otra dirección mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas traicioneras, lo que mas deseaba era regresar a casa, a los cálidos brazos de su madre y nunca separarse de el; pero Minos no era tonto y podía leer en la mirada del menor lo que sentía. Podía percibir miedo, melancolía, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que aquel joven lo que mas deseaba en esos momentos era estar devuelta con sus familiares después de lo que había experimentado en esas caravanas por quien sabe cuanto tiempoㅡ ¿¡Que demonios cree que esta haciendo!?

ㅡ ¿Acaso no es esto lo que tanto pides? ㅡCon las palabras llenas de burla, el Jeque mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo ajeno mientras dejaba que el de cabellera celeste acomodara la cabeza sobre el mayor, aunque peleaba porque el otro le liberase pero simplemente no podía competir contra la fuerza de aquel hombreㅡ No soy tonto y se lo que deseas, quieres volver a casa y acabar con esta pesadilla

Las palabras de aquel extraño le calaron y le hacían flaquear, Minos así lo sintió cuando Albafica empezó a temblar y se aferro a las finas ropas. Las grandes y cálidas manos del Jeque se movían de arriba hacia abajo sobre la espalda del menor para brindarle algo de confort y recordarle que ahora estaba a salvo y que el solo intentaba ayudarle, pero sus acciones y palabras solo confundían mas a la belleza quien en silencio asentía y se empeñaba a creer que así sería.

ㅡ Ahora bien ㅡLentamente le separo a muy pesar del joven quien frunció el ceño pues le estaba empezando a agarrar gusto a aquel cálido toque que le hacía temblar, ademas de ese aroma a colonia que el mayor usaba con algo más que quizá podría tratarse del aroma de esteㅡ Quiero que te vayas olvidando de escapar ㅡSus labios se alzaron al ver el rostro pálido del menor y como este rehuía de su miradaㅡ Con ello no conseguirás nada ㅡSus manos tomaron las mas ajenas, eran pequeñas, blancas y muy suaves; eran demasiado finas quizá hasta mas que las de una mujerㅡ

ㅡ Y quedándome aquí tampoco lograre algo ㅡReplicoㅡ

ㅡ Estarías en casa si me dijeras un poco más de ti ㅡContraataco el mayor, Albafica bufo molesto más no se soltó del agarreㅡ Tampoco te obligare a que lo hagas

ㅡ ¿Entonces planeas tenerme aquí para siempre? ㅡEl mayor negó y soltó una risa que hizo enfurecer al joven, quien se soltó de manera brusca del mayorㅡ ¡Deja de burlarte de mi!

ㅡ No lo hago, ¿que te hace pensar que es así? ㅡA pesar de la rabieta ajena se mantenía calmado, Albafica parecía de esos niños consentidos que armaban una rabieta por cualquier cosa y más cuando no conseguían lo que queríanㅡ Albafica... ㅡEl menor permaneció en silencio y dándole la espalda al Jeque quien sonrío ante el gesto infantil, camino hasta donde el y nuevamente le arropo entre sus brazos; el joven sueco dio un ligero brinco al sentir la calidez de aquel cuerpo y la colonia de este que se encontraba impregnada hasta en las ropasㅡ No temas, jamas me atrevería a lastimar a tan hermosa rosa como lo eres tu

Las suaves palabras enmarcadas con su tono, la voz ronca, masculina, aquel aroma y la calidez que le producía una revolución de emociones y sentimientos encontrados le estaban volviendo loco, le confundían. Aun con la duda se giro en su eje para enfrentar al amo y dueño del lugar, Minos le ganaba en altura por varios centímetros pero en aquella posición, se podría decir que era mas que perfecto, entre sus brazos ambos cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Mansión Skorpio**

 **.**

Y mientras el Jeque avanzaba en conquistar el corazón del adolescente, la madre de este se encontraba con el corazón en la mano mientras tocaba de manera insistente el timbre de la mansión Skorpio, ¿porque nadie abría la puerta? Nuevamente volvió a apretar repetidas veces el pequeño botón que estaba al lado de la puerta, necesitaba ver y hablar con Krest y Aeneas para que le ayudaran a encontrar a su pequeño retoño.

ㅡ ¡Abran la maldita puerta! ㅡYa estaba cansado, no le importo golpear con fuerza la puerta y de ser necesario terminaría tumbándolaㅡ Aeneas Skorpio, se que estas ahí y por la patria, deja de follar con Krest y abran la puerta!

ㅡ ¿¡Pero que es todo este escándalo!? ㅡ¿Acaso todo el mundo se había vuelto loco? Aeneas mismo fue a abrir la puerta y casi recibe un golpe en la cara de no ser por sus buenos reflejos. Lugonis se mostró sorprendido porque el dueño mismo le fuera a abrir la puerta y no alguien de la servidumbreㅡ

ㅡ ¡Hasta que te dignas a abrir la puerta! ㅡSe quejo el sueco, el griego rodó los ojos con molestia y se hizo aun lado cuando el pelirrojo se metió como tromba a la casa, mas detrás de el iban los jóvenes que cargaban con su equipajeㅡ ¿Donde esta Krest? Necesito hablar urgentemente con el

ㅡ ¿Es que ya nadie tiene respeto hacia mi? ㅡSe quejo, Lugonis se detuvo en medio del pasillo para voltear a ver al dueño de la casa, quien dejo ir la puerta de un soloㅡ

ㅡ No cariño, no es eso, simplemente fuerzas mayores me llevan a actuar de esta manera ㅡEn otra situación iría con calma y saludaría al otro, pero necesitaba respuestas, ayuda, algo que le llevara con su niño, ya no podía soportar quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar a que el milagro apareciera en la puerta de su casaㅡ

Aeneas rodó los ojos con molestia pero dejó de resignar cuando vio al francés parecerse, Krest tenía una expresión llena de molestia pues había escuchado la manera en la que el rubio había tratado al pelirrojo; más el dueño de la casona ni se excusó, solo le dedico una mirada de lo que parecía obvio, o sea, todos parecían estarle faltando un respeto, aunque el solo exageraba y momentos antes Krest se lo había echado en cara.

ㅡ Oh Lugonis, disculpa, a veces Aeneas puede ser todo un troglodita ㅡEl pelirrojo hizo un gesto como restándole importancia al asunto aunque aquello no le cayó del todo bien al amante de Verseau, pues Skorpio de dos zancadas se paró frente al francés que, a pesar de ser más alto que el por quince centímetros, el hermoso francés no se dejaba intimidarㅡ

ㅡ Sabes, aún sigo aquí y escucho todo ㅡVerseau dejó salir una pequeña risa burlona que sólo hizo enojar aún más al rubio. Sabía que el castaño solo hacía todo eso por no haberle avisado de antemano el estado de Ariztㅡ

ㅡ Lo sé cariño, lo sé ㅡMientras la pareja parecía tener sus roces Lugonis les miraba con pesar y se preguntaba, cuando irían a dejar sus discusiones infantiles de lado y notar su presencia, pero tampoco quería meterse a no ser que quisiera acabar en medio de ambos y sin saber qué bando escogerㅡ Mejor ayuda a mi amigo a subir sus pertenencias a la habitación de huéspedes

ㅡ ¿Acaso me ves cara de sirviente? ㅡEso fue todo, pensó el pelirrojo al ver lo rojo que estaba el griego pero ni así el francés cedió. El sueco solo quería estar lejos de ese próximo campo de batalla, no quería acabar en medio de la discusión de ambos y que aseguraba el griego había sido el que la inicio, lo sabía porque Krest reaccionaba de esa manera solo cuando era asíㅡ

ㅡ ¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer luego de ocultarme lo de mi niño! ㅡAeneas volvió a rodar los ojos por quién sabe qué vez, y Lugonis solo suspiro y afirmó para sí mismo lo cierto que había estado, había sido el rubio quien había ocasionado la ira de su amigoㅡ

La ama de casa, Sheila, se apreció junto al sueco y le pidió de favor que le siguiera mientras dos jóvenes mozos tomaban con cuidado las pertenencias de este para guiarme a su habitación, lo mejor era no meterse a separarles ya que las peleas de esos, solo ellos la podían solucionar y si alguien se metía, lo más seguro es que en vez de ayudarles a solucionarlo solo terminarían empeorándolo todo.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Apartamento de Kardia**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Luego de un buen baño, ropas limpias y además de comer un delicioso desayuno preparado por el francés, Kardia se sentía muchísimo más renovado, pero no era el único, Dégel se mostraba más feliz por el cambio que el griego había dado, ni sabia que era lo que le había llevado pero agradecía a los dioses de que así fuera.

ㅡ Kardia, ¿que estás haciendo? ㅡLuego de comer ambos se habían ido a la sala para ver algo de televisión, el griego se encontraba sentado en el sillón de cuero y el menor estaba acostado en este, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas del griego mientras era acariciado por el peli azulㅡ

ㅡ Jugando con el bebé ㅡRespondió como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundoㅡ ¿Crees que sea un niño?

ㅡ Pero Kardia, aun es muy pequeño ㅡLadeo la cabeza hacia la izquierda y alzo la mirada, el griego le vio ceñudo lo que causo que el hermoso francés soltara una risa ligeraㅡ No lo se, quizá lo sea o quizá no

ㅡ Yo quiero un niño ㅡNuevamente el menor volvió a sonreír, a veces el heleno se comportaba como un niño o en si lo era, uno en el cuerpo de un adultoㅡ

ㅡ Pero yo quiero que sea un niño ㅡEl menor se levanto para ver mejor al griego, quien tenia una expresión de molestia en el rostro quien seguía de necio con la idea de tener un hijo varónㅡ

ㅡ Kardia, eso es algo que no podemos decidir nosotros ademas... ㅡInstintivamente llevo sus manos a su vientre aun plano, sonriendo con calidez de saber que se encontraba un ser viviente en su cuerpo, por muy pequeño que fuera pero ahí estabaㅡ ...aun debemos esperar para saber su sexo y sea niño o niña, ambos le amaremos, ¿no es así? ㅡCon la mirada llena de calidez, amor incondicional, el griego se fue perdiendo en esta e inconscientemente sonrió con levedad mientras se acercaba a su pareja para tomarlo por la mejilla derecha y rozar sus labios con los de este, generando así un leve tono rosáceo en las pálidas mejillas de la joven madreㅡ K-kardia...

El mayor sonrió de costado y termino por cortar la distancia entre ambos, sus labios tomaron los del francés en un beso lento y apasionado, sorprendiéndole en el proceso pero no por eso negándoselo. El heleno mientras le tomo por la cadera derecha para a traerle y el peliverde rodeo a su pareja por el cuello, juntando sus pechos y cayendo sobre el sofá con el mayor encima mientras dejaban que el beso se alargara. La lengua del griego exploraba la cavidad bucal ajena, acariciaba la lengua del menor quien soltaba leves quejidos mientras acariciaba la espalda ancha y los cadejos azules del otro. Las piernas del menor fueron cediendo ante el cuerpo insistente del heleno, quien se fue abriendo paso para quedar en medio de estas, Dégel entonces no tuvo otra opción mas que alzarlas y enroscar las sobre las caderas del mayor, aquellas que se movían en un suave vaivén de atrás hacia adelante, frotando el bulto que se había formado en su pantalón.

ㅡ Mmnn Karf... ㅡSus labios se despegaron de los ajenos, dejando salir un quedo gemido que se mezclo con algo de vaho caliente. Podía sentir claramente como las manos ajenas acariciaban sus costados y como aquel bulto se refregaba contra el suyo; mantuvo el rostro ladeado hacia el respaldo del sofá y con el fleco que caía sobre su rostro quiso ocultar su vergüenza, pero solo logro dejar expuesto una de las zonas mas sensibles de su cuerpoㅡ Ahhh...

En la sala solo reinaba la armonía entre ambos y la sinfonía de gemidos que el francés componía para el griego, quien atacaba sin piedad aquel cuello blanco; el cuerpo de Dégel vibraba cada que sentía aquella lengua pasearse por toda la extensión, iniciando desde el hombro hasta llegar a su oreja donde le mordisqueaban el lóbulo. Sus manos apretaban los hombros del moreno y en gemidos ahogados le pedía que se detuviera, pero este solo le ignoraba y continuaba con su labor, aumentándole que una de sus manos se había escabullido por debajo de las ropas y ahora torturaba uno de los botoncitos rosas; Dégel sentía morirse por las distintas sensaciones que estaba experimentando al mismo tiempo.

ㅡ Kard... Kardia por favor... det... detente... ㅡCon la mirada llorosa continuo con sus suplicas esperando que el otro se compadeciera pero, el griego solo continuo subiendo la camisa para dejar todo el pecho y abdomen al descubiertoㅡ Ahhhhggg

ㅡ ¿Porque debería...? ㅡSus fosas nasales se llenaban con el dulce aroma a vainilla impregnado en la piel de porcelana, su lengua se enroscaba en la pequeña bolita de carne para moverla suavemente y luego succionarla, como si esperara a que algo saliera de ellaㅡ

Ambos amantes continuaron con aquel ritual lleno de amor, haciéndolo muy distinto a otras ocasiones. Yendo lento, descubriendo cosas nuevas en el otro, permitirse grabar cada tramo del cuerpo de su pareja; cayendo en las garras del deseo, la lujuria, la pasión y con un gran toque de ese amor que se tienen, ambos crearon una nueva danza que muchos envidiarían, mientras se permitían amar, compenetrarse y prometerse cosas que harían en un futuro. Futuro donde ambos se miraban juntos y con la nueva vida que crecía poco a poco en el vientre del menor.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Apartamento de Dohko**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Hacia un buen rato que había despertado pero se negaba a levantarse o siquiera abrir los ojos, no después de lo cómodo que se sentía ademas de que por fin nadie se había dignado a llamarle para continuar con aquel _trabajo,_ si es que se le podía llamar así a lo que le obligaban a hacer. Aun estando en forma de ovillo continuo peleando contra su subconsciente, pues este le dictaba que debía levantarse y continuar con su trabajo antes de que le levantaran del pelo y terminaran castigándole pero, la cama estaba demasiado cómoda, las sabanas olían bien y le hacían sentir relajado ademas de que su espalda ya no dolía tanto como antes.

¿Como era aquello posible? ¿Acaso estaba cerca de la muerte y por eso sentía que las cosas ya no eran tan duras como antes?

Con la duda intento abrir sus parpados, yendo lento pues no se acostumbraba a la luz en la habitación. Una vez hecho sus ojos rosa recorrieron cada parte del lugar, sorprendiéndose de que las paredes fueran de un color hueso, ademas de tener algunas decoraciones de cuadros con paisajes; aquello le alerto. Termino levantándose abruptamente como si temiera de aquel lugar, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en una cama grande, limpia y cómoda, con sabanas gruesas que le impedían pasar frió, pero maldiciéndose a la vez, ya que su abdomen había empezado a doler a horrores. Fue ahí cuando recordó lo que le habían hecho, en cierto modo no le importaba lo que esos tipos le hicieron, era mejor a que esa criatura sufriera un cruel destino, al menos ahora era un hermoso ángel que residía en el paraíso y era libre de vivir como un esclavo.

Aun con el dolor se levanto, todo su cuerpo fue temblando, ¿como había ido a parar ahí? Y lo peor de todo, ¿quien vivía ahí? aparto de manera brusca las sabanas y con pesar se giro para sentarse sobre el filo de la cama, sorprendiéndose de ver que estaba usando una especie de camisón blanca que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo.

ㅡ N-no... no puede ser... ¿d-donde...? ㅡAun temblando se decidió a salir del lecho, cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo su cuerpo vibro por el frió pero aun así se decidió a levantarse y caminar un poco por aquella habitación; lucia normal, aunque no por eso bajo la guardiaㅡ

Vio hacia todos lados, la habitación era grande y parecía no faltar nada. Había una cama, una mesa de noche a cada lado con lamparas sobre estas, en otra de las paredes habían estantes con varios libros, camino donde estos y tomo uno de ellos, era la divina comedia. Sus dedos diestros se pasearon por las hojas del libro, luego lo puso donde lo había encontrado y se giro para ir hacia el ventanal. Dudo al principio y con la mano temblorosa y extendida hacia el pomo, le toco con las yemas de sus dedos; se tardo al menos cinco minutos en armarse de valor, abrirla y pasar al balcón. Sus hermosos ojos rosas se llenaron de lagrimas cuando vio la hermosa vista que se le presentaba y la suave brisa movió sus cabellos amarillentos, casi tirando a un tono verdoso suave, que le llegaban un poco mas abajo de los hombros.

ㅡ Estoy... estoy en el centro de la ciudad, pero... ¿como? ㅡUn par de gorriones pasaron aun lado suyo entonando una melodía. No lo resistió más, sus lágrimas dejaron escapar aquel par de hileras saladas que pronto limpio, aunque se sorprendió de sentir algo sobre su rostroㅡ ¿que es? ㅡLa sorpresa aumento cuando se dió cuenta de que era una bandita la que tenía, justo donde se había hecho un corte hace dos noches, pero no solo era en su mejilla, también las tenía en sus manos y dedosㅡ

Aun no lo entendía, ¿quien se había tomado la molestia en atenderle de esa manera? inclusive se había tomado el tiempo en curarle sus heridas, darle una muda limpia y quizá nueva de ropa, inclusive... Sus mejillas se colorearon de un fuerte carmesí cuando se volvió a ver las manos y luego paseo sus dedos por su cabello, no se había dado cuenta de que lo tenía mas corto ademas de que este desprendía un delicioso aroma a flores de cerezo, lo que le causo más nostalgia ya que el solía usar esas productos de esa clase cuando se bañaba. ¿Acaso le habían bañado mientras dormía?

Inmediatamente se regreso al interior de la habitación, cerrando el ventanal tras de si y corriendo las cortinas para que no entrara tanto la luz del sol. Se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, llegando a parecer un león enjaulado. Sentía que los nervios le carcomían, alguien se había atrevido a tocarle, aunque eso ya no era nuevo pero aun así no podía evitar no sentir repulsión, aunque si lo pensaba bien, sus caderas no dolían y parecía que solo le habían tocado para darle algo de aseo, que en cierto modo lo agradecía pero prefería ser el mismo quien se lo diera.

ㅡ Ya no puedo más con esto... ㅡSe detuvo en medio de la habitación, observando la puerta que estaba a dos metros suyo; dudo un poco pero al final camino hasta donde esta y tomo el pomo, lo giro lentamente, sorprendiendose de que no tuviera llave; ¿quien en su sano juicio le había dejado en una habitación y sin llave? solo se encontraba el en la habitación, sin nada que causara ruido, pero aun así no podía evitar que su corazón latiera como loco, llegando a pensar que este podía escaparsele del pecho o que sus captores serían capaces de escuchar sus latidos tan fuertesㅡ

Finalmente luego de pensarlo por mucho se digno a abrir la puerta con lentitud. Se sorprendió de encontrar el lugar en silencio, las paredes seguían siendo en tonos cálidos, todo en perfecto orden y sin nada fuera de lo normal, como si se tratara de un simple apartamento. Trago grueso, esa podía ser su única oportunidad de escapar. Armándose de valor fue saliendo lentamente y sin hacer ruido de la habitación, la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo entero a cada paso que daba por aquel pasillo. Al llegar al final de este giro a la izquierda y dio un par de pasos más hasta quedar frente a lo que parecía ser la cocina, encontrándose con un hombre de piel ligeramente tostada, cabellos cortos y castaños, ojos de un cálido esmeralda.

ㅡ Veo que ya te sientes un poco mejor ㅡEl otro joven se mantuvo en silencio, parecía congelado pero eso no desanimo ni le enojo al asiático. Termino de acomodar la mesa para dos, la cocina tenía aquel típico aroma a comida recién hecha lo que ocasiono que el estomago del otro rugiera y bajara el rostro con vergüenzaㅡ Vamos, tengo el comida recién hecha, acompáñame a comer

La calidez y carisma de aquel hombre le causaba desconcierto, miedo y un montón de cosas que no sabía como describir. Su cuerpo dio un respingo cuando sintió una cálida mano tomando la suya, con suavidad; ¿en que momento había acortado la distancia para llegar hasta donde el y tomarlo la mano? No tenía idea y tampoco sabía porque no podía decir algo, quizá era porque el miedo a ser lastimado le dominaba.

ㅡ Yo me llamo Dohko ㅡSolamente alzo la mirada para ver la espalda ancha de aquel hombre, sus cortos y ondulados cabellos castaños, parecían una cascada de chocolate. Mientras tanto el asiático llevaba a paso tranquilo al menor, le invito a tomar asiento; era todo un caballero, corriendo la silla para que el menor se sentara y luego acomodando le el asientoㅡ ¿Como te encuentras?

ㅡ Yo... ㅡParpadeo repetidas veces, no sabía que responder o mas bien no sabía si responder o no pero a su parecer, el otro no parecía apresurado por una respuesta, ni tan siquiera le exigia una, solo se dedicaba a servirle un platillo de tostadas francesas con frutilla, jarabe y una ligera lluvia de azúcar en polvo además de jugo de naranjaㅡ

El mayor continuo sonriendo como si nada mientras se sentaba en su lugar y comida de sus tostadas, siempre y cuando observando de reojo al menor quien con timidez de ser castigado, fue cogiendo el tenedor y el cuchillo para agarrar un trozo de las tostadas. Dohko casi se atraganta cuandio vio al menor aun con el bocado en la boca y dejando salir unas lagrimas traicioneras; dejo los cubiertos sobre su plato y se acerco para limpiar aquellas lagrimas con sus dedos, sorprendiendo en el acto al menor quien se quedo congelado por aquel gentil toque, algo que ya había olvidado.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Notas finales:** Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias por leer mis fics y siempre estar atentos a mis actualizaciones! xD gracias por siempre dejarme algún comentario, en serio que me hace muy feliz. Espero ver comentarios suyos :´v los quiero muchísimos mis hermosas criaturitas :3


	23. Chapter 23

**Neliel621:** Minos es un loquillo y todo el mundo lo sabe, pero eso si, aunque se muestre tranquilo no hay que confiarse ya que es parte de su plan macabro... muahahaha... HABRA SALSEO!... las cosas entre Kardia y Dégel van de maravilla, muy bien, demasiado bien... creo que le falta algo de drama xD ...cuales eran tus sospechas sobre la gorda de Shion? :´v

 **NanaharaSaya16:** Oye, que lindura! :´v perdon por siempre tardarme pero... en serio que me pasan muchas cosas, pero eso si, no abandonare el fic! gracias por ser una de esas personitas que siempre espera por un cap nuevo de mi fic y de paso por dejar review!

 **Aisha Skarlett:** Tu solo andas buscando ver arder el mundo :´v mira que la desgracia de Shion ha sido idea tuya xD en fin, gracias! aunque estas loca y me desesperas aun asi me alegra de que siempre me exijas continuar el fic xD

 **Yuli-chan:** Kardia tiene su lado amable, no olvidemos de que tiene cuerpo de hombre hecho y derecho... y corazon de niño xD es más, se comporta como uno :v

 **Tsuky:** Hola y gracias! lamento mucho el tardar x3 pero estoy feliz de que siempre me dejes un comentario xD me encanta saber de que sigo sin decepcionar a mis fans

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola a todo el mundo, soy yo de nuevo y si, sigo viva. Lamento muchísimo el siempre tardar en actualizar pero... bueno, pasan cosas que me lo impiden, solo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siempre me dejan review y esperan pacientemente porque actualice, en serio, muchísimas gracias, les adoro con todo mi corazón.

Quiero aclarar que sin importar cuanto me tarde en actualizar, NO pienso abandonar mis fics, de una u otra manera los terminare x3 bueno, no quiero darles tanta lata asi que les dejo en paz para que disfruten del capitulo y nuevamente gracias por ser tan geniales! :3

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de Tu Amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 23 Fantasies**

 **Part 1**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Apartamento de Milo**

 **.**

ㅡ ¿Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo? ㅡVolvio a preguntar el frances mientras miraba a su pareja ir de un lado a otro, parecia un león enjaulado mientras buscaba alguna respuesta divinaㅡ

ㅡ Creeme que si, ademas ㅡDetuvo su caminata solo para ver al hermoso joven pelirrojo sentado sobre la orilla de la cama quien le miraba con reprobaciónㅡ Mi padre se va a enterar tarde o temprano

ㅡ Pero eso es algo que tu hermano debe hablarlo con el, ¿o no? ㅡEl rubio guardo silencio, pero simplemente no podía quedarse callado y fingir que no sabía nada sobre todo cuando sabia la condición delicada de su padreㅡ Milo, solo deja que tu hermano hable las cosas con tu padre, esa sería la mejor manera y asi te evitarías problemas

ㅡ Lo sé, pero me preocupa mi viejo... ㅡVolvio a pasar en nueva cuenta la mano por su rostro para quitarse los molestos mechones, Camus le vio con pesar y palmeo aun lado de la cama para que el otro se sentase a su ladoㅡ Simplemente no lo entiendo ㅡSuspiro y fue con el menor quien le regalo un beso para tranquilizarleㅡ Tu mismo viste el mensaje, solo fue un simple :sere pader:, ¿que clase de mensaje es ese? Dudo que sea una broma porque Kardia jamas, pero de los jamases, se atreveria a tocar ese tema además de que es muy cuidadoso cuando lo hace con sus conquistas temporales

ㅡ Quizá finalmente encontro a la persona indicada ㅡQuiza no le conocia al griego mayor pero tampoco pensaba que este podía ser tan libertino como el rubio solia describirle, aunque eso solo le causo gracia al otro quien empezo a reirse como si no hubiera un mañana e inclusive soltaba lagrimas y se quejaba del dolor de estomago y la falta de oxigenoㅡ

ㅡ Jajajaja estamos hablando de Kardia, mi hermano, ese desgraciado le huye a las relaciones formales, creeme ㅡCamus solo vio con cierto pesar al otro, aun se negaba a creer que el peliazul podía ser esa clase de hombres, Milo no lo era y bueno, al ser hermanos debían compartir eso o quiza, si Kardia era tal y como Milo lo decía, quiza este mismo odiaba los compromisos; de solo pensar que el también podía llegar a ser algo pasajero para el otro comenzo a entristecerseㅡ

El griego continuo como si nada y de por si ni había logrado notar el cambio en el pelirrojo quien de pronto se había sumido en sus pensamientos mientras el otro trataba de contactarse en vano con su hermano menor; al final termino dándose por vencido y solo hizo una llamada ha su padre, avisándole que iría a visitarle por la tarde y que llevaría compañía.

ㅡ Oye, ¿estas bien? ㅡEl menor parpadeo repetidas veces al no entender a que se referia el otro y ¿en que momento Milo se había cambiado?ㅡ

ㅡ Yo... yo estoy bien... ㅡEl rubio le vio confundido pero decidió no indagar más, estaba confundido porque luego de textearle a su padre para decirle que le quería presentar a su pareja, este le salio diciendo que debían de hablar de algo muy importante y que también le iba a presentar a alguien. Debía ser honesto cuando por su cabeza cruzo la idea de que su padre había conocido a alguien más y por fin se dignaría a echar a esa vieja bruja que tenía por esposa; jamás olvidaría esa época en que la pelirroja le hacía la vida imposible a ellos, sobre todo a su hermano menor quien siempre se llevaba los peores castigos y todo por protegerleㅡ Aunque a ti te veo muy feliz, ¿acaso sucedió algo?

ㅡ Mi viejo dice que esta emocionado por conocerte ㅡContestoㅡ Aunque también me dijo que quería hablar conmigo de algo muy importante y que me querpia presentar a alguien, quiza por fin mi viejo se decidio a dejar a esa vieja bruja que tiene por mujer

ㅡ ¿Hablas de tu madre? ㅡPreguntó confundido pero el griego negó mientras iba a buscar sus zapatos y terminar de arreglarse, Camus solo le siguio con la mirada mientras esperaba una respuestaㅡ

ㅡ Ni idea de donde esta mi vieja y no es como si me importara ㅡSe alzo de hombros y se arrasco la mejillaㅡ La ultima mujer fue un hueso duro de roer pues luego de quedar embarazada de mi viejo se las ingenio para que se casaran, desde entonces todo fue un infierno para Kardia... ㅡRecordar esa epoca en la que eran niños le hacía recordar todos los momentos buenos que había pasado con su hermano y padre, si bien su padre no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa sabía que era por trabajo pero este siempre se manteía informado de lo que hacía y siempre le sacaba de los lios en los que se metía. Era extraño pero ellos a pesar de todo eran muy cercanos a Aeneas y se tenían una gran confianzaㅡ En fin, esas cosas son del pasado y espero que mi padre por fin se haya encontrado alguna vieja que sea buena para el, aunque no se porque pero tengo el presentimieto que no le gustan las viejas

ㅡ ¿A que viene eso? ㅡEl otro le vio y sonrió con picardia, como si supiera algo muy grande que los demás noㅡ

ㅡ Es solo que tengo el vago recuerdo de un tipo que era "amigo" de mi viejo ㅡEmpezó a divagar entre sus recuerdos mientras le relataba al pelirrojo, quien escuchaba atento ante el relato del mayorㅡ Era alguien muy hermoso, mas que una mujer y... Recuerdo que cada que nos iba a visitar, era quien nos hacía los días felices a mi y a mis hermanos, el era como la madre que Kardia y yo siempre deseamos ㅡHizo una ligera pausa, sabía que aquella persona era hermosa pero el paso de los años y que el otro dejara de visitarles le llevo a olvidar el rostro de este más su voz era algo que siempre recordaríaㅡ Era muy elegante, tenía una hermosa voz y cocinaba de maravilla, siempre miraba a mi viejo pegado a esa persona y no se... Ambos se miraban con tanto amor aunque no lo dijeran

Camus escuchaba atentamente a Milo quien parecía feliz contandole algo tan intimo que parecía atesorar más que a nada. Podía ver como ese hombre con corazón de niño aprecíaba a aquella persona aunque ya no supiera más de el. Luego de relatarle un poco más le tomo de la mano y le beso en el dorso, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

ㅡ Y créelo o no, tu tienes la misma mirada que esa persona ㅡConfeso, las mejillas del menor se tiñeron de un fuerte carmesíㅡ Amor, calidez... eres distinto, no eres como mis otras parejas ㅡTenía que ser sincero y aunque al francés no le gustaba que Milo hablara sobre sus otras parejas aun así este lo estaba haciendo para aclarar varias cosasㅡ Se que no te gusta que hable de ello

ㅡ Y aun así lo haces ㅡLe regaño, Milo solo sonrio mientras le tomaba por la muñeca y le invitaba a salir de la habitación para ir a ver a su padreㅡ

ㅡ Lo hago para aclararte que eres distinto, eres alguien muy especial para mi y si bien te he dicho que he tenido mis acostones ㅡCamus solo frunció el ceño a lo que el rubio sonrióㅡ Tu no eres eso, eres mi pareja y... ㅡCallo, aun era demasiado pronto para aquella confesión aunque Camus había quedado con la curiosidad sobretodo cuando vio el sonrojo en Milo y más que era difícil hacer avergonzar al helenoㅡ

ㅡ ¿Milo? ㅡNo dijo nada solo nego y ambos salieron del apattamento, luiego de asegurarlo bajaron por el elevador para ir al parqueo subterraneo que habia en el complejo de apartamentosㅡ

El griego dejo el tema de lado y Camus no volvió a insistir le por muy curioso que fuera, no quería incomodar al otro y en si, aunque tuviera una ligera idea de lo que el otro trataba de decirle, quería que se diera con calma sin presiones, quería escucharle al otro claramente y sin titubeos cual especial era lo que ellos tenían y que si eso duraría por muchos años. Al abordar al carro de este cambiaron de platica mientras la música de fondo hacia las cosas mas relajantes, Camus siempre se impresionaba por las bellas arquitectura de esos edificaciones de la ciudad, Abbad Sindria era muy distinto a Francia, podría decirse que le gustaba muchísimo más de no ser por el clima caliente, era algo que detestaba, pero igual no es como si pasaran mucho tiempo afuera así que era algo pasable. Aunque al mirar los edificios pasar más se preguntaba que clase de persona era el padre de su novio, debía admitir que estaba nervioso aunque Milo le decía que no había nada que temer más para el, todo era nuevo, ¡Milo era su primer novio!

ㅡ Tranquilo, todo estara bien ㅡLos rubís de Camus dejaron de ver su reflejo en la ventada para ver al rubio quien conducía tranquilamente por las callesㅡ Mi viejo es alguien inofensivo y le caeras muy bien, eres adorable y no se podrá resistir a tu encanto

ㅡ Si tu lo dices... ㅡEl otro siguio alegandole de que las cosas iban a salir bien y entre risas y bromas se dirigieron a la mansión Skórpio, aunque claro, eso era algo que Camus ignoraba completamente ya que Milo en ningun momento había dado el apellido de su padre, casi siempre usaba el de su madre y lo hacía más que todo para no llamar la atenciónㅡ

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Jardines Reales**

 **.**

Ambos permanecieron en aquella posición por un largo rato donde el peliplateado le daba leves caricias al menor, quien se aferraba a este como no sabiendo que hacer exactamente. No lograba entender porque aquel maldito hombre le ponía de tal manera, le hacía sentirse débil, algo que nunca le había pasado y peor aun, por alguien que tenía poco de conocer.

ㅡ ¿Te siente mejor? ㅡSintió como este le fue apartando con levedad y solo lo necesario para verle a los ojos; el por su parte no sabía que hacer o decir exactamente, todo porque las amatistas que el mayor tenía por ojos, parecían hipnotizarleㅡ Estas muy callado, ¿porque sera? ㅡLa boca del sueco se abria levemente y luego volvia a cerrarse, no estaba seguro de que decirle. El mayor lucia tan tranquilo ante la situación, sin aburrirse de ver aquel rostro de porcelana que combinaba a la perfección con el forraje de rosas que se encontraba a espaldas de este. Sus manos bajaron con suavidad por los costados ajenos, pegando mas sus cuerpos hasta llegar a las caderas del menor y tomarlas con firmeza, solo asi haciendo reaccionar al menor quien se aparto con brusquedadㅡ

ㅡ ¿Que demonios cree que esta haciendo? ㅡLe rugió lleno de vergüenza, ignorando sus mejillas acaloradas y el fuerte y alocado latir de su corazón, el mayor solo dejo salir una suave risa mientras alzaba las manos hacia el frente como dándole a entender que se calmaraㅡ ¡Hmp!

ㅡ Tampoco ha sido para tanto ㅡPoco a poco fue secando su risa. Sus orbes se enfocaron en la enorme criatura que se aproximaba a espaldas del menor. La cola de aquella criatura se fue alzando mientras se posicionaba y saltarle encima, aunque al ver a su amo y la mirada que este le dedico parecio calmarseㅡ

ㅡ ¿Que demonios ves tanto? ㅡPregunto molesto al ver que la mirada de Minos estaba centrada hacia algun lugar, por lo que decidio ver aquello que tanto tenía la mirada del mayor aunque jamas se espero ver a un enorme tigre dorado detras suyo. Su cuerpo se helo y se puso completamente palido al ver al felizo sentado y con la cola meneandose de un lado a otro mientras le miraba con extrema profundidad, como si estuviera esperando el momento exacto para saltarle encimaㅡ

ㅡ Es mi hermosa Jazme ㅡRespondió tranquilo el otro mientras caminaba hacia la hermosa gatita, según el, quien al tener a su amo cerca acorto la distancia con este para irle rodeando y refregar su cara con las piernas de este quien pronto le lleno con mas cariciasㅡ ¿Acaso no es una belleza?

ㅡ Tienes que estar bromeando... ㅡRetrocedio un par de pasos sin siquiera percatarse de la piedra detras suyo, Minos al ver que el otro se iba a ir de espaldas dio dos zancadas y le tomo del brazo para halarle. Nuevamente Albafica acabo con el rostro estampado sobre el pecho del mayor quien le abrazaba con posesividad, Jazme solo bufo molesta al ver que aquel joven le robaba la antencion de su amado amo y le rugio con molestiaㅡ ¡¿Como puedes tener un tigre?¡ ㅡChillo exaltado y buscando refuio en los brazos del noruego, en momentos como esos no le importaria que el otro le estuviera cargando pero por nada del mundo quería sentir a ese enorme felino cerca suyoㅡ

ㅡ Es inofensiva ㅡFue su unica respuesta mientras le tomaba en brazos aunque Jazme miraba con cierta molestia al joven, ¿quien era ese humano? el hermoso felino dejo salir un gruñido mientras usaba sus patas traseras para pararse y las delanteras las colocaba sobre la espalda del noruego quien solo reía por los celos de su niñaㅡ

ㅡ ¡Quiere comerme! ㅡChillo asustado el sueco, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del rubio y buscando encogerse para que el enorme gato no le hiciera nada aunque Jazme, apesar de los celos por aquel desconocido, parecia estar tranquila. La enorme tigresa dorada se bajo y fue hacia el frente para cortarles el paso, volvio a levantarse pero solo para olfatear a Albafica, quien al sentir la respiracion del enorme gato palideceo mas y se abrazo al mayorㅡ

ㅡ ¿Que sucede hermosa? ㅡJazme vio a su amo y siguio olfateando al menor, luego se quedo sentada con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado y luego hacia el otroㅡ Vamos Albafica, es inofensiva, es una enorme gatita, Jazme no te hara nada ㅡEl menor alzo la mirada para ver con reprobacion al otro pero ante la curiosidad de que la gata no le hacia nada para atacarle fue ladeando el rostro hacia la derecha para ver al animal quiene estaba muy cerca suyo; lo que no espero fue que esta le lamiera la mejilla enteraㅡ ¿Ves que es amigable?

ㅡ . . . ㅡPor su parte no hubo respuesta, no entendía, ¿que acaso esos animales no eran peligrosos? Por su parte Jazme luego de olfatearle se había tranquilizado, aquel chico era inofensivo además no parecía tener malas intenciones con su amo e inclusive le tenía miedo a ella, eso era buenoㅡ ¿Porque no me hace nada? ㅡPreguntó ya curioso de ver a aquel felino de pelaje dorado tan tranquilo y acostado sobre su espalda mientras le miraba tranquiloㅡ

ㅡ Eso es porque no representas ningun peligro ㅡFue su escasa respuesta antes de dejar al menor sobre sus piesㅡ Jazme es mi chica, la tengo desde que era una cachorra ㅡFue relatandole el como había encontrado a aquel extraño animalito. Había sido en una de sus tantos viajes de negocios, mientras conocía los lares de esas tierras había escuchado la conversación de unos cazadores con los comerciantes que hacían trafico de animales; esos hombres tan despreciables si bien hacian enormes cantidades con animales exoticos, encontrarse con especies raras como esos tigres de pelaje dorado era una mina de oro en si y a las hembras las hacían parir en cantidades para que tuvieras mas y mas cachorros por vender, odiaba a esa clase de tipos por eso se hizo pasar como uno de los tipicos clientes ricachones para comprar todos los animales que pudiera para liberar de vuelta a su habitat natural y los que no podían mantenerse por si mismos, los llevaba a su reserva que era como un santuario para esas bellas criaturas mientras que esos comerciantes y cazadores, acababan tras las rejasㅡ

ㅡ ¿Tu hiciste eso? ㅡPregunto sin poderselo creer pues si bien pensaba que el otro era de esa clase de tipos que tenía estampados de piel de animales, pero ante el relato y ver como un felino tan peligroso parecia mas bien un gatito sumiso con el mayor, era algo increibleㅡ

ㅡ ¿Acaso crees que no tengo corazon? ㅡPregunto burlon mientras le arrascaba la panza a Jazme quien soltaba ronroneos por lo bien que se sentia aquelloㅡ Siempre les voy a verles, me gusta ver por mi mismo que tan bien estan mis pequeños y bueno, digamos que esta princesa quedo encantada conmigo y desde entonces nunca se separo de mi lado, por eso siempre la llevo conmigo a donde sea

ㅡ Pero... es un... ㅡParecía tan irreal como el mayor acariciaba como si nada al felino quien cerraba los ojos y movia sus patitas de lo contenta que estaba por las caricias, el mayor al notar la duda en el otro le tomo por la muñeca para halarle y que se acercara más a Jazme y fuera el quien le acariciaraㅡ ¡Minos, sueltame!

ㅡ Vamos, intentalo, ella no muerde ㅡAlabfica le vio con terror al ver que el otro le halaba con la muñeca para que tocara a Jazme e inclusive esta abrio los ojos al ya no sentir las caricias de su amo y escucharle discutir con el otro; el menor solo se tenso mas cuando vio aquellos ojos color miel fijos en los suyos. Minos por su parte uso mas fuerza para halar la mano del otro y hacerle tocar el suave pelaje del enorme gato quien se quedo quieto al igual que Albafica, este por su parte tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados pero al ver que nada malo ocurria los fue abriendo solo para ver que Jazme estaba tranquila, como si de un gato domestico se trataseㅡ No te hara daño

ㅡ Pero... ㅡMinos volvió a insistir le y le soltó solo dejando la mano del otro sobre la panza de la gatita quien estaba tranquila. Suspiro y decidió darle una oportunidad por lo que comenzó a acariciarle con cierta duda y a medida que los segundos pasaban y la gata se relajaba mas y le ronroneaba, las caricias fueron aumentando hasta ver como Jazme las disfrutaba, parecía una pequeña gatita, ¿en verdad le había caído tan bien a la otra?ㅡ Minos, ¿porque ella no me ataca? ㅡLa curiosidad aun le mataba y no entendía como Jazme podía ser tan mansaㅡ

ㅡ Ya te lo dije, no representas ningún peligro para ella y me sorprende ya que solo a pocos le da ese privilegio ㅡEl sueco al ir comprendiendo más siguió con las caricias sobre Jazme quien ya se estaba acostumbrando a la suave mano de aquel chico, quizá no era tan malo y hasta estaba pensando en darle una oportunidad más que siempre miraba solo a su padre y de todas las personas que intentaban acercarse le, el único que no le había caído mal, había sido aquel chicoㅡ

Luego de un par de caricias más Jazme se levanto y se despidió de ambos con un par de caricias antes de regresar a esconderse en los enormes arbustos del jardín central, Minos por su parte estaba feliz de que su chica haya aceptado al hermoso quien parecía algo triste.

ㅡ Puedes venir a jugar con ella las veces que quieras ㅡSe adelanto a decirle, causando que los cerúleos del menor se llenaran de un brillo, podría decirse que parecía un niño pequeño emocionado ante la idea de jugar nuevamente con su nuevo amigoㅡ

ㅡ ¿Lo dices en serio? ㅡEl Jeque asintió y tomo la mano de su hermoso invitado apara seguir con el recorrido mientras le contaba más de sus pasadas y viajes que había hecho; esos relatos solo hacían que Albafica se los imaginara y deseara tener las mismas aventuras pero casi nunca podía hacer algo y todo porque su madre era sobreprotector, aunque podía entenderlo luego de lo que había pasadoㅡ

Ambos siguieron recorriendo el enorme lugar y poco a poco Albafica iba bajando su guardia y disfrutaba de la compañía del Jeque, aunque no podía evitar ponerse nervioso y sonrojarse cada que le hacía un cumplido; por más que quisiera enojarse con este no podía, solo se avergonzaba como colegiala mientras caminaba al lado de este y rezaba a los dioses porque Minos no escuchara el fuerte latir de su corazón, el cual daba grandes señales de enamoramiento por aquel hombre perfecto.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Apt. del chino**

 **.**

Y mientras unos pasaban un día de miel sobre hojuelas, el asiático estaba que se escondía de los proyectiles que el menor no dejaba de lanzar; simplemente no entendía, aquel el solo se había acercado a consolarlo pues había empezado a llorar de la nada, aunque también podía entender y más con todo lo que ese chico había pasado. Había tratado de hacerle saber de que nada malo le iba a pasar e inclusive le iba a abrazar, lo que no se espero fue que el otro le golpeara y empezara a gritarle y tratarle de "asesino", "violador" y entre otras cosas más.

ㅡ ¡Tan solo quiero ayudarte! ㅡIntento hacerle entrar en razón mientras usaba la puerta de la refrigeradora como escudoㅡ ¡No te haré daño, lo juro!

ㅡ ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! ㅡPor otro lado el peliverde no entendía, no razonaba en esos momentos y más con el miedo que le invadía de solo pensar que aquel tipo buscaría usarlo para beneficio propioㅡ ¡Maldito asqueroso!

ㅡ ¡Deja de atacarme! ㅡVolvió a gritarle mientras alzaba la cabeza y le miraba con enfado aunque en eso vio un plato volar directamente hacia él, por lo que volvió a esconderseㅡ ¿Crees que si te quisiera hacer algo, te habría llevado al doctor? ㅡEl menor solo se quedo confundido mientras miraba en dirección donde elasiáticoo se escondíaㅡ Teencontrée de pura a casualidad en un callejón, estabas muy mal herido y no tenía planeado dejarte ahí a tu suerte

ㅡ ¿Como puedo creerte? ㅡLe pregunto con rabia y desconfianza, el castaño volvió a levantarse para verle y temiendo de que le volviera a lanzar algoㅡ No eres más que un sucio hombre rabo verde ㅡEl mayor le vio confundido pero al instante recordó las cosas que el doctor le había comentado ayer por la noche, de que el peliverde no solo había sufrido un aborto sino que también múltiples violaciones y maltratos, quizá no solo físicos sino que también psicológicosㅡ

ㅡ No se por cuanto has pasado ㅡQuisó hacerse en parte el desentendido sobre el tema, solo para no hacer sentir mal al menor quien había comenzado a temblar y a sollozar en nueva cuentaㅡ Y se que no es algo fácil y más cuando tienes que confiar en un desconocido pero, créeme que cuando te digo que no te haré daño, es verdad, simplemente eres alguien que encontré y que en tus condiciones jamas me atrevería a dejarle a su suerte ㅡEl otro pareció dudar, no entendía pero aquel hombre tenía una mirada limpia, ¿acaso era honesto?ㅡ Te lleve con un doctor para que atendiera tus heridas, sobre todo la que tenías en tu abdomen

ㅡ ¿Que? ㅡLos ojos del menor se abrieron como platos y dejo caer los objetos que tenía en sus manos para tocar su vientre, ¿así que ese era el ardor que sentía? Sus dedos se pasaban delicadamente sobre la tela mientras acariciaba la zona herida, ahí es donde debía estar su bebé aunque no es como si lo hubiera querido tener, no en las condiciones en las que estaba ya que esa criatura solo iría a sufrir en ese mundo oscuroㅡ Yo...

ㅡ Tan solo pido queconfiés en mi ㅡSu voz sonaba serena mientras salia completamente del escondite para ir con el menor quien parecía medio idoㅡ Quiero ayudarte pero para ello debes de confiar en mi

ㅡ E imagino que querrás algo a cambio, ¿o no? ㅡLe contesto altanero, Dohko solonegóo y se quedo quietoㅡ ¿No quieres nada? Dudo que sea así, has de querer algo, que se yo, ¿dinero? O a lo mejor solo deseas follarme como si fuera una vil puta ㅡSus palabras habían salido llenas de ira, odio, veneno y hasta podría creerse que iban dirigidas hacia el mayor pero él y Dohko sabían que no era así; Shion se sentía de esa manera, sucio, indigno y que solo lequerrían usar para sus asquerosos propósitosㅡ

ㅡ No quiero nada ㅡLentamente volvió a reiniciar su marcha y ya una vez cerca del menor le tomo por las manos con suavidad y le pidió con voz calmada, que le viera a los ojosㅡ Solo soy un desconocido que desea ayudarte, quiero que sanes tus heridas y vuelvas a casa con tu familia ㅡShion pareció quedarse con la boca abierta mientras se dejaba agarrar por las manos por el castaño y se perdía en aquellas cálidas palabras y mirada tranquilaㅡ Tu familia debe estar muy preocupada por ti, así que por favor, déjame ayudarte

ㅡ ¿Y solo lo harás porque si? ㅡVolvió a preguntar altanero pero sin apartar sus manos de las de aquel hombre extrañoㅡ ¿Sin pedir nada a cambio? ㅡDohko pareció pensarselo muy bien antes de hablar y el tibetano lo noto aunque luego este suspiro con pesadezㅡ

ㅡ A decir verdad... ㅡLe soltó las manos con suavidad y alzo la diestra, Shion cerro los ojos de manera instintiva como temiendo que el otro le hiciera algo pero el asiático solo sintió su corazón doler al ver el miedo que el menor sentía; con suavidad aparto unos mechones y le dio una suave caricia en la mejilla que dejo confundido al peliverdeㅡ El mejor pago que me puedes dar es...

ㅡ ¿Ves que si eres un maldito cerdo? ㅡChillo enfurecido, Dohko solo rió y negóㅡ Era obvio que querías algo a cambio, ¿crees que por tus palabras empalagosas voy a abrirte las piernas?

ㅡ No quiero nada de eso ㅡSiguió riendoㅡ Simplemente quiero verte sonreír ㅡPronto el enojo del menor fue sustituido por una enorme confusiónn, vaya que aquel tipo era raro o quizá estaba locoㅡ El mejor pago sería verte recuperado y con tu familia, eso y que me regales una enorme y sincera sonrisa

Ambos se mantuvieron en aquella misma posición mientras contemplaban la mirada ajena. Uno se preguntaba si el otro era algún demente que se quería aprovechar de el o que quizá era el idiota más grande del mundo pero a la vez alguien sincero que en verdad solo quería ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio mas que la felicidad ajena mientras que el otro se preguntaba si algún día lograría ver una radiante sonrisa de aquel hermoso joven, cuya mirada lucía opaca pero que algún día esperaba verla radiante. Si, ambos podían tener pensamientos muy diferentes del otro pero en lo más profundo de su interior sabían que dentro de esa tormenta algo más que desconfianza y solidaridad, comenzaba a crecer.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Por otro lado la feliz pareja que eran Kardia y Dégel, luego de amarse, aseare y disfrutar de un nutritivo desayuno hecho por el francés, iban tranquilamente en el carro del mayor mientras se dirigían a ver al padre de este. Dégel debía admitir que se sentía nervioso porque por fin iría a conocer al padre de su pareja aunque aun dudaba de que si era buena idea decirle sobre el embarazo pero ante los alegatos de Kardia, sentía que era lo mejor ya que el peliazul le decía que más valía hacerlo ahora y que se enterara por boca suya y no dejar que el tiempo pasara y se enterara por alguien más.

ㅡ ¿Estas seguro de esto? ㅡVolvió a preguntarle mientras observaba las calles, el mayor pareció suspirar con pesar mientras giraba el volante hacia la izquierda y seguíA recto por unas cuantas cuadras másㅡ Es decir... tu y yo no tenemos mucho tiempo de estar juntos y..

ㅡDégel, ya deja de preocuparte, nada malo va a pasar y no es como si mi viejo fuera algún monstruo ㅡEl menor solo volteo a verle con cierta vergüenza pues se sentía inseguro de conocer a su suegro además de darle la noticia de que muy pronto sería abueloㅡ Es más, te aseguro de que hay más posibilidades de que me diga al a mi por haberme metido con un menor de edad

ㅡ ¡No soy un menor de edad! ㅡExclamo ofendido, el peliazul solosoltóo una fuerte carcajada mientras seguia conduciendoㅡ

ㅡ Lo digo por la diferencia de nuestras edades y en si eresmuchísimoo más joven, hasta podrías ser mi hermano ㅡNo sabía porque exactamente había dicho eso pero en ese momento tales palabras parecieron ser algo tan irreal que hasta causo risa en el otroㅡ Aunque serias uno muy sexy

ㅡ Kardia por favor.. ㅡSeguía riendo por las ocurrencias ajenas además de que sus mejillas se fueron tiñendo de un suave carmesi ante las caricias que sentia en su musloㅡ

ㅡ Oh vamos, algun día deberíamos jugar a que somos hermanos y hacer algo de incesto ㅡSus caricias seguian suaves por todo el muslo, Dégel solo trataba de negarse pero ante la ronca voz y aquella mano grande y cálida, se le hacía tan dificilㅡ Vamos, dilo, di O-nii-chan...

ㅡ Kar.. kardia... De.. detente... ㅡY así lo hizo. Tal y como el menor había ordenado, había ido detener el auto en un callejon donde los grandes edificios les brindaban sombra; apago el motor y se lanzo como todo un cazador a su joven presa mientras seguia acariciandole con más insistenciaㅡ Ahh

ㅡ Vamos bebé... dilo... ㅡSe encontraba encima de el, su mano se perdía por debajo de la tela de la camisa para acariciar los pezones mientras sus labios roababan besos de aquellos labios rosadosㅡ Quiero escucharte decirlo..

ㅡ O.. onii... ㅡEl menor sentía perderse en un cumulo de fuertes sensaciones. Ese era el poder de Kardia, le hacía perder la razón con un simple toque. Sus manos se aferraron a la fuerte espalda mientras abria mas las piernas para brindarle espacio en lo que el otro acostaba el asientoㅡ Aahh... Mngg... ㅡSu cuerpo se encogia y sus dientes mordían la camisa para contener sus gemidos, no soportaba sentir aquellos dedos torturandole ambos pezones, llenandole de pellizos o mordidas mientras el griego le insistia a que le dijera hermanoㅡ D.. detente...

ㅡ Obligame, hermanito... ㅡSeguía metido en el juego de hermanos, ignorando que esa era la cruda realidad y aunque así lo fueran, el no dejaría ir al menor. Imaginando que en verdad compartieran lazos de sangre solo le hacía aumentar el libido, era como realizar una de sus tantas fantasías y más una tan prohibidaㅡ Solo di las palabras mágicas... ㅡVolvió a insistirle antes de atacar aquel cuello albino. Su diestra seguia atacando el pezon mientras que la surda había ido todo el camino hasta el sur para introducir su mano sobre la delgada licra negra e ir estimulando el miembro semierecto del francésㅡ

ㅡ Onii... onii... ~ Ahhh... Mnnn~ ㅡSus quejidos fueron en aumento a medida que sentía los dientes del friego sobre sus pezones. Pronto se vio d dominado de sus pantalones y ropa interior, ni tan siquiera sabía en qué momento el otro le había desvestido de la cintura para abajo y le estaba preparando con aquel par de dedos morenosㅡ Kar.. Kardia detente...

ㅡ Lo haré solo si dices las palabras mágicas ㅡAdvirtió y le abrió más las piernas mientras se colaba entre entras; Dégel podía sentir como algo duro rozaba su entrada y como la insistencia del mayor le estaba induciendo a entrar a ese juegoㅡ Vamos hermanito

ㅡ O.. Onii... Onii-chan~ O.. onii-chan~ ㅡVerle con las mejillas rojizas, aquella mirada aguada cautivo aún más al heleno; trago friego, Dégel parviabpor fin haber caigo en su juego pues le tenía con los brazos sobre el su cuelloㅡ

ㅡ Eres un niño malo, ¿lo sabías? ㅡEl menor se hizo el desentendido mientras seguía con el juego, se estaba riendo de Kardia quien parecía entretenido dejando marcas por todo el cuelloㅡ

ㅡ Aahh~ Mnnn... n-no.. Onii-chan.. n...no.. no hagas eso... ㅡAnte las quejas el mayor solo se levanto para verle y volvió a hacer presión con su sexo sobre la entrada. Ambos mantenían la mirada sobre el otro y sus respiraciones estaban agitadasㅡ

ㅡ Créeme... ㅡDaba besos cortos y sus labios tomaban el labio inferior para halarloㅡ Cada vez me vuelvo aún más loco por ti

ㅡ Creí que ya lo estabas ㅡExclamó con voz aniñada, sus labios formaron un puchero y sus pezones seguían igual de efectos y con algo de brillo por la saliva del mayorㅡ

ㅡ Estoy loco por ti ㅡConfesó. Ambos rostros fueron acortando la distancia poco a poco antes de volver a sellar sus labios en un beso lleno de gran pasión y lujuria. En la soledad de ese callejón nadie pudo escuchar los fuertes y eróticos gemidos del grandes quien pedía por más, le exigía a su pareja que siguiera con aquel fuerte vaivén que hasta hacía mover al automóvilㅡ

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Notas finales:** Hola a todo el mundo, que bueno que es estar estar vivo, ¿no creen? Sé que no tengo perdón De Dios pero últimamente he estado pasando por muchas cosas e inclusive tengo que trabajar más. La verdad es que los chinos me tienen esclavizada :'v -trabaja en un buffet chino

Neta que los chinos son unas bestias :c en fin, por eso mismo casi no he podido escribir además Amm.. recuerdan que antes les mencionaba a mi pareja? ¿Khian? Bueno, definitivamente lo nuestro se fue a la mismísima Putah c: pero me he estado recuperando de a poco y aunque en mis historias aparecen sus personajes, los seguiré usando hasta que logre acabarlas ya que son pjs importantes que si o si debo de usar. Como sea, quiza me tarde en actualizar pero que quede claro que JAMAS voy a abandonar estos fics! los voy a terminar de una u otra manera


	24. Chapter 24

**Neliel621:** Hola! que bueno ver otro comentario tuyo, muchisimas gracias, en serio!Tenías toda la razón en cuanto a Shion aunque aun no explicare eso, amm quiza más adelante xD jajaja a Krest sin duda le dara algo, pobre :´v no soy cruel, solo soy profesional xD jajajaja en fin... sip. el unico animal salvaje es Minos XD porque Jazme es una cosita adorable c:

 **Aisha Skarlett:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJA A Kardia como siempre le valdra madres que se esta violando a su hermano, aunque ya veremos como lo va a tomar Dégel, mas ahora que esta esperando un hijo v: en fin... el chino ni se salva, ni porque es buena gente xD sip... Alba se encariño con Jazme, y Jazme sabe que Albita es alguien de confianza ajkddnada aunque... habran muchas cosas que van a pasar entre el Jeque y su rosa(¿

 **Guest:** Jajajaja hola! si verdad? me alegro muchisimo, gracias! eso andaba buscando xD alkjdaldam a Mami Krest le dara de todo cuando sepa lo que esta ocurriendo!

 **NanaharaSaya16:** Que felicidad de ver otro comentario tuyo tambien! ver a mis fans, mi publico conocedor de lo bueno que jamas me abandona :´v es tan hermoso! Jazme es una cosita adorable, aunque cuando ve que alguien puede representar un peligro para su señor Minos, entonces ahi si saca las garras... en cuanto a mi ruptura... bueno seeh... en fin, no importa y a enfocarnos en el yaoi!

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola a todo el mundo! it´s me! :V como estan criaturitas del señor? Espero que bien, ay mis solecitos, siento haberme tardado en continuar pero aqui me tienen, poco a poco me he ido recuperando c: en fin... no digo más y les dejo el fic pero aclaro! yo no iba a poner la escena del callejón pero mi amiga Aisha Skarlett me insistió y lo roleamos! y bueno el rol lo puse en el fic :v yo hice el papel de macho aunque no se como es que me sale :´v ya no digo más y dejo que disfruten v:

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esclavo de Tu Amor**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 24 Fantasies**

 **Part 2**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Callejon**

 **.**

Ambos parecían importarle poco que se encontrasen en un callejón y a plena luz del día mientras tenían sexo en el carro, pero al estar en los brazos del otro se olvidaban del mundo y se enfocaban en su placer. Las caderas del moreno se iban moviendo con mayor rapidez, donde sus testículos chocaban contra las nalgas del francés mientras lo devoraba en un beso. Poco a poco sus movimientos de atrás hacia adelante cambiaron por unos suaves y en círculos; su lengua se enroscaba con la ajena mientras pellizcaba los pezones que estaban ligeramente rojos y erectos.

Los brazos del menor rodeaban el cuello del peli azul para apegarse cada vez más y más a este, sus caderas simplemente seguían el ritmo de las estocadas que iban recibiendo, las mismas que provocaban varios sonidos eróticos y morbosos por su ya muy húmeda entrada. Poco a poco esos movimientos feroces se fueron convirtiendo en movimientos calmados, ambas bocas seguían devorándose con fervor a la vez que se debatían en un combate por el dominio en sus fauces, cosa que el mayor ganó; su cuerpo cada vez se estremecía más y más con cada roce de cuerpos, se sentía en la gloria, además de que ambos aún seguían con el juego de hermanos.

ㅡ O...Onii chan...~ n...no tan lento... ㅡGimoteo el francés entre besos, Kardia solo le vio con los parpados entreabiertos y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios al son que sus caderas se movían lentamente y en círculos, dejando que un sonido húmedo se escuchara cada que su pene entraba y salia de aquella cavidadㅡ

ㅡ ¿Seguro que... no quieres lento? ㅡPreguntó pícaro, mientras su pene volvía a introducirse con suavidad este producía un sonido húmedo ya fuera por los restos de su pre-semen o por aquel líquido viscoso que la entrada del francés destilaba; aunque de un momento a otro le tomó fuertemente por las caderas y le embistió, logrando meter todo su pene de una sola vez y reiniciándose aquel vaivén salvaje; el pobre auto se movía de un lado a otro y rechinaba casa que el mayor aumentaba la velocidad con sus estocadasㅡ

ㅡAhh... a..ahhh... n..No puedo soportar las anclas cuando lo haces le...lento... mm... ㅡSu mirada aguada y suplicante se enfocó en los azules de su pareja, no podía con todas esas sensaciones de placer que el otro le provocaba. Sin esperarse sintió aquélla fuerte estocada que había dado justo en su próstata lo que provocando que soltara una mezcla de alarido con gemido, su cuerpo enteró sufría espasmos, más aún cuándo el mayor no dejaba de tocar aquél punto que había quebrado toda su corduraㅡ Ka...Kardia... Da..Dame más... q..quiero m..maas onii chan~

ㅡ Oh si, se un buen niñoㅡ Le decía mientras seguía perforando aquel conductor anillado. Su enorme y grueso pene entraba y salía con cierta dificultad ya que sin importar cuantas veces lo hicieran aún así aquel conducto anillado le apretaba de una manera deliciosa. Al menos su glande golpeaba una y otra vez aquel punto donde el menor enloquecía. Le tomó por la barbilla y la lo el hilo de saliva que se escapaba por estaㅡ Vamos ototo, pídeme por más, dime cuánto adoras que mi pene este en tu culo

El cumulo de sensaciones le hacia sentirse totalmente perdido, sus uñas se enterraban en la espalda del mayor mientras que sus piernas se enredaban en las caderas de este, estaba totalmente loco por ese hombre que le embestía con tal bestialidad. No le importaba terminar hecho en dos pero no podía negarse que le encantaba la idea de sentir ese enorme falo venoso refregándose en su interior, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo cada que el semen en sus entrañas se escapaba por su conducto. Kardia era como una bestia indomable, un bárbaro adicto al sexo, amante de lo prohibido y poco a poco había ido probando de aquello, entrando poco a poco al mundo del heleno, hasta llegando a creerse muy bien las fantasías de este, como la que estaban viviendo en esos momentos. La simple idea de creerse que en verdad eran hermanos de sangre y que estaban llevando el acto carnal en las calles a plena luz del día, le hacía sentirse excitado.

Su espalda se arqueaba lo más que podía y sus uñas no dejaban de marcar la piel morena del griego, ocasionando que Kardia soltara improperios al sentir el ardor en su espalda y desquitándose con fuertes golpes en la próstata del menor. Ambos lo hacía con enormes ganas, se amaban, creaban situaciones comprometedoras, juegos prohibidos donde mezclaban el dolor con el placer; más Kardia sentía que tales cosas no podría hacerlas con otra persona que no fuera Dégel, por alguna extraña razón se sentía tan necesitado de ese francés, queriéndole reclamar las veces que quisiera, mantenerla a su lado. Quizá era egoísta pero así lo sentía, que él era el único con derecho a hacerlo. Mientras tanto Dégel seguía las locuras de aquel hombre y aunque al principio se había negado ante las circunstancias en las que se conocieron, se fue dejando llevar por la labia del mayor. Sus oídos se deleitaban siempre con la ronca voz de aquel hombre, cuyas palabras susurradas parecían ser las del mismísimo Eros; eran sexuales, con un par de palabras sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba y su rostro se llenaba de vergüenza.

Kardia parecía ser un descendiente de Eros, capaz de tener a cualquiera a sus pies con un simple toque de sus manos y con un par de palabras hacía que hasta el más dificil se dejara llevar al lecho, tan solo helo ahí a él, quien nunca se resistió con semejante Adonis frente suyo.

ㅡ Aa..ahh... mmm~ o..onii chan... A...amo cuando tu... a..ahh~! P...pene perfora m..mi culo...~ ㅡSintió que sus mejillas ardían como fuego, ¿que diría su madre si le viera en tal situación? Lo más seguro es que Krest se hubiera desmayado, quizá hasta muerto de un paro cardíaco de solo ver a su pequeño siendo sometido por aquel hombre. El mayor sonrió burlón y continuó más fuerte con las arremetidas, su respiración estaba errática y sus manos tomaban fuertemente las caderas del menorㅡ

ㅡ Ya.. ya no.. puedo con esto... ㅡTenía que terminar pero no porque estuviera cansado, sino más bien porque quería más y tenía otra idea en mente. Sus labios volvieron a succionar el pezon izquierdo y una de sus manos se colo entre ambos vientres, tomando el pene de su pareja para comenzar a masturbarle y así acabar rapido; Dégel solo podía gemir como loco, mordiendo su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar cuando sintió los dientes del otro apretar su pequeño pezón tan sensibleㅡ

ㅡKa...Kardia... y..yo... n..no puedo... mmm..ahh~! ㅡSus gemidos se hicieron cada vez más fuerte que incluso se podían escuchar a las afueras del automóvil, pero no le importaba pues de ese modo sentía que le demostraba su confianza a Kardia. Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos hasta lograr sacar todo ese semen, al momento de expulsar su semen entre ambos abdómenes y a un solo par de estocadas más pudo sentir como un liquido cálido fue llenando sus entrañas; el griego comenzó a gruñir sobre el pecho del francés mientras dejaba salir toda su esencia, importándole poco si esta se escapaba del menor y manchaba el asiento del carroㅡ

ㅡ Aún.. aún no acabamos... creo que otro día podemos ver al viejo, por el momento solo quiero disfrutar de ti, hermanito .. haremos muchas cosas el día de hoy ㅡLa mirada violeta se lleno de curiosidad, su cuerpo estaba temblando y llenó de sudor, además de que su pobre pecho subía y bajaba erraticamemte tratando de controlar su respiraciónㅡ

ㅡ ¿Q-que... que es lo que... ti...enes.. en... mente? ㅡA pesar de la lujuria que destilaba, aun así su rostro podía tener aquel gesto de inocencia, más cuando de sus labios salia esa pequeña palabra que hacia sentir algo despertar en el corazón del mayorㅡ Onii chan~

ㅡ Y luego dices que soy yo el ninfomano ㅡLe susurró sobre los labios y tomándolos en un nuevo beso donde ambas lenguas se buscaban ansiosas para iniciar aquella batalla erótica. Muchas veces parecía que el friego le hacía el sexo en la boca pues con un simple beso de lengua podía dejar rendido a cualquieraㅡ Nos iremos a un hotel porque créeme, ya no aguanto más estas ansias de hacerte mío una vez más

ㅡ No te hagas el santo porque el papel no te queda, pero si el de un depravado que se aprovecha de su lindo y tierno hermano menor...ㅡSoltó el francés quien le miraba altivo, aunque a pesar de decir eso el era igualmente de pervertido que el mayor, todo gracias al tiempo que ha pasado con el griego, incluso a la hora de besarse hacían competencia sólo para ver cual de los dos podía durar más y haciendo que el perdedor cumpliera algún deseo del ganadorㅡ Kardia... quiero que hagamos el amor todo el día y la noche... que me marques como tuyo ㅡHabló el menor que se dejo limpiar y luego comenzó a arreglarse las ropas junto al griego, ambos eran igualmente de pervertido al fin y al caboㅡ

ㅡ ¿Acaso tú no lo eres también? ㅡPreguntó pícaro. Ambos ya se encontraban limpios y vestidos, el griego nuevamente puso el auto en marcha para salir de ese callejón y buscar uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudadㅡ Vamos bebé, adoras que meta mi polla en tu culo o acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta que cada que me abrazas buscas a frotarte en mi?

ㅡ No.. ¡No digas esas cosas! E..estamos el el auto y alguien nos puede escuchar de afuera ㅡAunque dijera eso no sentía pena en acariciar el bulto del pantalón que aún seguía presente en el griego quien manejaba tan tranquilamente hasta que sintió aquella mano tan delicada, luego de tanto tiempo a su lado se había convertido también en un depravadoㅡ ¿Aún sigue el juego onii chan...? Por que... tal vez podemos incluir otros... ㅡLe ronroneo al oído, quería probar nuevamente el ser sodomizado por su pareja o alguna otra cosa excitanteㅡ

ㅡ Te diré todo lo que se me venga en gana ㅡLe gruñó en respuesta mientras manejaba por aquellas calles; pronto los edificios cambiaron a múltiples hoteles que solo derrochaban lujosㅡ Jugaremos todos los que quieras bebé, hasta podemos jugar a padre e hijo o maestro y alumno, ¿O acaso mi bello francés prefiere estar vendado y amordazado mientras lo violo?

ㅡ Aunque suene extraño... extraño un poco el que me hagas esas cosas... ㅡSe alentó a decir aquéllo, ahora que ya estaban en un poco más de confianza quería probar nuevamente todas esas sensaciones que había sentido en un principio cuando llegó al hogar del griegoㅡ Pero de igual forma quiero complacerte a ti Kardia

ㅡ ¿Estas diciendo que te gustan mis juegos? ㅡFinalmente se detuvo en frente del hotel, como siempre el griego escogía los mejores y solo cuando quería probar cosas nuevas con su parejaㅡ Quien lo diría, el lindo y delicado francesito adora ser torturado

ㅡ N...no lo digas de esa forma kardia... ㅡMusitó el pobre francés que tenia todo su rostro enrojecido por culpa del mayor, aunque también era culpa suya por haber sido él el que empezó con el temaㅡ S..Solo quiero que lo probemos... se...sera interesante...

ㅡ Lo que más deseas el sentir ese dolor placentero ㅡEstacionó el carro y lo apagó, luego salió de este para rodear el vehículo e irle a abrir la puerta a su acompañante a quien le tendió la mano para ayudarle a salir del autoㅡ ¿Estas listo?

ㅡ Contigo siempre estoy listo Kardia... ㅡRespondió el galo mientras salía del auto con eleganciaㅡ Sabes que no tienes por que gastar tanto dinero en mi ㅡSe abrazo al brazo del mayor para caminar juntos, le gustaba tener aquella cercanía con el otro pues a sentía amado por este.ㅡ

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Apartamento del chino**

 **.**

Luego de aquella batalla titanica y de haber salvado una porción de comida, mando al peliverde a la sala para que comiera en paz mientras que el se encargaba de limpiar y ordenar el desorden que habían hecho ambos en su guerra de comida, aunque mientras lo hacía no podía parar de pensar que la cuestión se le estaba yendo de las manos y que quizá lo mejor era avisarle a la policía del joven desaparecido, es decir, en algún momento los familiares de estos debieron de haberse contactado para hacer el aviso, aunque si lo pensaba bien, en ningún momento había visto tal anuncio en las noticias o en el periódico.

ㅡ Hmm.. ㅡDejo de trapear y apoyo la barbilla sobre sus manos, las cuales descansaban sobre la punta del palo del trasteador y dejaba que su mente divagara en los cientos de pensamientos que involucraban a Shion. Toda la situación se le hacía muy extraña pues nunca había visto un solo anuncio, sumándole el estado en el que le había encontrado, se le hacía muy sospechoso. La idea más descabellada era que quizá los familiares del menor habían tenido algo que ver en ello pero, le era difícil que la podría familia le haya hecho algo como eso a alguien de su misma sangreㅡ Es imposible..

Negó la cabeza como deseando sacarse esos pensamientos descabellados de su cabeza para continuar con su labor antes de que el dulce de miel se quedara completamente pegado en el suelo.

Mientras tanto Shion se encontraba más tranquilo y sentado en el sofá, a pesar de las extrañas palabras de ese hombre tan extraño, no podía dejar de sentirse extraño, hacía mucho que alguien no le trataba con tanta amabilidad y le hacía desconfiar en demasía.

ㅡQuizá, solo quizá... ㅡEl mismo intentaba creerle al otro, quería confiar de que el castaño podría ayudarle a regresar con su familia pero si le decía a este que venía de una familia adinerada quizá intentaría sacarle algo de provecho; la fruta continuo a medio comer sobre la mesa mediana del centro y se acostó en la suavidad del amplio sofá mientras se hacía un ovillo e intentaba pensarㅡ

ㅡ _Shion, ¿ya te terminaste tu desayuno?_ ㅡSe escucho la voz del asiático desde la cocina mientras fregaba los platos, el menor alzo la cabeza, al principio asustado y luego nervioso al ver que su comida seguía sin terminar y olvidada sobre la mesaㅡ _¿Shion?_

ㅡ . . . ㅡNo sabía que responder, en su interior el miedo seguía de que quizá si respondía que no el castaño terminaría enojándose con el y castigándole. Por otro lado Dohko cerro el grifo del agua para poder escuchar la respuesta ajena aunque esta nunca llego, se sintió extrañado el completo silencio por lo que se seco las manos y fue a la sala, quizá el menor no le había escuchadoㅡ

ㅡ ¿Shion? ㅡNuevamente volvió a llamarle, más no hubo respuesta, ni tan siquiera el otro se encontraba ahíㅡ ¿Shion, donde estas? ㅡ Preguntó cansado y fue al único lugar donde el menor se debía encontrar ya que dudaba que el otro haya logrado escapar del apartamento cuando la puerta se encontraba asegurada, y más que todo la mantenía así porque temía que el otro se fuera más en el delicado estado en el que se encontrabaㅡ Shion, ¿que sucede?

ㅡ Yo... ㅡSe había encontrado a mitad del pasillo, con Dohko yendo a su recamara y el menor saliendo de esta y con el plato que debía contener fruta picada en pequeños trozos, vacíoㅡ Yo no... ㅡEl chino ni siquiera le había dicho algo más y el ya se encontraba temblando, tartamudeaba y evadía el contacto visual, aguantándose las ganas de derramar aquellas lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus bellos ojos rosadosㅡ

ㅡ ¿Tiraste la comida? ㅡSe atrevió a decir, como adivinando los pensamientos del menor ya que desde su pequeña pelea, le había notado como temeroso de querer dar bocado alguno a lo que le había preparadoㅡ ¿Es eso? ㅡEl menor solo abría la boca y luego la cerraba, no hallaba las palabras correctas para defenderse y no recibir un castigo por su falta aunque era obvio que Dohko nunca le haría algo como esoㅡ No tienes por que temer

El de mirada esmeralda dejo salir el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones, para abrazar el ojirosa que solo se tenso al sentir aquellos fuertes y morenos brazos acobijar le; su mirada se fue aguando más ya que no lograba entender, ¿donde estaban los golpes o insultos? ¿Porque el otro no se enojaba por las cosas que hacía o decía? Dohko parecía ser de la clase de hombre que perdonaba fácilmente, aunque el castaño simplemente no podía resistirse a ese hermoso joven tan frágil que temblaba en sus brazos.

ㅡ No me enojare por algo como eso ㅡLe hablo suavemente al oído, su diestra acariciaba de la cabeza a la espalda mientras buscaba calmar al menor que había empezado a sollozar y esconder el rostro sobre su pechoㅡ

ㅡ Pero... p-pero yo... ㅡDohko busco callarle y le separo, Shion se sorprendió por el suave toque sobre su mentón para que alzara la mirada y se encontrara con las jades de aquel hombreㅡ

ㅡ Escucha con atención.. ㅡLa voz calmada del mayor hizo que el joven hipara y parpadeara repetidas veces; de sus mejillas aún rodaban algunas hileras pero el castaño se encargaba de limpiarlas mientras le hablaba tranquilamenteㅡ Si no querías comerlo simplemente me lo hubieras dicho Shion, no pienso obligarte a comerlo

ㅡ Pero... ㅡEl adolescente nuevamente intento hablar pero Shion negó y le pidieron que le dejara terminarㅡ

ㅡ En este lugar no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que tu no desees, tampoco pienso retenerte aquí aunque deseo que te quedes el tiempo necesario mientras tus heridas sanen ㅡNuevamente Shion no sabía si confiar o simplemente golpear al chino con el tazón de cerámica que tenia aun lado en su mano derecha y salir huyendo, pero ver aquella radiante y blanca sonrisa en el moreno le hacía querer confiar, además de sentir algo extraño cada que el otro le tocaba o estaban tan cerca, justo como ahoraㅡ

ㅡ Pero... tire la comida que preparaste, ¿porque no estas enojado por eso? ㅡEl mayor le vio confundido, en si, ¿porque el habría de enojarse?ㅡ

ㅡ ¿Porque habría de hacerlo? ㅡPregunto de vuelta, ahora si le quedo más que claro al menor que el otro simplemente era un idiota, alguien bueno, pero idiota a final de cuentasㅡ Es decir, ya te he dicho que no te obligare a hacer algo que no desees, eso incluye que no te obligare a comer algo quizá... ㅡGuardo silencio y se quedo pensando mientras le soltabaㅡ Quizá sea mejor para ti si preparo algo que a ti te guste

De forma extraña la sola idea pareció agradarle, más que todo porque había notado el gran dote culinario que el otro parecía tener y en si, le era difícil negarse a la comida, más si esta venia de parte de un tonto como lo parecía ser Dohko, en el buen sentido claro esta; sentía que el asiático era como de esos cachorritos que se le pegaban a uno y parecían no querer soltarle por nada, así le veía y por más que intentara sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza, no podía.

ㅡ ¿Lo dices en serio? ㅡSe estaba haciendo el desinteresado, aunque el mayor solo termino emocionándose, creyendo que había logrado aunque fuera un pequeño avance aunque en realidad era uno muy grandeㅡ

ㅡ ¡Claro que si! ㅡAceptóㅡ Tu solo pide lo que desees y yo lo cocinare para ti

ㅡ Esta bien ㅡNo lo dudó más, iria a confiar el otro solo por el hecho de que confiaba en como este cocinaba y que hasta el momento no le había hecho daño, aunque se sorprendía de que aun guardara algo de confianza en un perfecto desconocidoㅡ Pero eso si, yo mismo deberé de estar presente cada que cocines ㅡNo había mas que decir, Dohko entendía que el otro desconfiara que terminara envenenándole, drogando le o algo parecido, al menos el otro ya le contestaba con más palabras que solo simples monosílabos y era un buen comienzoㅡ

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Palacio del Jeque**

 **.**

Luego de dejar el jardín Minos continuo el recorrido de su hogar con su hermoso invitado, quien observaba fascinado aquella decoración; si bien era algo o más bien demasiado extravagante aun así entendía que se debía porque Minos era alguien muy importante. Ambos platicaban o más bien era Minos quien hablaba mientras que el solo escuchaba y se dejaba guiar por la voz de aquel hombre, quien le contaba historias sobre ese lugar o los antiguos Jeques, el simplemente se maravillaba por el gran conocimiento que el peliplateado tenía y eso que pensaba que solo era un bueno para nada con pintas de acosador.

ㅡ ¿Como es que sabes tanto? ㅡPreguntó curioso o más bien excepto, simplemente se le hacía difícil creer que aquel hombre tan extraño, acosador, pervertido y que no sepa respetar su espacio personal, lograra ser también un hombre culto, con tanto conocimiento y buenos modalesㅡ ¿Acaso te has inventado todo lo que me has dicho?

ㅡ ¿Varför skulle du? (¿Porque lo haría?) ㅡPreguntó en perfecto sueco, dejando con la boca abierta al menor, que si bien Minos le había dicho de que hablaba varios idiomas, era una de las cosas que no le creía y que termino con la boca abierta; Minos solo le vio divertido mientras se detenía frente al menorㅡ ¿Förvånad? (¿Sorprendido?)

ㅡ Din... (Tu...) ㅡEra imposible que el otro solo supiera hablar perfecto sueco, quizá solo se sabía un par de palabras o frases por lo que siguió con ese juego donde ambos continuaron su camino mientras hablaban en la madre lengua del menor, quien quedaba con la boca abierta al escuchar un sueco tan fluido, Minos no vacilaba al abrir su boca y dejar que las palabras salieran tan frescas de estasㅡ

Ambos seguían por el camino de mosaico mientras hablaban sobre cosas triviales, siendo del país de Albafica y de los gustos de este. Aunque el menor no lo notase de esa simples platicas Minos buscaba encontrar toda la información posible sobre su hermoso invitado, ya fueran sobre los gustos o disgustos de este o algo que le llevara a saber sobre su familia. Lo fresco del día les llevo hasta debajo de un enorme roble donde Minos sonrió triunfante al haber conseguido su propósito, aunque Albafica no se miraba muy contento que digamos.

ㅡ ¿Har vackra rosen är förvånad? (¿Acaso la bella rosa esta sorprendida?) ㅡLas mejillas de Albafica se tiñeron de un fuerte carmesí al ver que había perdido en su propio juego de querer desenmascarar al mayor, pero este como siempre, terminaba ganando cada uno de esos juegos infantiles del pelicelesteㅡ

ㅡ ¿Como es que sabes tanto? ㅡDemando nuevamente la verdad mientras se apoyaba sobre el tronco del árbol y se cruzaba de brazos, Minos solo le observaba mientras se quedaba frente al menor; ambos se encontraban muy lejos de los jardineros que atendían los enormes jardines o de cualquier otra personaㅡ

ㅡ Eso es porque desde mi infancia la pase encerrado en mi habitación con cientos de instructores ㅡRespondió tranquilamente y acortando la distancia, Alba trago grueso cuando vio que el otro se acerco más y apoyo una de sus manos aun lado de su cabezaㅡ Jamás tuve tiempo para ser un niño y disfrutar de mi infancia como cualquier otro niño, porque mis padres necesitaban con urgencia de que yo siquiera los pasos de mi padre y fuera el siguiente Jeque

ㅡ ¿Lo dices en serio? ㅡPreguntó afligido e imaginándose a un pequeño Minos sin poder disfrutar de su infancia solo por seguir los deseos de sus padres, eso le ponía a pensar de que el peli-plateado debió de haber tenido muchísima presión desde muy joven y quizá ahora de que estaba en tal puesto, se comportaba como el deseaba, actuando siempre infantilㅡ Debió de haber sido muy difícil

ㅡ Lo fue en su momento aunque ahora puedo disfrutar plenamente de lo que yo desee, sin que nadie me cuestione ㅡSe alzo de hombros como restando le importancia al asunto, después de todo eso había pasado muchísimos años atrás y el prefería enfocarse y disfrutar de su presente; Albafica trago grueso al notar que nuevamente Minos había acortado la distancia y sus labios parecían estar tan cerca de los ajenosㅡ De no haberme esforzado como lo hice, ahora mismo no estaría en este lugar contigo

Con la distancia tan corta entre ambos y los labios rosándose, el corazón de Albafica latía con locura por aquel hombre que le miraba desde arriba y con picardia en la mirada; Minos por su parte parecía disfrutar el momento donde el pequeño tragaba grueso y buscaba con la mirada alguna manera de escapar aunque claro, el ya había previsto cualquier movimiento en caso de que Albafica intentara escaparse de sus brazos.

ㅡ No logro entenderlo, ¿como puedes ser poseedor de tanta belleza y aun así no sentirte a gusto con ella? ㅡMomentos atrás donde habían estado platicando, Albafica le había confesado de que odiaba con todo su ser esa su "belleza," pues las personas siempre se fijaban en él por algo tan banal como esoㅡ

ㅡ . . . ㅡNo movía ni un musculo, sus palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta mientras sentía el cuerpo del Jeque tan cerca suyo, Minos le sobrepasaba algunos centímetros pero eso no importaba ya que buscaba la manera de estar a la altura del menor; su diestra había tomado el mentón y con su pulgar acariciaba la suave piel del sueco, llegando a rozar el labio inferior con la sola yema de su pulgarㅡ

ㅡ Eres tan hermoso... ㅡLe susurro al oído, Albafica ladeo la cabeza y termino frotando por accidente su mejilla con la ajean ya que Minos había estado rozando la punta de su nariz contra el cuello del menorㅡ

ㅡ N..no... no me... ㅡSus pequeñas manos se hicieron puños y sus uñas llegaron a lastimar sus palmas, pues ante su queja Minos solo se había reído suavemente sobre su oídoㅡ No me digas así, lo detesto

ㅡ Alguien como tu no puede impedirme que diga lo que pienso ㅡRespondió burlón, su brazo libre cogió al joven por la cintura para pegarlo más contra su cuerpo aunque Alba intento separarle al poner sus manos sobre el pecho de esteㅡ Eres tan hermoso pero a la vez tan peligroso, eres una belleza mortal y me encantas

ㅡ Sabía que eras un maldito pervertido ㅡChillo molesto, Minos solo rio ante las quejas del otro que luchaba por separarleㅡ ¡Suéltame!

ㅡ Quizá soy un pervertido, pero eres tu quien me seduce con esa mirada tan orgullosa que tienes ㅡAlzo una ceja, se mostraba tan seguro de su acusación. Por muy reacio que Albafica se hiciera sabia que este no era indiferente a su coqueteoㅡ

ㅡ Jah, por favor, no me hagas reír ㅡHabía dejado de luchar por apartarle y se enfocaba en lucir aquella mirada llena de orgullo, como si no temiera de ese hombreㅡ No se que clase de imagen tengas de mi, Minos, pero si buscas que sea uno de tus tantas conquistas, déjame decirte que eso jamas va a pasar

ㅡ ¿Estas seguro de ello? ㅡEl tiempo parecía no existir entre ambos que se debatían con la mirada, ninguno pensaba ceder ante el otro pues odiaban con toda su alma perder; ante la pregunta no hubo respuesta más que un quejido, Minos había tomado desprevenido a la bella rosa para acabar con la distancia y probar aquellos el labios vírgenesㅡ

El brazo que mantenía en la cadera ajena se ciño más a esta mientras que su diestra fue acariciando la mejilla pálida del menor, a quien le mordía los labios pese a que se quería resistir, aunque en su pataleta entendió que de seguir así solo conseguiría darle la razón a Minos por lo que se calmo y correspondió al beso, El Jeque se mostró sorprendido cuando su cuello se vio rodeado por los brazos ajenos. En aquel Edén ambos jóvenes se escondieron entre el enorme roble mientras devoraban la boca ajena, aunque al sueco le costaba un poco al ser tan inexperto y seguir el ritmo de Minos que parecía ser todo un maestro en el tema.

ㅡ Mnn~ ㅡSus labios dejaron salir un lastimero gemido al sentir los dientes ajenos tomar su labio y morderlo; su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar entre los brazos del noruego, pidiéndole con la mirada que continuara aunque en su mente se recriminaba por estarse dejando llevarㅡ

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Notas finales:** Hola a todo el mundo! Lamento haber tardado en actualizar aunque creo que esta vez no fue como en las anteriores... o si? en fin, lamento tardar y que el capitulo fuera corto pero, ey! al menos es algo xD en fin, espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejarme un review y en siguiente llega la bomba v; solo les estoy regalando un poco mas de felicidad antes de que todo se vaya a la putah xD sin mas que decir, me retiro :v


	25. Chapter 25

Hoy martes 25 de octubre del 2016, vengo a darles la penosa noticia de que no podré continuar con mis fanfics.

Es algo temporal pero la verdad ya no puedo seguir con esta situación, mis mejores fics los tendré que dejar en hiatus por un tiempo. No estoy segura de cuando volveré ya que no sé cuánto tiempo me tardaré en ¿sanar de mi mal? La verdad ni yo misma sé pero ante la perdida de la persona que más quería me tiene algo mal, entre otras cuestiones.

La verdad ni yo misma sé cómo me aguanto todo esto y a veces ni con mi trabajo puedo con tantos problemas que tengo con dos tipas que se la viven haciéndome ¿bullying, diría yo?

Depresión, ansiedad, no sé que más a veces es tanto que me siento ahogar, y con todo esto me es una batalla titánica el seguir con mis cosas, así que en verdad lo siento mucho.

Gracias a todas las personas que siempre esperaban por una continuación mia, les quiero con todo mi corazón, sobre todo porque se tomaban la molestia de dejarme comentarios, gracias.

Como dije antes, no sé cuánto tiempo me tome, pero prometo volver.


End file.
